A New Gleeful Era Glee Season 4
by Kamakana1995
Summary: My interpretation of how Season 4 should be written, and what I hope to see. Everything from the Class of 2012's new journeys around the country, the McKinley High Glee Club's journey to Nationals, new faces to the cast, and everything in between.
1. Memories First Day of School

**Setting: Hallway**

Jacob Ben Israel: MCKINLEY BLOGOSPHERE! I'm Jacob Ben Israel reporting on the latest details of the Glee Class of 2013! Where they're headed, and what drag queen nonsense this school awaits!

[Tina and Artie are at their lockers]

Jacob: Tina Cohen Chang. Glee Club original. Future Mrs. Tina Cohen Chang Chang. Assumed to be the Glee Club's new female vocalist. What are your plans for the future, Mrs. Chang?

Tina Cohen-Chang: Well I just plan to make the best of my high school year and to lead the Glee Club to another victory at Nationals!

Jacob: [whisper behind the camera] College or Career!

Tina: Oh, my actual future? Well, I'll be pursuing a degree in theater education from NYU or NYADA if I can get in!

Jacob: What about you, Artie Abrams?

Artie: Me? Oh, I have a vision for two sensational musical productions that will be aired here at McKinley High. But once the year's over I'll be headed off to get a degree in directing and in eight years, I'll have released the next Hollywood Hit… And walking, hopefully…

[Jacob exits to focus on Season 1's original freshman crushers]

Tina: [to self] I don't know if I really want to attend NYU. Maybe it's just because I don't want to spend the next five years of my life away from Mike. But a little separation is good for relationships, right?

[Blaine and Brittany at lockers]

Jacob: Blaine Anderson. Have you ever noticed your initials match the name "Benedict Arnold?" Former Warbler, Glee Club traitor, the trader of secrets to Glee Club rival Sebastian Smythe. What's your plan for the future, Benedict Anderson slash Blaine Arnold?

Blaine: Uhm, well, I will be running for Student Body President here at McKinley High to push for more respect among our student body and—

Jacob: Yes, well no one really cares about respect. Ms. Jones could sing R-E-S-P-E-C-T a thousand times and no one will care. Do we need a repeat of the heinous attempts at Glee recruiting the past few years?

[Flashback to food fight "We Got the Beat" and ignored "Empire State of Mind."]

Blaine: Funny you should mention that because I've got a killer plan to recruit members for New Directions! But if you're just so anxious about my career I was planning on pursuing a degree in Law with a double major in Performing Arts from Yale or NYADA.

Jacob: What about you, Brittany S. Pearce?

Brittany: I'm already nominated for Senior Class President for the second time in a row, so MCKINLEY HIGH! You can expect a full return of Topless Tuesdays this year!

[tumultuous applause from jocks] [Jacob exits]

Blaine: [to self] I know I'm into Law and all that but Kurt would kill me if I don't take the chance to audition for NYADA. I mean, I love performing, I really do, but I feel that I could have greater potential in activating a revolution in gay rights and anti-bullying policies in schools…

[Jacob enters Locker Room]

Jacob: Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans! Rumor has it that you've regained your prized Quarterback position on the football team, is this true?

Sam: [after smelling old deodorant] Woah, um, yeah, it's true! So the McKinley TITANS can expect a lot of victory this year.

Jacob: And what are your plans after graduation, Trout?

Sam: Um… [stares at camera] Well, I'll be resuming my, um, _business _back in Kentucky. Maybe attend a community college there if I can afford it…

Jacob: Well viewers, you had it! Sam really is returning to his life as a night-bar stripper!

Sam: WAIT, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?

** ** ** ** ** COMMERCIAL ** ** ** ** **

[Setting: History Classroom]

[Will checking over student registration papers for the year] [Flashback to "R-E-S-P-E-C-T," "Mr. Cellophane," and "On My Own"]

[to self]

Will to Mercedes: Such a diva, but so much soul. I'm sad I didn't realize that until it was too late

Will to Kurt: All those times I saw him with the football guys, not aware they were tossing him in dumpsters. I should have done more to protect them, but I'm proud of where he's gotten.

Will to Rachel: Ugh, that was the year she had a crush on me, like Suzie Pepper. So controlling, so self-centered, but I feel honored to have taught a future Broadway star.]

[Setting: Locker Room Office] [Flashback to Will and Sue's pizza scheme]

Beiste: [To self] Even while I was being bullied by my own fellow staff, Evans, Hudson, Chang, and Puckerman always made me feel respected as a coach… Well, except for the times when I was their key to ending sexual tension. But still, I can't believe they're gone. But at least I have Abrams and Evans leading this team of misfits to a highly possible victory at the state tournaments.

[Setting: Counselor's Office, Emma is cleaning her desk and organizing new pamphlets] [Flashback to taking the kids to Sectionals]

Emma: [to self] Oh, those little angels. Time flies by too fast. It feels just like yesterday that their set list was stolen and Sue was abusing their pretty little heads and Will was having his own struggles with Terri. But that's all past now. I just hope I prepared them enough for what lies out there in the world. I mean, Finn especially, I hope he realizes that he should be pursuing his dreams for what he's passionate about, not what his fiancée wants for him. But I just can't wait for the day where I'm at Rachel and Kurt's Broadway debuts and everyone is starting successful lives… Ah, where has the time gone?

Setting: Sue's Office] [Flashback to the MANY times she's abused the Glee Club]

Sue: [to self] Dear Diary, It's the first day of school and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually MISS the Glee Club! I mean I just look back on the days where I was filling Will's hair products with chicken fat and maple syrup just to have an excuse to embarrass him in front of Figgins. And perhaps I was wrong to be throwing all those sticks and dumping all that dirt, and perhaps I could even have been sued if a parent ever found out about all those times I pushed Jones and Porcelain around. But I just can't believe I lost Sand Bags and Q. But at least I've still got Brittany and sweet Becky. But I just don't see how we can take Nationals this year with such a young team, my pregnancy, and Roz Washington constantly out to get me. Now I get how Will felt all those times I brought up the bird nests and Disney characters making their homes in his tumble weed weave.

** ** ** COMMERCIAL ** ** **

[Setting: Choir Room] [Flashback to Tina's confession about faking her stutter]

Artie: I guess I've forgiven you about deceiving me like that.

Tina: That was like three years ago, Artie.

Artie: Yeah, but that kind of relationship and that kind of secret just don't mix. I think we've both learned that by now.

Tina: Yeah…

Artie: But it's a new time now.

Tina: And they're all gone.

Artie: Well, we'll see them again periodically!

Tina: Yeah, but it won't be the same. Without them here in Glee Club.

Artie: But there's still a handful of us left.

Tina: Do you think we can do it?

Artie: [eyes widen] Do… it?

Tina: No, it. Leading. Glee Club. Can we keep up the legacy that Finn and Rachel left behind for us?

Artie: I'm sure of it.

Tina: [giggles] Well I honestly can't wait to see the new faces we get in Glee Club this year.

Artie: So a count. There's you, me, Brittany, Sam, and and Blaine here.

Tina: Class of 2013! But don't forget Joe.

Artie: What about Rory?

Tina: Oh, I don't think he got an extended Visa to keep studying in America.

Artie: Oh okay, but we have Sugar.

Tina: Oh my goodness…

Artie: So that makes…

Tina: Seven!

Artie: Seven. Which means we only need five new kids this year.

Tina: Maybe four, if Rory possibly comes back in time.

Artie: Well I'm not hoping on it. Sugar's finally mine!

Tina: She still hasn't fallen for you.

Artie: She will! [rolls off]

[Setting: Cafeteria, Blaine's drinking a cup of coffee watching all the scared freshmen] [Flashback to first meeting Kurt at Dalton]

Blaine: [to self] I left behind a lot and sacrificed so much… I just want to make a difference in this school. But I'm not sure if everyone else will go for that, me still being the newest to New Directions and all. But there's so much that McKinley High can benefit from. And first order of business, better breakfast selections in the morning.

[Setting: Football Field, Sam is practicing his tackles] [Flashback to "Billionaire"

Sam: I know I'm finally the hottest fish in the sea at McKinley High now. Literally. My trout mouth and whatnot. But part of me thinks I don't deserve this position. Finn wasn't just a winning Quarterback. He was a role model, a leader, someone who started a revolutionary at this school. I just hope no one expects me to follow his footsteps. I'm just here to play ball, hopefully earn a scholarship, and make something of myself. I know what it feels like to be on the streets… Well, in a one-bedroom motel for five, at least. But I'm not going back. We're not going back.

[Setting: Emma's office, getting their schedules cleared]

Emma: So, Sugar, are you okay with the switch?

Sugar: Switching from Choir to Piano? No. I'm not down with that.

Emma: But it's the only thing that's keeping you out of taking remedial Algebra, which you barely passed last year.

Sugar: Look. New Directions has made it perfectly clear that I'm not a good singer, so Choir is going to help that. But Piano is, like, third class citizen job. They play the music for the star to shine, and I'm that supernova. Just ask Brad!

Joe: There's got to be another alternative for Sugar, Mrs. Scheuster.

Emma: [blank minded] Oh! Me! Mrs. Scheuster. Yeah. Still not used to the name change.

Joe and Sugar: The alternative?

Emma: Oh, yes. Well, according to the master schedule, the only other way to fix your schedule is to bump English to second period, and to put you in Accounting where Piano was.

Sugar: Accounting? Isn't it, like, illegal to have two math classes at once?

Emma: Oh, no, Accounting is very beneficial to your schedule! And your daddy, being a big businessman, maybe this class will come easier to you!

Sugar: I'll take it! [Shakes Emma's hand]

Emma: Oh, um, wow. [Stares at the puppy in Sugar's left arm] Those things are so unhygienic!

[Sugar leaves]

Emma: [rubs hand sanitizer] Okay, so, Joe, what was the problem with your schedule?

Joe: Yeah, it says I'm in a class called AP Biology?

Emma: Oh, is this about taking AP Biology and Physics both in one year?

Joe: Um, no, it was just that I thought I had Band in fifth period?

Emma: Oh! Yes, band! Well, are you sure you don't want to drop AP Biology? I mean, you could earn college credit for it…

Joe: I can? I thought AP was just advanced placement.

Emma: It is, but it's a class to train you up for the AP exams at the end of the year, which earns you credits for college so you won't have to take it there! [hands Joe a pamphlet on AP Classes]

Joe: And this counts for the Biology credit I missed in freshman year?

Emma: Yes, because you took Physics while you were home-schooled your freshman year.

Joe: Alright, thanks Mrs. Scheuster!

Emma: Who? Me! Yes, me! Yes, you're welcome Mr. Hart.

** ** ** [COMMERCIAL] ** ** **

[Setting: Stage] [Flashback to first Finchel kiss]

Rachel: Do you regret it?

Finn: What?

Rachel: Kissing me… While you were still dating Quinn.

Finn: Oh. Well, I mean, I guess it was cheating, but in the end I have you, right?

Rachel: [smiles] I just kind of regret being so pushy and following you around everywhere, trying to make you love me.

Finn: And when it didn't work you sang a song about giving me hell, right?

Rachel: Haha, yes, I did.

Finn: Do you regret being in love with Jesse in sophomore year?

Rachel: Well, yes. Then no. Then yes entirely. It's just, I'm glad that he helped me find my mom. Well… my birth mother. But in the end, he and his friends abused me, and my relationship with my mother didn't work out the way I hoped it would anyway.

Finn: But you finding Shelby was still better than wondering who she is now then, right?

Rachel: Yeah, I guess.

Finn: And if it weren't for her letter of recommendation for you, you probably wouldn't have been accepted to NYADA.

Rachel: Yeah. I guess fate has a way of making life…

Finn: Too indescribable?

Rachel: Yes… So full of glee.

[Setting: Parking lot] [Flashback to "Bust the Windows"]

Kurt: And just think that it was that very trash bin that Puck threw me in every day.

Mercedes: And it was in that parking space where I bust the windows of your car.

Kurt: Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that.

Mercedes: I can't believe I didn't know you were gay when I first met you!

[Both pause and frown as passing freshmen pass by, laughing at the comment]

Kurt: When will these kids stop being so mean…

Mercedes: Ugh, agreed.

Kurt: I mean, Blaine's told me every day over the summer that anti-bullying is top of his list for his reign as Student Body president, but it reminded me that no matter how hard I tried, no one was ever truly accepting of who I was… Except for you guys!

Mercedes: And that even goes for the fat kids, too. Remember when Coach Sylvester had me lose ten pounds in a week?

Kurt: And you fainted.

Mercedes: And that's when my friendship with Quinn started?

Kurt: Oh, gosh, the things we were up to back then.

Mercedes: I mean, it's sad how we spend the past three years of our lives trying to make something of ourselves, but we both just kept getting shot at for our personal flaws.

Kurt: Like me being gay?

Mercedes: Or me being the fat diva?

Kurt: Well like our original song says, we'll get them back when we're their boss.

Mercedes: But will we ever be up at that level? I'm not going to be a boss any time soon.

Kurt: We'll both be performers…

Mercedes: Exactly. And what happens when these spoiled jocks and Cheerios go off to college? Most of them will make something of themselves.

Kurt: But that means they'll be paying to see our shows!

Mercedes: But what can we do to them? Give them a bad show to waste their money?

Kurt: What's the harm in that?

Mercedes: We're better than them Kurt. If anything those people can spread more hate on review websites about how they know us losers in high school and how we're no different in the future than we are now.

[Setting: Football Bleachers] [Flashback to "Put a Ring On It"]

Puck: I still can't believe Finn and Kurt put us up to that.

Mike: But it did make us finally join Glee Club, didn't it?

Puck: And what good did that do?

Mike: I met Tina…

Puck: And I guess Glee made me a better person.

Mike: And a better father.

Puck: Well it's not like I get to see Beth at all these days.

Mike: Well I'm still glad of where we got.

Puck: Yeah, cleaning pools for a living…

Mike: Are you regretting it?

Puck: No, of course not. I can't wait to meet all those older California babes!

Mike: But?

Puck: But I just think of my dad and how he never had a stable job, and had the nerve to ask his own son to pay his rent.

Mike: Well you could always go to college in California.

Puck: With whose money?

Mike: Scholarships, grants, and you could work your way up to it.

Puck: Yeah, but look at you. You're going to be a famous dancer one day!

Mike: Funny how you don't see where you're going when you're a freshman.

Puck: Yeah, not knowing where you're headed, only stuck in those teenaged fantasies of happiness and cool factor that'll probably destroy you.

[Setting: With Puck and Mike] [Flashback to Sue's 'SLOPPY BABIES!'

Quinn: I miss that.

Santana: The days of the Unholy Trinity?

Quinn: That, and how cool I was back then.

Santana: Yeah, but look at you. Off to Yale?

Quinn: And you off for professional Cheerleading?

Santana: I still can't believe the trinity didn't graduate together.

Quinn: There was nothing we could have done.

Santana: Yes there was! We were in almost all of Britt's classes, we could have tutored her!

Quinn: But we didn't see the danger in our freshman year where she pinned her 0.0 GPA on her locker.

Santana: I just can't help but blame myself.

Quinn: Don't. You're off to bigger and better things. And Brittany's thrilled to be doing double time as senior class president.

Santana: Yeah she thinks she'll get a huge scholarship.

Quinn: There's no telling where Britt's going to go, but I know she'll have a good year.

Santana: Guess it goes to show. High school actually is important after all…

Song: Today is the First Day of the Rest of My Life

_Finn: Here, I stand, with life ahead of me. No place to hide…_

_Rachel and Finn: Today is the first day of the rest of my life!_

_Puck: Though, it's true, what some have said of me. That I'm untried…_

_Mike and Puck: Today is the first day of the rest of my life!_

_Quinn: Hushed, and scared, and flushed, and wary. I watch for dawn._

_Santana and Quinn: All my waiting years, suddenly are gone…_

_Kurt: Wait, don't move, I'm still not ready yet. I need more time to-_

_Mercedes and Kurt: -steady my heart! But it's too late! But let it start!_

_[Run to Emma's office] Rachel: Beat, by beat, my pulse is quickening. And growing strong…_

_Finn, Emma, and Rachel: Today is the first day of the rest of my life!_

_[Run to Will's office]Mercedes: One might say, my plot's been thickening! For far too long!_

_Kurt, Will, Mercedes: Today is the first day of the rest of my life!_

_[Run to Sue's office] Santana: There, right there, my future's gleaming! It blinds my eyes! _

_Quinn, Sue, Santana: Soon my world will grow, brighter than the stars! _

_[Run to Beiste's office] Mike: Wait, don't move, I'm still not grown enough! I need more time-_

_Puck, Beiste, Mike: -to own my own heart!_

_All kids: I'm not prepared!_

_All cast: But let it start!_

BAM into Figgins' office.

Figgins: Finchel, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Mike, I'm very pleased to see you all! Go out there, make a difference, and remember: Once a Titan, always a Titan. McKinley will miss you in his halls.

** ** ** [COMMERCIAL] ** ** **

[Setting: Choir Room] [Characters: All cast above]

Will: I just can't believe how fast times have come since we started New Directions.

Rachel: Yep, and I was already fighting for solos under Mr. Ryerson's Glee Club tutelage.

Tina: And you ratted him out for false sexual relations with a male student…

Rachel: Hey, I had to! We wouldn't have gotten Mr. Scheuster to take over!

Artie: Hell no, you did it because you couldn't stand not being the star!

[Flashback to Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat]

Mercedes: Oh damn, that was a hot mess!

Rachel: The five conflicted teens. Until Mr. Scheuster busted Finn for drugs that he didn't own, right?

Will: Hey, I had to. That was the trigger for getting six more additions to complete our original 12!

[Flashback to Regionals 2010, the last note of the Journey Medley]

Puck: The time we were finally together.

Santana: Oh, was that the year I actually started liking you people?

Sue: Oh, don't worry Sand Bags, that was the year I was mercilessly taunting Will's brier patch on his scalp!

[Flashback to Sectionals 2010]

Sam: Yeah, you guys kinda owe me for getting us that win at Sectionals.

Quinn: Hey, that was our duet!

Santana: Uh, no, that was my solo that got us the victory! My raspy hot eargasms were too much for the judges!

[Flashback to Nationals 2012]

Emma: But then you finally achieved the big goal, right?

Beiste: First place!

Will: And it wasn't an easy journey, but we got there, right?

[Class of 2012 nods]

Will: And to my awesome juniors, we'll do that again this year!

Sugar: And don't worry, I promise my solo at Sectionals will get us to Regionals.

Joe: Oh, but Sugar, you're going to be too talented for those judges. You might have to let someone less talented take the solos.

[All laugh]

Tina: Well guys, I guess it really is our time to take control and get us all to Nationals again.

Song: Our Time

_Tina: Something is stirring, shifting ground, it's just begun…_

_Rachel: Edges are blurring all around, and yesterday is done…_

_Blaine: Feel the flow, hear what's happening, we're what's happening…_

_Finn: Don't you know we're the movers and we're the shapers._

_Joe and Sugar: We're the name in tomorrow's papers. _

_All above: Up to us pal to show 'em…_

_Puck and Mike: It's our time; breathe it in, worlds to change and worlds to win. _

_Santana, Quinn, Brittany: Our turn, coming through_

_Five above: Me and you pal, me and you. _

_Mercedes: Feel how it quivers on the brink, everything… Gives you the shivers, makes you think there's so much stuff to sing…_

_Kurt: And you and me we'll be singing it like the birds, me with music and you the words, tell 'em things they don't know. _

_Two above: Up to us pal to show 'em…_

_All 14: Our time, breathe it in, worlds to change and worlds to win. Our turn we're what's new. Me and you, pal me and you._

_Girls: Feel the flow_

_Boys: Feel the flow [echo]_

_All: We're what's happening, we're what's happening! Long ago all we had was that funny feeling, saying someday we'd send them reeling, now it looks like we can. Someday just began._

_Class of 2012: It's our heads on the block._

_Class of 2013: Give us room and start the clock._

_Joe and Sugar: Our time, coming through, me and you pal me and you!_

_All: Me and you!_

_Finn, Rachel, Kurt: Me and you. (On the plane to New York)_

_Mike and Mercedes: Me and you. (On another plane to New York)_

_Santana: Me and you. (On plane to Kentucky)_

_Puck and Quinn: Me and you. (Separate screens, one plane to California, one plane to Yale)_

_All Cast and Will: Me and you._

Final cut: [Tina, Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Sugar, and Will exit the choir room after putting up the other 8 kids' portraits on the wall. Football kids splatter them all with slushies.]

Will: Good times…


	2. Recruitment

**Author's Note: **

**So this chapter is actually "Episode Three" in how I've planned this whole thing out. Episode Two was all about the graduates. So this is Episode 3 where we'll start to meet some new additions to the Glee Club. Enjoy!**

**Also, since these chapters are long, I divided the fic into "parts" so if you're pressed for time to read, then you can remember which "part" you were on. =]**

**Playby for Jaelyn Galloway is Aylin Bayramoglu, and Bradley Preston is played by Blake Jenner.**

It was the beginning of October. Gusty winds are beginning to blow over McKinley High, but ever since school began, Mr. Scheuster's been so busy trying to boost his history curriculum, not aware that Sectionals are just a couple months away and he's yet to accept new additions to Glee Club.

However, Tina, as the new Glee Club leader, found that things were breezy. She was confident she'll get an ample amount of new kids to Glee Club before Sectionals. Reorganizing her locker to head over to AP Calculus, she thought back on the great night she had last night, online, with her friends around the nation.

Skyping with all of the kids of 2012 was so much fun. They all seemed to be enjoying their new windows of opportunities. Obviously it was just a matter of time for Puck to be uploading Facebook videos of the suggestive pool parties. He got some big time paying job cleaning the pool at UCLA, where he got to have a big "party" at the sorority until the early hours of the morning. Santana seemed happy though, being literally at the top of the pyramid at Louisville. She's was missing Brittany a lot, but with Brittany promising to invent a magic two-way communication mirror, the humor alone is enough to occupy her. Finn, on the other hand, was apparently failing his physical demands in boot camp. And of course, Quinn was still struggling through the halls of Yale, being in the low vulnerable position. But she says she's already top of her class in her political science and history classes. She's already landed a big role in their Fall production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

But nothing is the same without Mike being in the halls to comfort her. He has really stepped up to new heights at Joffrey. But sadly Mike's already sprained his ankle in a rigorous dance class. Poor guy had to drop the dance class after the first week. But on the bright side, Mercedes has become a YouTube sensation since Sam uploaded her Disco Inferno video online last year. Her recent rendition of "Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin in her choir class has become a phenomenon.

After AP Calculus was over, Tina met up with the other four seniors and headed over to Mrs. Scheuster's office for a meeting; the topic unknown to all of them.

"So kids, from what Will has told me, I need to prepare you guys more earlier for what lies ahead," Emma said to the five seniors in her class.

"Um, Mrs. Scheuster, I'm still not exactly sure what these six graphs are for," Brittany stated in her usual cute confused voice. "I thought I just came from Geometry."

"Well, kids, these six charts are going to be for you to fill out. You're each going to pick six colleges to apply to. Two safe schools—"

"Safe schools? Like, a bully-free school?" asked Artie, poring over his papers.

"No, a school that you're going to get in no matter what. A community college maybe, or one with a high acceptance rate," Emma explained. "Then there's your target schools – no, Brittany, not Archery school. Target Schools are colleges that you actually may want to attend, and you stand a pretty good chance of getting in."

"Like Cleveland State?" Tina asked, looking at the pamphlet Emma had just given her on that particular college.

"Yes, Tina. And lastly are your reach schools, where you really need top grades to get in, or maybe it just doesn't have as high of an acceptance rate. A lot of your Glee friends reached their reach schools!" Emma exclaimed enthusiastically, reflecting on the amazing accomplishments for the students who got acceptances to NYADA, Joffrey, and Yale.

"So, we just have to fill out all this stuff on what we want to major in, what activities we want to do, and stuff about cost and location?" Blaine asked, fascinated by all the new information.

"Yes," Emma said. "So now I want to talk with each of you about what you want to do. Let's start with you, Artie?"

Artie was taken aback, sighing at how again his first name, Abrams, is always first on every list. "Well I was applying to the American Film Institute…" Artie articulated nervously.

"Fantastic plan, Artie!" Emma's dreamy eyes widened, imagining her student as a future big time director. "You'll do great with directing. I'll write you a letter of recommendation based on the school musicals you've been producing. What about you, Blaine?"

"I've been thinking about Harvard," Blaine stated calmly.

"Not NYADA?" Tina asked interestedly.

Emma cut in quickly. "Well, guys, make sure you're not making your college decisions based on what schools your…um… boyfriends or girlfriends are attending." Her eyes widened even more under the uncomfortable circumstances, now aware that most of the kids sitting before her are now in long-distance relationships.

What Emma said made Tina uncomfortable, as she knew deep down that her decision for some school in Chicago was mostly for reuniting with Mike. "Well I was going to apply to NYADA or NYU… But I'm just not sure what other schools are good for theater education?"

"You can research that for your chart, but NYU is an amazing school for performing arts. And plus, Rachel's around there too, right?"

Tina smiled and nodded, gesturing for Sam to say his plans.

"Well I was just looking at local community colleges here and in Kentucky. I'll probably be working to raise money for it, though. My parents are just making rent as it is," Sam admitted sorrowfully.

Emma patted Sam's hands on her desk. "It's perfectly fine. There are some wonderful pamphlets here on financial aid that'll—"

The kids just giggled or rolled their eyes, eagerly accepting pamphlets on financial aid. Sam in particular was fascinated in the fact that by working on campus, schools can count that money towards tuition.

"And lastly, what about you, Brittany?" Emma said to the distracted girl texting pictures of bra sizes to a local shipping agency. "Brittany?"

"Hey, Tina, for Topless Tuesdays do you think we should just give all the boys our bras to wear?" Brittany asked, still tapping her thumbs away like there's no tomorrow. One more frustrated call, and Brittany sent the text. "Oh, me? Well I was just going to go to Louisville."

Emma looked nervously to Tina, who also seemed aware of the predicament. Brittany's grades would have to improve if she had a chance for getting in. Emma knew that it would take more time out of the other four kids' time, so she excused them.

At lunch time, the five seniors sat together at their table, thinking back on how fast time has gone.

"It feels like yesterday I was the shy girl faking a stutter, taking Rachel's solo of "Tonight" from West Side Story," Tina mourned, playing around with her salad.

"And I was the one with the ridiculous fantasy that I could be walking by now…" Artie mused thoughtfully, taking a piece of roast chicken in his hand.

"Well you never know, Artie. What with all the stem cell research and medical advancements—" Blaine began.

"Shut it," Artie stated plainly, but in a way that didn't come off offensive. "Tina told me the exact same thing our freshman year. Ms. Pillsbury, I mean, Mrs. Scheuster, told me that even if it did happen it would take decades before the advancements are passed on to humans."

The entire table fell silent afterwards. "Well you could still be walking if you didn't lose the walking machine that Santa sent you," Brittany said jokingly. She's different now, and has known that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"Well, pretending always seemed to cheer me up when I was feeling insecure about something I couldn't have…" Sam added to the conversation.

"Like what?" Blaine asked thoughtfully.

"Like when my parents couldn't afford the dirt bike I wanted when I was in the fourth grade, and especially the time when we were actually living in that motel room…" Sam looked down at his plate, but unlike the others, a flicker of a smile was visible behind the bad memories of reminiscence.

"But here's a song that always cheered me up," Blaine said.

Song: "Wonderful" by Everclear

_Blaine: Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful… Isn't_  
_Everything wonderful now?_

_Artie: I close my eyes when I get too sad_  
_I think thoughts that I know are bad_  
_Close my eyes and I count to ten_  
_Hope it's over when I open them_

_Sam: I want the things that I had before_  
_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door_  
_I wish I could count to ten_  
_Make everything be wonderful again_

_Britt: I hope my Mom_  
_And I hope my Dad_  
_Would figure out why they get so mad_  
_I hear them scream_  
_I hear them fight_  
_They say bad words that make me wanna cry._

_Tina: I close my eyes when I go to bed_  
_And I dream of angels that make me smile_  
_I feel better when I hear them say_  
_"Everything will be wonderful someday"_

_Blaine: Promises mean everything_  
_When you're little and the world's so big_  
_I just don't understand how_  
_Sam: You can smile with all those tears in your eyes_  
_And tell me everything is wonderful now_  
_Tina: No, no_

_I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_

_Britt: No, no_  
_I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now_  
_Blaine: I don't want to hear you say_  
_That I will understand some day_

_Girls: No, no, no, no_

_Sam: I don't want to meet your friends_  
_And I don't want to start over again_  
_Artie: I just want my life to be the same_  
_Just like it used to be_

_Some days I hate everything_  
_I hate everything_  
_Everyone and everything_  
_Britt: Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…_

_School: No_

_Sam: Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…_

_School: No_

_Artie: Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…_

_School: No_

_Tina: I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now…_

_School: No_

_Blaine: Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…_  
_(Joe and Sugar appear on screen)_  
_Sugar: Everything is wonderful now…_  
_Joe: Everything is wonderful now…_

_Girls: Now_

_Boys: Now_

_All: Everything is wonderful now…_

As usual, the kids in the cafeteria ignore the stellar performance by the Glee Club. But that's not to say that the performance caught the attention of one shy little girl sitting by herself at the opposite corner of the cafeteria. Her big dreamy eyes widened and her smile broadened with glee.

* * *

"Well it wasn't even an attempt to recruit, Mr. Scheu," Sam said to Mr. Scheuster.

"I understand that it wasn't an attempt," Mr. Scheuster responded with frustration. "But it's becoming clear to me that we might not be able to be a competing choir if we can't get more members."

"Well we can always grab people from the band to fill the numbers," Brittany said, playing with her ponytail.

"But it's not the same. We can't just have a team of seven singers with five people swaying in the back. We need to be one voice of twelve!" Mr. Scheuster began handing out Yearbooks to the kids. "Turn to the senior section of the 2012 yearbook, and the junior section of the 2011 yearbook," Will instructed.

"And why are we looking at our friends' faces?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Because they all went through the same thing. In 2010 the club initiated a performance of "Empire State of Mind." They got two people inspired to join, right Sam?"

All eyes turned to Sam. "Well, yeah, but then one of us got sent to a crack house while the other had to witness the Quarterback getting slushied…"

Tina giggled, but Mr. Scheuster cut in. "But in the end, we got you, Sam. We got your voice and your heart on this team and made it to Nationals."

Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittany nodded.

"And then," Mr. Scheuster continued, "In 2011 the club tried "We Got the Beat." And we got one special young lady to join us," Will finished, gesturing to Sugar.

"But you didn't let me in because your ears were broken," Sugar said, nodding matter-of-factly.

"Well yes, but you eventually joined us, and Blaine quickly transferred to this school as well. And what happened with this full team? A first place win at Nationals!" The room erupted in a round of applause. Silent applause, of course, but full of passion and happiness. "And that's going to happen again this year. We just need to speak to the school and let them know that Glee Club will give them just that, glee!

The next day, the seven existing members of New Directions escorted their band into the cafeteria for yet another attempt at recruiting new members for New Directions.

Song: "Rock N Roll High School" by The Ramones

_Artie: Rock, rock, rock, rock, Rock N Roll High School! (Students look at commotion)_

_Artie & Sam: Well I don't care about history! (Will frowns)_

_Rock, rock, Rock N Roll High School!_

_Blaine & Joe: 'Cause that's not where I wanna be!_

_Rock, rock, rock n roll high school!_

_Artie & Joe: I just wanna have some kicks_  
_I just wanna get some chicks_

_All boys: Rock, rock, rock n roll high school!_

_Sam: Well the girls out there knock me out, you know_

_All: Rock, rock, rock n roll high school!_

_Joe: Cruisin' around in my GTO_

_All: Rock, rock, rock n roll high school!_

_Sugar & Tina: I hate the teachers and the principal! (Will, Sue, Figgins gasp)_  
_Brittany: Don't wanna be taught to be no fool_

_All: Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock n roll high school! (x2)_

_Girls: Fun, fun, rock n roll high school!_

_Boys: Fun, fun, rock n roll high school!_

_All: Fun, fun, rock n roll high school!_

_Fun, fun!_

_Blaine: Oh, baby!_

New Directions stopped with a flashy pose and grinned at the audience, who, by the time the song ended, ceased to exist. Simultaneous with the ring of the bell, Mr. Figgins stepped up to the kids and bellowed, "Glee Club! In my office!"

When in the office, the kids nervously looked at each other. Will was in a timid presence behind them, sighing and shaking his head, wondering where he went wrong.

"So… What exactly are we in for?" Sugar asked. "Because I've got a mani-pedi appointment in like half an hour that I can't miss."

Mr. Figgins stared grimly at the kids. "It's come to my attention by many students that New Directions has been disrupting the lunch room peace with loud, rock n' roll shenanigans!"

"In our defense, we only did one rock and roll number," Blaine admitted confidently.

"Preach," Artie added in.

"Yeah, yesterday we were just singing to each other, trying to look back on our past!" Tina stated with a frilly innocent schoolgirl confidence.

"Well the students have had enough!" Principal Figgins shouted, slamming his clipboard on the desk. "New Directions is now confined to your choir room, or in private locations after school hours," Figgins added darkly.

"But how are we supposed to recruit more members?" Joe inquired concernedly.

"That's not my problem. Be like every other club and post sign up sheets on the wall!" Figgins suggested.

"Yeah, Mr. Scheuster, let's put sign up sheets on!" Sugar shouted gleefully.

"Sugar, we've done that in the past, it's never worked," Will answered to Sugar and Figgins.

"Well anyone will join if there's money involved!" Sugar said delightfully, slipping fifty dollar bills out of her purse and stapling it to a sheet of lined paper on Figgins' desk. "There! We'll have a big group in no time!" Sugar said, getting up and strutting out the door, ditching school for her mani-pedi appointment.

"Sorry, Principal Figgins. It won't happen again, we swear," Blaine said dutifully, escorting the remaining Glee kids out of the office.

"I hope so," Figgins said, returning to his paperwork, and then flashing back with fear as Tina shot her infamous vampire glance at him.

"Do I even need to issue my demands?" Tina inquired coldly.

"No, I'm pleased to tell you that you… need not demand anything," Figgins said fearfully. "NEW DIRECTIONS HAS FULL RIGHTS TO ANY LOCATION ON CAMPUS FOR GLEE RECRUITMENT!" he bellowed as the door slammed behind Tina.

* * *

McKinley High's varsity volleyball team has been having a shockingly stunning victory record, with three wins and no losses so far in the season.

Of course, a lot of the victory could be owed to the team's strong support from the male students of McKinley High. Needless to say, Brittany's promise for Topless Tuesdays would only be implemented (and then shot down by administration) if the team made it to the state tournament. So, Brittany was made captain of the team.

Even though she was new to the game of volleyball, Brittany had no lack of talent. Her position of outside hitter earned the Titan ladies over a dozen kills every game. Her height and feisty spirit of the game always promised the school a hefty amount of spikes and stunning blocks.

But the rightful captain position should have gone to a sophomore on the team, Jaelyn. She wasn't a stranger to the people in the Glee Club. Blaine had started a "new student luncheon" event as his first order of business as Student Body President. Jaelyn had just moved to Lima from Turky. Transitioning to the small rural setting of Lima was quite a change for her, but Blaine noted significant progress as soon as Jaelyn tried out for the varsity team. Her amazing skill as libero prevented any opposing team from obtaining a large number of aces or kills. Jaelyn could fly around the pitch like a bird, diving between players and sliding across the ground like a snake, making the most perfect and precise saves even when the ball came within three inches of touching the court. She once kept the Jane Adams Academy team, known for their strong kills, from making any kills and aces, allowing her fellow Titan ladies to make 25 kills for the first set.

Jaelyn and Brittany made quite the team. Brittany worked a lot of points in McKinley's favor from the offensive end, and Jaelyn from the defensive end.

Tonight, the Titans were going against a school from Defiance, Ohio. They were the Titans' only real competition in advancing to the state tournament.

The ringing of the whistle started the clock, ticking away the last minute of the fifth set. The score was 24 – 23, with McKinley in the lead. It was a close match. All six girls on the court were drenched in their sweat, making the court slippery. But that was perfect for Jaelyn. Once the server from Defiance spiked the ball over the net, and McKinley's blockers failed to repel the ball, Jaelyn dove to the ground, her fingers just making contact with the ball. It launched off her finger, making its way over the net, and landing between a puddle of Defiance's players. The clock rang, signaling the end of the game.

Tumultuous applause and cheers erupted as Jaelyn and Brittany were hoisted in the air, being praised for their amazing efforts in tonight's game. Coach Roz danced out onto the court. "Whoo, you go girlies! Now get those perky little booties to them showers, cause your buns were on fire from all those spikes and digs, Ms. Pierce and Ms. Hector!

"Wait, wait wait!" called the voice of that little troll, Jacob Ben Israel. "Jaelyn Galloway, otherwise known as the goddess of Lima liberos. How do you feel about your victory tonight?

Jaelyn pushed her flaming red hair aside and spoke into the microphone, panting to catch her breath, "Well, it was a team effort. We couldn't have gotten all those points without Britt here!" Jaelyn said, hugging her team captain.

"What do you have to say to that, Captain Pierce?" Jacob inquired.

"If we keep winning like this, Topless Tuesdays are a guarantee!" Brittany shouted to the stands at large, generating roars of appeal from the guys.

Just as the volleyball team was about to exit the gym, Tina came up to Jaelyn and gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Tina!" she said warmly.

"I know you! You're one of New Directions' only original members left in this school!" Jaelyn exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha, yes, that's me," Tina said, blushing. "I just wanted to say, great job tonight! Anyway, I was just in your chemistry class the other day, getting a letter of recommendation for college applications and all? But, I heard you singing an Adele song to your friend in class and I thought it sounded great. And New Directions needs a few more new faces to compete at Sectionals in two months, so I was wondering if you were interested? Your alto is really good."

Jaelyn's grin wiped into a frown. "Oh, you heard me?" When Tina nodded, Jaelyn sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, it wasn't that good." Tina protested and attempted to persuade Jaelyn otherwise, but Jaelyn merely turned on her heel and stomped off to the showers. While in the shower stalls, Jaelyn burst into a song, where Brittany joined in, foreshadowing a montage of victorious volleyball games to follow. Brilliant spikes from Brittany, shocking digs from Jaelyn, and leaps of joy from Coach Roz.

Song: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele

_Jaelyn: I let it fall, my heart_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_Brittany: My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_Jaelyn: But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cry_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_  
_I could stay there, close my eyes_  
_Feel you here, forever_  
_You and me together, nothing is better_

_Both: 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_Brittany: But I set fire to the rain_  
_Jaelyn: Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Both: Let it burn while I cried_  
_Brittany: 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_Both: I set fire to the rain_  
_Brittany: And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_  
_That was the last time, the last time_

_Jaelyn: Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
_Now that you're gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_Both: I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_Brittany: I set fire_  
_Jaelyn: To the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Brittany: Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_Both: Oh, no_

_Brittany: Let it burn, oh_

_Jaelyn: Let it burn_

_Both: Let it burn._

* * *

As if singing in the shower wasn't already a secret guilty pleasure for volleyball players, it was an identical guilty pleasure for football players.

After a high victory against another high school in Lima, Sam stashed his football equipment in his locker and proceeded to the showers. Stepping in and drawing close the curtains, Sam turned on the water and noticed something strange: music. It never happened in the locker rooms except for rap music and profanity-littered songs. But this was soulful stuff. Before Sam was able to make out what song it was, Sam called out, "Bradley, is that you?"

The sweet vocals shut off instantly, and so did the water. The jingle of curtain rings rattling against the bar echoed through the now-empty showers, followed by the speedy opening of a locker. Draped in only a towel, Sam ran out of the locker room and blocked Bradley from making a speedy exit from the locker room with just his arm. "There's my prized linebacker," Sam teased.

"Just leave me alone," Bradley said nervously. "I can't be seen here with you."

"Excuse me?" Sam inquired, taken aback. "What did I ever do to reduce your cool factor?"

"I saw you guys get slushied on the first day of school," Bradley admitted, trying to evade Sam's body to run away from the premises.

"Oh, that was no biggie. Just some usual hate for the Glee Club, which if you join, could possibly eliminate that shameful torture," Sam said, winking. "And, from bro to bro, there's a hot rich chick in there that's single. I mean, I'm taken already, but I know you've been sneaking glances at her in the hall."

"Dude, seriously," Bradley pleaded.

"Heard you singing just now. You're awesome. Sounded just as good as Finn Hudson," Sam said, knowing what that spark could ignite.

At the mention of "Finn Hudson," Bradley froze. He was an idol on the football team. Someone who could do anything he wanted without worrying what others thought about him. But the guys were bipolar. They all thought that the trait was commendable, but unforgivable seeing as it was all for a showtunes club.

"Thanks, but… I've got no interest in Glee Club," Bradley sighed, pushing Sam aside and exiting the locker room, slinging his backback over his back.

Knowing he could do no more, Sam sighed, pulled on some clothes, and shut off the lights of the locker room, upset over his failure to recruit a promising Glee Club member.


	3. Off to College

**Author's Note: This is an episode dedicated entirely to the Class of 2012 and their life out of Lima. :) This is actually chronologically supposed to be Episode/Chapter 2. All of the random characters in this chapter are people I've adapted off of the Glee Project kids who didn't win, both Season 1 and 2 (even though we don't know the latter outcome) so use your own imaginations and cast your own boys and girls to fill these roles! ^_^ Chapter edited as of May 29, 2012, to reflect the new details revealed in the Season 3 finale. **

**Part 1: Puck**

"You'll be free to leave your post at 7 PM," instructed Puck's new manager, Mrs. Wong.

"Sweet deal, miss!" Puck exclaimed, poring over his schedule for the next month. $8.00 an hour, for two hours a weekday, and four hours on Saturdays and Sundays, guaranteed employment for the next three months. Or, at least if Puck stayed out of trouble. But, that won't be happening. There was a massive 'chick party' in a sorority tonight and Puck, after showing up to the pool shirtless, was invited before half of the girls were.

Punching out at 7:01 PM, Puck made his way to the parking lot, and then drove off to the sorority.

He had attended many sorority parties before. Let's just say, dozens of girls around Ohio know just how badass his entire body is. Of course, Puck never fell for any of their big ass hearts. Alas, apart from the many older women who owned pools in Ohio, the only teenager to ever capture Puck's heart was none other than Lauren Zizes. By the time she graduated she got five full scholarship offers for various schools around the country. To this day, no one knows which one she accepted, seeing as she's been inactive from Facebook for six months.

Finally, as Puck entered the sorority, he found the entire sorority empty, except for the elderly supervisor snoozing away on the couch. Clearly she was one to be snuck past. Puck had to work extra hard to attend sorority parties back in Ohio. Suddenly, Puck got texts flooding into his phone, from Bobby, Mike, Ronnie, and Sally, four work-study students at UCLA who Puck encountered at the pool. It was the sexy brunette and redhead, Sally and Ronnie, respectively, who invited to the sorority party. Mike and Bobby were their boyfriends, though not to Puck's dismay. A call from Bobby started the whole chaos.

Song: "Pool Party" by The Aquabats

_Bobby: Dude, what's up?_

_Puck: Dude, just watching the dating game (Puck watching television through the sorority window)_

_Bobby: Right on. Hey, dude, guess what's tonight?_

_Puck: What?_

_Bobby: Pool party-my house-eight o' clock_

_Puck: YEAH! (Puck drives off to Bobby's house)_

_Bobby: You don't even know dude, there's gonna be food and girls and more food and Mike Chilludo's comin'_

_Puck: Oh yeah!_

_Bobby: Hold on, dude, hold on._

_Puck: Pool party baby_

_It was a cool party_

_Cool cool party_

_La la la la (repeat 2x)_

_Popcorn, hot dug buns, and hamburger patties_

_All the food you need to feed the many hungry_

_Millions of people want in to my party_

_But it's invite only_

_And you're on the list baby_

_Girls: Your pool rips!_

_Puck: I cleaned it yesterday_

_Boys: Girls look cute!_

_Puck: In their swimming suits_

_Girls/Boys: Holy Guacamole!_

_Mike: We've got chips!_

_Bobby: So come on take a dip_

_'Cause my pool rips!_

_Puck: It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It was a cool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It's so cool in my pool (repeat 4x)_

_All: Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Puck: Pool party baby_

_It was a cool party_

_Cool cool party_

_La la la la_

_Pool party baby!_

_The ratio of girls to guys if five to one_

_There's hasn't been a party like this since 1981_

_Come to my party let the games begin_

_We've even got floaties if you can't swim_

_Girls: Your pool rips!_

_Puck: I cleaned it yesterday_

_Boys: Girls look cute!_

_Puck: In their swimming suits_

_Girls/Boys: Holy Guacamole!_

_Mike: We've got chips!_

_Bobby: So come on take a dip_

_'Cause my pool rips!_

_Puck: It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It was a cool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It's so cool in my pool (repeat 4x)_

_All: Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Puck: I love you girl, you know it's true_

_To have a super party in my swimming pool_

_Jump on in and you will see_

_Just how fun a pool party can be_

_But don't eat too much before you swim_

_'Cause you might get a cramp under your chin_

_Someone AAAH screaming, that's not cool_

_Who threw that Reggie Bar in the pool?_

_Ronnie, Sally, Bobby and Mike_

_It's my pool party; we'll do what we like!_

_Puck: It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It was a cool party for the cool kids at my school_

_It's so cool in my pool (repeat 4x)_

_Mike: There's no pool at my school_

_Ronnie/Sally: So it's cool at my pool_

_All: Yeah yeah yeah!_

**Part 2: Santana**

"2-4-6-8, who do we appreciate? CARDINALS!"

The cheerleaders of the University of Lousville backflipped through the air, their crimson red uniforms flapping around their bodies as they landed in perfect unison in a uniform pyramid.

The coaches smiled and clicked their timers.

"Fantastic job, girls!" rang the voice of the head coach. "But gather round, I've got a spectacular stunt planned out for the big finale!"

Santana and the other girls huddled around in a circle, drinking water and sports drinks to quench their thirst in the hot September sun.

"So, as you all know, our mascot is the red cardinal—" began the head coach.

"Okay, hold up," Santana said shrilly, holding up her hands and standing up from the circle. "I'm totally going to read your mind, coach. The red cardinal is like, the hot bitch of Angry Birds, even though he's not particularly talented at any destructive powers," Santana said, much to her fellow Cheerleaders' giggles.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez, continue…" muttered the head coach, starting to get a little annoyed.

"So obviously the stunt you have in mind is to launch the top of the pyramid, namely me," Santana said, bowing to the crowd.

"So, Ms. Lopez, what you're saying is that this is a silly idea?" the head coach asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Precisely." Santana said, gathering applause from the other girls. Most of them were from Kentucky so Santana felt a little outspoken what with some of the southern country accents they had, but Santana was adapting well. Apparently the girls were just fawning over Santana's raspy voice that made her choral tunes oh so appealing.

"So what do you suggest?" inquired another coach, a younger woman who seemed new to the coaching staff.

"What I suggest is that we construct a big time red cardinal. Some kids will use a slingshot to shoot the bird at us, and our pyramid tumbles down and lands in a perfect L for our school's first initial," Santana explained, gaining numerous mutters of approval from the entire team.

"Let's do it coach!" said Max, one of two boys on the cheerleading team. "And may I volunteer to be the bird launcher?" he asked, gaining giggles from the girls.

"Well I'm not too big on backflipping, into a perfect shape so I might volunteer as a spotter," added Danielle, the shyest member on the team.

"And I'm assuming the people on the bottom of the pyramid are supposed to somersault perpendicularly in order to lengthen the long side of the L?" asked Tammy, flashing an L across her face, similar to the "Loser" word added to McKinley's sign language.

"Oh hell no you did not just flash the Loser sign in my face!" Santana exclaimed sassily, causing Tammy to nervously clamp her L into a fist.

"No, I didn't mean it—" Tammy began, but cut off by Miley, a Kentucky native.

"Don't worry about it," she said to Santana. "I was the lead singer of Kentucky's group at the National Show Choir competition in May, so I know what it feels like. But don't let it get you down, girl!" Miley clearly knew how to cheer someone up, but what shocked Santana is that she didn't recognize her. Miley's team placed fourth at Nationals last year, right behind the Portland Scale Blazers.

"Well, Miley, I must say I'm impressed. Can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Santana said, grinning and reaching down to shake her hand.

"Well girls, if we're going to initiate this idea we'd best be making our massive stuffed cardinal," suggested the head coach. However the cheerleaders whined and requested a country song by the four girls on the squad who were in Glee Club.

Santana smiled to Miley, Tammy, Danielle, and Max, who stood up and began singing a song that applied to them: they all left behind boyfriends and girlfriends back home.

Song: "Piece of my Heart" by Janice Joplin

_Santana: Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!_

_Miley: Didn't I make you feel like you were the only mean – yeah!_

_Tammy: Didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can?_

_Danielle: Honey, you know I did!_

_Max: And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough_

_Girls: But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough._

_Santana: I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on, and take it!_

_Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

_Others: Oh, oh, break it!_

_Santana: Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,_

_You know you got it if it makes you feel good,_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're out on the streets looking good_

_And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right_

_Never, never, never, never, never, hear me cry when I cry at night_

_Babe, I cry all the time!_

_And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain_

_But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again_

_I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!_

_Others: Take it!_

_Santana: Take another little piece of my heart now, baby_

_Others: Oh, oh, break it!_

_Santana: Break another little bit of my heart, now, darling, yeah!_

_Others: Oh, oh, have a!_

_Santana: Have another little piece of my heart now, baby_

_You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good._

_I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!_

_Others: Take it!_

_Santana: Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

_Others: Oh, oh, break it!_

_Santana: Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, c'mon now_

_Others: Oh, oh, have a!_

_Santana: Have another little piece of my heart now, baby_

_You know you got it – whoahhhh!_

_Others: Take it!_

_Santana: Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby_

_Others: Oh, oh, break it!_

_Santana: Break another little piece of my heart, now darling, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Others: Oh, oh, have a!_

_Santana: Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, hey_

_Santana: You got it, child, if it makes you feel good._

**Part 3: Finn**

"So what is the most important thing to remember about retreat?" asked the military commander, who was in charge of the new recruits being deployed overseas to Germany for further training, very soon.

"Oh, um!" Finn exclaimed, raising his hand. "Never do it?" Finn said in his childish grin.

The class exploded into laughter.

"That was the most stupid answer I have ever heard," said the young military colonel, Timothy.

"Where on Earth did you learn that, Hudson?" the commander asked in his startling deep voice.

Finn blushed furiously. Lucky thing he didn't get into the Actor's Studio, or else he'd be following all of Cooper Anderson's fake acting rules. Actually, it was those rules that probably got into Finn's head, causing him to make awful judgments in the military.

For the rest of the month, Finn struggled in training. Even with experience as a three-year varsity quarterback, he wasn't physically up to par as everyone else. One dude didn't even have football experience and he was top of the regime. His name was Timothy.

"Maybe I should have joined Puck in personal training class last year," Finn said to himself as he furrowed his head over his notebook.

"Yes, that would have been a good idea," said Timothy. At the initial sound of his voice, Finn slammed his forehead into his book and turned around.

"Oh, so Mr. Perfect knows all about how to succeed in weight-training, don't you?" Finn shouted to the dormitory at large.

"Actually, yes, I do. I've been lifting since I was in pre-school. Started benching fifty by age six. Timothy began 'going on a tangent' talking about all his experiences in achieving the status of the "700 Club" at his old high school. To get in you had to lift 700 pounds in three sets. Whatever that means.

"You know what, dude, I'm thrilled at how much experience you have, but right now I have to figure out how to ace that obstacle course," Finn said, sighing and returning to the diagram of the course. It was that darn crawling through the mud under the barbed wire fence.

Timothy sighed. Making friends never came easy to him. In reality he was quite annoying, and had a huge habit of flaunting all his strengths to those who don't necessarily know what they're doing. "I'm kind of used to this, you know." Timothy admitted.

"Used to what?" Finn asked, putting down his pen and white out.

"Being ignored like this. Well, not ignored. More like, excluded. The reason I always lifted weights is because I never really had any friends to play with, so my dad kept me in a lot of the time to do something practical," Timothy sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dude," Finn said genuinely. Wheeling his swivel chair closer to Tim's.

"I mean, I know I have a lot to be thankful for. But sometimes, all this strength doesn't even compare to the life others have. Maybe not as physically fit, but having a lot of friends, respect from their family, not having to worry about living alone for the rest of their lives." An awkward silence followed.

"Well, I can relate to that," Finn said. "I mean, in high school I suffered social suicide for joining a Glee Club," Finn explained. "So I was bullied by my own friends. Cost my team a lot of losses, too. Even in my senior year, I wasn't having it because I wasn't sure of what to do with myself. My fiancée was going off to NYADA to be a Broadway performer—"

"OH MY GOSH I NEED TO MEET HER!" Timothy exclaimed.

Finn chuckled. "Well yeah, she's going to be famous. But I always just wondered to myself, why does it always rain on me?"

Song: "Why Does It Always Rain On Me?" by Travis

_Finn: I can't sleep tonight_

_Tim: Everybody saying everything's alright_

_Finn: Still can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at_

_The end of all these lights_

_Sunny days_

_Where have you gone?_

_Tim: I get the strangest feeling you belong_

_Both: Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Finn: I can't stand myself_

_I'm being held up by invisible men_

_Still life on a shelf when_

_I got my mind on something else_

_Both: Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Finn: Oh where di the blue skies go?_

_And why is it raining so?_

_It's so cold_

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Tim: Everybody saying everything's alright_

_Finn: Still can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

_Sunny days_

_Oh, where have you gone?_

_Tim: I get the strangest feeling you belong_

_Both: Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Finn: Oh where did the blue sky go?_

_Oh and why is it raining so?_

_It's so cold_

_Both: Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Tim: Why does it always rain on me?_

_Finn: Why does it always rain on… on…_

**Part 4: Quinn**

"Need help there?"

Quinn jumped, almost thinking she saw Lauren Zizes. In reality it was Helen, a particularly large girl but a sweet and gorgeous singer. She was in Quinn's history class and always volunteered to take Quinn around the city to help her around.

Quinn smiled, picking up her books herself. "No, thank you. But thanks!" Quinn looked up to Helen to find that she was with another one of her friends, Nancy, who was in Quinn's English 101 class.

The trio immediately hit it off, watching movies, they all got parts in the theater program's production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream," and they had study sessions every Wednesday night. It kept them all going through the week, able to look forward to each other's company.

But with the tight rehearsal schedule for the play, Quinn began to feel uneasy, frustrated that her condition retained her from achieving a desirable blocking on stage. Whatever rigorous choreography she did in 'Edge of Glory' last year proved far too physically demanding on her still-compressed spinal cord, so the limp returned shortly after graduation. Choreography was hard to accomplish at this rate.

"I just can't help but wonder why it was me?" Quinn said to Nancy and Helen.

The two other girls looked at each other and jumped into song. A sweet tune, something that Quinn was good at.

Song: "Anyone Can Whistle" by Stephen Sondheim

_Helen: Anyone can whistle, that's what they say, easy_

_Nancy: Anyone can whistle, any old day, easy_

_Both: It's all so simple… Relax, let go, let fly_

_Quinn: So someone tell me why can't I?_

_Nancy: I can dance a tango, I can read Greek, easy…_

_Helen: I can slay a dragon any old week, easy_

_Quinn: What's hard is simple_

_What's natural comes hard_

_Maybe you could show me_

_How to let go_

_Lower my guard_

_Learn to be free_

_All: Maybe if you whistle_

_Whistle for me…_

**Part 5: Mercedes**

"Ms. Jones, show us what you've got," instructed the professor, a middle-aged woman who was very particular about classical music. But this was right up Mercedes' alley. The professor was a die-hard fan of Aretha Franklin; someone who Mercedes had no short repertoire on.

"Gladly, Professor!" Mercedes said brightly, taking center stage in the auditorium where the other kids in her UCLA choir class, and a big number of students sitting in recreationally, sat in anticipation of the performance.

A lot of them had seen Mercedes' Disco Inferno video on YouTube. By summer the video had gotten over a thousand comments. A lot of the people in the room were writers of those comments upon learning about Mercedes' late but fortunate acceptance to NYU. Sure, she had some haters, but she was ecstatic to put her best foot forward to fulfill her dream about being the next world star in the music industry. She was well on her way, or hopefully, at least. She was meeting with that record producer in a couple weeks' time to start rehearsing the background vocals for a new album. It wasn't much, and only a true friend or relative of Mercedes would even hear a drop of her voice with the rest of the ensemble, but it was something. And it was wet feet in the musical industry at best.

Song: "Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin

_Looking out on the morning rain_

_I used to feel so uninspired_

_And when I knew I had to face another day_

_Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you_

_My life was so unkind_

_But you're the key_

_To my piece of mind_

'_Cause you make me feel (the cameras start getting flipped open)_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

_When my soul was lost and found_

_You can along to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

'_Till your kiss helped me name it_

_Now I'm no longer doubtful_

_Of what I'm livin' for_

_And if I make you happy_

_I don't need to do more_

'_Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

_Oh baby, whatcha done to me?_

_Made me feel so good inside_

_And I just wanna be close to you_

_You make me feel so alive_

'_Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

**Part 6: Mike**

"Brush Up Your Shakespeare, take one!" shouted the director. The Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance's performance of a director's cut Shakespeare musical didn't manage to find a choreographer to hire. But the dance teacher recommended his prize student to choreograph the show instead. It was none other than Mike Chang himself, the only person with a perfect 'A' in his dance class.

The music played and Mike began teaching the steps. "Scuff, leap, scuff, leap!" Mike shouted to the room at large, the cast behind him struggling to make pace with the speedy choreography. "Step, drag, step drag, hop! Tango backwards, tango forwards, scuttle back, repeat!" Mike turned around to watch the progress, laughing at the ones who couldn't keep up. "And now Adam and Cal hop onto the wall and shove Matt off!"

The audience laughed at this ridiculous choreography, but the best part was the final run-through before Mike left to go attend his Biology 100 class.

Song: "Brush Up Your Shakespeare" by Cole Porter

_Mike: The girls today in society go for classical poetry_

_So to win their hearts one must quote with ease_

_Aeschylus and Euripides_

_Matt: One must know Homer and b'lieve me bo_

_Cal: Sophacles, also Saph-ho-ho!_

_Adam: Unless you know Shelly, and Keats, and Pope_

_Dainty Debbies will call you a dope!_

_Mike: But the poet of them all_

_Who will start 'em simply ravin'_

_Is the poet people call_

_All: The bard of Stratford on Avon_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow!_

_Matt: Just declaim a few lines from Othella_

_And they'll think you're a hell of a fella_

_Cal: If your blonde won't respond when you flatter 'er_

_Tell her what Tony told Cleopat-er-er_

_Adam: If she fights with her clothes you are mussing_

_What are clothes much-a-do about nussing?_

_All: Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And they'll all kow-tow._

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow!_

_Mike: Better mention "The Merchant of Venice"_

_When her sweet pound o' flesh you would menace_

_If her virtue at first she defends-well_

_Just remind her that "All's well that end's well!"_

_Cal: And if still she won't give you a bonus_

_Matt: You know what Venus got from Adonis!_

_All: Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And they'll all kowtow!_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow!_

_Adam: If your goil is a Washington Height's Dream_

_Treat the kid to "A Midsummer Night's Dream"_

_Matt: If she then wants an all by herself night_

_Let her rest every 'leventh or twelfth night!_

_Cal: If because of your heat she gets huffy_

_Simply play on and "Lay on, Macduffy!"_

_Mike: And they'll all kowtow! (Adam: For sooth!)_

_And they'll all kowtow! (Cal: Thinkst though?)_

_And they'll all kowtow! (Matt: We trou!)_

_All: And they'll all kowtow!_

As soon as the song ended and the four boys dropped down for their final step, Mike's ankle rolled in a puddle of sweat and sent him flying off stage… though off a height of only three feet. With a scream of pain, the screen blacked out.

Soon he was back in dance class with his ankle in a big brace, his crutches lying at the desk's side. The rest of the class was up on their feet at the front of the auditorium learning rigorous new dance steps; something that Mike would have excelled at. He could have even been teaching the class if it weren't for his injury. At the end of the class the professor cornered him, before Mike limped out of the class.

"How are you holding up, Chang?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Mike said. "Doctor says I should be alright within six to eight weeks, but the semester will be mostly over."

"Hey," the professor said encouragingly. "I'm not worried about you passing this class. You're exceptional. What's your dance background?"

"I actually haven't really had any lessons," Mike said. The professor gaped in awe.

"Well you fooled me! You dance like your father is none other than Brian Friedman himself!" the professor complimented.

"Well I mean, I always just watched dance shows and taught them to myself in my room," Mike said with a laugh. "Seems to have worked great though!"

"It has!" the professor said. "Don't let this injury get you down. Until your ankle gets better I'm going to have to give you alternative assignments. Mostly theory work about what we're learning. But you already seem to have a professional grasps on the basics, which is what we learn here. So just hang in there. You'll be back on your feet in no time!"

Mike smiled and took the alternative assignments. A large packet, but nothing due for the next month. "Thanks," he said before limping off to the dining hall.

**Part 7: Rachel**

NYADA was heaven on earth for Rachel. Her classes were breezing by, and although as competitive as everyone made it out to be, everyone in the musical theater program was getting by highly successfully.

Now in vocal class, the professor asked students for their input on what songs to sing. Rachel, as usual, raised her hand first.

"I would like to suggest Barbara Streisand!" Rachel said, her dreamy eyes sparkling as she flashed off a wide grin.

"Um no, I recommend we pay tribute to none other than Mariah Carey!" another student exclaimed.

Both were met with opposed grunts. Rachel was the only one in the class who idolized Streisand, and everyone else had mood swings with which artists they wanted to pay tribute to.

"I would like to suggest something basic, maybe something Broadway?" asked Ellen, a frilly little girl with a shockingly pure Broadway voice.

"Well I can't see where you are, professor, but how about something more upbeat?" asked Marco, a blind kid with such promise. Rachel idolized him.

"Um, no, how about we just do a Michael Jackson number?" asked Chuck, a hyper kid who never paid attention until his demands were met, though his voice was amazing.

Eventually the class decided on paying tribute to something they all had in common: the friends they left behind back home. Rachel and Ellen smiled at each other, knowing just who to envision as they sang this song.

Song: "Old Friends" by Stephen Sondheim and Evan Pappas

_Rachel: Hey, old friend_

_Are you okay, old friend_

_What do you say, old friend_

_Are we or are we unique?_

_Time goes by, everything else keeps changing_

_You and I get continued next week_

_Ellen: Most friends fade_

_Or they don't make the grade_

_New ones are quickly made_

_And in a pinch, sure, they'll do_

_Chuck: But us old friend, what's to discuss old friend?_

_Rachel: Here's to us,_

_Chuck: Who's like us?_

_Ellen: Damn few_

_Marco: Hey, old friend_

_How do we stay old friends_

_No-one can say, old friends_

_How an old friendship survive_

_All: One day chums, having a laugh a minute_

_One day comes and they're a part of your lives_

_Charlie: New friends pour_

_Through the revolving door_

_Maybe there's one that's more_

_If you find one, that'll do_

_Ellen/Marco: But two old friends,_

_Rachel/Charlie: 'Specially you, old friend_

_Boys: Here's to us_

_Girls: Who's like us?_

_All: Damn few._

_Two old friends_

_Fewer won't do, old friends_

_Gotta have two old friends_

_Helping you balance along_

_One unbraids you for faults and fancies_

_One persuades you that the other one's wrong_

_Most friends fade_

_Or they don't make the grade_

_And in a pinch, sure they'll do_

_But us old friends what's to discuss old friend?_

_Boys: Here's to us_

_Girls: Who's like us?_

_Rachel: Damn few._

**Part 8: Kurt**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the Dulles International Airport. We will be taxiing for the next few moments so please keep your seat belts securely fastened until we have arrived at the gate and the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign. On behalf of all of us here at United Airlines we would like to thank you for flying with us and we wish you a very pleasant day. Thank you, and come again soon!"

The soothing voice of the chief flight attendant was enough to calm Kurt's emotions down. Everyone seemed to be going on to bigger and better things and he was stuck with a community college education in Washington DC.

"Cheer up, buddy," Burt said. "We're in a new place rich in history. This is like the best you'll get apart from New York!" Indeed, the view was splendid, looking out of the airplane window.

"And you'll have a great time here in the big city," Carol said. "We can even try a visit to the White House soon!"

"Well Mercedes would kill me if I didn't take the time to take a picture with Obama," Kurt joked.

"Well this is only temporary," Burt reminded him. "Just for the year so I can settle in as a congressional representative."

"And we'll visit Lima as often as you'd like," Carol said as she stuffed her in-flight magazine back into the seat pocket.

Momentarily everyone was getting up out of their seats. Kurt hoisted his bag down from the overhead compartment and made his way to the front of the plane. Not a long journey. Burt had booked first class seats. The meal was splendid, if Kurt did say so himself. He had only ever had it one other time before from Lima to New York, and the American Airlines economy class food was no better than a school lunch. But this was literally like a restaurant buffet.

"Thank you!"

"Bye!"

How flight attendants can stand to say those same words to two hundred people every day, Kurt would never know.

"Have fun in the big city!" cheered the chief flight attendant who served the first class cabin. One step out of the plane and everything instantly felt so new, like a foreigner in a strange land. He was literally now in the land of the free and the home of the brave. If only Finn were here to savor the moment with him.

Song: "Walk in Washington" by Scrapegoat (concept: Kurt walking through the streets of Washington DC)

Walk and roll with the punches  
I'll keep on walking

The future awaits my reply  
Move forward or turn my back  
On the healing hand of time  
I feel fine, same sick back again and I'm fine  
Our hearts will mend in time  
Our hearts remain entwined  
By the healing hand of time  
By the healing hand of time

Legs tire the first thoughts that enter myself  
Are of the stress that I felt  
I hadn't had my fix  
And her parents had a wearing on me  
So I stalled my walking  
Bitching and moaning  
Wasting the time of a life  
Walking hand in hand with my beautiful future wife

Reflect and reframe  
Day from night

You're hiding I'm seeking  
Erroneously screaming olly olly oxon free  
If you'd have it be  
I'd walk my life away  
In the streets of downtown Washington D.C.

I'll keep on walking  
Walk and roll with the punches

Museums, high ceilings & the brightest of lights  
Breath short  
Rising panic as the room contorts  
Into the jaws of a lion of an anxious sort  
Stalling my walking  
Bitching and moaning  
Wasting the time of my life  
Delving in the interest of my beautiful future wife

Well here's your breath of air  
Here's your dying cure  
Here's your sign of hope (all hope is gone)  
This song's my cure

(Behind the blindfold)  
You're hiding I'm seeking  
Erroneously screaming olly olly oxon free  
If you'd have it be  
I'd walk my life away  
In the streets of downtown Washington D.C.  
Just so you could see  
A newer me  
And what this boy has grown up to be

Time spent remembering  
Every time I'm face to face with it  
I wish I couldn't remember  
I wish I couldn't remember the wonderful times  
Same sick bounce back again and I'm  
Same sick bounce back again and I'm fine

From the trees of Athens  
To the capital you call your home  
I will be there to guide you  
Beside you  
Our ever-loving spirits divide to new wholes

(Behind the blind fold)  
You're hiding I'm seeking  
Erroneously screaming, singing for you, olly olly oxon free  
If you'd have it be  
I'd walk my life away in the streets of downtown Washington D.C.  
Just so you could see  
A newer me  
And what this boy has grown up to be

If it's love we can make it work..  
If it's love  
Let it work

**Part 9: Reuinted… On Skype**

Obviously being on Skype wasn't the same as face-to-fact contact, but they were all satisfied, especially with Tina joining in on the chat.

"So, what have you all learned in college?" Tina asked, smiling to Mike in one corner of her laptop screen.

"Wipe the stage dry before vigorous choreography?" Mike suggested, resting his wrapped ankle in front of his webcam.

"Make friends in college or you'll be in for hell," Quinn said while rolling her eyes.

"Friends are important," Finn said, with Rachel and Kurt nodding enthusiastically at his side of the chat window.

"Well I'm quickly becoming a YouTube sensation!" Mercedes said, plugging in the URL to her trending video of "Natural Woman." The kids all laughed and quickly entered the URL into the browsers.

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes, you're wonderful!" Rachel cried, literally with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well I just got back from an awesome pool party," Puck said by Mercedes' physical side. The chat window could only fit nine windows, so Puck was webcamming with Mercedes in her new apartment in Los Angeles.

"It's just so unfortunate that we can only do this on Saturdays. Stupid timezones," Santana said, filing her nails. She was having a separate conversation with Brittany, who didn't want to be added into the mass conversation, claiming she knows what it's like to be communicating with nine people on one screen. Something about the communication systems on the UFO she was on a few summers ago.

"Well, I really miss you all," Kurt said.

"Let's go back to those old Glee days and just… sing a song," Mercedes said, grinning and pressing the play button on her laptop. Music began flowing through everyone's screens, and everyone jumped into the arrangement.

Song: "Going Away to College" by Blink 182

_Finn: Please take me by the hand, it's so cold out tonight_

_I'll put the blankets on the bed, I won't turn out the light_

_Just don't forget to think about me and I won't forget you_

_Rachel: I'll write you once a week (Finn: she said)_

_Puck/Quinn: Why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?_

_And if young love is just a game then I must have missed the kick-off_

_Quinn: Don't depend on me to ever follow through on_

_Puck: Anything but I'd go through hell for you_

_Mercedes: And I haven't been this scared in a long time_

_And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine_

_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_

_This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful to me_

_Mike: I think about the times she kissed me after class_

_And she put up with my friends, I acted like an ass_

_I ditched my lecture to watch the girls play soccer_

_Is it my picture still hanging in her locker?_

_Kurt: And I haven't been this scared in a long time_

_Rachel: And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine_

_Both: Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_

_Both: This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful to me_

_Santana: And I haven't been this scared in a long time_

_And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine_

_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_

This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful to me


	4. Anything Goes When it Comes to Love

**Author's Note: I'm so excited about the positive responses. Keep on reading! Rachel is making a huge debut, in college of course. We get a lot of surprise visitors!**

**Also, to the reviewers, I'd love to get suggestions for some comedy/insults/burns! Feel free to comment with these suggestions for Sue, Roz, Santana, Sebastian, other characters, etc. I'd love to try and implement them! Stay tuned for the next chapter, of which Glee has sadly not included in the show yet: HOMECOMING!**

**Part 1: Show-Bizz**

Madam Tibideaux marched into class wearing her usual purple cardigan, setting her briefcase down with the poise and grace that everyone in class fell in love with. Chuck, Marco, Ellen, and Rachel all filled up the front row of the classroom. Today would be the day of their first assignment: a top-knotch recreation of a standard popular Broadway musical.

"It's going to be Death of a Salesman," Chuck whispered. "If it isn't, then reading that book in English 100 was a complete waste of time." Not that Chuck actually read the book in the first place, being Mr. Most-Likely-to-be-Distracted.

"Well I'm just hoping for something with a taste of Barbara Streisand," Rachel hollered sweetly, scribbling notes into her planner.

"Listen up, students!" Professor Tibideaux called coldly. Though she could be sensationally kind when a student impressed her, she was usually grim and not one to cross. Today she seemed to be in the second mood.

"So, what's our musical going to be?" Marco asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, gripping his desk for support.

"Our musical is… Well, I figured we'd do something fun! Something with sensational music, choreography, an old-fashioned theme," Professor Tibideaux began hinting.

"It's totally going to be 'Chicago,'" Ellen whispered to Rachel, who nodded in hesitation.

"We'll be putting on a production of…" the class waited in baited silence. "Anything Goes."

Instantly the class leaped up into the air, papers flying around, screams bursting from the girls.

"You better not scream again!" Professor Tibideaux exclaimed horrifically. Screaming meant 'shredding your vocal cords.' Obviously it was unacceptable in the midst of a show. NYADA students are only given two weeks of rehearsal before opening night.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rachel and Ellen whimpered to each other. Rachel in particular seemed the most excited. "I was just itching to do this musical after Patti Lupone helped revive this in 1987!" Rachel exclaimed for the class to hear.

"Precisely, Miss Berry," Professor Tibideaux said, smiling. "Which is exactly why I'm casting you as Reno Sweeny," she said.

Rachel leapt into the air, gasping for oxygen. Finally, she earned the lead role she's been working her whole life for.

"Oh! You will NOT be disappointed, Professor!" Rachel shouted, hugging Kurt to the point of numb hurt.

The rest of the cast list was announced later, everyone pleased with their roles. Billy Crocker would be played by none other than Chuck. How he managed to stay focused on his audition, the world may never know. Hope, Billy's love interest, would be played by Ellen. Jesse St. James, who was just admitted to the freshman class of NYADA, was playing something totally fitting, Sir Evelyn Oakleigh. Not only was Jesse attracted to the name, but he was excited to be playing the wealthy English fiancée of Hope. And finally, Marco was playing "Public Enemy Number 13," a gangster person. The rest of the students who passed the audition phase were given the remaining roles. Those at the bottom of the class would be crew members, reporters, FBI agents, photographers, and other minor roles to switch between. The technical production class would be handling the lighting and sound.

Rehearsals started immediately, running until midnight every single day of the week. The students were all living purely off of coffee and five-hour-energy drinks, desperate to keep up in the production but also their core classes. Jesse and Rachel, for one, were totally swamped in their Statistics course, they were convinced to call up their junior and sophomore friends to take AP Statistics if they wanted to get it out of the way. Jesse had tried to take that class when he attempted college the first time, but he dropped out shortly after.

Finally, opening night was here, and it was showtime! Rachel, in her beautiful Reno Sweeney outfit, determinedly stepped out on stage and kicked off the first number, after the Overture, that is.

Song: "I Get a Kick Out of You"

_My story is much too sad to be told, _  
_But practically ev'rything leaves me totally cold _  
_The only exception I know is the case _  
_When I'm out on a quiet spree _  
_Fighting vainly the old ennui _  
_And I suddenly turn and see _  
_Your fabulous face. _

_I get no kick from champagne. _  
_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, _  
_So tell me why should it be true _  
_That I get a kick out of you? _

_Some get a kick from cocaine. _  
_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff _  
_That would bore me terrific'ly too _  
_Yet I get a kick out of you. _

_I get a kick ev'rytime I see _  
_You standing there before me. _  
_I get a kick though it's clear to me _  
_You obviously don't adore me. _  
_I get no kick in a plane, _  
_Flying too high with some guy in the sky _  
_Is my idea of nothing to do, _  
_Yet I get a kick out of you. _

The first act went by very quickly for Rachel. It wasn't long before she was dancing and singing to the concluding number of the first act, 'Anything Goes.'

Intermission came and Rachel and Jesse were met by a few special members in the audience: Mr. and Mrs. Scheuster, and, to their horrifying surprise, Coach Sylvester. Professor Tibideaux had allowed them backstage at intermission, along with other teachers and school officials.

"Oh my goodness, what are you guys doing here?" Rachel exclaimed. Finn and Kurt were also watching.

"Well I've been getting so unbelievably pissed off at your stupid New Directions friends that I just had to sneak out of Ohio to watch the only decent kid I had the mispleasure of putting up with since 2008," Sue said in a serious tone. Everyone knew it was a joke, though. According to Mrs. Scheuster, Sue was audibly crying in her office about needing the chance to see Ms. Backstabber-of-solos and Porcelain again. The Scheusters invited her along on the basis of pure "good luck charm" for the kids.

"I'm so proud of you, Rache!" Will said, hugging his former stars. Jesse snuck out to go greet some old friends from Carmel High.

"How's New Directions going?" Rachel asked, genuinely concerned.

"We still haven't found enough members for Sectionals, but Tina and Sam are working really hard on getting some possible leads," Mr. Scheuster explained, trying his best not to let out the worry in his heart.

"And can I just say, you completely butchered that "Anything Goes" song," Sue said, clutching her large belly, referring to the tap dance number in Act 1 that Rachel got to sing as her shipmates danced around her.

"Naw, it was fantastic Rachel. Best I've ever heard you sing," Emma said with tears in her eyes. "And might I say, Jesse's outfit is to die for!" Emma exclaimed, fawning over the choice of British dress attire.

Suddenly the lights flickered thrice, signaling that Act 2 was about to begin. "Break a leg, Berry," Sue said, turning on her heel and leading the Scheuster's back to their seats.

Momentarily it was time for Reno and Sir Evelyn to begin their duet: "Let's Misbehave."

Song: "Let's Misbehave" by Cole Porter

_Reno: It's getting late and while I wait_

_My poor heart aches on_

_Why keep the breaks on? Let's misbehave!_

_I feel quite sure affaire d'amour_

_Would be attractive_

_While we're still active, let's misbehave!_

_When Adam won Eve's hand_

_He wouldn't stand for teasin'._

_He didn't care about those apples out of season._

_They say that Spring means just one little thing to little lovebirds_

_We're not above lovebirds—let's misbehave!_

Evelyn: "You know this comes as a bit of a shock! I've never pictured you as the one-man type!

Reno: "Neither had I until now!"

Evelyn: "But at least twenty men a year propose to you! Bankers and movie stars and big politicians!"

Reno: "And not one of them stirs my heart!"

_Evelyn: We're all alone, no chaperone_

_Can get our number_

_The world's in slumber—let's misbehave!_

_There's something wild about you child_

_That's so contagious_

_Let's be outrageous—let's misbehave!_

_When Adam won Eve's hand_

_He wouldn't stand for teasin'._

_He didn't care about those apples out of season._

_They say that bears have love affairs_

_And even camels_

_We're men and mammals—_

_Both: Let's misbehave!_

The audience stood on their feet, applauding and cheering to a deafening point. Rachel and Jesse exited to stage left, where they were momentarily engulfed in hugs by their friends, families, teachers, fellow castmates, and other NYADA students.

"That was the best rendition I've ever heard apart from the original!" Marco exclaimed.

Ellen was even in tears. "Rachel, teach me how to sing like you!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sue began harshly, and then cackled into a smile. "Berry, that was marvelous. Be sure to give me a front row seat to your next debut," she said, giving Rachel a hug.

"Awesome job, Rachel!" Kurt said with a look of longing on his face. It was hard to watch a production he almost could have been cast in.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S JESSE ST. JAMES!" rang out a voice. A familiar voice.

"Oh no," Kurt began.

"It can't be," Rachel responded.

Both turned around and flashed a somewhat fake smile to the girl leaping up and down, clutching a copy of the program with a package of multi-colored pens in her other hand. She was dashing towards Jesse, who looked horrified just the same.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" she hammered loudly, waving pens in front of Jesse's face.

"Harmony!" Kurt said ecstatically, trying to be as polite as possible. It felt like so recently that she was threatening to foil their chances for NYADA. Only a few months later, they found out that she was only a sophomore. Nonetheless, Kurt watched on as Jesse took the pen and nervously scribbled his signature on the front cover of the program.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, still not totally forgiving Harmony for her admittedly better rendition of "Buenos Aires," at Sectionals last year.

Harmony grinned widely. "Oh my gosh, I was just here on my seventh campus visit—"

The fact that Harmony visited NYADA from Ohio, seven times in her life at only sixteen years old, shocked Kurt and Rachel. Rachel hadn't even set foot on campus until after graduation.

"So anyway, I heard there was a production of "Anything Goes" and I was like, Oh-Em-Gee, I totally rocked that number just 400 days ago, exactly!" Harmony exclaimed, her eyes raised as she stressed every little point. "So I got the last ticket tonight and I was flipping through the program and found Jesse St. James' name on it!" She cradled her program in her arms, petting the area of paper that Jesse signed his name. "I've been a fan of you since your freshman year at Carmel High!" Harmony giggled.

Kurt bowed. Rachel, however, frowned. "So, what did you think of my performance?" Rachel asked, faking the kind tone.

"Oh, yeah, you were playing Reno, right?" Harmony asked, flipping through the program just to be sure. "Well, you didn't sing "Anything Goes" that well," she said blatantly. "Kinda flat on the "Plymouth Rock" and your tapping was imprecise with your company," Harmony criticized with a fine grin.

Rachel froze her face, staring Harmony down from head to toe. "Well, I'd like to have a sing-off with you right here, right now," Rachel said coldly.

Harmony giggled, brushing the threat off. "I would if I could but I have to meet the Dean of Admissions about the earliest I can send my application in! I just finished my application, letters of recommendation, and sent in my SAT scores, like, seventeen months ago," Harmony spoke, abnormally fast. "My daddy even sent in a check for tuition, but every time I send stuff in they say I can't be accepted until I'm a senior! How ridiculous is that? Just put my application on hold, give me my audition, and hello, make me the first accepted student of the NYADA Musical Theater program's Class of 2018!"

Kurt, Rachel, and even Mr. Scheuster were appalled at this ridiculously advanced preparation for college.

"Wow, um, Harmony…" Mr. Scheuster began.

"Oh, hush hush," Harmony said, picking up her cell phone. On vibrate, of course. "Never have your phone on volume during a production," Harmony said, shooting a dirty glance at Mike, who was waiting against the wall of the dressing room. A text from Tina went off halfway through the second act. "Anyway, this is my future agent," Harmony said, insisting that she had to leave pronto for the 'Judges Homes' round on X-Factor. "Brittney Spears is going to have a fit if I don't get to her house at least thirty-six hours early!" Harmony exclaimed brightly, prancing out of the dressing room.

An awkward silence followed her departure.

"What…" began Rachel.

"A…" Kurt said next.

"Bitch," Sue finished.

"But you have to admit… She's brilliant," said another surprise voice behind Kurt.

Kurt turned around, dropped into a stunned silence, and then leaped at the visitor. "BLAINE!" he shouted.

The two embraced in a hug and kiss, having not seen each other physically since the day Kurt visited McKinley High with the rest of the new alumni.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kurt asked, wiping away the tears on his face.

Blaine backed off from the hug, almost in tears himself. "I couldn't miss Rachel's performance and I knew you would have left school even earlier if you knew I was coming," Blaine explained.

Rachel and Finn chuckled, knowing that Kurt would likely would have left school a week earlier to prepare for Blaine's arrival in New York. But they both would be flying home tomorrow morning anyway. Cooper finally managed to swing back into the acting business doing some commercial for a new Lexus vehicle. Apparently the producers of the commercial were in love with his idea of celebrity endorsed propaganda.

That evening, Rachel and her dads gave their visitors from Lima a tour around New York. Their favorite dining places were of course closed because it was midnight by then. But even at night the city was bustling. The beeps of the car horns, the buses, the gorgeous lights emitting from the skyscrapers. A perfect night for Rachel Berry. Her first legitimate taste of what Broadway was like, and being reunited with the people who she sorely missed.

**Part 2: The Fork of Romance**

"Hey," Adam whispered, tip-toeing into the library, followed closely by Cal.

Midnight.

Mike was usually a night owl like this, studying for important tests. He and the guys always talked about how things were going.

"Hey," Mike said. His crutches were laying on the ground parallel to the table. His crowded bag crammed with books, calculators, binders, folders, his laptop, and everything else he needed.

"You didn't want to join us for bowling?" Cal asked. "We totally dominated the boys from the fraternity," he joked, high-fiving Adam.

"They'll probably want to come get us back anyway," Mike said, looking around the library. Sometimes he found himself staring at the surrounding environs, not totally believing that he was in the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Danc in Chicago, one of the most prestigious dance schools in the nation.

Adam smiled. "Actually, yeah. We already got our rematch set for next Friday," Adam explained.

Mike flashed a quick smile, returning to his notes. The two boys could see that clearly studying was just a ploy or excuse to be in the private seclusion that the library had to offer.

"What are you studying for?" Cal asked.

Mike looked up from his book, at a loss for words. "Um… Chemistry. Tough subject," Mike said.

"I'd bet," Adam responded. Chemistry was the only subject that Mike ever got an 'Asian F' in. But even with that A- on his report card, the status of all those AP classes he took still maintained a 4.2 GPA. "I wasn't aware that Plato was a chemist," Adam said, pointing at the page of the open book, with a multitude of labels and highlights on it.

Mike flushed, stashing everything away.

"It's your girlfriend, Tina, isn't it?" Cal asked.

Mike sighed, looked down, and looked back up to Cal. "Yeah… I miss her a lot…" Mike said, clearly in emotional pain.

"I get it," Adam said, rubbing Mike's shoulder. "You guys still talking?"

"Every night," Mike said. "But Skype, Instagram and Facebook just aren't the same," he said.

"Right," Cal said. "But you'll see her again soon, right? I thought you had a big recital soon?"

Mike shook his head. "Not with this ankle," he said sorrowfully. "I've been stuck with all sorts of theoretical alternative assignments!" he grumbled. "History of the routines the class is learning, how to interpret that into musical routines, all that stuff."

Cal smiled sympathetically. "I get it," he said.

They all stared out the window at the starlit night.

"You'll see her again soon, Mike… I promise," Adam said comfortingly. "Now, let's get back to that chemistry test that you actually _do _have to study for by next week," he said.

Mike smiled; genuinely this time. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Mike," they both responded.

And until 3 AM they ran through their conversation charts, memorizing chemical bonding formulas, assembling molecules, going over the properties of double bonds, and everything else covered in those many chapters that Mike had to know by his final in just six days.

**Part 3: New Heaven**

"I still can't believe you guys find the time to meet here every Saturday morning!" Will exclaimed, his mouth full of scrambled eggs and croissant back home in Lima. He had just invested in a webcam and was amazed at the technology.

"Well we still feel the need to keep in contact," Mike said, sipping his orange juice from a local café in Chicago.

"Seriously, we never had this luxury when we were in college," Emma stated, impressed with how clear the image was of everyone in the chat window.

"Well, my little baby sure must be loving these eggs," Sue said from Will and Emma's side. They grimaced jokingly and made way for Sue to take up the whole of the webcam space. "The saying 'eating for two' is actually true!" Sue complained, to the everyone's laughter.

Cooper, meanwhile, had met up with Mercedes and Puck in Los Angeles after filming his Lexus commercial. They were chatting from one of Cooper's leased apartments. He was telling them about the commercial.

"Now I don't wanna go into detail, but when I drive the car off the cliff, a big parachute comes out of the trunk with my face on it!" Blaine, chatting from his own home in Lima, merely just shook his head, but Sue was roaring in laughter.

"And let me guess, you pointed your finger out the window as the car landed in the water?" Mercedes asked.

"Precisely! How did you know?" Cooper asked, high-fiving Mercedes. Apparently the concept of the Lexus commercial was to drive off a cliff in New York, rocket through the Earth's core, and emerge in the bustling city of Los Angeles. Yet another scheme to show how fast the car can drive.

"So, Mike and Mercedes, any big shows coming out soon for your schools?" Emma asked.

"None for me, Mrs. Scheuster," Mike responded politely.

"Well we have our freshman showcase at the end of the semester," Mercedes said. Emma consequently brought it up to Will, who promised to make it.

"Well I made my three-thousandth dollar today!" Puck said, waving the bundle of money in front of the webcam and giving it a nice long sniff.

"I'm so proud of all of you," Will said. "Future professional dancer, a soon-to-be-best-seller artist, a rich man!"

"I just feel bad for everyone who can't be together like this," Rachel said sadly. She had just popped up in the chat. Being separated is hard.

"We hope to have everyone visit this year," Will said. "But we might not be able to afford seeing all of you individually."

"So unfortunately this probably means the last time we see you guys besides Christmas and summer," Emma added sadly.

The kids nodded acceptingly, just overall grateful for the fact that their former teachers, even a cheerleading coach who formerly made their lives hell, came out to support their endeavors.

"Give everyone our love!" Mercedes exclaimed, waving goodbye as the three teachers clicked out of their Skype window.

"Well guys," Puck began.

"I don't know about you," Mike interjected. "But I feel like school's going to be passing by a lot faster knowing that we had this willpower to keep us going," he said.

Back in New York, though, Finn was getting ready to finally fly back to his military base. He, Kurt, and Blaine were taking their respective flights back to Germany, Washington DC, and Lima. But before that, Finn volunteered to sing a departure song.

Song: "New York State of Mind" by Billy Joel

(sung by Finn)

_New York State of mind_

_Some folks like to get away,_

_Take a holiday from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood._

_But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines._

_Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens._

_I know what I'm needin', and I don't want to waste more time._

_I'm in a New York state of mind.  
It was so easy livin' day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, the Daily News.  
It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide_

_I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_I don't have any reasons._

_I left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, the Daily News.  
It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide._

_I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_I don't have any reasons._

_I left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

_I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line_

_Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind._


	5. Homecoming

**Author's Note: Glad you're all enjoying hearing about the college kids. We're stepping back into Lima Ohio though for this chapter, for the special occasion: Homecoming! And forgive me for my awful Sue-insults. Any suggestions for insults from Sue, Roz, Santana and Sebastian are welcome in the comments! **

**Part 1: Battle of the Bands**

The bell rang and the seven New Directions members sat in their chairs in their seemingly empty choir room. Mr. Scheuster wasn't even in class today. He was one of the judges for the Homecoming festivities.

"We all know we're gonna win," Brittany said. "I promised the guys that I might even do Panty n' Boxer Fridays if they win!"

"Actually I think the sophomores are gonna win," Sugar wheezed, filing her nails and blowing the dust away into Joe's hair.

"Actually," Joe said, brushing away the illusion of dandruff, "The juniors are gonna take it. I've been praying my butt off for this all year," he finished.

"Nah, the seniors haven't won yet, so we totally deserve it this time," Artie said confidently.

"Well that's not fair seeing as Mr. Scheuster's judging," Sugar said. "The only sophomore teacher judging this year is old Mrs. Bletham, my Geometry teacher."

"Guys, please!" Tina begged. "We still need to focus on finding new members or we won't be able to compete!" she said desperately.

"Chillax, Tina," Sam said, his iPod earphones blasting away. "We'll probably pull some people out of the Homecoming competitions," he said lazily.

Sam could not have been more right.

Monday's end-of-day assembly marked the first competition of Homecoming: Battle of the Bands. The stands were emblazoned with all the class colors, everyone itching to put their best foot forward to represent their class. The seniors, proud in dazzling purple, flooded their territory at the west side of the gym. The juniors (slightly embarrassed to be in pink) sat on the other end of the gym. The sophomores in sparkly orange (Sugar's idea, of course, as she's the Sophomore Class Treasurer) sat patiently next to the seniors. And finally, in came the bright new freshmen in blue, taking the last quarter of the gym next to the juniors.

"Good afternoon, students," Mr. Figgins droned. Honestly with all this excitement in the air, Figgins' monotonous tone just absorbed a bit of excitement. As usual, no one responded to the greeting. "Welcome to McKinley High's annual Battle of the Bands!" he said, with just an ounce more of excitement. The students roared with applause, pointing at their enemies to bet on the winner. "Let me introduce your judges for today," said Mr. Figgins. "First up, our freshmen English teacher, Ms. Tania Mumper."

A young teacher, fresh out of college, stood up from her seat at the entrance to the gym, overlooking the four classes and the stage set up in the middle. The boys in the stands giggled and made suggestive gestures with their hands. No one needed to explain the humor, with a last name like 'Mumper.'

"Next," Mr. Figgins continued, "our sophomore Geometry teacher, Mrs. Nancy Bletham."

The sophomores roared with applause, but Mrs. Bletham had to be jerked awake by Ms. Mumper.

"Our junior history teacher, Mr. Will Scheuster!" Figgins said next.

The juniors gave him a standing ovation, and so did the Glee kids and former Spanish students from the other grades.

"Our Spanish 4 teacher, Mr. David Martinez!"

This name sparked a round of applause and bellow of cheers from everyone. The girls swooned at the sight of Mr. Martinez, in his usual tight-fit bicep-revealing t-shirt. The boys loved his macho spark. The seniors loved how they were practically fluent in the language already after only about a month and a half of instruction.

"And finally, our tiebreaker judge…" Mr. Figgins started, reading off the last name of the paper, "Olympic Medalist, Coach Roz Washington," he finished.

Coach Roz stood up but to limited applause. No one liked a strict teacher, and synchronized swimming wasn't a popular sport at McKinley High. Rumor had it that she was finally starting a race swimming team to spark up some interest in her work. Figgins never kept around unnecessary employees.

Next up were the competition's moderators, Mrs. Emma Scheuster and Ms. Sue Sylvester.

"Good afternoon, kids!" Emma called out in a relatively childish accent. Relating to kids outside of counseling wasn't the easiest thing for her. But some kids did indeed respond with some whispered grunts.

"And before we start," Sue interjected, "may I just ask to keep the screaming to a minimum?" A cricket could have been audible what with the sudden silence.

"Why should we?" asked a hassled freshman girl.

"Because," Coach Roz said, hopping out of her seat. "In case you don't know, when you're walking into a cave and make a big racket, bats fly out. And you know what happens? Any child in that cave is going to be tumbled out like a ball of weeds, tumblin' down the cliffs straight back into the hell where they came from!"

Sue was used to the whole "your baby is a bat" humor by now, but Sue realized her baby had complications. It hurt, but Sue knew that Roz was probably just jealous. She's not that much younger than dirt herself. Hell, she _is _the color of dirt, not meaning to be racist.

"So anyway!" Emma interrupted to break the silence. "First up, under direction of Class President Alejandra Slider, and the smooth tunes of Bradley Preston, we have the Freshman Class of 2016 performing "Kids in America!"

Everyone applauded politely as the group of performers entered the stage, setting up microphones and plugging guitars into amplifiers. Coach Beiste remained on stage to give any technical assistance.

To Artie's surprise, a girl in a wheelchair appeared on stage. She must be the Slider girl. To Sam's surprise, Bradley Preston, the talented freshman on the football team, also appeared.

Alejandra wheeled herself to the center of the stage where Coach Beiste and Bradley adjusted the microphone down a couple feet for her height.

Song: "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde

_Alejandra: Looking out a dirt old window_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Bradley: Friday night and everyone's moving_

_ I can feel the heat but it's soothing_

_ Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town_

_Alejandra: Downtown the young ones are going_

_ Downtown the young ones are growing_

_Both: We're the kids in America_

_ We're the kids in America_

_ Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Bradley: Bright lights the music gets faster_

_ Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance_

_ I'm not leaving now, honey got a chance_

_Alejandra: Hot-shot, give me no problems_

_ Much later baby you'll be saying never mind_

_ You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

_Bradley: Kind hearts don't make a new story_

_ Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

_Both: We're the kids in America_

_ We're the kids in America_

_ Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Bradley: Come closer, honey that's better_

_ Got to get a brand new experience_

_ Feeling right_

_ Oh don't try to stop baby_

_ Hold me tight_

_Alejandra: Outside a new day is dawning_

_ Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_ I don't want to go baby_

_ New York to East California_

_ There's a new wave coming I warn you._

_Both: We're the kids in America_

_ We're the kids in America_

_ Everybody live for the music-go-round_

_Freshmen: We're the kids_

_ We're the kids _

_ We're the kids in America!_

"Well done to the freshmen, how about a round of applause?" Sue bellowed into the microphone, already picking her favorites. The freshmen were jumping around animatedly. Sam was already backstage to confront the lying football player.

"Dude!" Sam said, tapping Bradley roughly on the shoulder.

Upon turning around, Bradley rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I thought you said you were too cool to be singing," Sam replied coldly.

Bradley shook his head. "I'm too cool for _Glee Club_," he replied. "Battle of the Bands is totally within my cool factor, though."

Sam sighed and shook his head back. "Listen dude, we need every voice we can get, and your voice is killer," Sam replied. "So when you decide to let go of your ego and forget about what your friends think about you, let me know. We're waiting and not that patiently." Without further words, Sam left to sit back with the seniors.

Bradley had no time to react before Sue was speaking into the microphone. "And now, we present the sophomores of the Class of 2015!"

This time, to Tina's surprise, the volleyball player, Jaelyn Galloway, was the one in front of the microphone, accompanied by another person who none of the Glee kids recognized. Jacob Ben Israel, who was leading his media squad around, mentioned his name to be Greg Chadwell

Song: "Alive" by The Green Band

_Jaelyn: Take a look at the pouring rain,_

_ Last time it rained for forty days_

_ Take a look at the sun that shines_

_ Painting colors of ribbons in the sky_

_Gregory: Take a look out your window_

_ And take a look at how the green grass grows_

_ I can feel it on the inside_

_ I give thanks and praise to be alive_

_ Together we can make some memories_

_Jaelyn: And help love grow and live eternally_

_Gregory: And spread this word over both land and sea_

_Jaelyn: And help each other on this long hard journey_

_Gregory: Ever since I was a young little boy_

_ All I needed was my families and toys_

_ And learning how to count from one to ten_

_ I said all my ABC's and do it all again_

_Jaelyn: And I learned how to walk_

_ And I learned how to talk_

_ And I learned that love is what life costs_

_ And it still amazes me when I look down at a keiki_

_ And see all the things they learn from you and me_

_Both: Together we can make some memories_

_ And help love grow and live eternally_

_ And spread this word over both land and sea_

_ And help each other on this long hard journey_

_Jaelyn: Show me the way, Teach me the part_

_ Help me find a way back to your mind and your heart_

_ Keep me alive and I'll keep you well_

_ Share a little water from your bucket to my well_

_Both: Together we can make some memories_

_ And help love grow and live eternally_

_ And spread this word over both land and sea_

_ And help each other on this long hard journey_

_Gregory: Show me the way, teach me the part_

_ Help me find a way back to your mind and your heart_

_ Keep me alive and I'll keep you well_

_ Share a little water from your bucket to my well_

The sophomores roared and gave their peers a standing ovation. Sugar Motta fired a cannon of confetti into the air, releasing orange streamers and glitter into the crowd of students.

"Wow, let's give a round of applause to 2015 for introducing us to such a wonderful new genre of music!" Emma said, winking to Will. They had talked about Hawaii for their honeymoon, but it was expensive to be flying from Ohio to the islands.

"Are you kidding me? I have no idea what a 'keiki' is—"

"Oh, it means 'child,' Sue," Emma attempted to explain, but only to be interrupted again.

"But I just think it didn't match the genre the judges may be looking for!" Many students applauded, others boo'ed Sue off the stage. The judges shook their heads and marked down their scores.

"Well anyway," Emma began. "Let's introduce the Junior Class of 2014, with lead singer Joseph Hart!"

Song: "One Day" by Matisyahu

_Sometimes I lay under the moon_

_And thank God I'm breathin'_

_And then I pray don't take me soon_

'_Cause I am here for a reason_

_Sometimes in my tears I drown_

_But I never let it get me down_

_So when negativity surrounds_

_I know someday it'll all turn around because_

_All my life I've been waiting for_

_I've been prayin' for, for the people to say_

_That we don't want to fight no more_

_There'll be no more wars, and our children will play_

_One day, one day, one day_

_One day, one day, one day_

_It's not about win or lose_

'_Cause we all lose when they feed_

_On the souls of the innocent, blood-drenched pavement_

_Keep on movin' though the waters stay ragin'_

_And in this maze you will lose your way (your way)_

_It might drive you crazy but don't let it phase you no way_

_No way_

_Sometimes in my tears I drown_

_But I never let it get me down_

_So when negativity surrounds_

_I know someday it'll all turn around because_

_All my life I've been waitin' for_

_I've been prayin' for, for the people to say_

_That we don't want to fight no more_

_There'll be no more wars and our children will play_

_One day, one day, one day_

_One day, one day, one day_

_One day this all will change, treat people the same_

_Stop with the violence, down with the hate_

_One day we'll all be free, and proud to be,_

_Under the same sun singing songs of freedom like (Oooh)_

_One day, one day, oh_

_One day, one day_

_All my life I've been waitin' for_

_I've been prayin' for, for the people to say_

_That we don't want to fight no more_

_There'll be no more wars and our children will play_

_One day, one day, one day_

_One day, one day, one day_

The juniors and most of the student body leapt out of their seats to cheer. The power behind this song, one that they haven't heard of before, was stunning. Joe took a huge bow and he and his band cleared the stage to make way for the seniors.

"And finally, as if this afternoon didn't go on long enough—" Sue said. "The final performance of the afternoon, the seniors, with vocals by Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce, the Senior Class of 2013!"

Song: "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Caillat

_Britt: Stop me on the corner_

_ I swear you hit me like a vision_

_ I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_ But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?_

_ Don't you blink you might miss it_

_ See we got a right to just love it or leave it_

_ You find it and keep it_

_ Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Both: Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_ It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_ Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_ Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Britt: I never seen it, but I found this love, I wanna feel it_

_ You better believe, I'm gonna treat it_

_ Better than anything I've ever had_

_ Cause you're so damn beautiful, read it_

_ It's signed and delivered, let's seal it_

_ Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and molly and reggae_

_ And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

_Both: Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_ It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_ Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_ Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Tina: Everything is like a whiteout, 'cause we shicka-shicka shine down_

_ Even when, when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_ Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_ Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_ I swear you hit me like a vision_

_ I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_ But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_Both: Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_ It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_ Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_ Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

The seniors deafened the gym with their cheers, hugging each other over this imminent victory.

"Seniors, what a fantastic rendition!" Emma said brightly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Alright, I'm out!" Sue said, storming out of the gym. "I just came back from a bunch of Broadway wanna-be's and that boring classical music was so much more exciting than this pot of puke."

**Part 2: Addition**

Blaine sat at Mr. Scheuster's desk. Not that he was taking over Glee Club, but as Student Body President in one of the busiest weeks of the school year, Blaine needed this seclusion. The sophomores were in a full-on riot. You'd think this was a Hunger Games rebellion! Banners being ripped down from the walls over the Battle of the Bands competition and how well or awful various classes did. Honestly, everyone did so well!

But honestly that was all old news. What was more important was the fantastic addition to Glee Club: the sophomore varsity volleyball libero, Jaelyn Galloway.

It was Wednesday afternoon, Glee practice.

"Mr. Scheuster, no one seems to be interested!" Tina whimpered, almost on the verge of tears.

"And no boys will join because of their overprotective egos," Sam retorted angrily.

"Mr. Scheuster I'm not sure if we can compete like this," Blaine said sympathetically.

"Guys, I've already sent in our entry application and we're approved. If worse comes to worse we'll pull random people out of the halls to sway in the back," Mr. Scheuster said, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Yeah, I could probably get the Skanks to join us," Brittany suggested.

"Actually that may not work out so well," Artie pointed out. "They all got suspended for setting the bathroom on fire with all their cigarettes in the trash," Artie said.

"Well what's keeping them from coming back in time for Sectionals?" Tina asked. "Not saying I approve of them joining, though."

Just as Artie was about to respond about the Skanks lighting the _boy's _bathroom on fire, Brittany spoke out.

"Oh, I think you got confused on where the volleyball court is," she said to the figure standing in the doorway. Jaelyn Galloway.

"Um, no." Jaelyn replied.

Tina got out of her seat and went over to her. "Did you decide to join us?" she asked, smiling.

"I saw Bradley say no to Sam," Jaelyn said. "I felt bad and after Battle of the Bands, I realized just how much I love singing," Jaelyn said. "I mean, I don't necessarily want to become a recording artist or anything," she said. Tina nodded. "But it's so fun to do, something I won't mind spending my high school career dedicated to."

Mr. Scheuster grinned. "Well, we're glad to have you onboard!" he said.

The seven members of New Directions grinned and applauded.

"Did you need me to audition, Mr. Scheuster?" Jaelyn asked politely.

"Oh, no!" he responded. "Your Battle of the Bands performance was proof enough for me to prove that you have a stellar voice," he said.

And thus, New Directions amounted to eight members, just four short of their mandatory 12 for Sectionals. More recruit attempts were given, but Bradley still wouldn't budge on his decision not to join Glee Club. He was happy being able to sit with an entourage of jocks in the cafeteria. However, their attempts didn't go unnoticed. Another sophomore, Jaelyn's singing partner in the Battle of the Bands competition, joined the next morning.

"Well, Sam, you didn't get Bradley but at least you got Greg Chadwell!" Joe said ecstatically. Sam grinned, eagerly accepting the new kid.

"Well I think it's time for a former introduction," Mr. Scheuster said, as the Glee Club joined in the choir room for lunch. "Let's start with ladies first," he concluded.

All eyes turned to Jaelyn, who smiled nervously. "Okay, well I'm Jaelyn," she began. "I'm fifteen years old, I'm the libero on the varsity girl's volleyball team. My favorite singer is Adele. When I grow up I want to be a professional photographer, but I'm not too shabby of a painter and sculpture, and I'm just really excited to be here!"

"Thank you, Ms. Galloway," Mr. Scheuster said. "How about you, Mr. Chadwell?"

"Well," Greg began. "I actually like more unique types of music but I realized my true passion was in the medical field," he said. "I'd kinda like to be a nurse or maybe a veterinary technician. Not too big of a medical job, but something close, I figured."

The class applauded and Mr. Scheuster excused them all. "Sam has a football game to get ready for and we'll be announcing the Homecoming winners at halftime!"

**Part 3: The Game**

"Alright, listen up, boys!" Coach Beiste bellowed to the locker room at large. "Tonight's the night. Our last home game of the season. Whether we win or lose, we'll make it to the state tournament. But what's really going to make the difference is the amount of heart you put into your game!" she said, tapping Sam's helmet. "The camaraderie you have with your teammates is important. Without it, you won't be working as one force. That one force determines the difference between a well-deserved victory, or just a victory of luck."

"Doubt on the luck part, the other team sucks," Bradley whispered to the rest of the linebacker team.

"Shut it, Mr. Preston," Beiste said. "You just remember to do what your position says and back your teammates up. Don't let your enemy through, keep that in mind. All of you!"

The team nodded and secured their helmets. "But before we go out, I have a surprise for you," Beiste began, then stepping aside and revealing the stud standing in the doorway.

"Puck!" rang out some voices. "Is it really Puckerman?" "It's actually him!"

Sam and Artie eagerly rushed forward to hug him.

"What are you doing here, bro?" Artie asked through his mouthpiece.

"Eh, UCLA kids are becoming more respectful of the pool lately," Puck said. "So I decided to come back to Ohio for the weekend and rake in some money over here!"

"How long are you staying?" Sam asked.

"Just for the weekend. I fly back out on Wednesday," Puck responded.

"Wednesday?" Artie inquired.

"That's like… almost the weekend already," Sam said.

"Precisely!" Puck said, earning laughter from the entire team. "Now boys! I'll teach you something I learned in my time here with the Beiste."

The team laughed, but Beiste smiled. Puck, though a handful, was responsible on the field.

"Rule number one," Puck began, "respect the Beiste. She knows more about football than any of you do," he said. "Rule number two, back your boys up! I don't care about who's got the most testosterone in their body or how many rows of abs they have. You have to back them up no matter what." Most of the team just seemed bored by now. "And finally, rule number three, just respect everyone in this school."

It was that line that everyone was silenced to.

"I've always been known for being a badass," Puck said. "But you know what started upping my game? Finding out that I finally earned some respect in this school, not just on the football team. I used to toss dweebs in the dumpsters every morning, and you know what happened when I started being nice to the dude?" he asked. The team shook their heads, not knowing what to respond with. "I started feeling more confident, that I had more support, that I had more willpower to pull this game off!"

A lot of people in the locker room nodded. Most just ignored it, unable to relate to it. Bradley in particular looked down in guilt, flashing glances to Sam. But anyone could tell that Bradley was just a closeted performer, and he wasn't that passionate about music to begin with. As Mr. Scheuster said, 'without passion, you can't succeed.'

The game began and Puck brought a squad of older women to cheer the boys on. The ball was almost always kept to the Titans' end of the field. By halftime the score was 12-1, with McKinley High taking the lead.

"Alright, students!" Blaine shouted into the microphone. "The panel of judges has added up the totals and we're ready to begin the awards!"

The five judges trooped out onto the field, with Emma and Sue standing with Blaine at the microphone ready to announce the winners. The respective class presidents and their entourage of classmates flooded the field. Four distinct groups of people, all waiting to hear the results.

"Let me just confirm that the rumors about each class getting a ten-thousand dollar check per first place win is entirely wrong!" Blaine said, causing both laughter and complaints from the audience. "The winners get the pure joy and feeling of accomplishment as well as the overall recognition in Jacob Ben Israel's next copy of the school newspaper, and Artie Abrams is working on a revival of the Titan Media, so stay tuned!"

The students waited with baited breath. Even the football players emerged from the locker rooms to hear the results.

"First category, Battle of the Bands!" Blaine said, making room for Sue to announce the winners.

"In fourth place… The juniors!" Sue said. An enormous groan emitted from the juniors. The upperclassmen usually placed so high, and Joe's rendition of his song was amazingly inspirational. "In third place… The sophomores!" The sophomores shrugged it off. Sophomores almost always placed third in everything. "In second place… the freshmen!" The sea of blue leapt into the air, excited over their second place win. "And obviously, the seniors come in first!" Sue finished, barely audible as the seniors began cheering themselves on as soon as the second place was announced.

"The next category, the banners!" Blaine said, pointing to the four banners decorating the stands on the home supporters' end of the field.

Emma took the podium this time, the envelope in her hands. "In fourth place… the juniors!" The juniors stood in stunned silence. "In third place, the freshmen!" It wasn't first or second, but it wasn't last either, so the freshmen's sea of blue waved with pride. "In second place… the seniors!" The seniors merely nodded, still aware that they were in the overall first place lead. "And in first place, the sophomores!" Sugar Motta squealed loudly and her daddy's helicopter dropped a rain of orange flower pedals.

"Next, the Boy's Cheerleading competition!" Blaine said coolly. This time, Coach Roz Washington took the podium, being the designated unbiased judge.

"First off, I'm sad to say that we'll only be awarding two places for this category. Freshmen boys, please reconsider your choreography choices. No one wants to see them skanky legs! And sophomores, what were you thinking? The judges should not be catchin' glimpses of your nuttage while you attempt the splits on the gymnasium floor!" Coach Roz' accent was one to be confused, but nonetheless, the audience was exploding in fits of hysterical laughter.

"So, first place goes to the senior class!" Coach Roz bellowed into the microphone. Sam stood surprised, thinking that his body rolls also would have resulted in disqualification. But, yet another indication that the seniors remained in overall, and the juniors were managing to at least get to third place overall.

Blaine stepped up to the podium again. "Fourth category, the floats!"

Sue stepped up to deliver the awards. "Fourth place, freshmen! Third place, seniors!" The crowd gasped. Now every class was truly neck-and-neck for the overall award. The float was one of the most weighted categories in the competition. "And in first place, the sophomores!" This time a rain of orange pixie sticks rained down into the stands. The juniors also cheered, satisfied with catching up to the seniors.

"And last category," Blaine said nervously. He wanted the overall award just as bad. "Class Cheer!"

Emma nervously took the podium. This was the time where feelings would be crushed, arguments would rise.

"In fourth place… the freshmen. In third place… the sophomores…. And in first place…" the audience waited in silence, clenching their hands together or biting their fingernails. "The seniors!"

The mass of purple fell to the ground, many girls sobbing, many guys showing their emotional side.

"Let's not lose our fingers just yet," Blaine called out. "We still have the overall award to give out!"

It was customary for Principal Figgins to deliver the overall award.

"Another Homecoming come and gone," Figgins said without feeling. Imagine a football game where people were sleeping! "But I am pleased to announce that the overall award goes to… the Senior Class of 2013!"

The seniors, who were already on their knees on the grass, simply let out great howls of excitement, hugging each other for comfort, and sending Brittany up to get the legendary plaque, where Principal Figgins, surrounded by the judges, tacked the Class of 2013 into one of the empty slots.

"I just want to say—" Brittany said to the crowd, "that I am so grateful for this victory! LONG LIVE 2013!"

A lot of people found it odd for Brittany to say it, as it was just last year that she had been shouting 'LONG LIVE 2012' at other spirit competitions for the school. But nonetheless, Brittany was faithful to whatever side was on, even if they lost.

"Madam President!" Jacob Ben Israel shouted over the ruckus booming from the hundreds of students now filing out of the field, back into the stands for the second half of the game. Puck and his women friends had disappeared, but apparently the commentator's box had been locked from the inside, so they'd be using Blaine's microphone to cover the rest of the game.

"Aaand… camera rolling!" Jacob instructed to his media staff. "I'm Jacob Ben Israel here at McKinley High's 2012 Homecoming Game. We've just witnessed the neck-and-neck victories of the four classes, where the purple seniors of 2012 came out the victors! Ms. Brittany S. Pierce, what thoughts do you have on your class' win?"

Brittany smiled into the camera. "Well I'm just so excited for my classmates! They worked so hard for this and I'm just so happy that I got to lead the classes of 2012 and 2013 to Homecoming victories. That's totally going into the Book of World Records," she said.

"And what about your promise for Panty n Boxer Fridays?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I decided not to follow through with it!" Brittany said. "Teen pregnancy is becoming a prevalent issue among today's teens and I think Topless Tuesdays and Panty n Boxer Fridays will only fuel the speed of sperm and unleash a legion of mutated babies into this world!"

Applause issued from the crowd, many of them tired of Brittany's empty presidential promises.

"So then… What do the seniors have to look forward to?" Jacob asked, clearly downcast by the news.

"Well we're going to have a pizza party when we come back to school on Monday! And I'm planning a big fundraiser so we can have an amazing Senior Ditch Day soon!" By the sound of Brittany's voice, this was one of the only times she actually meant what she was saying! "And everyone is invited to the Homecoming Dance tomorrow evening at the McKinley High Gym!"

The camera powered off and then buzzer went off to mark the start of the second half of the football game. Touchdown after touchdown occurred from the Titans, with Sam demonstrating some of the most skillful and strategic plays that even Finn Hudson could barely keep up with. Coach Beiste was elated, never in her seat, but snapping a half dozen clipboards in her sheer excitement.

Finally, with one final field goal in the last five seconds, McKinley's supporters stood up in admiration for their football team, who won with a score of 26-7. Everything that Puck and Beiste said about backing your fellow guys up, and playing with heart, seemed to have worked all the difference. McKinley had only ever won narrowly this season, never with a separation of over 10 points. And here, tonight, a separation of 19 points, and a guaranteed top seeding into the state tournament.

Speaking of Puckerman, he was found in the locker room, a bag of pool toys slung over his shoulders. "Congrats, dudes!" he said. "Who's up for a pool party?" he asked.

"Where?" Artie asked. "You don't have a pool."

"Well, yeah. But Mrs. Schneider's husband is out of town somewhere in Arkensas, so we got the house all to ourselves! Well… Except for Mrs. Schneider and her kids."

And without further ado, Puck and the team drove to the Schneider's house and partied all through the night.

"So dude, how's Glee Club going?" Puck asked Sam and Artie who were relaxing at the edge of the pool.

"Pretty good!" Sam said.

"Got a couple of new people," Artie said.

"What're they like?" Puck asked, clutching a beer in his hand.

"Um, dude, first off, you ain't 21!" Artie said, tossing the beer bottle into the neighbor's yard. A cat screeched and ran off into the streets.

"Secondly," Sam continued on, "they're pretty awesome. They're sophomores. Pretty cool but not like you guys were," he finished.

"Ah, nonsense." Puck said, cracking open a Root Beer, which by the odor, still smelled of alcohol. "That's the same thing we thought about you, Sam, and you turned out okay."

Sam chuckled, Artie smiled.

"Wish all the boys were reunited again," Artie said after a few minutes of staring at the moon's reflection upon the surface of the water.

"Soon enough guys, soon enough. Not too long until Christmas break and we'll all be together again!" Puck said. "Speaking of which, what are your Christmas plans?" he asked.

"Oh, well my parents might come up to visit me. My brother and sister wanna visit their old friends," Sam said.

"As for me," Artie began, "I'll be busy directing some Christmas play or musical."

"Anything you got in mind?" Puck asked.

"Nah. I'll consult with Mrs. Scheuster and Coach Beiste, see if they got any ideas.

"Alright, well, I'll be sure to come back and see it!" Puck said excitedly.

Meanwhile, the next day, Jaelyn was having a good old-fashioned phone call with Bradley, from the football team. She liked him. A lot. Even though he was a year younger than her. But he was cute, and was really nice to her, and hey, volleyball players and football players totally go together.

"Congratulations on last night," Jaelyn said.

"Yeah, and you guys are going to states soon as well, right?" Bradley asked.

"Yup! But that's not why I was calling," Jaelyn said flatly.

"Oh, then what's up for real?" Bradley asked.

"Greg and I joined Glee Club," Jaelyn said.

"Why the hell did Greg do that for?" Bradley retorted.

"Because he realized he actually likes performing and wouldn't mind putting that into his life as an extra-curricular activity!" Jaelyn defended.

"But isn't he going to be in baseball soon?" Bradley replied, trying to prove a point.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jaelyn asked.

"Point is, he probably will have to quit baseball unless he quits Glee," Bradley said, defending his own argument.

"Nah, Greg'll just hit anyone who criticizes Glee Club with his bat!" Jaelyn said playfully.

"You don't get it!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Uh, yes, I do get it," Jaelyn snapped back. "Don't pretend I wasn't in this school last year. I saw what Hudson, Evans, Abrams, Chang, Puckerman, and Flanagan had to put up with. Yeah, they were hated by a lot of other guys, but in the end, they did what was best," Jaelyn said, her nostrils flaring. "Guess I don't know you after all, Bradley. Good luck with your jock friends. Can't wait to visit you in jail in a few years," Jaelyn said, flipping her cell phone closed and ripping up her love note to Bradley to shreds. So much for opposites attract.


	6. Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the Spanish in this fic. I'm using Google Translate. xD **

Halloween. Not only did this mark the end of the hot humid days, and introducing the welcomed breezes of autumn, but it was also a day of reminiscence of childhood. Halloween hasn't always been the best thing for McKinley High. After the failed production of Rocky Horror, there were no further attempts to endorse Halloween in school.

But Mr. Martinez was different. Out of all the teachers in school, his door was the only one in school decorated with jack-o-lanterns. It was the class's assignment for the day. Seniorita Martinez owned a pumpkin farm on the outskirts of Ohio and she donated 24 of them for use in one of David Martinez' classes.

It was a hard choice but in the end, Mr. Martinez decided to spend the pumpkins on good use for a class that probably wouldn't mind the project: the sophomores. In other words, Spanish 2. The freshmen were usually closeted Halloween lovers. The whole illusion of being in high school, the land of the grown-ups, meant letting go of childhood entirely. But the sophomores always had a certain excitement about them that usually meant that they liked to play around and be young.

"Hola, la clase! ¿Quién puede adivinar la asignación para hoy?" he asked. (Hello, class. Who can guess today's assignment?)

The class looked at each other, uncertain of how to reply. But the boy who was top of the class, Greg Chadwell, raised his hand.

"Tallar las calabazas?" he asked. (Carving pumpkins?)

"Corrija! Todo el mundo va en grupos de dos, tomar las herramientas de talla, y hacerse un diseño de su elección." Mr. Martinez responded. (Correct! Everyone go in groups of two, take carving tools, and carve out a design of your choice.)

The class was able to capture maybe every other word. Jaelyn, also in Spanish 2, whispered to her friend the words she did make out. "He said 'correct, something about groups of two, something about a tool, and carve something we select!'" she said. She and her friend got up, got a pumpkin, and began the grim task of scooping the seeds and other gross items from the pumpkin.

"Ew... Ew... Ew!" Jaelyn whined, scooping the final handful of seeds and pumpkin extract into the trash can.

"Mr. Martinez, what exactly are we doing with the seeds and stuff?" Greg asked.

"I'll send off the trash bags to my abuelita so she can replant them," he said. "Unless any of you would like seeds to plant yourselves?" he asked.

Now to that, Jaelyn could handle it. She eagerly grabbed a handful of seeds and deposited them into a small sandwich bag she had this morning.

For the rest of the class, the students carved shapes into their pumpkins, and shared the finished products to everyone else in the class. Jaelyn was walking around the room snapping pictures with her high-tech Canon camera.

"Trabajo fantástico! Voy a mostrar las calabazas en la parada de autobús para que todos puedan verlas!" (Fantastic job! I will display the pumpkins at the bus stop so everyone can see them!) With that, Mr. Martinez collected all the pumpkins into a large portable wagon and hauled them off to the bus stop.

After school ended, the PA system went off with Figgins' voice. "Mr. David Martinez, to the principal's office," it rang.

In the office, the mood was tense.

"So... What am I in for?" David asked.

"I think I can answer that question," responded a voice perched on the couch in the corner of the office. None other than Roz Washington.

"And how may I help you, coach?" David asked.

"Well let me tell you what's up," she began. "I was just out at the bus stop halting a scrap when I noticed the subject matter of their argument: a jack-o-lantern!"

"Yeah, and what of it?" David replied politely. Principal Figgins sat eerily in the background.

"Well it just brought it back to my attention, these jack-o-lanterns are causing way too much distractions in this school!" she exclaimed.

"How?" David asked flatly.

"Well, first of all, that fight over which pumpkin is better. And this was no verbal fight, mind you, this was a full-on fist fight! And secondly, you spent an entire Spanish class on this project?" she inquired.

"Yes, I did. The students enjoyed it," he replied.

"That's the thing. I hold in my hand the Ohio State Standards for learning Spanish in high school. Basically it sums up that by Spanish 2, all students should be able to start being conversational in the language. Basically, be able to speak sentences with light to moderate use of a dictionary," she explained. "But I've been doing a little sleuthing around campus and most of your students don't even know the Spanish word for 'thank you,'" she finished.

"It's only the beginning of the school year, coach, we have three quarters left!" he explained, this time pointing the fact out to Principal Figgins, who nodded.

"And what about the cost of these pumpkins, Mr. Martinez. What funds did you use?" Roz asked.

"I got it for free from my abuelita," he said.

"Okay, first up, I don't know what the hell you are saying. Speak English when talking to your fellow co-workers. I won this bronze damn Olympic medal in Beijing, China. And in all my time competing I was never once spoken to in Mandarin or Cantonese," she said. "Secondly, 24 free pumpkins from a farm in Ohio? Do you know what that does to our economy? No income, no share of wealth, how do you think your aubetila's gonna survive when her livestock is being given away for free—"

"It's a private business, it's all up to her," David responded.

"Oh, okay, let's just refer to your mother as Mother Nature from now on," Roz continued. "And seriously, Mr. Martinez, who is even going to appreciate the useless beauty of those orange balls that serve—"

"I can answer that question, too," rang out another voice. In walked Sue Sylvester.

"Oh, hello Sue!" Roz said brightly.

"Drop the attitude, Black Sue," Sue said. "To answer your question, I firmly appreciate the beauty of those jack-o-lanterns. Did you see the kids' faces when they left school this afternoon? Looking out the window and seeing smiles and haunting grim faces bidding you goodbye? It's unique!"

"Oh, okay, I don't need to hear about whatever unique you're talking about because I have no clue if you're referencing that black girl in Vocal Adrenaline who almost lost whatever-his-name's Glee Club a National trophy, or the term 'unique,' but all I know is that no one is going to see those jacks-in-a-box as nothing more than an orange ball with shapes poked out of its body to have a damn candle lyin' in the base!"

"Well as a future mother I can say that I would gladly purchase one of these," Sue said.

"Well see here, Sue, the only reason you may be interested in buying one is because jack-o-lanterns were once popular when you and the woolly mammoth were BFF's, but in modern times, these things won't sell!" Roz responded fiercely.

"Coach Roz—" Principal Figgins began. "Perhaps all three of you have a point. Why don't we make some more effective use of these jack-o-lanterns and give them away? Sell it as a fundraiser or give it to an orphanage to brighten up spirits!"

With that, the 24 pumpkins were donated by Sue and David to the orphanage. Olympian Washington has won once again.

The next day, in Glee Club, the nine members of New Directions sat around the choir room.

"So we only need three more people to join us for Sectionals and we've got an adequate team!" Tina cheered brightly.

"But we still need to start rehearsing for the competition itself," Blaine said.

"Well actually, Blaine, before we get to that I have an assignment I want you all to do," Will said.

"What is it, Mr. Scheu?" Sam asked.

"Well since it's Halloween I thought that we should all take the liberty to sing Halloween songs. Mr. Martinez and Coach Sue just donated some jack-o-lanterns to the local orphanage and they told me they'd like to book a gig to share with the kids!" Mr. Scheuster said.

"So just pick a Halloween song to sing? Any song?" Jaelyn asked.

"Sure! And we will be doing trick-or-treat stations around the streets. So each of you is going to be running a station and you'll take turns singing to the public," Mr. Scheuster explained.

"Uh-oh, the public?" Sugar asked. "Santana said the last time you had them perform in front of people you got teachers throwing footwear at you," she said.

"Actually when I performed on the streets during Christmas I pleased a lot of people," Sam pointed out.

"And this is going to be really good for the kids, so I think we should do it," Tina added.

"So, would anyone care to go first?" Artie asked. All the members of Glee Club shook their heads. Just then, Joe walked into the room, grinning. "He's ready, Mr. Scheuster," he said.

"Ready for what?" Greg asked.

"Class, we've got a special surprise for you!" Mr. Scheuster said. And with that, Rory Flanagan walked into class with his adorable grin.

The room, with the exception of Jaelyn and Greg, exploded into cheers.

"Oh my gosh, Rory!" Sugar exclaimed, jumping into Rory's open arms. Artie scowled.

The class took a moment to exchange hugs, and the two new Glee kids introduced themselves and vice versa.

"So Rory, why didn't you come back sooner?" Tina asked, being emotional again and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well I had to reapply for another student Visa, and I had to get some things sorted out back home and at school before coming back to McKinley," Rory said.

"So who are you staying with?" Sam asked.

"For now," Rory began, "Joe's house. My mother adored the fact that they're avid churchgoers and thought it would be a good opportunity for me," Rory said, giggling with Joe.

"Yeah, only Joe and staff knew about Rory returning," Mr. Scheuster explained to the class. Rory had actually just returned to school this morning.

Will got the news during his history class. "And so, Martin Luther nailed the 95 Theses to the door of the church in 1517. To this day, the Christian sect 'Lutheran' is named after Martin Luther. Another sect, 'Protestant,' refers to the root word of the protests of the religious community," Will explained to his class. Only Joe was the only truly paying attention, being the only one who cared about religion.

"Um, Mr. Scheuster?" Joe asked. "Are you saying that Martin Luther lived from then until the 20th century?"

"Oh, no. Martin Luther King Jr. just shares the same name," Mr. Scheuster said.

"Excuse me, is this World History?" a voice at the door asked.

Will gasped. "Rory!" Will exclaimed, rushing forward to give his returning student a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Rory explained about just having gotten reapproved to study with America, and explaining to thank Joe and his family for offering to be the host for the exchange program.

"And so, with that," Mr. Scheuster said, speaking to the Glee Club, "I gave Rory my office to rehearse and he'd like to be the first person to deliver his assignment!"

Rory took center floor and smiled. "I'm a huge fan of Frank Sinatra, so I wanted to do this number," Rory said, clearing his throat.

Song: "Witchraft" by Frank Sinatra

_Those fingers in my hair__  
__That sly come hither stare__  
__That strips my conscience bare__  
__It's witchcraft___

_And I've got no defense for it__  
__The heat is too intense for it__  
__What good would common sense for it do___

_'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft__  
__And although, I know, it's strictly taboo___

_When you arouse the need in me__  
__My heart says yes indeed in me__  
__Proceed with what your leading me to___

_It's such an ancient pitch__  
__But one I wouldn't switch__  
__'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

The class applauded. "Great job, Rory," Mr. Scheuster said. "Would anyone else like to go today?"

"Well, Jaelyn and I sang this song for a middle school Halloween night a few years ago," Greg suggested.

"But our voices might have gotten so much lower since then," Jaelyn said, worriedly.

"Give it your best shot," Will said.

Song: "This is Halloween" from 'The Night Before Christmas'

_Greg: Boys and girls of every age__  
__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_Both: __This, our town of Halloween__  
__This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Greg: __Pumpkins scream in the dead of night__  
Both: __This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright__  
__Jaelyn: It's our town, everybody scream__  
__Both: In this town of Halloween___

_Jaelyn: I am the one hiding under your bed__  
__ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red___

_Greg: I am the one hiding under yours stairs__  
__ Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair___

_Both: This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Jaelyn: In this town we call home__  
__Both: Everyone hail to the pumpkin song___

_Greg: In this town, don't we love it now?__  
__ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise___

_Both: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can__  
__ Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...___

_Greg: Scream! This is Halloween__  
__ Red 'n' black, slimy green__  
__ Aren't you scared?__  
Jaelyn: __Well, that's just fine__  
__ Say it once, say it twice__  
__ Take a chance and roll the dice__  
__ Ride with the moon in the dead of night___

_Greg: Everybody scream, everybody scream__  
Jaelyn: __In our town of Halloween!__  
__I am the clown with the tear-away face__  
__Greg: Here in a flash and gone without a trace__  
__I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"__  
__ I am the wind blowing through your hair___

_ I am the shadow on the moon at night__  
__ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright___

_Both: This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Jaelyn: Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Tender lumplings everywhere__  
__ Life's no fun without a good scare__  
Greg: __That's our job_

_Jaelyn: But we're not mean__  
__ In our town of Halloween__  
Both: __In this town__  
Greg: __Don't we love it now?__  
Both: __Everybody's waiting for the next surprise__  
__Greg: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back__  
__Jaelyn: And scream like a banshee__  
__ Make you jump out of your skin__  
__Both: This is Halloween, everybody scream__  
__ Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy__  
__Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch__  
__ Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!__  
__This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
Jaelyn: __In this town we call home__  
__ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song__  
Both: __La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]_

The class applauded, some of them with dropped jaws. The performance was so theatrical. Unbelievably theatrical.

"Dang guys, you went all out!" Will exclaimed, still applauding.

"You guys just reminded me that I need actors for the Christmas play!" Artie said, breathtakingly.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

Artie paused, eyes flashing from left to right. "I don't know yet."

The next day, Artie and Coach Beiste met up with Mrs. Scheuster in the counselor's office.

"Well, Artie, it's all up to you," Beiste said.

"And Artie, I don't mean to put any pressure on you but I know how hard it is for you financially to go to college so I let the admissions office at the American Film Institute that you would be putting on a Christmas production," Emma began to say. "To boost the possibility of gift aid," she added, seeing the perplexed look on Artie's face.

"Oh man, Mrs. Scheuster!" Artie whined. "I'm not even near ready and we only have about a month and a half to put this together!" Artie exclaimed.

"Well then you'd better start now, buddy!" Beiste exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Emma said with the wind knocked out of her, unaware that the process was going to come this fast.

"I just don't think I can pull off enough actors for a play about Scrooge!" Artie said.

"But Artie we need to—" Emma began, but cut off by a disturbance in the hallway.

Sue was hassling a few hockey players. "I'm pregnant and you boys buttering up the floor to make a game of butter hockey could have killed two lives with one puck!" Sue shrieked at the top of her lungs, lobbing hockey stick after hockey stick across the halls, with the hockey players making slippery dashes to retrieve them.

The light bulb in Artie's mind went off. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Remember how Sue said Willy Wonka was her sister's favorite play?" he asked.

"Yes!" Emma said, catching on to what Artie was up to.

"Well, she's going to give birth in late November, so what better way to bring the baby into this world by having him or her see his late aunt's favorite show: Willy Wonka!" he said, tossing his hands up in the air.

The three directors cheered and discussed the pros and cons.

"Artie, I doubt we're going to find enough actors, though," Beiste said apologetically. "That cast is even bigger than the one about Scrooge."

"Yeah, I mean we'd have to cast the five kids, we may need to have parents, we need to feature the four grandparents, and then you have Willy and Charlie, and even Charlie's parents if you plan to include them!" Emma said, jotting down notes.

Over the course of the next week, they figured it out. Artie wheeled into Glee Club during a Glee lunch meeting.

"Alright class," Mr. Scheuster began. "Artie has something more he'd like to share about the school musical but before the, we have a couple more songs to feature for the assignment," he finished, having Blaine, Joe, and Sugar take the floor.

Song: "Ghost Busters" by Ray Parker, Jr.

_Joe: If there's something strange__  
in your neighborhood_

_ Who you gonna call?(Sugar: - Ghostbusters!__ )__  
If there's something weird__  
and it don't look good__  
Who you gonna call? (Sugar - Ghostbusters!)__  
_

_Blaine: I ain't afraid of no ghost__  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_If you're seeing things_

_running through your head__  
Who can you call? (Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)__  
An invisible man__  
sleeping in your bed__  
Oh, who can you call?(Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)_

_Joe: I ain't afraid of no ghost__  
I ain't afraid of no ghost__  
Who you gonna call?(Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)__  
If you're all alone__  
pick up the phone__  
and call (Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)___

Blaine: I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
Joe: I hear it likes the girls__  
Sugar: I ain't afraid of no ghost__  
Boys: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
Who you gonna call? (Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)__  
If you've had a dose__  
of a freaky ghost__  
You'd better call (Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)___

(instrumental)

Blaine: Let me tell you something_  
Joe: Bustin' makes me feel good___

Blaine: I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
I ain't afraid of no ghost___

Boys: Don't get caught alone, oh no_  
Sugar: Ghostbusters!__  
Joe: When it comes through your door__  
Unless you just want some more__  
I think you better call (Sugar - Ghostbusters!__)__  
Ow!___

Blaine: Who you gonna call? (Sugar - Ghostbusters!_)_

The instrumentals and the excitement of the performance had all of New Directions on their feet. Will commended their execution, and then let Brittany take the floor.

"Alright guys, so this was playing on my iPod all week and I really wanted to share it with you guys!" she said, pointing to the band to start up the music.

Song: "Poison" by Groove Coverage

_Your cruel device__  
__Your blood, like ice__  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill___

_[Chorus]__  
__I want to love you but I better not touch__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains___

_Your mouth, so hot__  
__Your web, I'm caught__  
__Your skin, so wet__  
__Black lace on sweat___

_[Chorus]___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains___

_Run deep inside my veins__  
__Its burning deep inside my veins__  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill___

_[Chorus]___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains___

_Poison___

_[Chorus]___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

The class loved the song. Brittany's voice suited it well. Mr. Scheuster stood up to high-five Brittany. "Alright, Brittany! You could just feel the passion when you were singing! Not really a Halloween song but I liked the theme of danger," he said.

Artie then took the floor.

"Alright guys, us three directors finally came up with an idea for our school musical," Artie said.

"What is it?" Jaelyn asked excitedly.

"It is, wait for it... Willy Wonka!" Artie exclaimed, watching the class gasp, grin, and gibber in excitement.

"That's my favorite musical!" Rory said.

"Mine too!" Blaine responded.

"I just love Veruca," Sugar said.

"So I'm going to put up an audition list for you all to sign up for. A lot of you may need to be double-cast as a member of Charlie's household, and then a kid or parent with Willy," Artie explained. "So this may or may not include cross-dressing, but this will require quick costume, makeup, and hair changes," he warned. So all of the New Directions kids put their names on one or two characters they'd be willing to play. After lunch was over, Artie took the list off the wall and took it over to Emma's office, where she pinned it on the main hallway bulletin board, hoping for more signups.

_Willy Wonka Casting: Audition List_

_Willy Wonka: Blaine Anderson_

_Charlie Bucket: Rory Flanagan_

_Mrs. Bucket: Tina Cohen-Chang _

_Mr. Bucket: Sam Evans_

_Grandma Georgina: Jaelyn Galloway_

_Grandma Josephine: Alejandra Slider_

_Grandpa George: Greg Chadwell_

_Grandpa Joe: Joseph Hart lol_

_Mike Teavee: Joseph Hart_

_Veruca Salt: Sugar Motta (of course, with a $100 bill, though Sue slipped that into her pocket)_

_Violet Beauregarde: Brittany S. Pierce_

_Augustus Gloop:_

"Looks like we're double casting a lot of people but they're willing," Beiste said to her two co-directors.

"Who is this Alejandra chick though?" Artie asked.

"Oh," Emma said. "She's the freshman class president. The one in the wheelchair, at Battle of the Bands. She's paralyzed chest down," she said sympathetically.

Artie nodded and looked down gloomily.

"Jaelyn Galloway is a pretty good singer," Beiste said. "So much promise for a sophomore."

"Yeah, but no one wants to play Augustus Gloop, and looking at everyone but Greg, no one's able to be double-cast for that role," Artie said sadly.

"Why can't Greg do that role?" Emma asked.

"Greg's going to be in basketball season by then and he can't make most of our rehearsals. He only consented because Grandpa George doesn't really do anything in this musical but swear!" Artie replied.

"Okay well, we'll keep looking," Beiste said.

"What about the Oompa-Loompas?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to try and see if Coach Sue can get some kids from the orphanage to join us," Artie said.

"Fantastic!" Beiste exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't WAIT to write your letter of recommendation, Artie!" Emma exclaimed, her face flustered. "Professionalism in casting, top-knotch directing, community involvement for disadvantaged children, oh my goodness I need to write this all down!"

On Friday afternoon, just before New Directions was about to depart for the orphanage, Artie approached Coach Sylvester in her office.

"Hey, Coach Sue?" Artie asked.

"Oh sure, Wheels, just wheel yourself right in without knocking," Sue said, sipping a cup of tea. "Bah, hate this stuff. But apparently 'caffeine ain't good for bats in the womb,' as Black Sue puts it," Sue said. "But yes, how can I help you, Wheels?"

Artie wheeled himself to the space in front of the desk. "Do you think you could get some of those orphans to join the school musical?" he asked.

Sue smiled. "I heard you were dedicating the production to my family," she said. "I'm grateful for that. And when little Jean pops out, I'm taking her to the opening night show, for which her namesake loved so much," Sue said, grinning emotionally.

"Precisely," Artie said. "So, you think they're in?" Artie asked.

"Of course," Sue said.

So later that evening, New Directions was planted in ten stations around the street where the orphanage was. Each Glee Club member smiled to the children as they dumped handfuls of candy into their little makeshift baskets. Mr. Martinez' jack-o-lanterns emitted gorgeous glows all over the street, leading the kids from shop to shop.

That evening, Tina and Artie shared their Halloween Song. It was the kid-friendly one, the one that had kids flocking over to sign up for Artie's production of "Willy Wonka."

Song: "Casper the Friendly Ghost" by Daniel Johnston

_Casper, the friendly ghost,__  
__The friendliest ghost you know.__  
__Though grown-ups might__  
__Look at him with fright,__  
__The children all love him so.___

_He always says hello (Hello),__  
__and he's really glad to meetcha.__  
__Wherever he may go,__  
__He's kind to every living creature.___

_Grown-ups don't understand__  
__Why children love him the most.__  
__But kids all know__  
__That he loves them so,__  
__Casper the friendly ghost._

After all the kids stuffed their bags full of candy, they went back indoors where Will, David, Sue, and Emma had mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them, and none other than Willy Wonka playing on the big screen to get the kids in the mood.

As all the kids laughed at the comedy of the movie, Mr. Scheuster said to all ten of the kids, "I think doing music in public actually worked out this year." The kids all laughed.

"No shoes being thrown at us this time, guys!" Tina said. The second she finished that sentence a five-inch stiletto heel flew at the wall, just a foot over Tina's head. The Glee Club whipped their heads around to look at the source of the thrower. Sam and Blaine were even getting ready to evacuate the kids. Sue just stood there, laughing, the other stiletto in her hand. "Borrowed these from Porcelain. Sorry, Cooper's brother, but I just saw them in your car and had to foil your little fantasy that public music actually works," Sue said. "But even still... I admire what you guys did for these kids," Sue said, giving the Glee kids a hug. "Just this once!" she said.


	7. Are You Okay?

**Author's Note: Ever had a time where a bomb went off inside your head and filled you up with ideas? Well hallelujah to the end of my writer's block on how to incorporate five important things into one episode! Enjoy!**

"I just miss you so much," Brittany said.

"Aw, thanks. I miss you a lot, too," Santana said, frowning sadly.

"Oh, no, Lord Tubbington misses you," Brittany said, pointing to the cat folding laundry. "But yeah, I miss you too."

"I just wish school wasn't so hectic. I mean, Statistics is so bog! I kinda wish I took those damn AP classes in high school," Santana said.

"Oh, tell me about it," Brittany said.

"So how is school for you?" Santana asked. "I really want you here with me and that won't happen unless you graduate," Santana explained.

"Oh, I got it covered," Brittany said, flashing back to that moment in Emma's office.

Mrs. Scheuster was shuffling through the course catalog until she found the page she was looking for: graduation requirements. "So, Brittany, this list mandates you to have a certain amount of credits before you graduate. Four English classes, four social studies classes, three math, three science, one cumulative credit of PE, a half of Health, and six electives," Emma said.

Brittany nodded. "I thought I took all of those?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yes, you did," Emma said. "But you didn't pass all of them. The good news is that you got straight D's in every English class, which means you passed. But it's just math and science. You did get a D in Algebra 1, a D in Geometry, but I need you to work hard in your Algebra 2 retake this year to get at least another D," Emma said. "You did very well in your history courses, always a C- or above. And I'm very impressed with your biology marks from freshman year. A C+!"

"Yeah, the teacher had extra credit questions about breeding pets, and I created Lord Tubbington by cross-breeding a jaguar with a kitty cat I found on the side of the road," Brittany explained.

"But it's just chemistry, which I had you retake this year," she said. "But good news is, your elective and Physical Education marks were all straight A's which puts your GPA at a decent level. Not good enough to get into most state colleges but good enough to pass McKinley's requirements," Emma said. Not true. She had everything waived for Brittany's case. Tenure staffers were very impressionable on Figgins. That, or blackmail.

Back on Skype, Brittany explained the situation to Santana, who laughed. "Okay, so you're taking seven classes this year and you're even taking AP Psychology?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly easy!" Brittany said. "I mean, Lord Tubbington's been my test pet for all of my behavior analysis homework but, you know," she finished.

"I miss being able to hear your jokes in person," Santana said, wiping a tear from her eye and singing a goodnight song.

Song: "Our Day Will Come" by Amy Winehouse

_Our day will come (Our day will come)_

_And we'll have everything_

_We'll share the joy_

_Falling in love can bring  
No one can tell me_

_That I'm too young to know_

_I love you so_

_And you love me  
Our day will come (Our day will come)_

_If we just wait a while_

_No tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile  
Our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay  
In love this way _

_Our day will come  
[Instrumental break]  
Our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day will come  
Our day...will come  
Our day will come_

The next day in Glee Club, the ten members strategized their tactics for tackling Sectionals.

"We still need two more people to make up twelve," Tina said.

"We can always get the band kids to join," Blaine suggested.

"But the judges from last year said it was clear that some certain members were number fillers swaying in the background," Rory replied.

"Well they never said that about us," Sugar said. "The TroubleTones were totally all-for-one in our set list," she said.

"And speaking of set list, we need to decide who's going to be in spotlight and then what our group numbers are going to be," Joe said.

"Yeah," Artie continued. "I vote for one solo, one duet, and one group number," he proposed.

"Well, we can't be fighting over who's getting the solos and duets," Tina said.

"And in the spirit of fairness I think that we need to do it by seniority," Jaelyn pointed out.

"But just because we're seniors doesn't mean we reserve the right to hot the spotlight," Sam said.

"And I think that we should strategize that our strongest singers be the soloists or duet singers at Nationals and Regionals," Greg said.

"Well who's our strongest singers?" Tina asked.

"You, Artie, and Blaine!" Joe said. "No offense, Britt and Sam," he said.

"None taken," Sam said. "And besides I'm totally satisfied with what spotlight I've had," Sam replied.

"That's right Trouty Mouth," a voice at the door said. "Apart from my killer vocals on 'Valerie' I must admit that it was Ken and Barbie who probably swayed the judges to score us high."

Shrieks from the Glee Club pierced the room as they all ran up to hug Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Artie asked.

"Well," Santana said, her left arm around Britt. "We were chatting it up last night and I decided to fly home for a quickie," she said.

"All that money just to talk to us?" Tina asked.

"Actually, nope." Santana said. "The real reason I'm here is because Coach Sue's sectionals for Cheerleading are this Friday night and because of how far along she is with her pregnancy, as in, nine months, she can't take the girls herself."

"And plus," Brittany said, "We needed an able-body person who was able to coach us through the routines."

"But I'm working with the girls after school and I was itching to see you guys. But I hear you guys planning out your set lists already!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah and we're totally stuck," Artie said.

"Well I heard you saying that Blaine, Artie, and Tina were the best singers on the squad this year," Santana said. "I have to agree!"

"Which is why-" Mr. Scheuster said, entering the room, having met Santana when she stormed into his history class before lunch, "It is those three who I will, for sure, be featuring at Nationals," Will said.

"Perfect, our two originals and our all-star performer!" Sam said, clapping wholeheartedly.

"If we actually do get to Nationals, that is," Sugar said.

"Well then for Regionals you need to put together a fierce solo or duet with an even fiercer group number," Santana said.

"So for Sectionals are you guys proposing that we give the leads to our newest members?" Greg asked.

"We'll decide that later," Will said. "For now just pay all ears to Santana. She has an amazing idea for an assignment this week."

"Alright class," Santana said, walking up to the whiteboard, writing down the words 'Amy Winehouse.'

The class gave out silent ooh's and aah's.

"Alright, so any hot bitch in this room will know that I'm a huge Amy Winehouse fan, and I sang an Amy song to Britt just last night. So for this week, I want you all to come up with an Amy Winehouse song to sing, sing it, and the winner gets this souvenir I brought back from Louisville," Santana said, snickering. "Who's up first?"

To everyone's surprise, the underclassmen volunteered their services yet again. Jaelyn walked up to the center of the room. "So because I'm experiencing the painful heartache of loving someone who, as it turns out, actually doesn't like what you like, I thought I'd dedicate this Amy Winehouse song to him," she said.

Song: "Love is a Losing Game"

_For you I was a flame  
Love is a losing game  
Five story fire as you came  
Love is a losing game_

One I wish I never played  
Oh what a mess we made  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game

Played out by the band  
Love is a losing hand  
More than I could stand  
Love is a losing hand

Self professed... profound  
Till the chips were down  
...know you're a gambling man  
Love is a losing hand

Though I battle blind  
Love is a fate resigned  
Memories mar my mind  
Love is a fate resigned

Over futile odds  
And laughed at by the gods  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game

The class clapped for Jaelyn just as Mr. Scheuster came back into the room and told them all to come to his classroom to see something important on TV. None other than Congressman Burt Hummel.

"The rise in suicides, especially suicides occurring in the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender community, are shocking!" Burt read to the public at loud. "As a proud father of a gay son, I can speak for any relationship that no matter who it is, whether it be a friend, relative, or a stranger on the streets, we are all people. No matter how much anti-bullying campaigns that we do as a nation, it isn't enough to halt the act of taking ones own life. So, to the people of Ohio, the people of the United States, and the people of the world, I implore you to see reason. Don't judge others because of the way they were born. Instead, respect others for the people that they are. And to those of you out there who feel like your life is not worth living, take a moment and think. I get how useless these "It Gets Better" campaigns seem now, but it is very true. My son entered high school being tormented by his peers every damn day of his life. Hell, it had been happening since pre-school. Tossed into dumpsters, nearly drowned in toilets, vandalism on his personal belongings, gossip among social media, name-calling, physical abuse, and anything else you can imagine. It went on his entire freshman year. But you know when things started getting better for him? In his sophomore year, yeah sure, he was still getting tossed in the dumpsters. But he found people. A wonderful group of friends who would turn out to evolve into family. It was a Glee Club. An ensemble of various teenagers coming together to share one dream as one team. Everyone with a passion for the arts, and everyone constantly thriving to support each other. By my son's junior year he found a boyfriend, and by his senior year he was accepted to the Number One school for musical theater in the nation. He is now on the path to Broadway and I could not be more proud of him. And at fourteen-years-old, my son said the exact same thing. "It will never get better." He could not have been more wrong. So everyone, give yourselves a chance. Know that there are people out there who love you for who you are. And to everyone who acts as a family member, friend, acquaintance, or stranger, see to it that you give respect to others. You'll find that you get a lot more respect back.

And so, to the people of Ohio who are still pushing to limit funds for the arts, think again. The arts has proven to save lives and to instill positive and successful futures with the kids of today's society. A huge percentage of public school funds are constantly donated to the athletic departments. You know who was tossing my kid in the dumpsters and drowning him in toilets? The athletes. My son eventually did go on to join in on athletics, and make use of the athletic equipment. He agrees wholeheartedly that athletics should continue being funded. But lesson to be learned: athletes are most likely the one pushing our innocent youth to abuse, that could result in suicide. But what about the arts? Musical equipment is more expensive than a bag of footballs or a rack of baseball bats. Paints, ceramics, and other tools aren't that affordable. Transportation expenses for our competing artists are at an all-time minimum. Our artistic children deserve every equal chance of competing to achieve their dreams. Same as the athletes. Let's push for equality for all. Every student in a school is just as important than the other. Why are they separated financially between athletics and academics? Our children deserve equal footing to make it in this crumbling world. Our children are our future. We need to make the best of their education now, and to do that, we need to secure better distribution and balance in where our public school taxpayer dollars are being funded."

The TV shut off and the Glee Club stood there, jaws dropped.

"Amazing isn't it?" another voice at the door said.

"Oh hell no," Santana said as the Glee kids ran to embrace Puckerman. "Puck, I told you I was the only one to make a hot reappearance in these halls!" she whined.

"What did you think of the speech?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, loved it!" Puck said. "I even helped write it!"

"Excuse me?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Heard the part where Kurt's dad talked about the athletes usually being the one tossing dweebs in the dumpsters? I had to make that heard. It was purely the football team and hockey heads being rude to McKinley's lesser-common peoples. I felt a responsibility to save more lives!" Puck said.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Brittany asked.

Puck's face dropped. "This one kid I knew. I used to clean his mother's pool. Turns out he was bullied by some kids at his school in Indiana and he committed suicide. And so I called up Kurt to suggest to his dad that I had an idea to push for better arts funds," Puck said.

"Well, Noah," Mr. Scheu began, "That was very valiant of you!"

"Well, I don't know what that means, but okay..." Puck said, winking at everyone. "So, what's going on?"

"Well I was having the Glee kids doing Amy Winehouse tributes," Santana said. "Which is precisely why I requested that you not make reappearances when I claimed it first on the 2012 facebook page!"

"Sorry, had to," Puck said. "So, who else has a tribute?"

"I do!" Sugar exclaimed. "Brittany, Tina, wanna help me out?"

(echoes by Santana)

Song: "B Boy Baby"

_Sugar: Mhm yeah  
Britt: Ooh yeah_

_All: B boy, be my baby (won't you be my baby)  
My one and only baby (be my baby now)  
B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)  
My one and only baby (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_ B boy, be my baby (won't you be my baby)  
My one and only baby (be my baby now)  
B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)  
My one and only baby (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Sugar: It was winnin' time, you know what they say  
Did you think about us, did you miss your baby?  
I'ma catch the train, guess I'm headin' your way  
You're my number one, that's all, a newborn son  
Won't you be my king? (won't you be my king?)_

_Britt: 'Cause I know you care, I'll dirty dance for you  
And when I'm done I'm gonna do it again  
And when it's over I'ma pull you closer  
Keep your Nike on, you know how we do  
There's nothing she won't try  
We're like two stars in the sky_

_Tina: You are my rainy day, sunshine  
It's plain to see  
My heat in the cold of Winter  
Just so right for me  
So won't you please_

_All: B boy, be my baby (won't you be my baby)  
My one and only baby (be my baby now)  
B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)  
My one and only baby (ohhh)_

_Britt: Put two in the air if you feel like me  
Someone who cares feels so freaky  
In demand by all the ladies  
He's not for sale, he's being home-delivered to me  
So hang up for your trying cards, please (he's my baby)_

_Sugar: Love-sick calls, that's what I get  
I hear his voice and things get wet  
Knows what I want, then he'll fetch  
He's my boo and I'm his little pet, his little pet  
You never know what he'll do next, he's my baby_

_Tina: My rainy days, my sunshine  
Living fantasy  
My heat in the cold of Winter  
Just so right for me  
So won't you please_

_All: B boy, be my baby (won't you be my baby)  
My one and only baby (be my baby now)  
B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)  
My one and only baby (ohh)_

_ B boy, be my baby (will you be my baby?)  
My one and only baby (be my baby now)  
B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)  
My one and only baby (ohh)_

Everyone applauded, especially Jaelyn.

"Nice, nice," Puck said. "But you should have picked an assignment where the boys actually could have had the possibility to do the songs justice," he said. The boys nodded.

"I mean, a lot of Amy's songs just aren't fit for guys to sing," Blaine said sympathetically.

"Which is why I'm going to be doing an assignment of my own. Boys, you're going to be doing songs about... Well, I don't know. But rest assured, the Puck monster's going to be back next semester for the men to own up this house!"

The boys laughed and hugged Puck before he departed to clean pools in Ohio.

Elsewhere in the halls of McKinley, a freshman girl sat solitarily in the band room. Band was never a very popular class. Coach Sue used to have an analogy for high school being like a hotel. Jocks up in the penthouse, and the nerds down on the ground floor. Band has always been on the ground floor. But the thing is, it didn't used to be the lowest. Glee Club used to be in the sub-basements. Now they're on the first floor. Band is so neglected these days. No one cares about the harmonious melodies of the flutes or the swing of the trombones. Most guys don't even pay attention to the jamming percussionists.

"'Sup, Annie-the-Accident!" called some members of the hockey team, as they passed by the band room.

Annie looked down. She was Annabelle "Annie" Hitchens. A freshman in school and one of the youngest in her grade, being a December baby.

The reason everyone called her "accident' was because she was born when her mother was in high school. Her mom had considered putting her up for adoption, but decided against it. Then she met another man, so Annie was often shuttled between custody with her maternal grandparents and paternal grandparents. She hated that lifestyle. But band was always her outlet. She found music when she was in sixth grade. She played the oboe in middle school, but due to the small number of band students in high school, she switched to the cornet because the school couldn't afford to purchase oboes. Even the cornet was rusting away. No one ever would have guessed that it was once silver.

In the bathroom, Annie sobbed in the confines of a stall. Just then, two figures walked in.

"I mean, I just don't want the whole weight on my shoulders at Nationals," Tina said.

"Nah, you got it Tina. I mean you're like the Rachel of the group now, you're totally going to get us that win," Santana said, curling her eyelashes.

Annie exited the stall and wiped her face at the sink, far down from Santana and Tina. As she made her way to exit, Tina stuck her hand out.

"Annie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay, why are you quoting all the songs I've sung?" Santana said.

"I'm fine," Annie said, trooping out the door.

"What was that about?" Santana asked.

"I don't know... But she looked like she's been crying," Tina said.

"She was!" said a male voice, exiting a stall.

"PUCK!" the two girls shrieked.

"Crying for the past half hour over something about being called 'accident'" Puck explained.

Tina explained about Annie's flaws. She was highly introverted. She was always eating lunch by herself in the far corner of the cafeteria. She was an avid musician, she had top grades, and she was super kind to others. Sadly, it didn't work the same way for her. She was constantly bullied in school. "And it's such a shame because Burt just put out that PSA about being kind to others," Tina said.

The three made their way outside.

"And Puck," Santana said, turning around, "use your own bathroom from now on! I could have you arrested and jailed for peeping, you know."

But further down the hallway, a young girl was belting her feelings out in song.

Song: "Stronger than Me"

_You should be stronger than me  
You've been here 7 years longer than me  
Don't you know you supposed to be the man,  
Not pale in comparison to who you think I am,_

You always wanna talk it through - I don't care!  
I always have to comfort you when I'm there  
But that's what I need you to do - stroke my hair!  
'Cause I've forgotten all of young love's joy,  
Feel like a lady, and you my lady boy,

You should be stronger than me,  
But instead you're longer than frozen turkey,  
Why'd you always put me in control?  
All I need is for my man to live up to his role,  
Always wanna talk it through - I'm ok,  
Always have to comfort you every day,  
But that's what I need you to do - are you gay?

'Cause I've forgotten all of young love's joy  
Feel like a lady, and you my lady boy

He said 'the respect I made you earn -  
Thought you had so many lessons to learn'  
I said 'You don't know what love is - get a grip! ' -  
Sounds as if you're reading from some other tired script

I'm not gonna meet your mother anytime  
I just wanna grip your body over mine  
Please tell me why you think that's a crime

I've forgotten all of young love's joy  
Feel like a lady, and you my lady boy

You should be stronger than me_[x4]_

Two sets of applauses sounded behind Annie.

"Listen up," Santana said.

"Come have a seat," Tina instructed, pointing to a bench in the middle of the hallway.

And so, New Directions found its eleventh member.

"We should have Burt use her to get more arts funds!" Puck exclaimed.

"It's a good idea but she's been through a lot, we need to respect her personal boundaries," Tina said.

"But she is a hell of a singer," Santana said.

"Are you guys sure you have to go now? I finally feel as if we were getting ready for Sectionals since you two showed up," Tina said.

"Of course, we're totally professional at this!" Santana exclaimed. "But I've really got to go. The Cheerios have new blocking for the pyramid assembly. Britt for some reason is demanding that she be in the middle. Something about loving the recursion in the pattern, which leads me to assume that she's actually paying attention in math." Everyone laughed at the statement.

"Well, good luck at Sectionals then," Tina said. "Are you flying back to Kentucky right after it's over?"

"Yep. I'll be there for the awards and I'm heading back to my own cheer squad," Santana said. "Speaking of which, you guys totes need to come watch our Angry Birds routine," she joked.

"What about you Puck?" Tina asked.

"Eh. I've got about five more pools to clean. Plane tickets don't pay themselves!" he replied.

"Well, I'm sure the guys would love to hear you sing a song before you leave," Tina said, smiling.

The next day, at lunch, New Directions assembled together. The eleven kids in their chairs, Santana and Puck on stools, and Brad and Mr. Scheuster sitting at the piano.

"You're leaving already?" Artie asked.

"I'll still be here for the weekend, but I won't be here come Monday," Puck said.

"So why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Boys, being in LA has introduced me to the cruelty of this world. I guess I didn't notice that before because I was the most badass person in Lima. But being out there in the world. It's so much different. And for a handful of you, it's what you're going to see in just a few months," Puck said.

The seniors looked at each other and smiled, though frowning at the same time.

"And so," Puck continued, "I wanted to leave you guys by reminding you to think back on this, and keep it with you. And just remember, if you ever need any faces pounded or even a pool cleaned, Puckerman's always available."

Song: "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls

_And you asked me what I want this year__  
__And I try to make this kind and clear__  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days__  
__'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings__  
__And designer love and empty things__  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days___

_[Chorus]__  
__So take these words and sing out loud__  
__'cause everyone is forgiven now__  
__'cause tonight's the night the world begins again___

_I need some place simple where we could live__  
__And something only you can give__  
__And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive__  
__And the one poor child who saved this world__  
__And there's ten million more who probably could__  
__If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them___

_[Chorus]___

_I wish everyone was loved tonight__  
__And somehow stop this endless fight__  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days___

_[Chorus]___

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_


	8. Thanks For My Child

**Author's Note: I got an inquiry about whether Sam is a senior or junior. The graduation album features 8 graduates, and that doesn't include Sam. They even took care to cut Brittany off the cover even though she's senior class president. So either Sam is a junior, or the writers will lamely make him a senior. So for the sake of continuity and smooth writing, Sam is a junior in my world. Thanks! 3 Oh, hey, that totally fits. It's Thanksgiving time, which again, is a time that Glee has sadly skipped over in the past three seasons. xD Also, since.. ***SPOILER ALERT*** Quinn is apparently regaining ability in her leg, I'm going to update the second chapter so that Quinn sings 'Anyone Can Whistle' as part of a school musical, not about her wheelchair situation. Thanks! **

"We can always scrape out the parents," Beiste suggested.

"But I wouldn't want to defy tradition!" Artie protested.

"Well who do you think is interested?" Emma asked.

They all referenced the Willy Wonka audition list again, updated with four more characters.

_Willy Wonka Casting . . . Audition List_

_Willy Wonka: Blaine Anderson_

_Charlie Bucket: Rory Flanagan_

_Mrs. Bucket: Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Mr. Bucket: Sam Evans_

_Grandma Georgina: Jaelyn Galloway_

_Grandma Josephine: Alejandra Slider_

_Grandpa George: Greg Chadwell_

_Grandpa Joe: Joseph Hart_

_Mike Teavee: Joseph Hart_

_Mike's Dad: Sam Evans_

_Veruca Salt: Sugar Motta_

_Veruca's Dad: Greg Chadwell_

_Violet Beauregarde: Brittany Pierce_

_Violet's Mom: Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Augustus Gloop:_

_Augustus' Mom: Caroline Mitchell_

"Well, it looks pretty good! We only need one more person!" Beiste exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, why is Greg now volunteering for that position?" Emma asked.

"Well Greg still has to commit to basketball," Artie said. "But because Violet and her dad are 'out of the game' pretty early on, he wouldn't have to rehearse as long as the others."

"Okay, well we can always attempt to cross-dress Jaelyn or Alejandra to play Augustus," Beiste suggested.

"No!" Artie said. "If there are recruiters from the film institute coming, I want this cast to be perfect. I already feel as if I'm taking a risk to be double casting all these people, but I really want a boy playing Augustus," he finished.

"Well what if we rearrange Greg to somewhere else?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. A lot of the seniors aren't liking his attitude. He comes late to rehearsals every day as it is, always hanging out with his jock friends," Artie complained. "And when he actually does show up he makes the effort to do his assignment first and hop right back out to the weight room!"

"Well, we'll be on the lookout," Beiste said.

"And so Michelangelo painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel between 1508 and 1512. The most famous work was 'The Last Judgment,' which illustrated the second coming of Jesus Christ, as God was about to make the final judgment of all humanity," Mr. Scheuster explained.

"Oh, man!" Joe exclaimed. "Fascinating!"

Just then, as if this didn't happen enough already, another interruption happened at the door. Emma stood there, her hair flustered by the raging wind and her face flushed red.

"Emma, what is it?" Mr. Scheuster asked.

"It's Sue!" Emma exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" Will interrogated. The entire class was almost on their feet now, especially the Cheerios.

"She's fine but she just got taken to the hospital by ambulance," Emma replied.

Will called up Coach Beiste to supervise the class down at the gymnasium. Meanwhile, Emma and Will took off in their car to the Lima Hospital. In just a matter of minutes they were making their way up to the maternity ward. But they were too late.

Too late to see the baby born.

Roz, Principal Figgins, Jean's old nurse, Will and Emma were all crowding around the bed as Sue, her hair frazzled and sweat still dripping down her face, cradled her infant in her arms.

"She's so beautiful!" Emma cried.

"I just..." Roz began. "I just feel guilty for calling that sweet little angel a bat from hell infected with rabies who was probably going to have the sand eroding out of Sue's boobs!"

Everyone laughed. Good thing the baby was sleeping, though the baby looked as if it was going to crack a smile; a toothless grin, even.

"What's her name?" asked Figgins.

"I'm naming her Jean, after my sister," Sue said. Everyone smiled in reply. "I'm just so thankful that I'm here, right now. I never thought I'd ever get this chance..."

And then came Will's assignment.

"Thanksgiving!" Will shouted to the class after writing it down on the board. "What are you all thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for having the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" Tina said.

"Same," Blaine replied, high-fiving Tina.

"I'm thankful for finally having a financially stable family," Sam said.

"I'm thankful for being the only super senior of McKinley High," said Brittany.

"I'm thankful for the solid gold bracelet my daddy bought me!" Sugar exclaimed. Jaelyn and Tina eyed it enviously.

"I'm thankful for McKinley finally getting seeded into the Ohio state tournament for volleyball!" Jaelyn said, still eying the bracelet.

"I'm thankful for this amazing opportunity to get to study in America," Rory responded.

"I'm thankful for God!" Joe shouted.

"I'm thankful for what Tina and Santana did for me the other week," Annie said, though Greg interrupted her.

"I guess I'm thankful for... just being in this club, I guess," he said hesitantly.

Will nodded to each and every response. "That's fantastic, everyone. Now there are so many things that we can be thankful for in our lives that we take for granted. So I want you all to sing about anything related to Thanksgiving," Will said.

"Way ahead of you, Mr. Scheu!" Artie said, wheeling himself forward. "What I realized is that, I took a lot of things for granted, then and even now. Being an able-bodied person, you would never imagine that anything was ever going to go wrong, and leave you strapped to a chair for the rest of your life. But even just a couple years ago, when I was depressed about not being able to dance in Glee Club, I didn't realize how thankful I was for everyone else. To Tina, for being my best friend as a freshman. To Puck, for being a big brother to me in my sophomore year. To all of you, for being like family to me, thick and thin."

Song: "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong

_I see trees of green, red roses too__  
__I see them bloom for me and you__  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world.___

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white__  
__The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night__  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world.___

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky__  
__Are also on the faces of people going by__  
__I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do__  
__They're really saying I love you.___

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow__  
__They'll learn much more than I'll never know__  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world__  
__Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._

Later that evening, the Glee Club went over to the hospital to pay Sue a visit. Becky was there, too. They took turns in groups of four, per the hospital's instructions.

"I'm so happy for you," Brittany whispered.

"She's so cute!" Tina coo'ed, tickling the baby's chin.

"Won't be long before she's doing backflips and somersaults just like her mom," Becky joked.

Sue giggled. "Just a year ago I was convinced that this was never going to happen, but I'm so thankful that it did."

Song: "Thanks For My Child" by Cheryl Pepsi Riley

_You came into my life, You just made everything right.  
And even though my man has left me behind,__  
I don't regret a thing for having you._

Thanks for my child,_  
(Thanks for my child)  
You brought me so much joy  
This bundle of love  
(Thanks for my child)  
And though your father, He ran away free.  
The love I have for you baby, Is the love I have in me_

I'll stay and watch you grow, Yes I will!_  
I'll raise you by myself, one woman show.  
You made life worth singing a song  
(You made life worth singing a song)  
With you right here with me,__  
I'll have the strength to go on._

(Thanks for my child)  
You brought me so much joy, this bundle of love  
(Thanks for my child)  
I'll hold you in my arms, I'll hold you close to me  
I'll rock-a-bye my baby, I'll rock you to sleep

I understand your language, Your baby talk  
You've got to crawl, Before you walk  
There you are just looking so beautiful  
And all the while, you're wrapped in blankets  
You are my love child.

Thanks for my child  
Here we are today, the years go on by  
You grew before my eyes, time after time  
And though your daddy, he ran away free  
The love I have for you baby  
Is the love I have in me, Inside of me  
The love I have in me  
I just know, I'll never let you go, no, no  
No, no, no, oh yeah  
Cause you're my sweet baby  
Papa can't preach, Papa was a rolling stone because  
He left his beautiful, Cause he left, us alone  
But that's OK cause I'm you mother baby  
I carried you for 9 months, And I'm gonna carry you  
Until you can carry yourself On your own  
I love you sweetheart

Everyone was crying joyfully, thrilled for Sue, excited for the baby.

The next day, Brittany volunteered for the Thanksgiving assignment.

Song: "Thankful" by Kelly Clarkson

_You know my soul  
You know ev'rything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know  
I love ev'rything about you  
Don't you know?_

That I'm thankful for the blessings  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful_  
For the love that you__  
Keep bringin' in my life  
In my life_

Thankful, so thankful

You know my thoughts  
Before I open my mouth and try to speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listenin' when I'm talkin' in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you around me  
Don't you know, yeah

That I'm thankful (oh) for the blessings (oh)  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful (so thankful)_  
For the love that you__  
Keep bringin' in my life (in my life)  
In my life_

Don't you know that I'm thankful (for the moment)  
When I'm down and you'll just try to make me smile

Make me smile  
Thankful (so thankful) for all the joy you bring into my life  
In my life__

All the lessons that I've learned  
For the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain  
Thrown in my way  
When I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel strong  
With you I am never alone

Thankful, so thankful

So I'm thankful for the blessings  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
And I'm thankful (so thankful)_  
For the love that you__  
Keep bringin' in my life  
In my life_

Thankful (thankful) for the moment when I'm down and you'll just try to make me smile

Thankful (thankful) for all the joy you bring into my life

Thankful  
Thankful  
Thankful  
Thankful

So thankful  
So thankful  
So thankful  
So thankful__

Thankful  
Thankful  
Thankful  
Thankful

"Thanks everyone!" Brittany barked before anyone had the chance to clap.

"Actually, I have an announcement," Will said. "You're all invited to my house for Thanksgiving lunch. I know you're all probably going to be spending the evenings with your families, but I wanted to share this day with all of you," he said. "To my seniors, we only have a semester and a half left together. I want to cherish it with all of you."

"Can Lord Tubbington come?" Brittany asked. "This would be a perfect episode of Fondue for Two! I'll bring the fondue!"

Sue came back to school the next morning, but not for work. Roz cornered her back in her office, as Sue was packing up some things to take maternity leave.

"Listen, Sue..." Roz said quietly. "I'm sorry for everything that I said last year. Your baby is gorgeous, and from what I heard, no full grown adult baby was ever in that ancient cave deep in your bowels," she said.

"Black Sue... Stop right there. I am about to morning sickness down your bra."

So before Sue left for home, they interrupted Glee Club just as Brittany was doing some dance as Tina played the piano.

"Kids, Coach Roz would like something to share with you," Sue said.

"Listen up, kids. That includes you, Hat Rack and Asian Horror Movie!"

Everyone in the room froze and rushed back to their seats, paying their full undivided attention.

"So, it's no secret that I'm somewhat rude," Roz said. "When I was a little girl, sometimes giving thanks wasn't the cool thing to do. It made you seem vulnerable, awkward even." A few members in the club nodded. "But Thanksgiving is such an important part of life, to remind you how much good things are in your life," she said. "And so, with little Jean now in this world, I wanted to remind you all of this special occasion."

Song: "Be Thankful" by Natalie Cole

_You may be in a big city or drivin down a country lane, yeah__  
__Workin two jobs to make a livin__  
__And all you do is complain, well__  
__You should be thankful of what you got__  
__Yes, you should be thankful of all you got__  
__Wakin up in the mornin seein the sun rise (well, well)__  
__Is enough to say I thank you, lord__  
__Rollin over seein my baby's eyes, uh__  
__Is enough to say I thank you, lord__  
__I just wanna say thank you (thank you)__  
__Thank you (thank you) thank you, thank you, lord__  
__(thank you) thank you (thank you) thank you__  
__(thank you) thank you, lord-__  
__Be thankful of what you got (you know you should)__  
__Be thankful of all you got__  
__You may live in the valley, you may live on the highest hill__  
__Some people say you don't do nothin but take the doctor's pills__  
__You may be in a nursery, in a classroom__  
__Drivin your big fine car, hup!__  
__Airplanes, uh, take you uh far__  
__Layin out in the sun, uh__  
__Or just workin on the run__  
__Hoo, you should be thankful__  
__Of what you got, I know you should__  
__Be thankful, oh, yeah, of all you got__  
__(well, well) yeah-, ooh, oh__  
__(be thankful) we need to be thankful__  
__(of what you got) of everything we got__  
__(be thankful) we need to be more thankful__  
__(of all you got) of everything you got__  
__(be thankful) thank you, thank you, thank you__  
__(of all you got) thank you for all I got__  
__(be thankful) thank you..._

"Wow, Coach!" Sugar chimed. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"Of course I can sing! I daresay I'm even better than you are, Rojo Caliente," Roz responded. Sugar narrowed her eyes, staring Roz down. "Oh no she didn't!" Sugar said to herself.

On Thursday afternoon, they all gathered around the Scheusters' table. Regardless of religious affiliation, they all joined Joe in prayer. Annie was the only absent one out of all the New Directions members. Actually, Tina had talked with Annie the night before to find out that Annie didn't feel ready enough to 'sing' yet, but volunteered her services to play in the orchestra in the back. It was a start, at least.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for bringing us here today, and we thank you for sharing your wisdom with us about how important it is to be grateful for what we have. We ask that you watch over Sue Sylvester and her newborn daughter Jean. Though they are here with us at the Scheusters' house today, please watch over them and bless them with stability and a loving relationship that I'm certain they already have. We ask that you be with our friends in college, that they know they aren't alone in this time, and that they know they will be back with us in a few weeks. May they do well in all their classes and have safe travels home. We also ask that you be with the Evans family as they travel back to Kentucky later tomorrow morning. We also ask that you bless the food that we are about to eat, and that it strengthens and nourishes our bodies, and bless the hands that have prepared it. We are so grateful for everything that you have blessed us with, Lord. In Jesus' name, Amen."

The room responded with 'Amens' and thanks for Joe's prayer. They all circled around the table only to find that Brittany had fallen asleep on the couch during the prayer. They all made their plates and joined together around the dining table and living room. Jean and Sue were in the spare bedroom, allowing Jean to sleep. While everyone was still helping themselves to seconds, Emma sang a lullaby.

Song: "Thanksgiving Song"

_Grateful for each hand we hold_

_Gathered round this table._

_From far and near we travel home,_

_Blessed that we are able.__  
__Grateful for this sheltered place_

_With light in every window,_

_Saying "welcome, welcome, share this feast_

_Come in away from sorrow."__  
__Father, mother, daughter, son,_

_Neighbor, friend and friendless_

_All together everyone in the gift of loving-kindness.__  
__Grateful for what's understood,_

_And all that is forgiven;_

_We try so hard to be good,_

_To lead a life worth living.__  
__Father, mother, daughter, son,_

_Neighbor, friend, and friendless;_

_All together everyone, let grateful days be endless.__  
__Grateful for each hand we hold_

_Gathered round this table.__  
_

"Thanks, Esme," Sue said, cradling Jean's little hands. Just an hour later, before dessert, Sue insisted that they go back home. After an exchange of hugs, Sue and Jean left the house. Now it was just the Scheuster's and the kids. After everyone was done eating, all the kids gathered around Mr. Scheuster to thank him for the occasion.

Song: "Thank You For the Music" by Abba

_Tina: I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore__  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before__  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing__  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing__  
I'm so grateful and proud__  
All I want is to sing it out loud___

So I say_  
All: Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing__  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing__  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty__  
What would life be?__  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music__  
For giving it to me___

Britt: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_  
Tina: (M'M)She says I began to sing long before I could talk__  
Both: And I've often wondered, how did it all start__  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart__  
Like a melody can__  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan___

All: So I say_  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing__  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing__  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty__  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music__  
For giving it to me___

Tina: I've been so lucky, I am the girl with brunett hair_  
I wanna sing it out to everybody__  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!___

All: Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing__  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty__  
What would life be?__  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music__  
For giving it to me___

So I Say  
Thank you for the music_  
For giving it to me..._

Mr. Scheuster thanked all the kids for the song and they all left to go spend Thanksgiving with their families. Emma and Will, of course, stayed behind to clean up. Well, Will was. Emma was in the bathroom. For an unusual amount of time.

"Honey?" Will asked, approaching the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" exclaimed a frantic voice.

"What's wrong?" Will demanded, entering the bathroom without knocking. But as soon as he made his way in, he paused. There were three boxes of empty pregnancy tests mounting up in the trash can.

The two exchanged awkward glances at each other. Emma looking apologetic while Will looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm pregnant," Emma whispered.


	9. Mary Poppins In Yale?

**Author's Note: And the good news keeps rolling in! A girl from my school was just accepted to Yale, just in time for me to write a Quinn internal one-shot! I tried to focus this towards a middle school audience. I'm absolutely appalled at how inappropriate our tweens of today are evolving, and I always kind of wanted Glee to address that, so here's my somewhat pathetic attempt. But this is a Quinn internal one-shot, which I hope you all love! This now marks the first half of what I'll be focusing on for the seniors. Next chapter: Sectionals! SONG NOMINATIONS WELCOME IN COMMENTS! Even if you reply late, I'll definitely see if I can put them into Regionals and Nationals. Thanks for being such faithful readers!**

Mary Poppins.

The role suited Quinn perfectly. It was a subtle part, very sweet, very old-fashioned, and something that Quinn delivered well upon. Her being cast for the main role was something that everyone in her introduction to theater class agreed with. Quinn and her two roommates, Nancy and Helen, practiced every night with the rest of the cast.

It was the next day, however, that Quinn ran into one of her professors in distress.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

Quinn was walking but still required extensive physical therapy. She still couldn't run like she used to, and she was required by her physicians to do all the choreography in Mary Poppins in a wheelchair. Further strain on her spinal cord could do more damage. This time, non-repairable.

Her professor looked furious. "Oh, just find, Ms. Fabray. I just went back to my car and found my 11-year-old's phone vibrating."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, eying the dining hall which was her original destination. "And?"

"Well," the professor continued, "the phone was flipped open and I saw it was a boy texting, and it was quite suggestive!"

Quinn beamed. "Suggestive in what way?"

The professor dropped her gaze and her tone was now saddened. "Apparently my daughter's going out with him..."

Quinn nodded with sympathy. "You know, that's a big pet peeve of mine," Quinn said. "I know I'm not one to talk, because I myself got involved in relationships in middle school," she said. "But growing up I realized, relationships aren't worth sacrificing your childhood for."

The professor nodded and the two sparked up a conversation at dinner. It wasn't long before Quinn took the initiative to book a speaking role at the professor's daughter's school assembly in just a couple of days. She was totally ready by then.

"Will there be microphones set up? I want them all to hear me and ever since I got mono a few years ago my voice hasn't been able to project as well," Quinn explained.

The principal looked taken aback about the mono thing. "Yes, there will be microphones. And I must say, thank you for doing this," she said. "Public displays of affection are becoming a big problem in this school. Just yesterday I received a complaint from a parent about their 11-year-olds having been involved in a near-sexual relationship!" she exclaimed.

Quinn shook her head in disgust. "That's totally inappropriate," she said. They both walked into the gymnasium. Quinn took center stage and began to speak.

"Hello kids!" she greeted cheerfully. A lot of the kids weren't paying attention. Ironically, the situation was set up so that there were a few couples here and there making out. Kids.

But a few of them did say hello back.

"My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm a theater student at Yale University, and I'm here to talk to you guys today about a few problems that I've seen going on in this school."

One girl sitting in the front row of the gym squeaked with excitement after finding out Quinn attended Yale. Apparently it was her dream school. "I'm glad to hear it!" Quinn exclaimed gleefully. "And that's precisely my point, kids. At this age you should all be thinking big things for yourself. What do you want to do when you get older? What are you becoming passionate about? How are you going to help others?"

Clearly things weren't going well. Most students still weren't paying attention.

"But one thing I've noticed in the two minutes I've been standing up here," Quinn began, "is that there are a lot of you who are in relationships. Raise your hand if you are."

A shocking amount of hands went up. Out of the maybe three hundred sixth through eighth graders here, there was at least one in fifteen hands up. This caused a lot of the teachers and even guest parents to gasp. They didn't know this was such a widespread problem.

Quinn nodded, perplexed. "Well what I want to say is that I personally don't think that middle school is a time to be starting relationships," Quinn said. A lot of students gasped. "Why not?" barked an eighth grader. Just his physical appearance looked as if he was on drugs.

"Well," Quinn said. "You guys have only been alive for maybe twelve to fourteen years. And you're all telling me that you've waited long enough for this to happen?" A lot of kids nodded in combat to her words. "Well I don't think that's true. A lot of you seem to think that holding hands in the hallway, hugging goodbye after school, and texting at home counts as a relationship. Is that true?"

A lot of the kids were arguing amongst themselves, trying to point out that this was or was not true. Quinn continued speaking on, nonetheless. "Well here's a little story of my life. When I was twelve, my only friend in school had her first boyfriend. And you know how long that relationship lasted? Two days. He asked her out on MySpace, they held hands at lunch, they texted at home, and then he went out with another girl after he was done with her," Quinn said. Apparently this happened to a lot of the kids. "What I noticed though, is that it wasn't even dating. It was merely just being friends, but holding hands. And that, to me, shouldn't count. Because there's going to be better relationships coming along in high school and college. Nothing beats a date better than actually being able to go out to the movies, or dinner, or a walk around the park. Middle schoolers don't really have that power and freedom yet, right?" A few murmurs of "right" came from the crowd. Still, others remained unswayed.

Quinn cleared her throat, glanced at her note cards, and continued. "Well, in high school, I started going out with the high school Quarterback." A lot of the girls squeaked with excitement. "And you know, for a while it was great. But then my life totally went down to the dumps. I cheated on my boyfriend and got pregnant. I used to be the captain of my cheerleading squad. I got kicked off the team, I was fat, I was ugly, I got kicked out of my house, and I was miserable. My boyfriend found out about it a few months later and he broke up with me; went to another girl. Giving birth was unbearable. Because I was sixteen and still growing, there were a lot of complications. I gave the baby up for adoption. And so the next year, I got another boyfriend. Didn't last long, because I cheated on him too, with the guy I cheated on the year before. And then of course, we broke up just a few months later, again, and he went back to his other girlfriend. That summer, I started smoking because of my depression. And now my life could be shortened because of the bad decisions I've made. In my senior year, that same guy and his girlfriend tried to get married. I got into a car accident on the way to their wedding because I was texting and driving. I almost lost the ability to walk. Actually, I still can't walk well. I can stand up, and walk a few yards. But I can't run, and I can't be on my feet for long periods of time. I don't think I'll ever be able to be the same again."

The crowd was just shocked. Some girls were even crying. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think my life would have been so much better if I wasn't worried about boys. I could have still been captain of the cheerleading squad. I could have been so free and innocent if I hadn't been pregnant. I wouldn't have started smoking to feel better about myself. My experience with romance has been nothing but damaging. But how many of you don't care? How many of you think you're truly in love with your boyfriends and girlfriends?" Of course, a lot of hands still shot into the air.

Quinn giggled. "But kids, for almost all of you, it's false. Yeah, of course, you may think that they're cute, pretty, or handsome. But in the end, I'm sure that almost all of you are doing this so that you don't look like some pathetic loner who can't get a girl or guy," Quinn explained. "Middle school is a time where you try to be like everybody else, and to do that, you all feel that you need to be in a relationship. But it's pointless. These relationships don't even exist. You're doing nothing more than holding hands, hugging, and texting. You do almost the exact same thing with your mothers!" A few people laughed. Many nodded in agreement. "You guys haven't even been alive for two decades yet. Enjoy your youth. I'm nineteen now and I wish that I could be the age that you all are today. Things are so much easier for you guys, but you don't realize it. So enjoy your life for what it is now. Keep watching kid TV shows, because you'll never understand or relate to them when you're older. Keep playing childish games with your friends, because when you're older, you won't have the time or energy. Keep using your imagination and live in fantasy worlds while you can, because when you're my age, there's nothing but the real world in front of you. College, work, money, family, relationships. It takes up so much, and you guys are far too young to be worrying about it now. Enjoy your life for what it is. Most of you guys aren't even teenagers yet. You're going to have so much time to be a grown up. But you only have seventeen years to be a child. Don't give any of those years up."

The teachers were the first to stand up and applaud, followed by the students. Quinn smiled and bowed, brushing a tear from her face. "I wish that there was someone to tell me all of these things when I was a little girl," Quinn said.

The principal came back up to Quinn and escorted her back into her wheelchair. Standing on her feet for that long was slightly painful. Quinn didn't want to take any more risk.

"Now," the principal said. "Everyone please give another round of applause for Ms. Fabray!"

The students clapped, and many cheered. The teachers and parents mouthed words of thanks for the things they said. Quinn requested the microphone back, and the principal took it off the stand and handed it to her.

"So, who likes to watch plays and musicals?" Quinn asked the crowd. Almost all of them raised their hands. "Who's ever watched Mary Poppins before?" A fair amount of hands shot into the air. Quinn smiled and continued into the microphone, "Well, Yale's theater class is putting on a production of Mary Poppins. Opening night is this Friday and I'd like to invite all of you! So if you want, grab your families or friends and get tickets to our show. Get there early because seats will be limited!"

"Sing us something!" screamed one girl, a seventh grader. Many other students shouted in agreement.

"Okay, okay!" Quinn laughed. "This is a song called 'Spoonful of Sugar,' and I hope that it speaks to you guys in some way. It's not just a song about medicine, but to me, it's a song about being at the age that you need someone to rely on. Don't be too independent just yet," Quinn finished, breaking out into a gentle song with a montage of rehearsal clips.

Song: "A Spoonful of Sugar" from Mary Poppins:  
_[Spoken]__  
__In ev'ry job that must be done__  
__There is an element of fun__  
__You find the fun and snap!__  
__The job's a game__[Sung]__  
__And ev'ry task you undertake__  
__Becomes a piece of cake__  
__A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that__A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__The medicine go down-wown__  
__The medicine go down__  
__Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__In a most delightful way__A robin feathering his nest__  
__Has very little time to rest__  
__While gathering his bits of twine and twig__  
__Though quite intent in his pursuit__  
__He has a merry tune to toot__  
__He knows a song will move the job along - for__A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__The medicine go down-wown__  
__The medicine go down__  
__Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__In a most delightful way__[Interlude]__The honey bee that fetch the nectar__  
__From the flowers to the comb__  
__Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro__  
__Because they take a little nip__  
__From ev'ry flower that they sip__  
__And hence (And hence),__  
__They find (They find)__  
__Their task is not a grind.__Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!__A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__The medicine go down-wown__  
__The medicine go down__  
__Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__In a most delightful way_

All the while, Quinn sang and danced with many children who came down to thank her for the speech. Soon after, the bell rang and even more students, mostly sixth graders, walked up to Quinn and gave her hugs. Suddenly Quinn reminded herself just how much she used to love little children, but above all, realized that maybe she didn't necessarily want to become a theater educator. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be affiliated with law. The world is such a messed up place these days, and with Quinn having been through a lot in her childhood, she felt that she could make a difference. And apparently, she did.

"Great job out there," rang a sweet and familiar voice.

"Ms. Pillsbury!" Quinn screamed. "I mean, Mrs. Scheuster!"

Emma gave Quinn a big hug and bent down to look Quinn in the eyes. "That was amazing. I'd love for you to give a speech like that to the Lima Intermediate School," she said.

"Good job there, Q," commented another voice.

Quinn laughed. "Oh my gosh, Coach Sylvester!"

"Couldn't miss my star performer's first speech to a whole school!" she said.

"Thanks for mailing that picture of Jean!" Quinn cried. "She is so beautiful. I can't wait to meet her in person!"

"Well, you'll see her soon enough, at Christmas," she said. "Did you hear that Abrams is putting on a production of Willy Wonka in honor of my big sister?"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I did. How's it going, Mrs. Scheuster? Britt said that you were directing again."

Emma smiled. "It's going great. We've been rehearsing every day but we still can't find an actor for Augustus Gloop!"

"Why don't you just cut the part?" Quinn asked.

"Artie wants a perfect cast because there's an enrollment recruiter from the American Film Institute coming and we wanted to demonstrate how professional Artie is with developing a full cast," she said.

"Ah, well if anything we'll just get Jew-Fro out on stage. All he has to do is fall into a bath of chocolate, right?" Coach Sylvester remarked.

"Where's Mr. Scheuster?" Quinn asked.

"Oh well he's back at Yale getting tickets for the Friday night show tomorrow," Sue said. "I told him you guys should have done some story on the Br'er Rabbit because I used to make jokes about it livin' on the briar patch on Scheuster's scalp!"

"And we went there and the lady asked if we knew a performer. So naturally we said we knew Quinn Fabray and she told us you were doing a presentation here and we just had to come see you!" Emma explained.

So they all met up, along with Helen and Nancy, at a restaurant close to the college campus.

"And Quinn's told us all about you of course, Coach Sylvester!" Helen said. "How you're like the wicked witch from the west at times but how you're like an angel to disadvantaged kids!"

"And Mr. Scheuster, Quinn's told us all about how you helped guide her through life when she was doing the completely wrong stuff," Nancy said.

They all laughed. "So, Helen and Nancy, what are you all majoring in?" Emma asked.

"Theater," they both responded. They laughed.

"Actually, I'm also minoring in music," Helen added.

"So how's the Glee Club doing, Mr. Scheuster?" Nancy asked. "Quinn told us all about your awesome change from a group of misfits placing last at Regionals, only to place first at Nationals just two years later!" She was awestruck.

Will smiled. "Well it is proving difficult," he explained. "I lost eight of my sixteen kids last year and we haven't been able to find a twelfth member to fulfill our roster."

"But Tina and Artie are just planning on taking on one of our new theater kids from our production to fill that number," Emma explained.

"And if that doesn't work," Sue added, "we'll just have to pull open my dental kit until someone decides to step forward."

The three college girls widened their eyes and sipped their waters.

"So," Quinn said to break the tension, "Where's Jean?"

Sue smiled. "She's actually back home. I got Berry's birth mom to watch her. Quite thrilled to take on the job," Sue said.

Quinn suppressed a smile. "Did you get to see Beth?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Getting big," she said.

"How old is she again?" Emma asked.

"She's two-and-a-half," Quinn said, smiling with a reminiscent expression in her eyes. "Sometimes it feels like an eternity ago that I had her. Others it feels like it was just last week."

"Speaking of babies," Sue started. Will and Emma widened their eyes and attempted to wave it off, although Quinn demanded the news.

"Okay," Will said.

"We're pregnant!" Emma whispered in an exclamatory fashion.

The mood was tense and silent. Then Nancy and Helen screamed. Followed by Quinn, who leaped up to hug the two new parents. "You guys are going to be amazing parents!"

"Oh, thanks sweetie," Emma said, still whispering.

"How far along are you?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, actually, just about three weeks," Will continued.

Emma interjected just a millisecond later. "Should I be worried about morning sickness?"

"With your condition, yes, Esme," Sue said. "Oh, wait, I can't use that analogy anymore because Esme couldn't have kids, could she?"

"Well _actually,_" began Nancy, who apparently was a huge Twihard. She explained all about how Esme was such an effective mother figure in the Cullens' lives, and how Rosalie wanted a baby so badly but because she was raped and turned into a vampire for her own survival, she couldn't. Sue rolled her eyes. Emma was glancing around nervously. Will was at a loss for words. But nevertheless, Quinn and Sue told Emma everything that she could be expecting for the next eight months or so. Emma obviously shuddered at the thought of actually crouching down to the toilet to puke every morning, and Will didn't like the idea that he might have to afford double the food for Emma's cravings. She was past the stage of wiping down all her fruits and such; but when it came to other things like food containers that people had touched already, she still had a few issues. Helen in particular was intrigued to hear about Emma's improvement with her OCD.

Afterwards, they all talked about the opening night for Mary Poppins, what roles they would be playing, and what conflicts they've had with rehearsals. Nancy was additionally cast as Jane, while Helen also got a role as Mrs. Cory. It wasn't long before Friday night came and Will, Emma, and Sue were sitting together in a row reserved for special guests. The wardrobe was quite effective, portraying the time era perfectly. Momentarily, Quinn came on stage to start her role as Mary, introducing herself to Mr. Banks.

"Now then," Quinn began, reading off a list, "Qualifications: Item One: a cheery disposition. I am never cross! Item two: rosy cheeks! Obviously..." The audience burst into laughter. "Item three: play games, all sorts. Well, I'm sure the children will find my games extremely diverting." Some of the middle school kids who did get tickets to the opening night roared with youthful laughter; something that Quinn was satisfied with.

"May I?" the actor of Mr. Banks responded. "This paper. Where did you get it? I thought I tore it up!"

"Excuse me!" Quinn interrupted. "Item four, you must be kind." The audience were almost on the floor in bits of laughter. "I am kind, but extremely firm. Have you lost something?"

The moment Emma was waiting for came just a half-hour later; her favorite song, .

"I never get the point of this song," Sue whispered, only to be shushed by the Scheuster's.

_Mary Poppins:__  
__When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd,__  
__To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word.__  
__A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen,__  
__You need to find a way to say, precisely what you mean...__!__  
__Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!__  
__If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,__Ensemble:__  
__!__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__Mary Poppins:__  
__When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice.__Bert:__  
__Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice!__Mrs. Corry:__  
__I'm sure Egyptian pharoahs would have grasped it in a jiff,__  
__Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph;__Oh!__  
__!__  
__Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious!__Mary Poppins:__  
__Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious!__Ensemble:__  
__!__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__Bert:__  
__The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths!__Mrs. Corry:__  
__I'm certain the ancient Greeks would have used it in their midst!__Mary Poppins:__  
__I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss,__  
__Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this!__Ensemble:__  
__!__Mary Poppins:__  
__If you say it softly the effect can be hypnoscious!__Bert:__  
__Check your breath before you speak, in case it's halitotious!__Ensemble:__  
__!__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__  
__Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye__Mary Poppins (spoken):__  
__Of course you can say it backwards, which is !__Michael (spoken):__  
__She may be tricky, but she's bloody good!__Mary Poppins:__  
__So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay!__  
__Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say!__Bert:__  
__Pick out those eighteen consonants and sixteen vowels as well,__  
__And put them in an order which is very hard to spell...__Mary Poppins:__  
__S-u-p-e-r__  
__C-a-l-i-f-__  
__R-a-g-i-l-__Jane and Michael:__  
__I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!__Ensemble:__  
__S-u-p-e-r__  
__C-a-l-i-f-__  
__R-a-g-i-l-__  
__I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!__S-u-p-e-r__  
__C-a-l-i-f-__  
__R-a-g-i-l-__  
__I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!__S-u-p-e-r__  
__C-a-l-i-f-__  
__R-a-g-i-l-__  
__I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!__Bert (spoken):__  
__Here we go!__!__  
__Even though the sound of it is something quite atroscious!__  
__If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,__  
__Supercalifragilistic-__Jane and Michael:__  
__Supercalifragilistic-__Ensemble:__  
__!__  
__!_

The audience stood up on their feet and applauded until all members of the cast were off stage. The three teachers rushed backstage after the show was over. Quinn was sitting in her wheelchair with Nancy and Helen taking various pins out of her hair.

"Q, amazing job in that wheelchair. I think you've become just as handy with that thing as Artie," Sue said.

"And your voice was just so fitting for that song!" Will said, offering to fold up some of Quinn's wardrobe.

"I wish we could stay to watch the show tomorrow but we have to head home tomorrow," Emma said apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay!" Quinn replied. "I'll be home for Christmas in no time! Oh, and Mr. Scheuster, give everyone my luck and love for Sectionals next week! I really wish I could be there to cheer them on."

"I will," Will said, giving Quinn a kiss on the forehead.

"And Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked. Sue turned around. "Thank you, for everything. And I can't wait to meet baby Jean," she said with a sweet grin.

"Oh, damn it Fabray!" Sue complained. "All night I've succeeded in holding back my tears and now you've gone and blown it! Good thing I've never worn mascara in my life or it'd be flowing down my face!" Sue ran forward to hug Quinn. "I hope you know, I still think of you as my protégée," Sue said. "Like I've said before, a replica of myself, but this time, I've gotta admit, more beautiful and epic than myself."

A montage of the next night's show came up, simultaneously with Sue having Jean back and cradling her to sleep.

Song: "Stay Awake" from Mary Poppins

_Stay awake, don't rest your head__  
__Don't lie down upon your bed__  
__While the moon drifts in the skies__  
__Stay awake, don't close your eyes__Though the world is fast asleep__  
__Though your pillow's soft and deep__  
__You're not sleepy as you seem__  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream__  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream_


	10. Sectionals

**Author's Note: Sectionals time! Feel free to submit song suggestions for Regionals and Nationals. **

The choir room was abuzz with all the preparations. Microphones and amplifiers being packed into boxes. Bubble wrap and packing peanuts littering the floor. Wardrobe being hung neatly onto hangars and being rolled out to the bus stop. Sue and Jean were onboard already. In fact, Sue was the one driving. Last year at Nationals she felt as if she missed out on a lot of those fun bus rides, and volunteered for the job again. Of course this meant that Figgins was happy, not having to hire a bus driver for the event.

New Directions had just evaded a close call. Up until the last week, they still hadn't found a twelfth member. They were already making contacts for Jacob Ben Israel to come onboard to sway in the background. Luckily, however, something wonderful happened in rehearsal.

The final member of the cast was finally found. To everyone, especially Sam's surprise, that last cast member playing Augustus Gloop was none other than Bradley, the talented freshman singer and football player who refused to join Glee Club per Sam's request. But apparently he had some sort of chemistry with Jaelyn, and joined as a forgiveness token to her. However, he was absent from almost every rehearsal because of daily football practices. Beiste, though a lover of the arts, had to keep all of her linebackers in to train up for the state tournament. This left Augustus' mother's actress, a sophomore by the name of Caroline Mitchell, left to act in solitude. Artie did her a favor by rolling in a big dodgeball to act as Augustus. In all honesty, that ball was just as good of an actor!

The script ran thus:

Caroline (as Mrs. Gloop): What a disgusting dirty river!

Greg (as Mr. Salt): It's industrial waste, that. You've ruined your watershed, Wonka. It's polluted.

Blaine (as Willy): It's chocolate!

Sugar (as Veruca): That's chocolate?

Rory (as Charlie): That's chocolate.

Brittany (as Violet): A chocolate river.

Joe (as Grandpa Joe): That's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen!

Caroline, however, came from an artistic family and had been enrolled in acting since age five and singing since age seven. She clearly knew what she was doing. She wasn't as much of Rachel-caliber, but she was definitely one of McKinley's most dedicated performers.

"Okay, hold up!" Caroline barked one evening at rehearsal.

"What is it, sweetie?" Emma asked. She had taken a liking to Caroline. She was kind of a full figure, but she accepted it, and it was very handy in her role. There was one scene where she complained to Blaine about being squished in one of the factory doors because of her size. It communicated well to the audience, in Artie's mind. Caroline then explained that there had to be a more natural balance of inter-dialogue between the characters. Everyone seemed to be replying on cue, rather than reaction.

Rory, Sugar, and Joe, as amateur actors, nodded to each and every instruction. So now, instead of saying lines of "that's chocolate!" they were reacting to each other in rapid succession. It was enough to make Artie and Emma drop their jaws.

"Okay, I'm so glad you brought that up, Caroline, because the recruiters from the film institute are going to love that!" Artie cheered.

At the end of that evening, Artie encountered Caroline after she emerged from the dressing room.

"Hey, what's up?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"What do you think of joining Glee Club?" Artie asked plainly.

Caroline moved her mouth and eyes from side to side. "I've honestly been thinking about it," she said.

"Well what's been preventing you?" Artie asked.

"Just, well..." she began. "No one ever talks to me to begin with because I'm such a conservative artist. I like everything done a certain way and people leave me alone for it."

"And?" Artie asked.

"Have you even seen Annie lately? Have you not noticed how much neglect you all have been giving her? I thought you of all people understood her situation. She sits with you all, in the choir room, but none of you acknowledge anything she says. That's why she decided to join the orchestra and band that play your music. At least she felt a duty there!" Caroline stated all of this with defensive passion, clearly one of Annie's only and closest friends. "I'm not even her friend," she added. "But I know bullying when I see it. I've lived it. And even though you all might not be intending to hurt that poor girl, it still hurts just as much," Caroline finished.

Artie was plainly at a loss. He hadn't even noticed that Annie even showed up to rehearsals. She usually sat in the middle of the choir room to attempt to join in on conversation, but she never seemed to manage.

"You know what?" Caroline responded without any backtalk from Artie. "I'll join Glee Club!" she exclaimed.

"You will?" Artie asked jovially.

"I will. I mean, it's a win-win situation for everyone. I get more singing into my life. I guess I might as well start trying to make Annie feel welcome. And this looks good on my college applications. And you guys won't have to drop out of the competition!"

Honestly, Caroline was a huge reminder of Rachel. So ambitious, so quick to add remarks, and so smart to think of every pro and con. The difference was that Caroline was obviously so much more humble and sweet, probably being so because she had been through a lot in her time in Lima.

And so, back in choir room, the chaos was still flowing.

"Has anyone seen the boys' ties?" Blaine asked frantically.

"I think Brittany packed them!" Sugar said.

"I'm not sure if I packed the ties or Lord Tubbington's rat tails," Brittany replied.

"Found them!" Will exclaimed, carrying a hanger of ties on his pinky.

"Everyone, Emma has your lemon water and tea ready for you in the teacher's lounge!" Will said.

Most of them flocked off to clear their throats. Tina and Artie stayed behind though. They didn't get solos for this competition. Will assured them that they'd be getting heavy limelight at Regionals and Nationals in return. Brittany, Rory, and Sugar would be carrying the vocals for today's competition.

"Are you guys sure you're okay with this?" Will asked.

"Of course!" Tina said brightly.

"We've been the Sectional winner for three straight years. I'm sure we can do it again, especially with the killer group number we've got!" Artie exclaimed.

"And goodness knows that Jane Addams Academy is probably going to get disqualified for their wardrobe choice," Tina responded.

"What about the Unitards?" Artie asked.

"Well Kurt said that it was going to be a bloodbath this year," Blaine said, walking into the room with a half-empty cup of lemon tea with honey.

"And why is that?" Will asked.

Blaine sipped his tea. "Their lead singer Harmony? One of Kurt's number one fans at NYADA? Yeah, apparently she just got eliminated off of some singing competition and she's really upset," Blaine said.

"So apparently she's working extra hard to get at least some recognition in," Tina added. "She's kinda depending for every possible recognition for admission into NYADA."

"So does that mean they have a good chance of winning?" Will asked, worriedly.

"Nope!" Artie said. "The judges said that the Unitards relied too heavily on their lead vocalist."

"Which is why we tied with the Warblers that one year?" Tina asked. Will nodded in response. The judges said that New Directions only featuring Santana, Sam and Quinn barely could pull a lead over the Warblers who only featured Blaine.

Momentarily everyone was back to shuttle all of the boxes, hangers, and wardrobe to the bus.

"Alright kids! Let's get on our way to getting our second consecutive National Championship!" Sue said, fumbling with the lever to close the bus doors. As she did so, Caroline, the last to leave the bus, had her body squashed into the mechanical door.

"HELP! I'M STUCK!" she bellowed. The bus roared into fits of laughter. That was her exact line when Mrs. Gloop got stuck in the factory door. Blaine, jokingly staying true to character, got up out of his seat to help Sue undo her action. The door opened and Caroline, blushing, entered the bus. Sometimes people laugh at this situation because it was a dialogue joke. Others might be laughing because only a fat girl would get her butt stuck in a bus door. Caroline had a feeling that it was mostly the latter.

The bus drive was amazing for almost everyone in the bus. Will always told the story of the camaraderie that the Glee Club always shared on the bus trip going to competitions, and how it only strengthened their performance as a team. However, today, it wasn't totally working out true. Of course, Artie was strapped into his wheelchair on the wheelchair elevator system, but Blaine and Sam were sitting next to him. Greg and Jaelyn sat together in front of the three boys, next to Emma who was cradling baby Jean. In the row forward sat Will, talking strategy with Sugar, who was actually owning up to her responsibility as a duet singer. Joe and Rory sat right next to them, so Rory could also listen to the duet tips. Brittany sat with Tina in the middle of the bus. But Annie was alone in the very front seat, looking longingly out the window. She wasn't longing for anything out there, but longing for what was within the bus: friendship. Friendship that she hadn't ever experienced in her life. But Caroline, also sitting alone at the front of the bus, scooted up to Annie.

"Hey," she said kindly.

Annie smiled and attempted to mutter out a greeting back. Nothing came out. She cleared her throat. "Sorry," she whispered. "I mean, hi," she whispered back, though a little more audibly this time.

"Excited for today?" Caroline interrogated.

"I guess," she said.

"Sorry you had to drop out of the orchestra at the last minute." Annie was in the middle of learning a part for the group number when Mr. Scheuster approached her and asked if she could switch back to vocals, to account for an eleventh singer. Annie hated saying no to people, so she obliged.

"It's okay," Annie whispered back. "I actually do prefer singing."

Caroline didn't even bother asking why Annie switched to the orchestra. She knew the reason. "Do you want to do singing as a career?" Caroline asked.

"No, actually," Annie said, getting a little more comfortable. "Apart from music, I also like technology," she admitted.

"Technology?" Caroline asked. "Like, computer programming and stuff?"

"Haha, no." Annie said. She didn't even realize she was speaking at a normal volume. "More like robotics and stuff like that. I like inventing things that have a function. Kinda makes me wish I had a more definitive one."

"I know absolutely nothing about technology," Caroline stated, laughing. "I really would love to become an actress. But I guess that's far-fetched. Technology is a rapidly growing field. You'd do well in it."

Annie smiled. "You'd be a great actress. I'm jealous of how natural you are on stage!"

"So you don't want to become a musician at all?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't even thought about a career yet," Annie said. "I love both, I guess. But how could you make that work? They're totally opposite!"

"Well," Caroline began. "You could double major. It's always nice to have a backup plan. I know music teachers are hard to find these days, especially band teachers. You'd be a great one, too!"

"That's smart," Annie said.

In no time, Sue was speaking over the bus' intercom saying "We're halfway there!"

In the rear middle of the bus sat Jaelyn and Greg.

"Can you believe Artie said that I've been late to practice?" he asked.

"Well you kind of are!" Jaelyn protested playfully.

"Not my fault I actually have a life," Greg said.

"Shh!" Jaelyn whispered. "You know how sensitive some of them are!"

"Oh yeah, like Ms. Shy sitting up front? What's her problem anyway?"

Jaelyn looked sadly at the girl at the front of the bus. "Not everyone can be as social as us," she said.

"Whatever," Greg said. "So how's volleyball?"

"Fantastic! We got second in the state!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Jaelyn replied. "And you would know if you actually looked at the 2015 page on Facebook! But, how's basketball?"

Greg sighed. "Super tiring. And we've lost almost every single game!" he whined.

"Why's that?" Jaelyn asked.

Greg shook his head. "Well speaking of Facebook, I did see your status last night," he said.

Jaelyn blushed. "Which one?"

"The one about your parents?" Greg asked.

"Oh... Yeah... That..."

Jaelyn had been having some problems at home. Actually, it had been going on her whole life. Her parents argued every day for as long as she could remember. It was always about the most stupid stuff. Not cooking dinner before 6:00 was a crime in her dad's mind. But going out to drink with friends was even worse, in her mom's mind. Running the vacuum was a weekly necessity to dad, but only a monthly obligation to mom. They were incompatible these days. Jaelyn could even foresee a divorce coming soon. Actually, she had been telling herself that since she was in elementary school.

But that's not to say that Greg was having his own problems. He absolutely hated basketball. He truly loved baseball, but Greg's father was an ultimate jock in high school. He did football, basketball, wrestling, and soccer. When Greg's dad tried to teach him basketball, Greg hated it. He'd run into the house sobbing because of all the pressure his dad was building on him. Then one day Greg's mom took him out to play baseball, which he loved. Greg's dad didn't approve of it though, because when he was younger, baseball didn't come naturally to him. But it was different for Greg. He didn't care about much else.

"And we're here!" Sue said over the intercom.

The parking lot was packed. The New Directions bus parked in alignment next to the other. Of course, there were the Unitards. The girls in their flashy red dresses, though this year longer in length. The boys had flashing black pants with a red button-up shirt. And it was hard to miss Jane Addams' girls. The hot pink girls wearing sports bras as shirts with skinny jeans, prancing their behinds around like a bunch of hippy sluts. But Ms. Hitchens was there, and Will always took a liking to her, being honest enough to take the initiative to disqualify her own team for stealing the set list that one year.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Scheuster and Ms. Set List Thief!" Ms. Hitchens greeted politely.

"Well if it isn't the brunette who prances her girls' juvenile booties around the stage like a bunch of hookers?" Sue responded bluntly.

Will, on the other hand, shook Ms. Hitchens' hand. "So you guys are back competing this year?"

She nodded. "The girls wanted to come back just to have something to do, but I told them not to have high expectations after the amazing record you guys have been holding up!"

After a few more exchange of words, the kids all headed towards the dressing room to get into their costumes. For today's competition the girls were wearing their usually-designed type of dress. For this competition, the color scheme was a deep purple dress with a sunny yellow embroidery to capture the sadness in their feature songs but the excitement of their group number. It seemed as if Jane Addams were strutting their stuff in hot pink. The triple flicker of lights sent all of New Directions to their seats to watch the first number.

"And now," rang the usual announcer's voice. "Let us introduce the judges for the 2012 Show-Choir Sectionals Competition. First up, let us welcome back Lima's very own WOHN news anchor, Rod Remington!" Rod stood up with his usual flirtatious smile and waved around at the audience. "Another welcome back to Miss Ohio 2006, 5th Runner Up, Ms. Candace Dystra!" The preppy blonde woman stood up and gave a cheery wave to the audience. "And last but not least we have former national champion coach, Shelby Corcoran!"

The veteran members of New Directions gasped and stood up to cheer for Shelby, who graciously didn't let the biasness overcome her and wished the best of luck to all three groups.

"And now," the announcer continued, "let us welcome back to the stage after a two-year hiatus, the girls of the Jane Addams Academy!" Loud ruckus sounded from their supporters. Clearly people who were recently released from jail.

Song: "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj (Verse 2 Omitted) 

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a ridiculin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the hell I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_  
_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

The only people clapping by the end of this performance were the Jane Addams entourage and the judge Candace, who was even sporting a hotpink Nicki Minaj wig. Brittany of course also loved this performance for its amazing hairography. The four new kids to the group, especially Caroline and Annie, were absolutely appalled at the inappropriate choices the group made. However, the two sophomores and one senior

"Third for sure," Blaine whispered.

"I can't even remember if there's anything in the Bible about... all of that!" Joe exclaimed silently.

"How did they genetically engineer that hair?" Brittany asked, referencing all the girls' hot pink wigs.

The applause subsided and the Unitards took to the stage, in almost the exact same hues of red as they did last year.

"And now, in their second time in this competition from Defiance, Ohio, we welcome the Unitards!"

"Harmony! She was at the NYADA show," Blaine whispered to Tina, who nodded.

"Wasn't she just on X-Factor too?" Sam asked, only to be shushed by Will.

Song: "So Much Better" from Legally Blonde, the Musical

_All of this time,  
I've been so patient, and,  
You would love me again._

You'd come to respect my mind,  
and at last you'd find,  
You could love me again.

_And I have turned my whole world_  
_upside down,_  
_trying not to let you go..._  
_Watching you walk away_  
_is like a fatal blow._

_WHOA!_

_Is that my name up on that list?_  
_Does someone know that I exist?_  
_Is this a mistake?_  
_Am I even Awake?_  
_Pinch me now to make sure..._

_OW!_

_Yes that's my name in black and white_  
_maybe I'm doing something right_  
_WOW! I feel so much better_  
_Than before!_

_WARNER!_

_Sorry I've been a pest_  
_But I guess my best_  
_Was not working with you_  
_But looks like i've found a cure_  
_And I so look forward to working with you_

_Hey remember when we spent spring break_  
_In the hot tub every night_  
_As if nothing else_  
_Could ever feel so right_  
_Well this might!_

_Seeing my name up on that list_  
_That beats the first time that we kissed_  
_You thought I was dumb_  
_But I think that somebody's judgement was poor_  
_Seeing my name in black and white_  
_It's like making love with you all night_  
_NO WAIT!_  
_It feels so much better_  
_hello much better_  
_its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_much better_  
_'cause I am so much better than before_

_Maybe she's what you prefer_  
_But hey last year I was her_  
_Maybe you will change your mind_  
_But you might look up to find_  
_I've gone on to better things_  
_Better jobs or bigger rings_  
_I don't have the time to cry_  
_I'm to busy loving my name up on that list_  
_kind of a cool and wanted twist_  
_who else can I tell?_  
_Oh Wait where's my cell?_  
_Call my mom on the phone_

_HEY MOM!_

_Look at my name in black and white_  
_your daughter's doing something right_  
_I feel so much better_

_I'll be there on monday nine o'clock_  
_and we will see who walks the walk_  
_NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!_  
_I will be there at eight_  
_When they unlock the door_

_OH OH_  
_Elle will be dressed in black at white_  
_See I have not begun to fight_  
_And you'll go OH much better and_  
_OH much better_  
_and soon we'll all know so much better_

_I am so much better_  
_I am so much better_  
_I am so much better_  
_than before!_

The first verse started out so subtle and as soon as Harmony broke out into the chorus and her twelve teammates leaped out on stage, the entire audience was on their feet to cheer them on. The entire performance exemplified a true feeling, tremendous theatricality, and pure entertainment. The applause for Harmony lasted for almost a full minute; something that Will, Tina, Brittany, and Artie hadn't noticed in all their time competing. Their jaws were all dropped, but they were soon hurrying off to the dressing room to get ready for their performance.

"They were so good!" Jaelyn screamed!

"Psh, they got nothing on us," Greg replied.

"Don't let it get to your head," Sam said.

"We'll take them!" Blaine added encouragingly. "Just keep your heads held high and don't show any sign of weakness."

"Good advice there, buddy!" called a familiar voice at the door. "And by buddy, this time I just mean enemy."

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, just here to support a former Warbler in his last Sectionals performance!" Sebastian replied. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

Blaine scowled. "Yes, right. Now if you would excuse us, we have a competition to win."

"Tsk, tsk. I've been snooping around the audience for the past half hour and they said you'd all better have a really impressive set list to win above the Unitards," Sebastian explained.

"We do have a killer set list," Blaine replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll all win, then. I'm pretty sure that those juvie girls got disqualified for all that profanity and illegal clothing, though I'm sure that news anchor dude loved them!" Sebastian gave a curt nod to all the others in the room. "See you later, Blaine. I'll be at the bar tonight if you want to have a friendly chat!"

When the door closed and Sebastian was clearly out of earshot, Blaine turned around to Sam. "Not after he dug a trench into my cornea."

Just then, the lights flickered again and they all headed out. Rory and Sugar were about to do a repeat of the 'walk in move to the stage while singing' move that Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Quinn did in their respective Regionals and Sectionals duets. Rory cast one flirtatious look to Sugar before the music began. Then he pulled open the curtains and made his move. Sugar followed suit when her verse began.

Song: "Desperado" by The Eagles

_Rory: Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?__  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now__  
Oh, you're a hard one__  
I know that you got your reasons__  
These things that are pleasin' you__  
Can hurt you somehow_

Sugar: _Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy_

_She'll beat you if she's able__  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Now it seems to me, some fine things_

_Have been laid upon your table__  
But you only want the ones that you can't get_

Rory: _Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger_

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home__  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'__  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

Sugar: _Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine__  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day__  
But you're losin' all your highs and lows__  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

Both: _Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_Come down from your fences, open the gate__  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you__  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

The silence was so thin that you could hear individual sobs coming from the audience, and soon after, a gentle applause rang out in appreciation of the moving ballad with such a gentle balance between the two kids on stage. The rest of New Directions rearranged themselves to their new places to begin the group number.

Song: Till the World Ends" by Brittney Spears

Tina_: This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see_  
_Spit it out cause I'm dying for_ company

All girls: _I notice that you got it_  
_You notice that I want it_  
_You know that I can take it_  
_To the next level, baby_  
_If you want this good bitch_  
_Sicker than the remix_  
_Baby, let me blow your_ mind  
Tonight

[Chorus:]  
_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting_ for?

All: _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._ [x8]

Girls: _Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
_I notice that you're staring_  
_You know that I can take it,_  
_To the next level, baby_  
_Harder than the A-list,_  
_Next one on my hit list_  
_Baby, let me blow your_ mind  
Tonight

[Chorus:]  
_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._ [x8]

Boys: _See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world_ ends

All: _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

The applause was now louder than ever. New Directions filed off the stage, while Brittany, Sugar, Tina, and their three remaining TroubleTones filed onto the stage. The returning TroubleTones consisted of two seniors and one junior, who had joined Shelby's group last year as a favor to Santana and Sugar.

Song: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson

Brittany_: I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

Girls: _Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
Brittany:_ Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Brittany and Sugar: _You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

Brittany: _Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

All: _Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

Brittany: _It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Brittany: _Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

As usual, New Directions earned a standing ovation from everyone in the crowd, along with many whistles and the lightning flashes of the cameras going off. Quickly, New Directions exited the stage and made their way back to the dressing room to wait for the judges to finish up.

In the judges' room, the environment was playful but tense.

"Okay, so, like, I think I remember the Jane Addams school from the last time I judged and I believe I voted for them third. But like, I think this is a high school competition, right? So... there really shouldn't have been that choice in wardrobe and that censorship in the song was very wrong," Candice said.

"Now wait just one second," Rod interrupted. "Last time we judged those girls I put them second on my list because they did, and still do today, rub me in all the right places. But if I were to judge these girls based on my hormonal feelings for them, well, I don't think I'd hear the end of it. Everyone in Lima Ohio knows my name and I will not jeopardize my honor!"

Shelby exhaustedly glanced down at her judging sheet. "Well I for one thought that New Directions were really good."

"Now wait just one second, missy," Candice said. "I was watching last years' Sectionals and I seem to recall you entered a group from that same school!"

"Yes, but they've all graduated and I'm no longer employed there," Shelby defended.

"Actually," Rod continued, "Five of the six girls in New Directions' closing number were in that group of your's. TroubleTones, as you called it."

"Hah!" Candice exclaimed. "So you really can't be judging today because of your personal bias!"

"Look," Shelby said. "I haven't been affiliated with those girls since Sectionals last year and I've coached several Glee Clubs in the past and judged just the same, so my credibility is same as everyone else."

"Well I personally think the Unitards were solid," Candice added.

"So did I. I think their lead singer has a lot of potential," Shelby said.

"I wasn't feeling it," Rod said. "Fantastic singer but, I wasn't too big on all their kids dancing around that one girl. Jane Addams at least had 100% unity on that squad!"

"Well keep in mind that choreography and the appropriateness of dress attire is only supplemental to the main judging score over vocals," Shelby reminded.

"Well to sing a Nicki Minaj song with that much speed and accuracy, in such a large group, is a huge feat," Rod said.

"I don't know, because going back to New Directions, I enjoyed the blonde girl who sang their closing number. She reminds me so much of myself!" Candace teased.

"I felt the group number to be an inappropriate choice," Rod said. "Too much spotlight on the girls this year."

"And again," Shelby interrupted. "You're supposed to be judging based on vocals. The main criteria is that there has to be at least twelve members on the team, but there is no limit as to who gets to sing what, so long as all twelve are involved at some point."

"Well, I've made my decision," Rod said.

"So have I!"

"Let's vote!" Shelby finished.

Back in the auditorium, the announcer was thanking the competition's sponsors, and they were even endorsing the Burt Hummel campaign on arts funds.

"And now to present the awards we have the speaker of the Ohio House of Representatives, William!"

William took to the stage, flanked by the three judges at the table on one wing of the stage, where the three trophies stood. "Everyone should feel very proud of their performances for today! I'm very pleased with our local talent this year."

Everyone applauded, and the three teams stationed behind William were waiting with baited breath, and their hearts racing.

"In third place!" There was a sharp gasp from the audience. "Jane Addams academy!"

A lot of boos and protests came from their supporters. Ms. Hitchens graciously walked forward to accept their smaller trophy. A few girls attempted to stay and fight the judges but security officials from their school were already on hand to escort them out.

New Directions and the Unitards squished closer together. Harmony smiled at the New Directions kids. Blaine took care to mouth the words 'blood bath' to her, to which she giggled and made a sorry gesture by placing her right hand over her heart and doing a playful sneer right back at him.

"And now... the winners of this year's Sectionals competition... The point difference is just two points. The group that will be advancing to the Regional competition is... THE UNITARDS!"

Flashes of horror spread across New Directions' faces as Harmony leapt up in the air and hugged her fellow teammates and rushed forward to claim the tall trophy. She was ecstatic, hugging William tightly and squishing the hands of each individual judge. In no time, Harmony was clutching the huge trophy and trotting past New Directions. She mouthed the words 'good job' with an apologetic look on her face.

"And let us all give a huge round of applause to our runner-up for this competition, the New Directions from Lima, Ohio!" William announced, shaking hands with Will Scheuster as he accepted their middle-sized trophy. The lights in the auditorium quickly shut off and New Directions were on the bus back home.

Tina was sobbing uncontrollably. Artie, Greg, and Sam were throwing profanity around the bus everywhere.

"Okay kids, I know you just suffered a humiliating defeat but if you don't stop swearing I will probably crash this bus somewhere!" Sue bellowed over the intercom.

"Our whole year's plans! Gone!" Tina wailed.

Blaine sorrowfully patted her shoulder from the seat behind. "Not everything's over... I mean, maybe Artie can just throw two more musicals to keep us occupied!"

"Oh, hell no!" Artie shouted.

"I really needed that spotlight for when recruiters came to Regionals!" Tina sobbed into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany had just dialed Santana's number, and she picked up.

"We lost, Santana," Brittany said. Santana's deafening curses could probably be heard from the cars around the bus.

Sam had even taken care to call up Finn to deliver the blow. "We lost, dude," he said.

"NO!" Finn shouted into the phone. "They lost!" he could be heard relaying the information to Rachel and Kurt, who were apparently with him. "THAT CAN'T BE!" Rachel screamed. "WHO WAS JUDGING?" Kurt asked. They listed all the judges. Mercedes, also on the phone with Rory, could be heard blaming the loss on Rod Remington and his perverted biasness towards female groups. Mike was consoling Tina over her phone, and Joe and Quinn were praying to help the Glee Club through the mess over their phones as well.

Emma and Will sat huddled together at the front of the bus. For the first time the whole year, well, besides watching the graduates fly off to college, Will was crying. Sobbing, even.

"I just don't understand," Will said.

"Oh, honey." Emma responded. "We can't win them all."

"I just realized how much they were counting on it!" Will said.

By the time they got back to school, the club was barely recognizable. Sam was hoarse from shouting so much. Tina looked like an overflowed tar cauldron from all the makeup flowing down her face, neck, and upper body. Her shirt was soaked with her tears. Rory and Sugar had their heads bowed down, feeling like the loss was their fault. It might not have been the best idea to give them a duet, but Blaine assured them that there was nothing they could have done to ruin the song. They all entered the choir room and set their first ever second-place trophy onto the ground, looking at it as if it made some sort of mistake.

"Mr. Scheu?" Blaine asked. "This doesn't mean that Figgins will shut us down, does it?"

"I don't think so," Will responded. "He always said that as long as we place he would tolerate giving some sort of funding to us. But I don't think we'll need them anyway."

"What are we going to do for the rest of the year?" Tina asked, stifling a sob.

"I guess we'll just... perform whenever we can," Mr. Scheuster replied somberly.

"Well everyone, don't let this get you down," Artie said. "We've got Willy Wonka's opening night next week and we can't let this loss get in the way of putting on a good show."

"Artie's right," Emma said. "If you guys want to talk to me about this, my door is always open."

"I just don't get how this could have happened," Sam mumbled.


	11. Willy Wonka

**Author's Note: And my plot twist begins. Let us see what New Directions has in store for the rest of the year, since they can't go to Regionals and Nationals thanks to that damn Gerber Baby. ;)**

"I still can't believe they lost," Rachel said bitterly.

"It was all Rod Remington's fault!" Santana protested.

"Well Shelby was judging so I don't see how it happened!" Quinn flared.

Rachel shook her head. "Maybe that's it. Maybe the judges saw New Directions as a threat because her birth daughter was a former member of the team, Shelby was a former coach at the same school, and had a remaining singer from that same old team!"

"I don't see how they recognized Sugar," Mercedes said. "I mean, I watched that video that your dads put up on YouTube, Rachel, and even if Sugar botched that duet I still think that the Unitards shouldn't have gotten first."

"Well I poked around the show choir forums and apparently everyone said that it was the Unitards' choreography in the group number that put them above," Mike interjected.

"But it was only a two point difference, which should have gone to us for Brittany's solo!" Puck responded.

"Well Harmony did swear that this was going to be a blood bath," Kurt admitted.

The graduates had all flown home back to Lima just in time to make the opening night performance of Willy Wonka. They hadn't seen anyone yet though since Artie and his two co-directors kept everyone in for a full day rehearsal before the big show.

"So, how's school been for everyone?" Puck asked.

"Lead roles!" Rachel screeched.

"I kinda got a new lead role, too," Finn said. "Well, actually, just that my sergeant thinks that I have leadership ability and upper ranking potential."

"Got a solid 4.0 in my first semester!" Quinn said proudly.

"Oh, please. Top of the pyramid for the entire semester!" Santana cheered.

"My ankle finally healed and I totally wasted my time in dance class this semester," Mike said miserably.

"Well I've become an instant YouTube sensation!" Mercedes bragged. "It's only a matter of time before someone finds me and signs me to a real record deal."

"Changing my career plans!" Quinn announced.

"Away from theater?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"Well actually I'm still majoring in theater, but I'm also looking to get into a pre-law program at Yale. I decided that after the complete mess my life has been lately, I want to make life easier for others."

"I still haven't decided my major," Santana added frustrated. "I don't even know what my so-called 'passion' is!"

"Well, what are you totally obsessed with?" Puck asked. "I mean, that's what Mrs. Scheuster told me when I was deciding what to do."

"Oh, and you're obsessed with pool cleaning?" Santana shot back sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah!" Puck responded. "I don't think you raked in 12 grand in only four months working in LA!"

"Well anyway," Santana returned. "Apart from Brittany I don't think I'm obsessed with anything. I mean, Sue put in that financial aid package for me saying I was going to major in business but I'm not sure if I love the idea of it!"

"Didn't Mr. Scheu suggest pursuing a degree in a career that can influence gay rights?" Kurt asked.

"I thought that was your job," Santana said, causing Kurt to scowl.

"Guys, seriously, what are they going to do now?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah..." Mike added.

'I mean, they were all counting on it," Finn said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, Tina had a big time audition to NYADA, and she was going to use her Regionals solo to boost her resume," Mike said.

"Well she can just use her little solo from Sectionals last year!" Rachel exclaimed.

Mercedes growled. "Rachel did you not learn anything from that fiasco at Nationals last year?"

"Yeah, I mean, Tina barely had a solo last year. She shared parts of it with Kurt and Mike so it wasn't that significant of a lead performance," Quinn said.

"And don't forget that the only reason why you guys won was because of Trouty Mouth's sex dance!" Santana said.

Rachel looked down, feeling guilty about herself. She gave that 'help me' look to Finn, but the look in both of their eyes suggested that Rachel knew she was at fault.

"I didn't know it meant so much to her," Rachel whispered.

"Rachel, I know you have big dreams and all," Puck began, "but there were others in New Directions who were counting on these big-time performances to be recognized."

"And Tina's been so sweet to wait so long for all this recognition and the judges blew it for them," Quinn added.

"So you don't think Tina will hate me?" Rachel asked.

"She won't hate you," Mike said. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say, you had so many opportunities to shine that it could have been distributed to Tina and Mercedes more fairly."

"Yeah, after all, they were just as old as you were in terms of how long they were on New Directions," Puck said. "Everyone who wanted recognition got it besides them, and it was kind of too late."

"Alright kids, who's ready for Leroy's famous finger sandwiches?" Hiram Berry said, wheeling in a tray full of his husband's signature sandwiches. The graduates were all gathered at the Berry house for a reunion dinner.

"What's in it?" Santana asked, surveying the sandwich close to her eyes.

"That would be white bread with lettuce, tomato, provolone cheese and turkey rolled up into it!" Leroy said, walking into the living room with a stack of paper plates.

"So... Why didn't you just stick all that stuff between two slabs of white bread?" Puck asked.

"Well, that takes away from the pretty illusion!" Leroy said.

"Dishes must always look like they have some sort of effort in them!" Hiram said.

"Got some fresh-made punch!" Burt said, walking into the room with a jug of iced red punch.

"Aw, thanks dad!" Kurt said after Puck took his glass of punch. Everyone could notice the silver flask slipping back into his coat pocket.

"And I got some stuff to make smores in the kitchen," Carol said, taking a seat next to Burt.

"Thanks, mom," Finn said.

Afterwards they all discussed the loss at Regionals.

"Yes, it's such a shame," Leroy said.

"We saw the whole performance and, even though everyone seemed to love those Unitards, that opening solo for your guys' team had everyone in tears," Hiram responded.

"Were the Unitards really that good?" Rachel asked. Everyone nodded.

"So much better than last year," Carol said. "They seemed to have learned from their mistake last year and had that lead girl only sing one number by herself."

"And that one solo number was very theatrical," Leroy said.

"Oh, more theatrical than Tony Danza?" Hiram retorted playfully. He only did it because the Tony argument always made everyone laugh.

It was hard not to break into a huge heated argument. Everyone had differing opinions on the take. Some felt as if the Unitards did win fair and square, and that probably the New Directions had let their three-year win record get the best of them. Others instead opposed that the judging board was biased the wrong way, or that the Unitards had to have cheated. But it wasn't long before they were all packing into cars to head over to McKinley High's auditorium to watch the opening night performance of Willy Wonka.

Behind the closed curtains, everyone was in the dressing rooms getting ready.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do!" Tina harmonized with Brad's piano.

"Okay, dude, what am I supposed to do with this?" Bradley asked Sam, referring to the eyeliner that remained unused in Bradley's hand.

"Goes on your eye dude," Sam said.

"Make way!" Artie exclaimed, shuttling the freshly recruited stage hands past. They were rolling the new four-poster bed onto the left wing of the stage. Jaelyn, Alejandra, Greg, and Joe were already positioned and dressed as the four grandparents. Greg and Joe were actually genuinely sleeping.

"Artie, how long more until we go on?" Blaine asked.

"Um, ten minutes. I think Annie's still getting all the tech stuff worked up, but that reminds me, we have people coming in to wish us luck!" Artie exclaimed.

"Who?" Brittany asked. All the graduates flooded into the dressing room.

With much delight they all traded greetings and welcomes. They didn't dare mention the fiasco at Sectionals, just because this surprise return was supposed to be a confidence booster for the cast. If anything it did remind them that they still had things to look forward to besides competing. Not every school could move on to Regionals. They were starting to accept it.

"Oh my gosh, is that you Kurt and Mercedes?" asked a voice.

"Yay!" Mercedes exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Wade.

"Wade!" Kurt exclaimed. "You're not in your Unique clothes!"

"Yeah. Unique's fashion sense isn't very winter-friendly," Wade smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well I heard that Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were back in town and I had to go see them! I'm so mad that you didn't get into NYADA after all, Kurt. And I'm sorry I didn't get to see your freshman showcase, Mercedes. My parents didn't want me going out of state for any unnecessary visits," Wade apologized.

"So how's Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Wade widened his eyes. They had just won their Sectionals that very afternoon. But due to the tense mood about Sectionals in this room, he didn't dare mention it. "It's okay," he said. "We're losing Coach St. James and he feels like he needs to keep Unique around since the Nationals judges were so infatuated with her! It would be weird to reveal that Unique was a boy all along!" he laughed.

They exchanged a few more conversational sentences before Tina and Blaine walked up to join them.

"I hope you'll enjoy the show!" Blaine said.

"And I heard you guys just won Sectionals today!" Tina congratulated.

"Oh yes," Wade said. "I'm so sorry about your loss at Sectionals last week. I was really looking forward to the pleasure of competing you guys again in May!"

"Yeah, well I guess streaks come to an end," Tina said. She was strongly holding all of her emotions in. But perhaps it was just because she was so good at staying in character. Mrs. Bucket was a happy character with sad emotions within.

"Well I wish you luck with everything else this year," Wade said. Suddenly the lights flickered. Annie and her tech team were ready. Wade and the New Directions class of 2012 filed out back to their seats for the show to start.

The play opened up with the kids from the orphanage flocking around the candy shop to hear the news of Willy Wonka's new chocolate bar coming out. They then sang the "Candy Man" song. Caroline was a very convincing person portraying Bill, the candy salesman. Annie, situated in the technology booth, blacked the lights out. The stage hands quickly removed the portable candy shop off of the stage to be replaced with the four-poster bed and the backdrop scene of the Bucket's home.

"Charlie's late!" Grandma Josephine said. Alejandra's naturally had a young and squeaky voice but, for the sake of acting, she really brought it all out to age her voice up.

"He works too hard for a little boy. He should have some time to play," Grandpa Joe said.

Tina, stirring up a pot of soup in the background, whipped around to talk to the grandparents, as Mrs. Bucket. "Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years it takes a lot of extra work to keep this family going."

Suddenly the door (a cardboard cut-out in a tall cardboard wall) opened and Rory, dressed up in the impoverish attire of Charlie Bucket, trumped into the room. "Hi everyone!" he said. Everyone in the audience laughed. It was plainly clear that this went from a British main character to an Irish main character. If anything, this was making the play more interesting. Rory went around the bed and kissed all of the grandparents on the cheek. "Is this your supper, grandpa?" he asked Grandpa Joe.

"Why yes, and it's yours too!" he responded.

"I'm fed up with cabbage water! It's not enough!" Charlie retorted.

"Charlie!" Grandma Georgina, played by Jaelyn, gasped.

"It's all we have!" Grandma Josephine exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Grandpa Joe asked.

That's when Charlie pulled out the loaf of bread. A prop of course, but the family went berserk over it. They hadn't seen a proper meal in, well, a very long time. Soon, Charlie talked about standing in front of the factory and hearing the infamous words, "nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Grandpa Joe explained the reason behind Blaine closing the factory doors down, and then its mysterious reopening several years later.

The lights dimmed again and a big cardboard television appeared on the stage with Sam's face in it, dressed up as a news anchor.

"And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of entire world. Hidden among the countless billions of Wonka Bars are five gold tickets. And to the five people who find them will come the most fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of chocolate."

"They're crazy!" Grandma Josephine barked.

"He's a genius! He'll sell a million bars!" Grandpa Joe opposed.

"Grandpa?" Charlie asked. "Do you think I've got a chance to find one?"

"One?" Grandpa Joe inquired. "I'm counting on you to find all five!"

"One's enough for me," Charlie responded subtly.

A change of setting sent the set to a butcher shop in Germany. Bradley, thick with football pads to endorse a chubby illusion, sat next to his mother, played by Caroline. There was a bar of chocolate in each hand, and he was biting each in turn. Sam walked on stage dressed up this time as a German news anchor.

"Proud we are, for the attention of the entire world focuses today right here in Duselheim, a community suddenly thrust into prominence by the unexpected discovery of the first Wonka Golden Ticket. Its lucky finder is the son of our most prominent parve butcher. The boy's name? Augustus Gloop. Augustus Gloop, the pride of Duselheim, the fame of Western Germany, an example for the whole world. Augustus, how does it make you feel to be the first Golden Ticket finder?"

Bradley, still chewing with his mouth full, barked into the microphone, "Hungry. Feel sorry for Wonka. It's going to cost him a fortune in fudge!"

"Mrs. Gloop," Sam continued, addressing Caroline who was dressed in a lovely German dress and staring proudly at her son, "Would you care to say a few words to the audience?"

"I just knew Augustus would find a ticket!" she exclaimed. "Eating is his hobby, you know! We encourage him. He wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishment, would he? Anyway, it's all vitamins!"

The audience in the auditorium roared with laughter at the pure satire and irony that Augustus actually needed more 'nourishment' than he already had.

Back in Charlie's little house, it was his birthday. The two grandmas handed him a new-knit sweater, while the grandpas gave Charlie a Wonka bar. The audience gasped when Rory slit the wrapper open, and exclaimed, "I got it!" The four grandparents pushed for answers, only to be fooled. But they all ate a piece of the chocolate bar.

Another change of sets and there were the girls from the Lima orphanage unwrapping boxes upon boxes of candy bars. Greg stood on a raised platform supervising them as Mr. Salt, the owner of the factory. The snobby rich daughter, Veruca, stood in silence as she gave down threatening looks at all the factory workers, digging through all of Wonka's merchandise to find a golden ticket for her.

"I wanted to be the first one to find a golden ticket, daddy!" Veruca exclaimed.

"Veruca, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me time!" The father reassured.

"I WANT IT NOW!" Veruca exclaimed.

"Amazing charisma!" Kurt whispered to Rachel back in the audience.

"I know! Who knew she had it in her?" Rachel responded.

"What's the matter with those twerps down there?" Veruca asked, pointing to the workers.

Mr. Salt then promised that the woman who shelled the Wonka bar and found a golden ticket would get a tremendous pay raise. All the girls screeched and began shelling bars faster. "Veruca, sweetheart," Mr. Salt began. "There are only four tickets left in the whole world. What can I do?"

Suddenly one of the girls leapt up in the air waving the golden ticket. "I'VE GOT IT!" she exclaimed, handing it over Veruca.

"Thank god for that," Mr. Salt said.

Sam reemerged on set this time dressed as a reporter in Montana. Behind him, Brittany twirled a baton while her mother, acted by Tina, stared on.

Sam walked forward with the microphone. "And it can happen right here too, unbelievable as it sounds, right here in America. Where even in the smallest town, the happiest of dreams can come true. Because folks, here she is, Miss Violet Beauregarde, finder of Wonka's Golden Ticket Number Three, from Miles City, Montana. Tell us how it happened, Violet."

Brittany, animatedly chewing gum, snatched the microphone. "Well I'm a gum-chewer, normally. But when I heard about these ticket things of Wonka's, I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars instead. Now, of course, I'm back to gum. I chew it all day except at meals of course when I stick it behind my ear."

"Violet," her mother began.

"Cool it, mother," Violet interrupted. "Now this piece of gum right here is one I've been working on for three months solid, and that's a world record."

The lights blacked out again and they were now in Arizona at the home of Mike Teavee. Alejandra wheeled herself on stage and migrated down to the side of the stage where Mike, played by a cross-dressed Jaelyn, was watching an evidently action-packed television show.

Originally the part was given to Joe, but when he figured out that Grandpa Joe and Mike were in many scenes together, the only other alternative was to give the part to a girl. Jaelyn was the only one available to pull it off.

Alejandra spoke to the audience again in the microphone. "While the rest of the world goes on searching, here in the Southwest it has actually happened. That's what I said, friends. There's only one Golden Ticket left in the entire world because right here in our own community of Marble Falls, Arizona, is lucky winner number four. Now, the name soon to be heard around the universe is Mr. Mike Teevee. Hey, Mike, do you think we might shut that thing off?"

"No, are you crazy?" Mike retorted. The audience laughed. Jaelyn genuinely tried to deepen her voice but Mike's voice was way too feminine for a kid of that ferocity. In the front row, Artie winced, thinking that it may affect the American Film Institute's recruiter's judgment of the show.

"Mike, the country wants to hear from you! The world is waiting!" Alejandra pressed on.

"Can't you shut up? I'm busy! Boy, what a great show!"

"You like the killings?" Alejandra asked.

"What do you think life's about?" Mike responded. "Wait 'til I get a gun like that! Pop won't let me have one!"

"Not until you're twelve, son," said Mike's father, played by Sam.

"Now then," Alejandra said, turning to the audience. "Four down, one to go. Who will be the lucky holder of one of the most sought out prizes in history?"

Back to Charlie's world, he and Grandpa Joe were shelling open a candy bar, only to find that it was a plain ordinary one. "I bet the golden tickets give the chocolate an awful taste," Charlie joked, to some giggles in the audience.

"And that is it, people!" Sam yelled out, emerging on the right wing of the stage. "The fifth and final golden ticket has been found in Paraguay, South America, by Alberto, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casinos throughout South America!"

"Well, that's it... No more golden tickets," Grandpa Joe admitted sorrowfully.

"A lot of rubbish, that whole thing!" Grandma Josephine retorted.

"Not to Charlie. A little boy's got to have something in his life to hope for. What's he got to hope for now?" Grandpa Joe inquired.

"Who's going to tell him?" Grandma Georgina asked. Everyone gaped at how Alejandra made it from her wheelchair to the bed so discreetly.

"Let's not wake him. He'll find out soon enough," Tina said, very much into the Mrs. Bucket mode.

"Let him have one last dream," Grandpa Joe ended.

However, Charlie was far from dreaming. The next scene had Charlie at the candy store, purchasing two chocolate bars. One for himself, and one for Grandpa Joe. Newspapers were being distributed amongst the town folk, over the scandal of the cheater who forged the fifth Wonka ticket. Suddenly, a golden ticket fell out of the first chocolate bar that Charlie had shelled. "I've got it!" he yelled. The audience laughed again, for they weren't used to the line being quoted in an Irish accent.

The crowd almost strangled Charlie to death to attempt to steal the golden ticket, but Charlie was quickly running home, itching to tell the news to his whole family. In no time, he told the news to his mother and grandparents. Grandpa Joe, for the first time in twenty years, leapt out of his bed and danced around in pure joy. The audience was loving the dreadlocks.

Then the lights went up and the curtain went down and it was time for intermission!

"Oh my god, I was just dying out there from laughter!" Wade exclaimed as he burst into the dressing room.

"Aw, thanks!" Tina said as Artie wheeled himself in. "Good show everyone! I don't think a lot of people noticed all the mistakes."

"Mistakes? There were mistakes?" Wade asked.

"My point exactly," Artie mused.

"Where are Kurt and Mercedes? Has anyone seen them?" Wade asked.

"Right here!" Mercedes exclaimed joyously, hugging Wade. "I could totally here the Unique laugh from our seats!"

"Oh, am I really that loud? Okay, whatever's. But seriously! I wish Carmel High had a drama department as good as this one!"

"Oh, you mean a drama department that's mediocre at best?" said Sebastian, who had just appeared at the door.

"Oh gosh, what are you doing here?" Kurt protested.

"Oh hey, Kurt! Didn't see Blaine at the bar last week like he promised!" Sebastian responded.

"I didn't promise anything," Blaine said ferociously, wiping the sweat and extraneous makeup off his face.

"Well anyway, just wanted to stop by and say that I'm sorry you guys lost at Sectionals," Sebastian said. His tone seemed genuine but everything about him screams 'LIAR!

"Did you come here to gloat?" Artie asked.

"No, of course not. I mean, since the Warblers won our Sectionals like last month, I was really looking forward to actually having some competition at Regionals," Sebastian said.

"Well if the Unitards beat us then they must be really good," Santana said, her heels clopping around the dressing room.

"Yeah, and I've also been poking around the show choir forums," said Quinn, who came into the dressing room with a cane. "And they say that Harmony and her squad are going to be unbeatable until they reach Nationals."

"And even then," Santana said, "Everyone's saying that Harmony's a better vocalist than all the other show choirs, even Vocal Adrenaline."

Wade gasped. "Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes giggled at the line. "No one claims that they're a better singer than Unique! If you'll all excuse me, I'm just going to go write a strongly worded reply in whatever thread that was, because no one is going to hear the end of me until I rake in that National championship! Oh, I mean, don't get me wrong, New Directions. I love y'all to bits but since you're out of the running, it's our territory now, or so our coach says. You'll get them all next year, though!"

Tina had to reapply makeup for all the tears that washed away her existing setup. And it took a while for Mike and Rachel to reassure Tina that she could still wow the recruiters from NYU and NYADA by doing more drama performances, which Artie would have more time to produce.

But the cast was soon back on stage and everyone else back in the auditorium to watch the rest of the performance.

The five ticket holders and their parents were being led by Willy Wonka himself into the room. Blaine was a very popular actor in the second half, mostly because he wasn't even present in the first half of the show. However, he hit it off with the audience, and they loved the first song of the second act, Pure Imagination. It personally brought tears to Sue's eyes because the Glee Club sang it at her sister's funeral.

It wasn't long before Augustus fell into the bath of chocolate (more like a big brown box with a brown sheet over it) and was screaming for help. Bradley, though ashamed to admit it, was a fantastic actor. The role could not have been cast more perfectly. Caroline, playing Mrs. Gloop, was just as phenomenal, truly showing off the emotion of pure horror as her son drowned beneath the chocolate. Blaine had the audience laughing by whining about how Augustus had ruined the chocolate, while Rory was hilariously attempting to use a giant lollipop to fish him out.

Next up to fall out of the five ticket holders was Violet, whose crazy attitude was portrayed well by Brittany. Normally in the play, the escorting parent was Violet's father, but the audience evidently showed more gratitude towards the 'talented' parenting style that Tina put forth into that motherly role. Violet, who got her hands on the flavor-changing gum behind-the-scenes reentered the stage in a total violet shade and swollen to the shape of a plum. Soon the Oompa-Loompas were wheeling her off stage towards the so-called juicing room.

Sugar was definitely an actress well-toned into her own role. Veruca's nasty attitude and overly ambitious qualities were portrayed well by the rich girl of McKinley High.

Song: "I Want It Now"

_I WANT THE WORLD_

_I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD_

_I WANT TO LOCK IT ALL UP IN MY POCKET_

_IT'S MY BAR OF CHOCOLATE_

_GIVE IT TO ME NOW_

_I WANT TODAY_

_I WANT TOMORROW_

_I WANT TO WEAR 'EM LIKE BRAIDS IN MY HAIR_

_AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE 'EM_

_I WANT A PARTY WITH ROOMFULS OF LAUGHTERS_

_TEN THOUSAND TONS OF ICE CREAM_

_AND IF I DON'T GET THE THINGS I AM AFTER_

_I'M GOING TO SCREAM_

_I WANT THE WORKS_

_I WANT THE WHOLE WORKS_

_PRESENTS AND PRIZES AND SWEETS AND SURPRISES_

_OF ALL SHAPES AND SIZES AND NOW!_

_DON'T CARE HOW_

_I WANT IT NOW_

_DON'T CARE HOW_

_I WANT IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_

At the final "now", Veruca tumbled down a chute. The third of the five ticket holders to be out of the race. Nonetheless, the crowd even gave Sugar a standing ovation.

"Why couldn't she be this good when she first auditioned?" Santana whispered.

"Shelby's just an awesome teacher," Mercedes whispered back.

"I always thought it was just genetics; Rachel being her birth daughter and all," Santana said back.

By then, Greg, playing Mr. Salt, exited the stage to get Veruca back. The same happened with Caroline and Tina in their respective childrens' fallout of the competition. Now it was down between Mike and Charlie. Cross-dressed Jaelyn versus Rory. What a show.

Not for long, however. Mike was infatuated with Wonka's little television device that could theoretically transport things. So, Mike of course dashed into the television (a cardboard box prop) and then one of Sue's confetti cannons blasted a multitude of streamers and confetti onto the stage floor. Mike had vanished, and so had his father, being played by Sam.

"Oh my gosh, it's just Charlie left!" Kurt whimpered into his tissue.

"Makes me wish Artie put on this play for us!" Finn whispered.

"Shh!" Rachel whispered, trying to cling to every word that Rory's and Blaine's characters were sharing.

The plot was indeed intensifying. Everyone in the audience who was not familiar with the concept of Willy Wonka thought that by Charlie being the only kid out of the five to make it to the end, he should have won. But apparently not. For Mr. Wonka cited some fine print in the contract and accused Charlie of violating several of those aforementioned rules. Grandpa Joe angrily accused Wonka of bending the rules for his own favor. Charlie solemnly returned the Gobstopper back on Wonka's desk. It was an item that Wonka's enemy, Mr. Slugworth.

And so entered the mysterious stage hand who had whispered into the five children's ears when they first earned their tickets. Slugworth seemed as if he had been trying to steal the secret recipe of the Gobstopper, when in reality, he was working for Wonka to aid in his mission to find an heir to inherit the entire factory. Charlie's constant loyalty and fair judgment paid off in the end, since none of the other four were worthy enough to claim such a prize.

The lights brightened up and the curtains drew to a close. The cast joined together in the dressing rooms to wipe off their makeup and change into their normal clothes again.

"And that's a wrap for tonight everyone!" Artie yelled. "But don't forget that call time is 5 PM for tomorrow night's show, and the two next week!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed, dashing into the dressing room to embrace Tina. "You did so great out there!"

"Aw, thanks!" Tina said.

Kurt ran into Blaine's open arms and planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh my gosh! Your antagonistic ways totally had me wanting to break up with you!"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing.

"Whaddup, gramps?" Puck said, shaking hands with Joe.

"Good! I really enjoyed it tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Sure beats home school, huh?" Mike asked, shaking hands with him too.

"Sure does!" Quinn exclaimed, limping into the dressing room to hug Joe.

"So, who had the pleasure of playing Augustus' mother?" Mercedes asked, walking over to Caroline, who was standing shy in the background.

She giggled. "I'm Caroline Mitchell," she said.

"So what inspired you to audition?" Mercedes asked.

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT!" yelled Jacob Ben Israel, sprinting into the room with his camera and journalism team right behind him. "Yes indeed, Ms. Mitchell. What did inspire you to join this production?"

Caroline shuddered at the thought of being broadcast to all the McKinley High Students. Or, those of them who actually did check the school media websites these days.

"Go for it girl," Mercedes said compassionately, joining Caroline in the camera.

"Well," Caroline began. "Honestly, I owe it all to Mercedes here!"

"What?" Mercedes asked. "I wasn't even in West Side Story last year!"

"Yeah, but you tried!" Caroline exclaimed. "But it didn't even have to do with West Side Story, though I did love Santana's amazing characterism by playing Anita!"

"Mhm!" Santana said, shoving her face in front of the camera. "That's right, McKinley High bitches! This newbie totally got her guts from me!" She ran back to embrace Brittany who was still round and blue.

"Actually I've been performing my whole life," Caroline giggled. "But I never would have had the courage to go out for this type of musical without Mercedes. I saw her performing with Glee Club all last year as a freshman and I loved how she put herself out there no matter how... um..."

"Fat," Mercedes interjected. "No matter how fat I was, I stuck to my dreams!"

"Exactly!" Caroline responded, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright, and what about you, Bradley?" Jacob turned the camera to Bradley who was wiping eyeliner out of his eyes. He instantly covered up, not wanting anyone to know that he wore makeup for the performance.

"Well actually," Bradley said. "I do like acting and singing. I've been thinking about starting my own band."

"Oh my god it's Alejandra Slider!" Jacob exclaimed, rushing forward to interview the little freshman wheelchair girl who was talking animatedly with some little kids from the orphanage.

"So dude," Sam said, approaching Bradley. "What do you think of joining Glee Club now?"

"Listen..." Bradley said. "I get it. After being with you guys these past couple of weeks, I totally get how awesome you all are."

"And?"

"But I still don't want to join Glee Club. I mean, sure, I like acting and singing. But I have athletics, and I actually do care about it for having fun, instead of just being 'murph' like the other guys on the football team," Bradley said apologetically. "I mean, if you guys need me to sub in or anything like that, I might. But for now, I don't really need performance as an extra-curricular activity."

And that was it for Bradley, although he had three shows left to perform.

"Excuse me, where can I find Artie Abrams?" asked a guy dressed in business attire who was clutching a keyboard.

"Right there!" they all exclaimed, pointing to Artie who was helping some kids from the orphanage get out of their little costumes.

"Good evening, Mr. Abrams!" the man said. "I'm Mr. Stringer and I'm one of the trustees at the American Film Institute!"

Artie was dumbfounded. "I know who you are!" he said.

"Well anyway we got a call from a Mrs. Emma Scheuster who advised me to come over and check out a high school production of Willy Wonka," he said. He began examining the notes on his clipboard, but he was keeping a straight face. No sign of approval nor neglect.

Artie was waiting, holding his breath, waiting for any criticism or praise.

"And you know, I was thinking, 'How good can this be?' I mean seriously. A lot of high school plays are just that: high school plays."

"Oh great," Finn whispered, thinking that the worst was coming.

"But when I was sitting in those stands tonight, I forgot that I was in a high school auditorium. I felt like I was actually back home in our own theater's production where we do top-notch shows to get our students ready to take on careers in the film industry!" Mr. Stringer exclaimed.

The entire room burst into cheers and applause and Artie was engulfed in hugs.

"I told you, you could do it!" Tina exclaimed.

"And you were doubting yourself!" Blaine teased.

"Brilliant show, mate!" Rory said.

"Speaking of which," Mr. Stringer said. "Loved the Irish accent, buddy. It was unique, and I appreciate that role in casting, Artie."

"Thanks!" Artie said.

"In fact, the casting could not have been more perfect. I mean, granted, you had to rearrange some genders and such but it is hard to put on a high school play with so little willing male actors," Mr. Stringer explained. "But it was barely noticeable and totally professional!"

Jaelyn blushed, shocked that some people didn't notice that she was playing a boy.

"But I just got off the phone with a few other trustees and they agree with me that we would like to extend to you a scholarship to the American Film Institute to begin school in the fall of 2013!" Mr. Stringer announced to more cheers and applause.

"A full one?" Brittany asked.

"Well," Mr. Stringer said. "I would personally like to grant a full one, but it depends on what we can pull off. There are many talented students pouring in but one thing's for sure. Artie Abrams, your early decision application has totally been accepted!"

Artie was on the verge of tears. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Mr. Stringer grinned and nodded. "You are a true hero, Mr. Abrams. Normally people like you give up based on their disabilities. But you, young man, went all out and proved that whether a director can walk or not, they're still capable of making it far in the industry!"

"Oh, well what about me?" Jacob Ben Israel asked.

"I assume you're Jacob Benjamin Israel?" Mr. Stringer asked. Jacob nodded. "Uhm... Hm... How can I say this nicely... Nope."

Everyone laughed, and so did Jacob. "That's okay. I can get into a better school!" he teased. Even his journalism peers chuckled.

Artie and Mr. Stringer went over a few things and signed a few contracts. Artie's mother was thrilled.

"You really don't know how much this means to our family," she sobbed. "It was just eight years ago that Artie lost his ability to walk. We never thought he would have another chance!"

"Well, you should be a proud mother, Mrs. Abrams. He's come very far!" Mr. Stringer replied. "Well, I must be off now. Got a late flight to catch back to LA!"

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed. "This film place is in LA?"

"Sure is!" Mr. Stringer said.

"Score!" Puck exclaimed. "All the more reason to stay! Even though I can see Mercedes every few days, it doesn't beat being with another dude that I know."

Finn chuckled. "Well, I guess Rachel, Kurt, and I are very unlucky, seeing as we don't know anyone where we are," Finn said.

"Plus me," Quinn added. "Connecticut isn't that far away from New York. Rachel and I meet each other halfway every month!"

"Oh my gosh!" Santana protested. "I'm also one who's scattered but Kentucky is very far away from all of you!"

"Come on Santana," Sam said. "I drive past you every month when I drive back to Kentucky to see my family," he said.

"Oh, so is that where you're going to school?" Santana asked.

"Mmm... Most likely," Sam said.

"Well, that wouldn't be my first choice but hey! I got Trouty Mouth and Britt claimed to myself for next year!" Santana said. Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Tina?" Mike asked. "Have you decided where you're going?"

Tina frowned and shook her head. "I mean... I've applied to Central Michigan, Elon University, Illinois Wesleyan, NYU, NYADA, and Syracuse."

"Damn that's a lot," Kurt whispered. "But I like the three in New York!"

"Did you get accepted to any of them?" Rachel asked.

"Well I didn't apply for early decision so, no," Tina said.

"What about you, Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'd love to join you all in the big apple. But so far I'm just looking for a school that's close to Kurt, has a music and musical theater program, and has a law school."

"Yale's the place for you!" Quinn joked.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes protested. "We need Blaine in Los Angeles!"

"Haha, don't play Tug-a-war over me, girls. I'm still deciding which one I really want to go to, because I'm stuck on those." Kurt nestled his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"You'll decide soon enough," Kurt said.

Alejandra wheeled up to Mercedes. "Hi, I'm Alejandra Slider!" she said.

"Oh, how cute!" Mercedes said. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yes I am!" Alejandra exclaimed. "But you go to NYADA, Rachel?"

"Why yes, yes I do," Rachel responded.

"I've always wanted to go to NYU!" Alejandra said. "Any advice for applying?"

"Oh great, another Harmony," Rachel whispered to Kurt.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Tina said bitterly.

"Well, everyone's invited to our place for Christmas," Finn said. "Burt's got the entire yard cleaned out so we're having a big Christmas bash to get everyone back together again," he said. "And Coach Sue! You're invited too!"

Sue, who was inspecting makeup in Brittany's kit, jumped back in surprise. "Oh, yeah, sure! I'll come!" Sue said. She walked over to Artie. "Hey, Wheels... I just wanted to say, fantastic show. It brought back so many memories of my sister and I know baby Jean loved it just as much as I did."

Artie grinned. "Well I'm glad I could do your sister justice."


	12. Christmas Reunion

**Author's Notes: Merry Christmas... Or, seven months early. Again, suggestions for songs are welcome! I'm not good with modern music so I really do need suggestions from people who are familiar with rap, modern rock, even musical theater. Songs are hard to come up with! xD And conveniently I got diagnosed with writer's block on this particular chapter but I swear the next ones should pick up. **

Song: "White Christmas" by Irving Berlin, sung by Rory

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
So may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

It was a Christmas tradition to decorate a Christmas Tree for the choir room, but with funds being reserved for recreational gigs for the Glee Club, their activity this year while Rory soothed their minds was wrapping presents for the kids from the orphanage and all of their other special friends, teachers, parents, etc. The graduates had even come to help, but they had all left the school to go deliver the presents to the orphanage. It was behind closed doors, though, because they wanted it to be a surprise for the kids.

"Hi!" exclaimed a preppy blonde girl with stunning blue eyes. No one in Glee Club knew her name besides Brittany.

"Oh hey!" Brittany said. "Everyone, this is Nerissa Irvine."

Sugar, Tina, Jaelyn, Blaine, and Artie were gathered around Sugar's locker were just discussing their dinner plans for the night. The Scheusters had relocated from their back yard to Sugar's dad's house, whose mansion was a lot more accommodating for the numbers present at the dinner tonight. The eight graduates, the twelve Glee Club members, the twelve kids from the orphanage, Sue, Shannon, and even Principal Figgins.

"Hey!" Tina exclaimed. "I didn't recognize you from the Cheerios?"

"Oh, I'm hardly ever around!" Nerissa said. She had a country accent.

"Heard a country accent. Who's this?" Sam asked, popping up behind Jaelyn, escorted by Greg.

"I'm Nerissa! And you heard right! I actually just moved to Ohio last year from Arkensas, but I was born in Alabama!" Nerissa exclaimed, very animatedly. She was like that Harmony girl. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about your loss at Sectionals," she said.

"Aw, thanks for your concern," Sugar said, doubting Nerissa's motive.

"So anyway, Mr. Scheuster invited Coach Sue and Roz to that dinner party tonight for Christmas and Coach Sue just sent an invitation to me," Nerissa explained.

"And why were you invited?" Blaine asked.

"Well Coach Sue said that we couldn't have won our Cheerios sectional without my natural manner of stunts," Nerissa said, shrugging. "I wasn't even expecting it either. I don't even know, well, any of you!"

Tina giggled. "Well, today's a good place to start! Are you a good singer?"

"Oh gosh, I love singing country!" Nerissa said. "And I was totally going to sign up for New Directions but the moment I approached that sign-up board those hockey dudes came up to me with slushies and threatened to slosh it up in my face if I didn't step away!"

"Oh, ignore them. I'm sure we'd love to have you in New Directions with us!" Tina said.

"Well, I'll think about it," Nerissa replied. She turned on her heel and exited the school. McKinley had a tradition of only doing half-days on the last day of the first semester, so it was finally 11:00 and they could all leave.

"What kind of a name is Nerissa?" Blaine asked, getting into the driver's seat of his car.

"I thought her name was Marissa?" Brittany asked. Everyone shook their heads. They may not have met her personally but her picture was shown in a lot of the Lima newspapers for their victory at the cheerleading sectionals.

However, behind the scenes, this strange Nerissa doubled back to the school and barged into Coach Roz Washington's office. "Mission accomplished, coach!" she said.

Roz turned around from rearranging some pictures on her filing cabinet. Inside were status reports of the twelve new members of the Glee Club. A miscellaneous folder in the back included sub-files of the theater members who could possibly also be affiliated with them. The top shelf, however, was stacked with information on the Cheerios. "Fantastic job, Ms. Irvine!" she congratulated.

"So what's our next step?" Nerissa asked.

"Well, with Coach Sylvester claiming that sectional championship yet again, I just had to intervene. When Roz Washington says she wants to coach the Cheerios, she coaches the Cheerios. But nooo! Sue Sylvester gets that damn Glee Club a gold medal at Nationals and suddenly she gets the Cheerios all to herself. Hell, she couldn't even run that damn team without Salsa Caliente flying in every other week to teach stunts!"

Nerissa nodded to every word. "Well, coach, their lead singer's already taken a liking to me, so I'd say they trust me."

Roz cackled with an evil laugh. "Asian Horror Movie never knew a fake motive if it hit her in her vampire fangs that Principal Figgins has told me all about."

"So again, what are we doing tonight?" Nerissa asked.

"Well... That's a good question. Now that I've got you, my faithful servant, behind enemy lines in Sue's trust spot, I'm going to need you to slowly take down each and every Cheerio until Coach Sylvester has no team to take to the Regionals. Figgins will finally see that Sylvester is unfit to be a mother, and I'll get my job back!" Roz exclaimed, gesturing her hands to every major point.

"But..." Nerissa began. "Coach Sylvester just gave birth and she's going on maternity leave. The Cheerios don't have a coach!"

"Wait, what?" Roz asked, dashing to her filing cabinet. "Figgins will hear about this!" Nerissa watched as Roz stormed out of the office and stomped over to the principal's office. She found him latching up his briefcase and taking a variety of presents in a Wal Mart shopping bag.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sylvester was going on maternity leave?" Roz asked.

"I didn't think it needed an explanation!" Figgins replied.

"Well then who's taking over the Cheerios?" Roz retorted. "My schedule's always been open, Figgins!"

"Well, Coach Roz Washington, I assumed you had your hands tied with swimming!" Figgins replied, logging out of his computer.

"Well I can always double up! How are those girls getting to their next competition?" Roz asked.

"I have applicants! And Sue's veteran team of graduates is well-capable of running that team regardless!" Figgins exclaimed. "Not to mention, I have a former substitute teacher returning to McKinley High school who is very capable of this task."

"Like who?" Roz asked.

"Like me!" rang a voice at the door. "I'm Holly Holliday!"

"Listen, blondie, I know it's a holiday but I need your actual name!" Roz said.

Holly blinked. "Holly Holliday is my real name!" she exclaimed bubbly "I actually conceived next to a shrub of holly in the Christmas season, hence the name!"

"So you mean to tell me that this stand-up comedian is taking over the Cheerios?" Roz asked.

"Precisely," Figgins and Holly said together in unison. "Case closed," Figgins said, dashing out.

Holly watched as the door shut behind Figgins, then turned to face Roz eye-to-eye. "So I already have a vibe that we got off on the wrong foot, but let's get something straight. Sue's maternity leave is only lasting until April so they only really need me to supervise practices and be a chaperone at their regionals, which you are totally welcome to join in on," Holly explained. "But seriously, I have been through a lot in my time subbing at Cleveland. That study abroad trip and a night at the hotel in Paris resulted in some very ugly complaints from the students' parents so I am no longer allowed to teach at that district. So now I'm back home and I know that my former boyfriend is now married to that OCD chick and—"

"Hold up!" Roz exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You mean to tell me that you went out with that Glee Club director?"

"Oh yeah!" Holly responded. "But don't let it fool ya. We've been over for over a year now and I'm happy that he's finally gone after Emma. Even though he clearly fell for my good looks, he was obsessed with her," Holly said plainly.

But ideas were running through Roz's mind. What a perfect way to bring down the Cheerios! Have their temporary coach so troubled with the flaws of love that Figgins will have no choice to deport her! Well, out of the Lima district, at least. She can go teach somewhere in Alaska or Nebraska for all she cared. Unless... take down the Glee Club instead! Yeah! What's-his-face would never know what hit him when his ex-girlfriend was in town! Oh, he'll be so shamed of his own love experiences he'll be forced to divorce the guidance counselor and pack his bags and go teach at some school in Indiana or West Virginia.

"Holly?" Speak of the devil. Will peeped his head into Figgins' office door at first sight of the blonde hottie.

"Oh, hey Will!" Holly asked, running forward to hug him. Roz whistled and exited the room in a flash. "See you at dinner, Scheuster!" she explained.

"Dinner?" Holly asked. "What's the occasion? Did someone spill about my return?"

Will was indeed surprised, but nonetheless invited Holly to the party on the condition that no awkwardness could come between him and Emma, since they were married. But Holly insisted that she had personal matters to clear up before any major socializing, so she denied the invitation. But for the rest of the party, it wasn't long before they were all gathered in the huge dining hall at the Motta's mansion.

The sound of silverware tapping a glass echoed through the room, and Mr. Al Motta stood up. "Welcome all to our house! We're pleased to have you here and we'd like to thank the Scheusters for bringing us all here tonight!" Applause sounded for the couple.

"Thanks everyone!" Will said. "Now I know that this has been a rough couple of weeks for everyone, but let's remember that Christmas is a time to be grateful for being together."

"And to celebrate the birth of Jesus!" Joe exclaimed.

"Wait, it's your birthday?" Brittany asked. Everyone laughed of course but Santana planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Such a comedian," Santana teased.

Will nodded. "But we'd also like to deliver the news that... Emma and I are expecting our first child!"

Even more applause and cheers rang out. Roz choked on her wine. Of course, Quinn and Sue already knew, but they were the only ones who heard the news.

"And we are throwing a baby shower on Easter and you're all invited!" Emma announced.

"When is the baby due?" Rachel asked.

"It's due around mid-September," Emma said. They all let out some "aww's!"

"But that's when we're leaving for college!" Artie whined.

"Well we hope we'll get to visit you all anyway," Will said.

"Congratulations to the Scheusters!" Sugar said, standing at the top of her chairs. Her personal butlers began placing platters on the table. "We'd like to call up Joe to say the prayer for us!"

Joe grinned. "Actually, I'd like to invite the other members of the God Squad here today," he said, calling up Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn. They all nodded to each other and they began.

Joe started first. "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for bringing us here today to celebrate the birth of your son Jesus Christ and just know that we are all thankful for your sacrifices, your blessings, and everything that we owe to you, Lord. None of us would be where we are today without the guidance that you have bestowed upon us."

"Lord we just thank you for blessing us with so many wonderful experiences this year," Quinn continued. "We thank you for giving the Class of 2012 and easy transition to high school and we thank you for allowing us to come together many times every year to spend time together as a second family. We thank you for the memories that you've given us, and we're thankful that whatever issues we had in the past, it was this family that helped each other through until the end."

"Lord we'd like to thank you for watching over our Glee, Cheerio, and Theater brothers and sisters," Mercedes added. "We thank you for blessing the children from the orphanage with the opportunity to come out and express themselves on stage, and we ask that you bestow your blessings upon them and that they'll have many more wonderful Christmases to come."

"And Lord we ask that you be with our new parents, Will and Emma Scheuster. Let their first child live a happy life and we pray that the Scheusters will be fantastic parents and that whoever their child grows up to be, it reflects the legacy that Mr. Scheu has left not only on his son or daughter, but to all of his students as well," Sam said.

"And so," Joe concluded. "We ask that you bless the food tonight, the hands that have prepared it, and the lovely mansion in which we are here today. Happy Birthday Jesus! In your name we pray, Amen!"

Of course, Brittany had fallen asleep again, though Lord Tubbington had already uncovered her silver platter and was already munching away on turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Sam, are you going back to Kentucky to see your family?" Will asked. Sam nodded. "I'm driving back tomorrow morning so I can spend the entire break with them."

"Oh my gosh, you live in Kentucky?" Nerissa asked. She was sitting awkwardly between Coach Sue and Coach Roz. Sam nodded and they talked about life down south, though Nerissa seemed very much more in touch with it than Sam was.

"So, Nerissa," Emma said. "I've never gotten the pleasure to meet you but Coach Sue says you were a great asset to the Cheerios this year!"

"Oh yes she was!" Santana said. "Couldn't have chaperoned those girls successfully without her keeping order up in that hotel."

"Well actually I'm not big on cheerleading," Nerissa said.

"Yep. She's actually the niece of one of Jean's older nurses. I knew Nerissa since she was about eight years old and I told her that once my group of legends graduated, I'd love for her to get a chance at the top of the pyramid to see what real cheerleading is like!" Sue explained.

Roz rolled her eyes. "Well you know what, Sue Sylvester, I'm sure that there were plenty of Cheerios itching for a chance at the top of the pyramid!"

"Well actually," Santana interjected. "I just had a meeting with the girls this afternoon with Coach Holly and none of the senior Cheerios have any yearning to be the fliers."

"Yup indeed," Nerissa said. "It's mostly the juniors and sophomores being the fliers, but being a flier is pretty much the only thing I'm good at," she said.

"Wait, Holly Holliday's back in town?" Puck asked bewildered. A lot of the boys were instantly turned on. Well, pretty much every boy present besides Kurt and Blaine.

"Yep!" Sue said. "My maternity leave has finally started and Holliday was the only idiot to take the gig."

"Well back to my story," Nerissa interrupted. "Yeah, I'm not too big on cheerleading."

"Oh?" Will asked. "Why's that?"

"I'm very clumsy. Not super clumsy, but my body strength wasn't built for catching the people tumbling off the pyramids," Nerissa explained. "I would say that my true skill is swimming!"

"Well it's a good thing that I finally persuaded Mr. Figgins to get rid of that synchronized swimming team. We were such a social joke, ain't that right Evans?" Roz asked.

Sam choked on a mouthful of turkey. "Yup!" he exclaimed, dunking down some apple cider.

"Bee-Tee-Dubs, did you ever get that chest surgery I told you about? Can't have them reporters spreading scandals about your crooked nipples," Roz explained. Sam scowled but returned to his food.

"How about a gig?" Finn said, breaking up the awkwardness and getting up out of his chair to the makeshift stage that Mr. Motta had constructed. "Come on up, kids!" Finn said, getting all the orphanage kids up on stage. They each received a caroling book with lyrics.

Song: "Frosty the Snowman"

Finn: _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,__  
__With a corncob pipe and a button nose__  
__And two eyes made out of coal.__  
_Puck:_ Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,__  
__He was made of snow but the children__  
__Know how he came to life one day.__  
_Mike:_ There must have been some magic in that__  
__Old silk hat they found.__  
__For when they placed it on his head__  
__He began to dance around.__  
_Kids: _O, Frosty the snowman__  
__Was alive as he could be,__  
__And the children say he could laugh__  
__And play just the same as you and me.__  
__Thumpetty thump thump,__  
__Thumpety thump thump,__  
__Look at Frosty go.__  
__Thumpetty thump thump,__  
__Thumpety thump thump,__  
__Over the hills of snow._

Artie: _Frosty the snowman knew__  
__The sun was hot that day,__  
__So he said, "Let's run and__  
__We'll have some fun__  
__Now before I melt away."__  
_Blaine:_ Down to the village,__  
__With a broomstick in his hand,__  
__Running here and there all__  
__Around the square saying,__  
__Catch me if you can.__  
_Kurt:_ He led them down the streets of town__  
__Right to the traffic cop.__  
__And he only paused a moment when__  
__He heard him holler "Stop!"__  
__Kids: For Frosty the snow man__  
__Had to hurry on his way,__  
__But he waved goodbye saying,__  
__"Don't you cry,__  
__I'll be back again some day."__  
__Thumpetty thump thump,__  
__Thumpety thump thump,__  
__Look at Frosty go.__  
__Thumpetty thump thump,__  
__Thumpety thump thump,__  
__Over the hills of snow._

Everyone applauded, especially the kids. Many of them never had the privilege to sing that song with any family or friends. It was this kind of feeling of welcome and support that they didn't know but loved.

"Okay, everyone, share your favorite Christmas memories!" Sugar suggested. "Go!"

"Oh!" Emma called out. "When I was nine years old I built an awesome replica of Frosty the Snowman!"

"And how long did that live?" Santana asked.

"Um..." Emma began. "Well, I found out that the carrot I used for its nose had pesticides and fertilizer on it so... I had it professionally destroyed!" Everyone laughed very loudly at the statement.

"Well one of my earliest memories was when I climbed a ladder for the first time and put the topper on the tree!" Artie said. "I was probably like five or six."

"Well one of the most drastic things I ever did at Christmas was drop a snow globe of the virgin Mary. The glass shot all into my foot," Quinn said disgustedly.

"Wait, how does a virgin give birth to a baby?" Brittany asked. "Is that when storks were still in the delivery business?"

"Well I don't really celebrate Christmas despite my love for its carols," Rachel continued, "but I remember the first time I lit the Chanukah lamp on every single one of the eight nights!"

"Wait, Jews get eight days of presents?" Sugar asked.

"I've always wondered what it was like to celebrate Kwanza," Mercedes said. "I mean, seven candles but I never got the meaning of it even after watching 'The Proud Family.'"

"The year my dad left us I couldn't afford anything so I just jacked a tree out of someone's truck and hung all my Pokemon toys on it," Puck said.

"I thought you were Jewish?" Blaine interrogated.

"Well yeah I am, but come on, every kid would rather have a tree than an eight-branched candle, right?" Puck responded to everyone's laughter.

"All of those stories are so sad," Sugar whined. "I mean, just look at my tree!" Indeed, the Motta's tree was stunning. At least twelve feet tall standing in the entrance hall of their mansion with millions of sparkles emitting from its lights and tinsel, with hundreds of Christmas-colored ornaments decorated all around.

Song: "12 Days of Christmas"

_All: On the [day] day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_[line assignments]_

_1: Partridge in a Pair Tree: Quinn_

_2: Turtle doves: Sam_

_3: French Hens: Puck_

_4: Calling Birds: Rachel_

_5: Golden Rings: Mercedes_

_6: Geese A-Laying: Mike_

_7. Swans-A-Swimming: Tina_

_8: Maids-A-Milking: Santana_

_9: Ladies Dancing: Brittany_

_10: Lords-A-Leaping: Joe_

_11: Pipers Piping: Kurt_

_12: Drummers Drumming: Artie_

The kids were all over the number, though of course it was very difficult for them to remember.

"Okay, math question that I bet none of you kids will be able to get," Sue said, feeding Jean her bottle. "How many gifts would a person get from all twelve days of Christmas?"

"Twelve!" Brittany shouted!

"364!" Quinn and Mike yelled out at the same time after just a few seconds of calculations.

"Oh, dang!" Artie exclaimed.

Song: "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" by Johnny Marks (kids singing in parenthesis)

Will: _You know Dasher and Dancer_

_And Prancer and Vixen,_

_Comet and Cupid_

_And Donner and Blitzen._

_But do you recall_

_The most famous reindeer of all?_

Emma: _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

_(reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_(like a light bulb)_

Sue: _And if you ever saw it_

_(saw it)_

_You would even say it glows_

_(like a flash light)_

Shannon: _All of the other reindeer_

_(reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_(like Pinochio)_

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_(Rudolph)_

_Play in any reindeer games_

_(like Monopoly)_

Will: _Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

_Santa came to say_

Shannon: _(Ho Ho Ho)_

Roz: _Rudolph with your nose so bright_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

Sue: _Then all the reindeer loved him_

_(loved him)_

_And they shouted out with glee_

_(yippee)_

Shannon: _"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

_(reindeer)_

_You'll go down in history!"_

_(like Columbus)_

"Good job kids!" Mike exclaimed while high-fiving each of the twelve kids as they leaped off stage.

"The kids? You know who rocked that number, Jackie Chan!" Roz protested.

"Yes they do, and it's one Sue Sylvester!" Sue remarked.

"Nuh-uh, that was all Coach Beiste!" Puck said.

"Nope, gotta owe it all to Will!" Shannon replied. Of course, they all applauded Mr. Scheuster especially for his awesome guitar playing skills.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Emma called, pushing in a cart stacked with an assortment of cakes, gelatins, pies, and a whole lot of other varieties of foods.

"Oh, forget the turkey, I'm taking a whole platter home!" Shannon exclaimed.

"The whole platter? Why can't you just take one slice like everyone else?" Roz inquired.

"Because, Washington, it ain't everyday you get food this great!" Shannon replied.

"Well aside from the food, I for one think that it's about time the girls get up to sing something," Mercedes suggested.

"Need we even dare mention what song we're going to sing?" Rachel asked.

Song: "Angels from the Realms of Glory" by James Montgomery

Mercedes: _Angels from the realms of glory,  
Wing your flight o'er all the earth;  
Ye who sang creation's story  
Now proclaim Messiah's birth._

Girls and Kids: _Refrain_

_[In the music video, there are flashbacks and flash-forwards of everyone playing in the snow, decorating Christmas trees, laughing with family, singing carols, even Chanukah celebrations]_

Tina: _Come and worship, come and worship,  
Worship Christ, the newborn King._

Rachel: _Shepherds, in the field abiding,  
Watching o'er your flocks by night,  
God with us is now residing;  
Yonder shines the infant light:_

Girls and Kids: _Refrain_

Santana: _Sages, leave your contemplations,  
Brighter visions beam afar;  
Seek the great Desire of nations;  
Ye have seen His natal star._

Mercedes: _Refrain_

Brittany: _Saints, before the altar bending,  
Watching long in hope and fear;  
Suddenly the Lord, descending,  
In His temple shall appear._

Girls: _Refrain_

Sugar: _Sinners, wrung with true repentance,  
Doomed for guilt to endless pains,  
Justice now revokes the sentence,  
Mercy calls you; break your chains._

Quinn: _Refrain_

Quinn: _Though an Infant now we view Him,  
He shall fill His Father's throne,  
Gather all the nations to Him;  
Every knee shall then bow down:_

Girls and Kids: _Refrain_

Tina, Quinn, Mercedes: _All creation, join in praising  
God, the Father, Spirit, Son,  
Evermore your voices raising  
To th'eternal Three in One._

Girls: _Refrain_

"Well I know we didn't do our annual mash-up competition this year," Will began.

"But the girls totally won," Sue continued.

"No way! I'm sure the kids liked 'Frosty the Snowman' way better!" Puck argued.

Even the kids were breaking out into arguments about which was better. Of course, they all had a bias for Frosty, being that they got to sing in the chorus. But none of them could deny that the girls' angelic harmonies had a few of the girls sobbing.

"Even baby Jean considered that a lullaby," Quinn said.

"Well Jean was laughing during our performance!" Mike said.

"Probably laughing at your heinous diction," Roz said. "I mean seriously, y'all sung it as if you've never sung it at elementary school!"

"Well I for one loved both," Nerissa said.

"Would you like to sing a song for us?" Emma asked sincerely.

"Oh, no!" Nerissa said, shaking her hands. "I wouldn't say I'm much of a singer..."

"Well we could definitely use more voices in Glee Club," Mr. Scheuster said. "Granted we're no longer a competing club but Coach Roz tells me that you're a pretty good country singer. We could use that flavor when we go out to perform at local malls and middle schools, and such."

"Middle schools?" Artie asked.

"Yup! I got a performance booked at Lima Junior High," Will said. "I figured that since the freshmen demographic has been slow to join Glee Club, I figured that it was time to make a statement before they've even had a chance to set foot into William McKinley High School!" Will exclaimed. Everyone thought it was a good idea.

"Sounds great, Mr. Scheu!" Tina exclaimed. "Most of us went to Lima Junior High anyway so we could all say a few remarks about why they should join Glee!"

"I'm all for it," Sugar said. "I would have thought that me being a second-year Glee Clubber meant I'd finally have some seniority around but I have no freshmen under my control!" she exclaimed. "Totes unfair."

"Especially since you're now head of costume duty?" Joe joked.

"Precisely," Sugar said. "Well actually it's not that bad. I hired seven assistants to aid me!"

"And how much did that cost?" Will asked.

"Well I paid them all ten bucks an hour!" Sugar claimed. "But because there were seven of them it only took about three hours to get everyone's Sectionals outfits finished."

"Well I don't think we'll be needing anymore costumes," Will said. "We'll make do with whatever costumes we used in the past. 2012, do you think you could pass down a few of your wardrobe pieces for future use?"

"Sure!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well everyone needs to keep the "You Can't Always Get What You Want" outfits," Rachel said. "Can't give up your first ever Glee costume!"

"And I better not see anyone give up their Edge of Glory outfits either," Santana said.

"Well I have some appreciation for those aqua blue dresses from Regionals in our junior year," Finn said. "Reminds me of the time we first started writing original songs."

"We were going to try and write original songs," Blaine said. "But we figured we'd save them for Regionals or Nationals to guarantee us a win."

"Well that shouldn't stop you from writing any original songs!" Kurt said, brushing some lint off of Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah; it's a smart move to build up your repertoire now," Mercedes advised. "That way next year you'll have nothing but original songs to use when you all get to Nationals!"

Tina stifled a little sob. "I'm sorry," she said. No one had to understand or confirm what she was feeling. Truth is, none of the original Glee members would ever see another competition again. Next year it would be in the hands of Joe and Rory, and dare they mention it, Sugar. And honestly, getting them ready to be the new leaders of Glee would be a hard deal, not to mention that with those three, plus Jaelyn, Greg, Annie, and Caroline, New Directions would need a great deal of freshman recruits from the Class of 2017 to start bringing Glee Club to where it used to be with the Class of 2012.

"Hey..." Finn began trying to break the awkward silence again. "Have you ever heard of a stupid turkey?"

Everyone laughed. Brittany actually knew this one though. "I did! It was looking forward to Christmas!"

"What did Adam say on the day before Christmas?" Joe asked.

"Haha!" Quinn and Mercedes bellowed out together. "It's Christmas, Eve!" Quinn responded.

"If Santa is crossed with a detective, what would he be?" Sam asked.

"Santa Clues!" Rory answered to everyone's gales of laughter. His accent made the response all the more adorable.

"So, Rory," Emma began. "Do you have any Christmas plans with family?" she asked.

"Why yes!" Rory began. "Joe and his family helped me do a refreshments fundraiser at one of those mile run things, so I have enough money now to fly back to Ireland to spend the holidays with my family. I'm going back in two days, actually."

"Hope you have fun!" Finn exclaimed, doing another high-five.

"Okay, sick one," Santana began. "How do you know that Santana is a man?" No one knew the answer to this one.

"Oh wait!" Sugar exclaimed after a moment of thought. "Women never wear the same outfits every year!"

The jokes and stories continued on for another good hour. Before everyone knew it, eight o' clock turned into ten o' clock.

"Well everyone, it's been great but I've gotta head home," Sue said. "Jean'll start getting fussy if she's not back in her crib by midnight."

"Wait!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"You have to join us for one more song," Puck said.

Song: "Joy to the World"

Joe_: __Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.  
_  
Mercedes: _Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.  
_  
Sam: _No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.  
_  
Quinn: _He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._

"Thanks for that last song, God Squad!" Sue remarked, picking Jean up out of her walker and carrying her to the car.

"Bye, Coach!" Santana called out, walking to Sue's car and helping to strap Jean into her little car seat before rejoining everyone on the front porch to wave at Sue's car as it exited the driveway.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all so much," Will said, hugging all of his graduated students goodbye for another semester.

"Don't worry, Mr. Scheuster, we'll probably come back to Lima in a month or two," Finn said.

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Mike added.

"Not to mention we're coming back for that baby shower!" Kurt reminded him.

"Well you promised me you'd come visit me and Mercedes in LA!" Puck exclaimed.

"We were planning to do it during Nationals," Will said. "But that seems out of the question now."

"Well we'll probably still go over to LA anyway," Emma added. "We wanted to do a West Coast tour for our honeymoon so LA would be a nice place to start."

"Wait, honeymoon?" Artie asked.

"Yep!" Will said.

"We're taking two weeks off right before Spring Break!" Emma said.

"Why not during Spring Break?" Tina asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well we wanted to spend time with you all when you came back for Spring Break!" Will replied. They all nodded and grinned. Soon enough, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel hopped into their car to go home.

"Merry Christmas!" they called out as their car turned out of the driveway.

"Merry Christmas!" Will exclaimed. The little school bus then came to pick up the orphanage kids.

"I hope they enjoy their little surprise," Emma whispered as the children hugged Sugar goodbye as they exited the door.

"I want to come back to this hotel!" one little boy said.

"Wait, so where was the pool?" Brittany asked.

"Well goodnight kids! Drive safely!" Will exclaimed. "'_Ice_ to meet you, Nerissa!" Will joked, referring to the freezing yet beautiful snowfall.

"Aw, thanks!" Nerissa said, turning around on her heel to wave goodbye. Her grandparents were waiting in their car to pick her up. "I had so much fun with y'all!"

"So did I," Roz said as she tromped out the door with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks for having us over, Mr. Motta!" Emma said.

"No problem, Scheusters!" Al said. "I hope you guys have a good year! Sugar's of course very upset about their loss. I don't understand how that happened. Her duet was amazing."

"It was," Will said. "But you know, we can't always get what we want, but rest assured, Sugar, Joe, and Rory are taking us back to Nationals next year!"

"You can count on it!" Sugar exclaimed, high-fiving Will and Emma as they walked back to their car.

"Well," Will said, climbing into the driver's seat. "What a great night."

"Spectacular," Emma said, turning up the heater in the car.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Will bellowed out of his window to the Motta's and then all the passers-by on the streets.


	13. Valentine's of Hurt and Success

**Author's Note"So here's what you missed on Glee!" New Directions lost to the Unitards at Sectionals and are out of the running to vie for a second National title. Artie, the Glee Club, and some other performers put on a musical of Willy Wonka in honor of the recent birth of baby Jean Sylvester. It seems as if Roz Washington's out to sabotage another group in McKinley High and this time it ain't the Cheerios. Apparently she's even got a two-timing spy on her side, as shown by a country girl. Holly Holliday is back in town as a substitute coach for the Cheerios. New Directions has three new sophomores and a new freshman on the team but none of them have really found their niche yet. So let's see what we can build off of that! In addition, song suggestions are highly welcome!**

"So... Why are we all here?" asked Will.

It could have qualified as a staff meeting. Shannon Beiste, Will and Emma Scheuster, Holly Holliday, Ricky Martinez, Mrs. Dusenberry, and Mrs. Bletheim.

"Teachers," Figgins began, "You are all called here today to address all the concerns that have been directed towards you so you may reroute your curriculum for this new semester."

"Wait, a minute, why isn't Coach Roz getting the talk?" Shannon asked, glancing at Roz who stood majestically behind Figgins' desk, twirling her bronze medal in her hand.

"Because she'll be serving as my witness," Figgins snapped back. False. Roz had dug through Sue's laptop recently and found their fake sex tape from a few years ago. A few clicks of the mouse and several minutes to upload and it could be broadcast to the whole world.

"First off, Coach Shannon Beiste. Congratulations on earning McKinley High's third consecutive state win!" Figgins remarked. Coach Beiste blushed and waved it off. "However, due to lack of school funds, I need you to double time as the basketball and wrestling coach."

Shannon gasped. "I barely even know how to coach those sports! And I don't think I know any of the kids personally!"

"Oh, not true, Beiste," Roz pointed out. Apparently she had sent Nerissa to do all her dirty work.

"Hey, Greg!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Um... do I know you?" Greg asked.

"Well, no, but I know you! I understand that your middle name is Jordan and I hear that it's because your dad named you after that basketball player dude!"

Greg scowled. "Yeah, and so?"

"Well I wasn't under the impression that you were signing up for basketball this season!"

"Exactly," Greg snapped back. "I don't really like basketball. And I hate how everyone seems to think I'm playing basketball just because I'm tall and black."

Nerissa widened her eyes but nonetheless carried out her deed. "But, Greg, come on! Even just one year of varsity basketball can work wonders on your college applications, even if you're applying for a baseball scholarship! It shows your diversity and dedication!"

This caught Greg by surprise. "It does?" he asked.

"Of course!" Nerissa assured him. "And the team does need a captain and this year there are no seniors on the team! And come on, you and I both know that the Class of 2015 rules the school in terms of athletic leadership!"

Greg paused and thought for a second. "You know what? A year won't hurt," he said. "I'm sure my dad would have made me try it out for a year anyway, so might as well do it now before junior and senior years get hectic!"

As for whoever was doing wrestling, the answer was plain in Nerissa's mind. There were many occasions that that gorgeous Blaine Anderson was beating the guts out of those wrestling bags that suspended from that metal thingy. Too bad he's gay. They'd make a cute couple if he liked blonde country girls.

"Hey, Blaine!" Nerissa asked.

"Oh, hey!" Blaine said very respectfully, shutting his locker and stuffing his AP Physics book into his bag. "Did you have a good holiday season?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever!" Nerissa said. "Anyway! How do you feel about joining the wrestling team?"

"Nah," Blaine shrugged.

"But I thought you wanted to go to Yale, NYADA, NYU, or Dartmouth?" Nerissa asked.

"How do you know all of that?" Blaine asked. Well actually, the answer lay in Coach Roz's status files. She had intercepted and copied all of Blaine's outgoing college applications and stored them for Nerissa's use and monitor.

"Well anyway," Nerissa continued. "Those are all super competitive schools and just because you're one of the lead vocalists for a Glee Club and Student Body President doesn't mean that you have a strong resume," she said. "I mean, how full can yours be?"

It was true. Apart from the things that Nerissa mentioned, and having a stronger academic background from being in a private all-boys school in his freshman and sophomore years, he had almost nothing. "Do you think that could really get me into those schools?" Blaine asked, worriedly now.

"Oh, definitely!" Nerissa reassured. "It shows how much you can handle your time especially since you're so busy already!"

Blaine thought for a moment and cheerfully replied, "I'll do it!"

Nerissa jumped into the air and hurried up on over to Coach Roz to deliver the successful news.

Back in the principal's office, Shannon had just accepted the jobs on condition that she get a pay raise, same salary, for working overtime. Figgins compromised only because the coaching term wouldn't last too long.

"As for you, Mr. Martinez," Figgins continued. "I am pleased to hear that you have returned to a more practical adult setting in your classes, although I don't feel comfortable seeing all those hearts plastered around the halls."

"But it's Valentine's day!" Mr. Martinez protested.

"But the messages are written in Spanish! How do I know that they're not secret codes for trading drugs and such? I've had to suspend and expel seven students in the past month alone, Martinez!"

"All due respect, Mr. Figgins, but I feel that love is a trait that the kids should be spreading around in this era of violence and hate," Mr. Martinez replied. "And they respond well to it when it relates to the subject of their class!"

"Well supply an accurate translation on each and every heart, Mr. Martinez. And if I enter any of those messages on Google Translate myself, I will see to it that both you and the student in question will be dealt with consequently!" Figgins warned. He then turned to the next teacher. "Mrs. Nancy Bletheim, long-time sophomore Geometry teacher!"

"Good day," she said stalely.

"My only concern is that I have it from a reliable source that your class does not involve real practical real-world scenarios!" Figgins questioned.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked. "I teach Geometry and the students are asked to give me areas, lengths, measurements, and anything else that they'll actually need to use!"

"Well I have it that they should be learning more about stuff that relates to them, namely, finances!" Figgins argued.

"Okay, way, hold up," Nancy said, starting to get out of breath. "How does finances have to do with Geometry?"

"She's got a point there," Roz said.

"Oh..." Figgins said to himself. "Remind me to call in the business teacher! Mrs. Dusenberry, senior Geography teacher!"

"How may I help you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing. Other than the fact that I have received many angry phone calls from parents that their children are failing, and after further research into your grading curve, I find it startling that even the number one ranked senior in our school is only pulling a 97% in your class!"

"What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"You average grade is a 72%!" Figgins said. "And with that many students failing or narrowly passing a class, it shows that there's something wrong with your teaching style!"

"Could just be Senioritis," Roz added.

"Well the problem seems to me that the students aren't tired of doing work, they're tired of doing pointless work!" Figgins argued to Roz this time.

She paused. "I don't see the difference."

"Mrs. Dusenberry, if you don't find a way to bring up your grading curve I will be forced to make arrangements to find a new replacement for you," Figgins said.

Holly cleared her throat. "And I'll be totally open to accept that job," she whispered.

"Uh, hell to the no sister, you can go back to subbing for the Cheerios!" Roz said. "Get to the last part, Mr. Figgins!" Roz pressed on, grinning and nodding like a fool.

"Well before I get to the last part, I need to speak with Mrs. Scheuster!" he said. "And don't worry, I am not going to criticize your methods. Your inaugural year as a tenure staff member has yielded excellent results. Every senior I've spoken with says that they've had more doors open to college and scholarships than they ever had compared to previous years!"

"Aw, thank you!" Emma exclaimed, blushing. "I do take pride in helping these kids get ready for the future."

"Well yes," Figgins said. "But some of your pamphlets seem to be foreshadowing too far into the future." Figgins pulled out a dusty pamphlet of how it's "finally time to have intercourse."

Will and Emma widened their eyes and blushed.

"If I see any more of these pamphlets again, you will need to use government approved and distributed pamphlets to give to your students," he said. "And I don't care where the inks or papers came from, you will use them."

Emma nodded, pursed her lips, and listened as Figgins moved on to Will.

"Mr. Scheuster..." Figgins muttered, referring to his clip board. "Ah, yes. Well, long story short, you seem to be doing a good job of teaching junior world history. However, you are now a co-director of the Glee Club."

Will beamed. "Excuse me?" He wasn't having it.

This time, though, Roz took the figurative podium. "William Scheuster. This would have marked your fourth year of coaching the Glee Club and it's turned out to be nothing but a failure."

Will shook his head. "Roz, it was a competition. We understand that we won't always pass the first round. There are so many other schools who would love and do deserve to go to Regionals," he said.

"Well," Roz pressed on. "The kids in your group were depending on your journeys to Regionals and Nationals to gain advantage in applications for colleges and scholarships. And now what do they have to add to their resumes? Oh yeah! Damn musicals!"

"They're satisfied with it," Will replied.

"Case settled, Mr. Scheuster," Figgins said. "Your Glee Club is still alive only because of the enormous check that was granted to us for your National win, and since Coach Roz is an international victor, I feel that she can steer your group back in the right direction."

The meeting was adjourned on a flat level. No justifications whatsoever. Roz was to become the new co-director of the Glee Club straight away.

* * *

"I can't believe she's at it again!" Sue said as she bottle-fed Jean. The Scheusters and Beiste were all gathered in Sue's living room to discuss the latest shenanigans that Roz was foisting upon the staff of William McKinley High School. "I mean, I always knew she'd be up to something but I always thought that it would have been against my Cheerios!"

"Well Roz seems okay with Holly taking over," Beiste said. "But Roz must have a bone to pick with me too because Figgins has me double-timing with the basketball and wrestling teams."

"Well I understand you being the wrestling coach but basketball? How'd he get to that?" Sue asked.

Shannon just shrugged. "A lot of my football boys play basketball and I guess Figgins needed to give me more stuff to do since I'm inactive in the spring athletics season. Well, not now."

"Well I just hope everything goes okay with you, Will," Sue said. "I should have known better. If Roz wasn't out to get the Cheerios next year, she was definitely going to go against you, Will. I hate to say it but there's a new Sue Sylvester out to destroy your group and this time it's a black Sue Sylvester."

So the next day in school, the twelve kids sat nervously in the choir room.

"What's she doing here?" Sugar asked.

"Well, kids," Will said. "Principal Figgins wants the Glee Club to become victorious again and he thinks that the only way—"

"Not 'thinks,' William," Roz said. "It's a matter of fact! I WILL steer this Glee Club into the right direction starting with today's assignment." With that, Roz proceeded to the board and wrote down 'Valentine's Day.'

"Oh, joy," Sam said.

"I'm about to cry," Tina whimpered.

"Why do we do this every year now?" Artie protested.

"I find this really awkward," Joe whined.

"You guys will all be going out to find songs about love and then singing it in Glee Club!" Roz said.

"But what if all we're experiencing now is heart break?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, Coach, it's not really fair. Almost all of us are in long-distance relationships now," Brittany said sorrowfully.

"Well then sing a song about heartbreak! Point is, love songs are some of the most popular ones out there these days," Roz explained.

"And why should we agree to this challenge?" Blaine asked.

"Because there will also be a game. Everyone is getting one heart necklace. For the rest of the day you are hereby banned from saying the word 'like.' If you get caught saying it, anyone can steal every heart you possess. This continues until there is only one male and one female left standing!" With that, Roz handed each student a heart.

"That's not fair!" Greg whined. "Annie never talks! She's like that mute kid in a book I read! She'll win!"

Annie looked down shamefully at her lap and twirled the heart around in her hands. "You said it," she whispered.

Everyone in the class laughed as Annie held out her hand to take the heart away. But, Greg denied ever saying it, kept his heart, and let no one vow for the truth.

"Come on, Greg, that's not fair!" Caroline said, getting up and ripping the necklace off of his neck before handing it to Annie.

"Come on, Greg, be a team player!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Well, good luck to y'all! I got some swimming kids to coach!" Roz dusted off her hands and marched out the door.

"I don't get why she's coaching us if she's just going to write a word down on the board every day and give us instructions," Brittany said thoughtfully.

"Well guys, get to work," Will said, distributing song books.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tina screamed.

"What is it?" Jaelyn asked.

"Everything okay?" Caroline added.

"I just got an email from NYADA!" Tina whimpered.

"What does it say?" Will asked, giving his last song book to Sam.

"It says my audition with Madam Tibideaux is tomorrow afternoon!" she exclaimed.

"Good luck, girl!" Sugar said, hugging Tina.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do!" Tina shouted frantically, poring through her song book to look for a song.

"How about this one?" Blaine asked, pointing to one of the songs on the very first page of the index. "I heard you singing it all the time last year!"

"But that was last year! You don't think Madam Tibideaux wants something totally spontaneous?"

"Not necessarily," Blaine said. "I mean, my audition is tomorrow too but the thing with Rachel and Kurt last year was just that Kurt took a risk, while Rachel played it too safe."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Tina asked.

"Eh, I'm cool under pressure," Blaine joked. "But Tina, you're totally ready for this!"

"We're totally ready for this," Tina replied back.

"I didn't even know you were both applying for NYADA," Sam said.

Tina grimaced. "I'm not sure if I even want to go there. I'm torn between that and NYU so I thought I'd do both. I mean, they're very close to each other anyway."

Blaine said the same thing. "I just can't decide between doing law at Dartmouth, musical theater at NYADA, or both at Yale."

"I like the idea of both," Sam suggested.

"AHAH!" Brittany exclaimed, snatching Sam's heart away. "Me likey my hearts." As soon as she said the word, her hands clasped her mouth shut.

"And I think that you just lost both your hearts!" Artie joked, slinging both of Brittany's hearts over his neck.

"COME ON EVERYBODY!" Roz screamed at her team of championship swimmers. "Nerissa! You have to make your sidestroke smoother! Evans! Don't you dare do a backstroke until you do something about those disproportionate nipples!"

"Like this coach?" Nerissa asked, doing a neat sidestroke.

"Wooh, that's good baby!" Roz exclaimed. "Keep it up and I think you could be lifeguard certified in no time!"

"Coach Roz, can't I just butterfly to the other end of the pool?" Sam asked.

"And give you the satisfaction of making one chest muscle bigger than it already is, and making your nipples more off-centered? Goodness gracious, Evans, you just gotta keep sidestroking until that problem evens out!" Roz barked.

Sam, however, had called it quits. He climbed out of the pool and of course, the female girl swimmers swooned over his finely chiseled abs.

Song: You Are the Sunshine of My Life by Stevie Wonders

(Concept: Starts off with Sam in the locker room, then Sam walks through the halls of McKinley High while reminiscing on all his special moments with Mercedes. A flashback, ending with them skyping together.)

_You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears_

_You are the sunshine of my life,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?_

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

Mercedes:_Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love_

"Well so far, I am the king of hearts!" Artie said proudly, waving his six hearts around.

"Who's the queen?" asked Blaine.

"Well, so far, Annie!" Artie exclaimed. "It's weird. She never talks and yet she's winning."

"Well maybe shyness is an advantage in this game. Sugar just doesn't feel like she's welcome here," Tina said hesitantly.

"Ahem!" Artie cleared his throat and beckoned for Tina to give her two hearts to him.

"Hah! And now there's only Joe and Rory left in the running to steal hearts from!" Artie exclaimed.

"So how's your NYADA audition going?" Sam asked to Tina.

"Oh, I've been rehearsing for twelve hours straight! I just hope my voice doesn't die out!" Tina exclaimed, taking a sip of her tea.

"How about you, Blaine?" Brittany asked.

Blaine smiled. "I've got it down," he said confidently.

"Well I hope you do," Artie said. "Because I just read Madam Tibideaux's twitter and her latest post says she's here in Lima!"

"Oh my god!" Tina cried, chugging down the tea now.

"Well my audition is in an hour," Blaine said, looking at his watch. "I'd better get to the auditorium for one final rehearsal!"

"You can do this!" Tina whispered back stage.

"I'm totally freaking out," Blaine said.

"Well Rachel gives us her love and luck!" Tina whispered back.

"Same for Kurt," Blaine replied.

Mr. Scheuster was welcoming Madam Tibideaux into the auditorium and helping her get all of her stuff settled.

"I must say, Mr. Scheuster, I'm quite anxious to see what talent I can pick up over here," Madam Tibideaux said.

"Well I hope you'll enjoy it, Madam Tibideaux!" Will said. "Tina and Blaine are two of my most prized singers and they're such good actors."

"Well, we'll see about that," Madam Tibideaux said as she took her seat. She inched the microphone down and spoke, "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hobbled out on stage towards the microphone. "Good afternoon!" Blaine greeted politely. "My name is Blaine Anderson and I will be singing 'Giants in the Sky,' from the Sondheim musical, 'Into the Woods.'"

_There are Giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible Giants  
in the sky!_

_When you're way up high  
And you look below  
At the world you left  
And the things you know,  
Little more than a glance  
Is enough to show  
You just how small you are._

_When you're way up high  
And you're own your own  
In a world like none  
That you've ever known,  
Where the sky is lead  
And the earth is stone,_

_You're free, to do  
Whatever pleases you,  
Exploring things you'd never dare  
'Cause you don't care,  
When suddenly there's_

_A big tall terrible Giant at the door,  
A big tall terrible lady Giant  
sweeping the floor.  
And she gives you food  
And she gives you rest  
And she draws you close  
To her Giant breast,  
And you know things now  
that you never knew before,  
Not till the sky._

_Only just when you've made  
A friend and all,  
And you know she's big  
But you don't feel small,  
Someone bigger than her  
Comes along the hall  
To swallow you for lunch._

_And you heart is lead  
And your stomach stone  
And you're really scared  
Being all alone..._

_And it's then that you miss  
All the things you've known  
And the world you've left  
And the little you own-_

_The fun is done.  
You steal what you can and run.  
And you scramble down  
And you look below,  
And the world you know  
Begins to grow:_

_The roof, the house, and your Mother at the door.  
The roof, the house and the world you never thought to explore.  
And you think of all of the things you've seen,  
And you wish that you could live in between,  
And you're back again,  
Only different than before,  
After the sky._

_There are Giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible awesome scary wonderful  
Giants in the sky!_

Mr. Scheuster, Sam, Brittany, and Artie sat in the back of the auditorium. They applauded subtly as to not disturb Madam Tibideaux's concentration as she scribbled down notes.

"You know," she began. "The last person who auditioned for me with that song is someone you probably know. Jesse St. James?"

Blaine widened his eyes. He didn't know that. "Yes, I'm familiar with him..." Blaine said unsteadily. "He's the present coach of Vocal Adrenaline!"

"He's more than that," Carmen said. "One of my students dropped out of NYADA this past semester and the only one on the waiting list was none other than Mr. St. James."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"He auditioned for me almost three years ago... I almost forgot about him until he encountered me at Nationals last year, vouching for Ms. Rachel Berry. I remembered that in his audition, he didn't have professional breathing control and clear diction. However I was impressed with his vocal range and obvious talent, and so I went back into our registry and found that, even after all this time, he still hadn't given up on us. That sort of dedication is something we do work towards in NYADA."

Again, Blaine nodded.

"So when it comes to you... You clearly have outstanding breath control. I understand that you used to be part of an a capella glee club, so you must get it from that," she said. "Your pronunciation was excellent and it sounded genuine to how Sondheim wrote it and how the voice was portrayed in the musical."

"Thank you," Blaine muttered thankfully.

"I'm going to be honest with you, though... This performance was not a stand-out," Madam Tibideaux spoke out flatly. "It is a performance I think I'll forget, but you never know. I am expanding my class size to twenty-four this year, and I think you're at least in the top 50 that I've auditioned so far."

"I understand," Blaine said, smiling and grasping his hands together as a sign of gratefulness.

"But overall," Madam Tibideaux concluded, "you are a stellar singer. There is absolutely no doubt about that. I did see an excerpt of your performance of Willy Wonka and I see that you are also a promising actor."

With that, Blaine nodded and exited the stage.

"Tina Cohen-Chang," Madam Tibideaux called out.

Tina, petrified of the criticism, wobbled out on stage. "Good afternoon!" she greeted. "My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I will be singing 'Here's Where I Stand' from CAMP." With that, Tina summoned her backup singers, Caroline, Brittany, Artie, and Rory. Four-part harmonies for the harmonies in the background.

Song"Here's Where I Stand" from CAMP

_Here in the dark  
I stand before you  
Knowing this is my chance to show you my heart  
This is the start  
This is the start_

_I have so much to say and I'm hopin'  
That your arms are open  
Don't turn away, I want you near me  
But you have to hear me_

_Here's where I stand  
Here's who I am  
Love me, but don't tell me who I have to be  
Here's who I am, I'm what you see_

_You said I had to change and I was tryin'  
But my heart was lyin'  
I'm not that child any longer  
I am stronger_

_Here's where I stand  
Here's who I am  
Help me to move on but please don't tell me how  
I'm on my way, I'm movin' now_

_In this life we've come so far  
But we're only who we are  
With the courage of love  
To show us the way  
We've got the power to stand up and say_

_Here's where I stand  
Here's where I am  
Stand up and be counted, I'm counting on you  
If you're with me  
We'll make it through_

_Here's where I stand  
Here's who I am  
Love me, love me, love me and we'll make it through  
Here's where I stand  
Baby, baby, baby I'm counting on you_

_Here's where I stand  
Love me, love me, love me and we'll make it through  
I'm counting  
I'm counting  
I'm counting, I'm counting on you_

The applause was the same as Blaine's, though Madam Tibideaux's opinion was entirely different.

"When I met you last year," Madam Tibideaux began, "I was impressed with your guts. Not a lot of girls will literally go the distance to get their friend into the college of their dreams. That showed a strong sense of stability and strong will in you, and I feel that this song was such a perfect representation of yourself."

Tina beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"Your voice is absolutely tremendous. I've scoured across the country looking for six strong sopranos and I feel that you are one of the best I have seen yet! You do have a few kinks in your voice, but nothing that a strong education at NYADA can fix. But your pronunciation, your singing ability, and your inner emotions and drive are very remarkable. Congratulations."

And so, Madam Tibideaux packed up her things and exited the auditorium.

The girls screamed and engulfed Tina in hugs.

"You were so amazing!" Brittany squealed.

"I can't believe she said all those nice things!" Tina exclaimed.

"You're getting in for sure!" Blaine exclaimed. It was odd, for someone whose audition didn't go as well, to be that upbeat and satisfied with himself.

"What about you?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Well, it's all a part of life," Blaine said calmly. "No one succeeds at every window of opportunity, and at least I still stand some sort of chance getting in. And it's not as if I don't have a million back up plans!"

Later that night, however, they were on a multi-window video chat conversation. Rachel from a work area at NYADA, Kurt from his apartment in Washington DC, Finn from a military base back in the US, and then Mike from his dormitory in Chicago.

"I'm so proud of you, Tina!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm just stoked that Madam Tibideaux actually loved your performance right off the bat!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rachel continued. "Like, she liked you 365 days in advance!"

"What about you, Blaine?" Finn asked. "How'd you do?"

"Well, Madam Tibideaux said that I was a strong singer but I wasn't a stand-out," Blaine admitted.

Kurt frowned. "I'm so sorry, Blaine!"

"It's okay!" Blaine said. "I mean, all of the other colleges I'm considering are so close to you guys on the East Coast anyway!"

"Well you're going to get into some huge school no matter what," Mike added. "What did you sing?"

"I sang 'Giants in the Sky, Blaine explained.

"Did someone say 'Giants in the Sky? someone near Rachel asked. A new face popped up on screen. None other than Jesse St. James. "I auditioned with that song! Failed, of course, but I got in anyway!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a moment," Finn said. "If you're here, then who's coaching Vocal Adrenaline?"

Jesse widened his eyes. "Well, that may be a little out of the question. See, Ms. Corcoran didn't want to come back to Carmel, being a mother and all that. And we haven't been able to get in touch with Dustin Goolsby yet!"

"Well what are they doing for Regionals?" asked Rachel.

"Don't know! Wade is doing all he/she can to get them ready and we're trying to import that Charice girl back from the Philippines, but so far it doesn't look good," Jesse explained. "So anyway, did she criticize your breath work and diction, Blaine?"

"Um, no, actually," Blaine said. "I got those spot on. She just said that I wasn't a standout."

"Say what?" Kurt asked.

"Well Kurt, you do have to think, performing isn't the only thing I'm interested in," Blaine said. "I mean, I do like the idea of law too, which is why I like the idea of NYU and Yale!"

"Go on to NYU, then!" Mike encouraged.

"They're only like ten miles apart anyway!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But I won't get to see him everyday," Kurt whined.

"Well Finn and I live only like five thousand miles away and we only get to see each other on the holidays!" Rachel said, winking at Finn in his cute camouflage uniform.

"Kurt, seeing each other once a month is better than seeing each other once a semester," Blaine reassured.

"Well Madam Tibideaux just flew back tonight and she seems like she's in an unusually good mood!" Rachel said. "I greeted her a good evening and she winked at me! Must mean she knows you're in!"

"Well, she did say she was expanding her class size," Tina said.

"And that's precisely how I got in!" Jesse said. "I mean, there's still people on the wait list who auditioned like ten years back, but since there were four new openings and one replacement opening, I got in!"

"Well, congratulations!" Finn said, slightly bitterly. The thought of Rachel and Jesse studying together was still appalling when Jesse was splattering eggs into her hair just four years ago, and trying to get back with her just two years ago.

"So, Finn, how are things in the marines?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"Um, ARMY," Finn stressed, "and not good. I came here to feel closer to my dad and I still feel like I'm doing this… for no one. I'm nowhere near accomplishing changing my father's discharge status to honorable."

"Well, things don't just happen overnight, Finn," Mike said consolingly.

"It could take years but I know you have it in you," Tina said with a slight grimace.

"So, who's the king and queen of hearts?" asked Coach Roz in Glee Club the next day.

"That would be Annie and Artie!" Tina exclaimed.

"Who and who?" Roz asked. "Oh wait, let me just rename you kids until I can memorize them right. Y'all are going to be known as band geek and vest stash until I remember how to differentiate your names that both begin with an 'a!'"

"Roz, please," Will grumbled.

"Sorry Will but not every person's brain was built to memorize a few names right off the bat," Roz said.

"The longest baseball game went 25 innings along 8 hours and 6 minutes," Brittany stated.

"Totally knew that!" Greg exclaimed, high-fiving her.

"Well to Band Geek and Vest Stash, you both get a box of pizza, treat from Olympic Bronze Medalist, Roz Washington!" Roz said, snapping her fingers to summon one large box of pizza into the room, delivered by Becky Jackson. "And to the other ten of y'all, pizza's off limits!"

"Or what?" Sam asked, grabbing a slice out of Artie's lap.

"Or I'll sneak into your house and cut off your golden locks!" Roz said cruelly.

That was enough for Sam to put the slice down and sigh.

"Now, let us continue on with the assignment!" Will exclaimed. "Who wants to sing next?"

"Well," Annie began. The entire class gasped. This was the first time she ever really ever spoke in Glee Club. She walked up to the front of the room and opened her mouth to sing. She caught Greg's eye. Doubtful, mocking, and rude. She burst into tears and ran out of the room. Tina and Artie chased out of the room after her.

"Annie!" Tina exclaimed, dashing into the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie asked. He parked his wheelchair right outside and left the door ajar, so he could interject any sort of comments.

"GO AWAY!" Annie shouted.

"Annie! It's alright!" Tina exclaimed. "It's just stage fright! Everyone gets it when they're new to performing!"

"You don't get it!" Annie exclaimed. "I don't ever have stage fright when I'm performing with band! It's when I see everyone in Glee Club's faces, no one seems to know I have it in me! It doesn't feel nice," Annie sobbed.

Tina grimaced. "I used to be really shy, too... And it didn't get me any further then where I was in middle school! But you know what helped me? Singing. Glee. It gave me so many opportunities!"

Annie continued to cry, crouching over the sink. "And now you're headed off to NYADA, but where does that leave me?"

"You'll go far someday, Annie," Tina reassured. "Don't mind everyone else. I know how obnoxious Greg can be, but we have to pull together and show everyone that even the shyest, shortest, and most invisible of students have an amazing voice inside."

Annie merely shook her head. "I can't do it."

"You can do anything, Annie!" Artie exclaimed from the door. "Trust us."

Song: Aint' No Other Man by Christina Aguilera

_Tina: Just do your thang honey!_

_Annie: I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Tina/Annie: Don't know what you did boy but  
Annie: You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

_Tina: Just do your thang honey!_

_Annie: Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
Tina(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Never thought I'd be all right. (Tina: No, no, no!)  
Till you came and changed my life. (Tina: Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
What was cloudy now is clear! (Tina: Yeah, yeah!)  
You're the light that I needed.  
Tina/Annie: You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_Artie: Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

"Shut up!" Coach Roz screamed, bursting into the bathroom. Annie looked taken aback, but after rocking out just seconds prior, she didn't care anymore. Tina and Artie grinned at her and they exited the bathroom and returned to Glee Club.

"Vest Stash, I can have you arrested for peeping into a girl's bathroom!" Roz reminded him as she walked away.

"Heard you singing in the bathroom, Annie Ugly," Greg giggled as he trooped past with his basketball friends.

Annie scowled. "Why is it not acceptable to just stab a knife into his non-existent heart?"

"Preach it, girl," Artie said. "I hate it when everyone says we can get them back when we're their boss."

"And it won't work!" Tina complained. "Because Greg wants to be, what, a doctor or something? What happens when I'm his patient and my taxpayer dollars go to him?"

"Precisely," Artie said. "And what do we want to be? Performers, musicians, film industry specialists. We can't get him back doing careers like that!"

"Why is he so heartless?" Annie asked.

"Alright, kids! Listen up!" Will exclaimed. "Your leadership board would like to take the floor to talk about some important announcements."

"Hey everyone!" Blaine said. "First order of business... We got Coach Roz to leave us alone!"

"Really?" Sugar asked. "How?"

"Well it's only temporary," Artie explained. "We convinced her that coaching an inactive Glee Club wasn't worth her swimming team losing races in their inaugural year at McKinley High."

"Genius!" Greg said.

"Next order of business," Tina said. "Greg, you're out."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Out." Tina said sharply. "Don't come back until you're committed to giving everyone in this room some respect."

"Psh," Greg argued. "I'm one of the nicest guys here!" he said.

"No you're not!" Tina barked. "Sam, Rory, Joe, Blaine, and Artie have never made anyone feel inferior or abused."

"Who am I abusing?" Greg inquired.

"We don't even need to answer that," Blaine shot back. "You know full well whose feelings you were hurting and you're not welcome back to glee club until you apologize and prove that you're being genuinely respectful of EVERYONE!"

"You need me!" Greg said. "Don't we need twelve members?"

"We need twelve members to COMPETE," Artie explained. "We don't need twelve people to be just a group of singing theater kids."

"And plus," Blaine said. "Even if we did need a replacement, Brittany's got the remaining four TroubleTones from last year ready to sign on for us if we ever do need them."

"And as for a twelfth member, no need to worry," Artie said. "We've found one!"

"And who would that be?" Greg asked.

"Everyone, welcome Nerissa Irvine!" Artie exclaimed, welcoming Nerissa into the room.

"Hey y'all!" she exclaimed. "So Coach Roz told me to finish up this week's assignment for Valentine's Day... Or shall I say, Valentine's Week!"

"So, what are you singing?" Jaelyn asked as she watched Greg leave. She didn't want to say it, but Greg was the only person in Glee Club who she really liked talking to. Now she felt alone.

"Well, I am sort of a country singer, so I'll be singing 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_  
_With a pool stick_  
_Showing her how to shoot a combo_  
_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
_Worth of that bathroom Polo_  
_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats_  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, before he cheats_  
_Oh_

Greg out of Glee Club, Nerissa in Glee Club. Defying the male to female ratio balance, but everyone's safety came first in Glee Club, and getting him out of the picture was the best way to accomplish that.


	14. And The War Begins

**Author's Note: So I spent the past week debating on how to continue with this story after the new details as of the season finale. My objective in writing this story was to write what I'm guessing/want to see, so I WILL be basing this story, from now on, about what Glee has revealed about its graduates and other in-McKinley plots as of the season finale. I'll go back through my previous chapters and rearrange Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, and Finn out of New York. =] Spoilers may be next, but the graduates are now placed with Mercedes in Los Angeles, Mike in Chicago, Kurt (non-canon) in Washington DC, and Finn (non-canon) at a military bases in the US and Germany. **

"LET'S GO, BOYS, COME ON!" Shannon bellowed at her basketball boys. Being hired as the school's primary athletic facilitator was a challenge, having to take up all the coaching jobs that no one else wants. Or rather, that Mr. Figgins is willing to spent money to hire. Shannon was putting up with JV and Varsity football, basketball, baseball, and assistant coaching soccer.

"How's it going, Shannon?" asked Roz as she trumped into the gymnasium in her usual flaming red jumpsuit. She was eying the boys, and taking out her clipboard. "So, how much is Figgins paying you?"

Shannon scowled at the thought. "He gave me an extra ten dollars per day," she said.

"Yeah, I thought so," Roz said. "You see, at my high school, our coaches were paid decently. Way above minimum wage. And yet we have Figgins here trying to get us teachers to work for free."

"What can we do, though?" Shannon asked. "Times are tough and even though we have ample athletic funding, it's just not enough to keep the teachers going."

"Not enough to keep the teachers going, under Figgins' rule," Roz pointed out, narrowing her eyes with pure cunning jazz.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I did a little snooping through Figgins' database," Roz said. "Turns out that Becky Johnson teamed up with the AV club are a damn good bunch of hackers!"

"What's your point?" Shannon asked.

"Come to a little meeting I've got planned," Roz said sneakily. "I have a small list of students who must be there as well."

"Coach!" Greg called from the gym, perspiring from head to toe. "Are we done running sprints?"

"Yep, sure!" Shannon said disgruntledly as Roz exited the gym. "Good work today, guys!"

Good work? Probably not. The JV basketball team suffered four heavy losses during their next four games.

"My dad keeps saying it's my fault we're losing," Greg said to Jaelyn.

"Well it's not," Jaelyn said comfortingly. "It's a team effort. Everyone is just as much at fault."

"True," Greg said. "So where are you headed?"

"Coach Roz's office," Jaelyn said.

"Me too!" Greg exclaimed.

"So are Artie and Blaine. I wonder what we're in for?" Jaelyn inquired.

"Better not be to tell me how awful my attempted slam-dunks were…" Greg sulked.

Turns out, there were a lot of people called into the meeting. Mr. Scheuster, Ms. Holliday, Mrs. Scheuster, Jaelyn, Annie, Tina, Caroline, Artie, Jacob Ben Israel, Becky Jackson, Greg, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, and to everyone's surprise, Finn Hudson.

"Welcome everyone to the first meeting of the Order of the Downfall of Principal Figgins!" Roz proudly announced.

"What's going on here, coach?" Will asked.

"Yeah, and why did you call me out of the airport like that?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Well, first off, I have some charts for y'all to see!" Roz said, distributing papers of graphs.

"And what are these supposed to be?" Holly asked.

"Well they're clearly financial distribution charts!" Sugar said. "And this one about all the funds of McKinley High and where they go!"

Everyone was dumfounded as to Sugar's out-of-the-blue intelligence.

"So anyway, first off, Ms. Jaelyn! I understand that you have a heavy interest in the visual arts?" Roz asked. Jaelyn nodded. "Mr. Scheuster, you've been acting as the general to the funding of arts here at McKinley High but you didn't seem to notice that there are other artists in this school besides your show tunes club! This chart shows that only two hundred dollars went to the art department here. Ms. Jaelyn, if I'm not mistaken, the art department needs thousands of dollars in order to stock up on paints, glazes, running a kiln, buying clay, drawing paper, pencils, maintenance for those high-tech camera thingies, lots of inks, printers, et cetera, am I right?"

Jaelyn gulped and muttered a faint "yes."

"And what about you, Tina, Annie, and Caroline. You all have passions for performing arts, don't you?" Roz asked to the three girls.

"Um, vocal performance," Tina corrected.

"Band?" Annie whispered.

"Theater?" Caroline interjected.

"Yes, yes, well, I'm sorry to say that the funds only go to your area of study per the teacher's request!" Roz revealed, pointing to one graph.

"So that's why my friend's flute was never replaced!" Annie whispered.

"You don't have friends!" Greg whispered offensively, not loud enough for any teachers to hear. Tina gave him a ferocious punch in the arm.

"Wait, so I had to play a broken piano all these years for that?" Tina asked in outrage.

"So you mean to tell me, we didn't have to pay for all of those Willy Wonka props and costumes ourselves?" Caroline shouted.

"Mr. Abrams! Media arts, and yet you wonder why you were always the one who had to pay for all that software and hardware you need to make your little video clip things?" Again, Roz pointed to another point on the graph. Artie merely widened his eyes as he poured through the rest of the packet.

"I wasted all that money on Adobe software when it could have been school funded?" he squeaked.

"Jacob Ben Israel! Did you know that it's not a student obligation to buy your own printer to publish the school newspaper?" Roz asked.

"WHAT?" Jacob squealed. "That cost me three years' worth of allowance! Not to mention all the inks, papers and maintenance for whoever smashed it!"

"Puck's pardon," Finn giggled. "Mine too, I guess, at the start of our sophomore year."

"Mr. Hudson, nice to see you! How was your flight?" Roz asked politely.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I was just about to get on the next flight to Germany when security pulled me off the plane saying that an Olympic bronze medalist demanded my presence in school," Finn said disgustedly.

"So anyway, I understand that you and Puck took the agriculture class before it was cut due to funding!" Roz pointed out, showing a picture of the McKinley High 2008-2009 yearbook. Puck was happily sprinkling fish food into a large fish tank in one picture, while Finn was bottle-feeding an infant horse in another.

"Oh, little Rudolph," Finn said, stifling a fake tear. "Puck tried to glue a cherry to his nose once, so it could glow."

"Anyway, how would you have liked it if that program was reinstated?" Roz asked.

"Well, that would have been sweet…" Finn said. "That was the one class that Puck got an A in, apart from PE."

"What about our school's science funding, Mr. Greg?" Roz moved on. "It takes a lot to buy all those textbooks, lab equipment, chemicals, baby pigs to dissect, and everything else."

"Well I never could do any of my labs in chemistry because all of our beakers have weird substances in them, and we break at least two every lab…" Greg said.

"And last but not least, Becky Jackson. Why did you want to take over the AV Club this year?" Roz asked.

"Because it taught me how to hack into peoples' tumblrs and get back at those bullies!" Becky cheered.

"And can you do all that when your technology class is forced to share computers with two other students?"

"No," Becky said, downcast.

"And to the teachers, how do you like it when Figgins sticks pins up our butts trying to 'save money' when in fact, financial distribution could be handled much better if someone else is in charge!" Roz asked to the room at large.

"But, Roz," Emma began. "Why aren't we being funded properly right now? Where is all that money going?"

Roz cackled. "The point is not WHERE the money is going. The matter is WHY it's not coming to us."

"And?" Holly interjected irritatingly, having just sent a text message.

"Well as it turns out, the department of education gives less money to our school because of our minority status among the other schools in our state!" Roz pointed out, clicking through her presentation to show all the wealthier schools in Lima.

"Wow, you're right!" Holly said, wide-eyed. "I mean, look, you got Carmel High, Defiance, hell, even that school for the deaf is getting more money than us!"

"Because the teachers there get paid more for their harder job difficulty," Will said.

"Exactly! But look at where our school is headed. That show tunes club got a National title last year, and so did the Cheerios. I'm taking my swimming team to Nationals, as I'm an Olympic bronze medalist. We're slowly climbing out of the underdog hole, which means more money is going to start coming into our school!" Roz exclaimed excitedly.

"So why do we need to throw Figgins off his throne?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I'm not really one for violence."

"Of course not. We're going to throw complaints around until we get him off his high chair! When we get that money we need someone smart to be handling it, and not that dude who may or may not have American citizenship!" Roz pointed out. "So, from now on, I want everyone to start leaking comments into the public. Hudson, if you can help us make it known from here to Iraq, we'd have half the country and European diplomats on our side!"

"I'm not even stationed in Iraq!" Finn stressed.

"Afghanistan then!" Roz barked.

Becky tapped a gavel to adjourn the meeting a few minutes later after some arguments among the students and teachers. Honestly it was a true effort. Money could no longer be taken lightly in McKinley High, but at the same time, Figgins wasn't that bad of a principal… Actually, no, that's false. Cutting the Glee Club funds, cutting teacher salaries, laying off the janitorial staff, confining the Cheerios budget, and the list goes on.

For the next week, Greg continued to struggle with his basketball status. Loss after loss ensued, and his dad continued to criticize every effort he made.

"Son!" he said as he cornered Greg on the sidelines halfway through the game.

"What?" Greg snarled.

"You gotta run it harder!" his father forced. "You can't just try to score, you gotta play dirty but play lawful!"

"I'm trying!" Greg shouted.

"No you're not!" his father shouted. A lot of faces turned in their direction. "You aren't giving this your 110%! Get back out there and you better score one more time!"

"No." Greg said flatly.

"What do you mean?" his father asked. "Get back out there, now!"

"No!" Greg said. "Basketball isn't my game dad, it's yours. Just because I'm black doesn't mean I like this game!"

"Race has nothing to do with it!" his father said.

"Yeah, you're right," Greg said. "It's you. All my life I did what you want me to do, but now I'm doing what I want to do."

"Oh, don't tell me that gay club you joined told you to go after music!" his father snarled.

"I joined that club because I get to let out my anger with the R&B music that I like to sing!" Greg said. "My passions lie in baseball and the medical field, dad! Not basketball and construction! I don't want to be stuck in this town for the rest of my life!" he fumed. "But it's okay, because I've been kicked out of that, too!"

With that, Greg tossed his basketball behind him and left.

Song: "Love This Life" by T.I.

_[Intro - Greg Talking]  
I know it can get kinda tough sometimes you know  
I know you can kinda get carried away with yourself  
But err, why dont you be real with me and be real with you at the same time  
You can't get what you get here no where else ma  
keep it real now_

_[Hook]  
You know, You know (you know you love this)  
You know you love this life  
Don't nobody do you like me  
You know, you love  
You-you know you love this life  
Don't nobody do you like me  
You know_

_[Verse 1]  
Cavalli dress and high heels  
And drop tops on hot wheels  
We live how we wanna live cause we got mills  
Them other barely barely buy a hot meal  
In VIP dem bottle poppin' do it B.I.G.  
Come get with T.I.P be ballin' til you d-i-e  
Invisible set bracelet, see clearly  
Take away your stress mean that sincerely  
Problem solve 'em, nevermind that  
Girlfriend see your bag, be like "where you find that?"  
Plus, whats a whats a pre-nup you aint got to sign that  
You up take half, I'mma make it right back  
I'ma hustla hustla to the heart  
Whats the sense in leaving me and be back with them with-them busters  
Bentley for your birthday, Goyard Purse day  
Deal with them stacks know you gotta love that_

_[Hook]_

_[Verse 2]  
Man of Respect on a big jet  
With a big big and a big check  
I pop it big, how good does it get  
Ya leave me, where else you think you could get this?  
Yeah, you could get another guy to beat that beat that for ya  
Them busters cowards though, and I'll take a bullet for you  
Mansions, jewelry all I need is for you and me to have some understanding  
Have a couple candid conversations  
Your frustrations I take in consideration  
I'm rough around the edges, don't bat with me and be patient  
And you're sadly mistaken if you think I'm into chasing  
My heart is RSVP I've extended an invitation  
And don't go wasting your time with what they saying online  
Your positions divine, don't believe look around  
I got a strong mind and kind heart  
With a soft kiss but I love hard_

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge]  
Don't you love this life like I love you  
Anything you could ask, do it for you  
Drop Jags, Berkin bags, Louboutin heels  
Summer homes in Miami, hollywood hills  
Vacation in Monaco, Ibiza  
On the French Riviera with our feet up  
Our lifestyles so rare, you know you aint going no where_

_[Hook]_

* * *

The next day at school, Mr. Scheuster was talking with Tina and Blaine in his office. They were trying to schedule some performances at a local mall or a nearby elementary school.

"Hey guys, big news!" Artie said, wheeling his chair to center stage. "So I was talking with Joe about what to do for our spring musical and he said we should do something religious, or something like it!"

"Oh, don't tell me we're going to do some musical about the bible or God," Sugar said hesitantly.

"No, it's actually going to be really fun!" Joe defended.

"Yep, we're doing Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat!" Artie exclaimed.

"Can you repeat that?" Brittany asked. "All I heard was Joseph and a dream. Are you Joseph's reincarnation?"

"No…" Joe said hesitantly. "But I will be playing Joseph in the musical!"

"That's a fantastic suggestion," Mr. Scheuster said, exiting his office flanked by Tina and Blaine who took their seats.

"So who else gets to be the star of this play?" Tina asked.

"Well," Artie began, "The thing about this musical is that it's totally sung, so there's a narrator who's traditionally sung by a female. You could do it, Tina!"

"The rest of the roles can be distributed later," Will said. "But for now, Emma and I have a doctor's appointment."

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Jaelyn asked excitedly.

Will giggled. "In a couple of weeks," he said. "We're just going to make sure that everything is going alright!"

The class wished him luck, packed up their things, and left.

The next day, however, the hell began for Principal Figgins.

Jaelyn had just exited her mom's car when Principal Figgins crossed the sidewalk in front of them. Out of the blue, Jaelyn's mom rolled down her window and started arguing. "Where do you feel the right to cut my daughter's arts funds! Do you know how much I had to pay for her new camera to take her photography class last year?" Jaelyn's mom asked in outrage. Principal Figgins hurried away from the car, and Jaelyn, embarrassed, hurried away from the principal.

Figgins had just reached the other side of the street when Tina's mother stomped up to him. "First you cut my daughter's glee club funds, then you outlaw her dress code, and now I find out you've been cutting her entire curriculum? You are sick!"

"There you are!" exclaimed Greg's father. "So I guess YOU'RE the reason my son's backing out of basketball! He probably hasn't been doing well because you give the team flat balls!" A lot of the jocks in the vicinity giggled.

Figgins was flustered. Where was everyone hearing this?

"People ain't happy, Figgins!" exclaimed Roz as she cornered Figgins right up to the entrance of the school.

"You're damn sure people aren't happy!" exclaimed yet another miscellaneous parent.

"Principal Figgins!" exclaimed the secretary in front of his office. "Phone calls are pouring in! Listen to this one!"

"Principal Figgins! This is Deirdre Flanagan. My son is a foreign exchange student at your school and he told me that he was forced to buy his own school books for several of his classes! Back in Ireland, we supply our students with books!" A slew of profanity was about to ensue before the recording was cut off, followed by another one. "Greetings, Principal Figgins, we're the parents of Sam Evans. As you probably know, we live in Kentucky now and we can't afford for any unnecessary expenditures. That includes making our son pay for his own toilet paper in school."

Figgins gasped. "These aren't even true! Where are they hearing all of this?"

"Well, hot stuff," Holly said, strutting in with her arms full of Cheerios uniforms. "I'd just like you to know that half of my Cheerios quit after their parents found out that the $180 they spent on cheerleading costumes didn't actually go to the costumes."

"They DID go to the costumes!" Principal Figgins roared.

"Wait…I thought you said you spent some of it on electrical costs?" interjected the secretary.

"Mhm!" Holly said, smiling deceivingly and exiting the room.

"Mission accomplished?" Roz asked as Holly turned the corner.

"Mission accomplished infinity and beyond!" she exclaimed, high-fiving Roz. "I got that secretary in there to admit he spent the Cheerios budget on electric bills!"

"Perfect!" Roz exclaimed. "Asian Horror Movie tells me that she got dirt on Figgins using leftovers from the mission for school lunches!"

"And I got Blaine Anderson's family calling in about their son being forced to pay for janitorial services in his homeroom class," Holly teased.

"Guys, I don't feel comfortable doing this," Shannon cried as she lugged a bag of basketballs through the hallway. "I know what it feels like to have all this hate and it's not fun."

"Well, it may not be fun, Shannon, but your wellbeing depends on this mission accomplishment!" Roz said. "Just think, that if we get a proper administration up in this 'hood, our pay checks will skyrocket, and we'll be able to have a better state of life!"

"That's true, sweetie," Holly said. "I mean, I cannot survive off of a substitute teacher salary, and my extra ten bucks a day for coaching Cheerios, and soon-to-be soccer, doesn't make that much of a difference."

"And," added Emma, who just walked out of the teacher workroom with a bundle of newly published pamphlets, "with Will and I expecting a baby we agreed that we need to take any necessary steps to ensure that we can make a proper living. I mean, his job as a teacher, and my job as a tenure counselor can't meet what we want to support the baby."

"What if we all get fired?" Shannon asked.

"Oh sweetie, he can't fire us. He'll be the one fired first, or at least suspended!" Roz said excitedly.

"Well anyway I gotta go take these uniforms for dry cleaning," Holly said.

"Doesn't Sue want those sent to Paris for cleaning?" Shannon inquired.

Tina rolled her eyes and approached the teachers. "How may I help you, coach?"

"Go put on your vampire costume and get Figgins to juice up some money to send these uniforms to Paris for dry-cleaning!" exclaimed Roz.

Sure enough, when Figgins exited his office halfway through first period to use the teacher's bathroom, Tina waited outside the door for him to come out. After eight minutes and the sound of a flush, Figgins opened the door and gasped in horror at Tina, dressed in his heavy purple lady vampire gown with fangs and eyeliner. "You're gonna send all these uniforms to Paris for dry-cleaning, no questions asked, do you understand me?"

Figgins whimpered. "I understand."

"Good…" Tina said, shoving the uniforms into his hands and gliding back down the hall. Then, she whipped around, her sleek black hair whipping the air as it did so, and ran back to Figgins who was cowering in fear. "Oh, now you gotta pay for a premium wash too because you didn't wash your hands after making number two. If any parents find out that their daughters' uniforms have been man-handled by some poopy palms, you will be screwed. SCREWED I tell you! Even my father won't dare to drink your excrement blood!"

During lunch, Tina dragged Jacob Ben Israel out to Coach Roz's office. She was eating a self-microwaved TV dinner as she poured over the budget graphs she printed out the night before.

"Coach, I got Figgins to pay extra money for a premium wash for those uniforms!" Tina exclaimed.

"And I'm compiling all the facts to publish in the spring edition of the school newspaper," Jacob said nervously. "But are you sure I won't get expelled for this hard-hitting expose?"

"Honey, you are about to solidify the meaning of a hard-hitting expose!" Roz exclaimed, scooping down the last of her mashed potatoes. "This kind of article will create a statewide battle on funding for all areas of school! Athletics aren't the only thing that matters, but neither are academics and arts! We need to push for equality!"

"Equality?" asked a voice at the door. It was Finn.

"I thought you had a flight back to your military base!" Tina inquired.

"Well I still haven't been able to refund my cancelled ticket because of a certain bronze medalist!" Finn said irritably.

"Oh, just get Asian Horror Movie to scare Figgins into getting you one!" Roz said as she tossed her gravy-filled platter into the trash can. "Oh, and can you get Salsa Caliente in so she can help me analyze these graphs?" Roz asked.

"Yeah, Figgins is really easy to demand things from," Tina said with a grin. "And sure, coach!"

"So what's this about equality? Equality in school funding?" Finn asked.

"Yes indeed!" Jacob exclaimed, already scribbling down notes.

"Oh, that's easy. That's what the Burt Hummel is trying to push for in congress!" Finn exclaimed with glee.

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Kurt said as he tossed his school bag onto the empty couch in their living room.

Although the Hummel family was now a family of politicians, they still weren't necessarily living large. They were renting a small apartment in Washington DC for a year so Burt could get used to being in a congressional seat. Kurt, meanwhile, was starting to get some core classes out of the way at the University of the District of Columbia Community College. Just simple courses, of course. Kurt had, of course, gotten credit for some courses already from AP English, AP Spanish, AP Statistics, and AP Physics. Now Kurt was taking Biology 101, Dance 101 and 111, Music 101 and 107, History 101 and 102, and a seminar course. Kurt wanted to get as much dance and music classes taken as possible, just on the off chance that perhaps he'd be allowed into NYADA as a sophomore with such prerequisites out of the way. Always safe to have a backup plan!

"Oh, hey, Kurt!" Carol said from the kitchen. "Your father's running late from a council meeting but he said he'd be home in about half an hour!"

"Oh, great!" Kurt said. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well I'm making a stir fry," she said. "Extra veggies of course, for your dad."

"Smart," Kurt giggled. "So did you hear if Finn got back to Europe alright?"

"Actually," Carol said, her mood intensifying now. "Turns out he got pulled off his flight."

Kurt gasped. "By who? The feds?"

"Nope. Take one guess. She works at McKinley."

"Okay, it's gotta be Sue or Roz, and my gut instinct is telling me to go with Roz this time around," Kurt said.

"You guessed right!" Carol said. "He won't tell me what's up, only that he's trying to get the school's vampire to score a free ticket from Figgins or something…"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, Tina!"

"What's this about Tina?" asked Burt at the door.

"Oh, nothing. Finn's just trying to get Tina to blackmail Figgins for a free plane ticket!" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, heard about that. Anyway, looks like my issue on equal funding in schools isn't going well with the board. Since most schools have responded to positive funding, Lima's education isn't exactly at the top of their agenda," Burt explained.

"Well I'm sure you'll get somewhere in the next two years dad," Kurt said comfortingly.

"True that," Burt said.

"So how was that midterm you told me about?" Carol asked to Kurt.

"Oh, the one for my ballet class? Eh, alright. It was a total breeze. NYADA would have had more physical exertion involved," Kurt said.

"Did you hear back from admissions?" Burt asked.

"Well Rachel did say that four students dropped out, so maybe I have a shot," Kurt said.

"How long did it take for that Vocal Adrenaline coach to get in?" Carol asked as she flipped the vegetables over in the sizzling pan.

"Um, two years," Kurt said. "And I'll wait that long if I have to," he continued. "UDC's got a lot of music and dance classes that are complimentary to NYADA's prerequisite requirements."

"Well keep your head held high, bud," Burt said.

"Sure thing," Kurt whispered.

Song: "I'm Lost Without You" by Blink 182

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you_  
_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_  
_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_  
_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_  
_I'm lost without you_

The next day, the phone rang. Kurt almost didn't answer it because he was so attached to the growing plot of a recent episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"KURT! CAN YOU GET THE PHONE?" asked Burt from the shower.

"Tsk tsk. I know I just started watching this show but when am I ever going to find out who this A person is?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Just by the voice, Kurt winced and dropped the phone.

"KURT? EVERYTHING OKAY OUT THERE? I HEARD A THUD!" Burt's voice called.

Kurt took in a deep breath and picked up the phone again. "Yes, this is him."

"It's Madam Ca—"

"I know who you are!" Kurt said flabbergasted.

"Well anyway, it's Madam Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of admissions for the musical theater program at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. As you may have heard we have four positions open for the musical theater department at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and I am pleased to notify that your recent application for admission as a sophomore has been accepted, and you are a finalist for a final audition. Do you accept this offer?"

"I do!" Kurt exclaimed. "When and where shall I audition?" he asked.

"Well it just so happens that I'm in Washington DC at the moment performing at an opera. In fact, I will be more than willing to pull you out of your classes today at UDC Community College?" Carmen inquired.

"Sure thing! It's only History!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I will see you tomorrow," Carmen said, giving Kurt an address to the audition site before hanging up the phone.

"DAD! I'M A FINALIST AGAIN!" Kurt exclaimed. Burt hurried out of the bathroom. Carol, who just came home from an early morning shift, dashed into the room after hearing the scream.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"HE'S A FINALIST!" Burt shouted ecstatically.

They all leapt around in the air for a while, screamed, hugged, you name it.

"Kurt, just remember though, that there are probably dozens of people auditioning for this, so don't get your hopes up," Burt said.

"But all the same, you give the performance of a life time!" Carol encouraged.

"Oh, I will!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt boarded a city bus to the location of the audition. He had gotten six members of the choral group and musical ensemble from college to tag along with him. Carmen seemed infatuated with the standby swans from his last audition, and hopefully the same sort of background support could work wonders. After all, Broadway performers do work with background support a lot of the time. Carmen knows how amazing Kurt is as a soloist, but how about as a soloist with a true background support?

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Rachel, who was Speed Dial #5 of course. There's just something sweet about having the Broadway/NYADA consultant's number readily available at the center of the keypad.

Back in New York, Rachel was having a little lunch with Quinn at a nearby deli. She sighed when her phone rang. She only really picked it up if it was Finn or Kurt, or Mr. Scheuster, but he never called. Of course, seeing Kurt's grin on the screen, she quickly answered it. "Hello? Kurt? What's wrong? Is Liza okay?" The agreement still stood that on the busiest days of school, phone calls would be kept to a minimum unless it concerned some noteworthy stars.

"Rachel, forget about Liza! Heck, forget about Lupone and Streisand! Guess who just called me up?" Kurt screamed.

"Well Finn just called me up to say Figgins finally got him that ticket back to Europe!" Rachel said.

"Nope! It was—"

"MADAME TIBIDEAUX?" Rachel bellowed into the phone. The clatter of forks and glasses on tables around the deli echoed, but Rachel didn't care. This was a matter of education!

"What's going on?" Quinn whispered urgently.

"YES!" Kurt bellowed, causing everyone on the bus to turn around to look at him.

"YOU'RE AUDITIONING RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU?" Rachel asked exasperatingly.

"Is it Kurt?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes! Well, in an hour!"

"What are you singing?" Rachel asked. "You need to do something that's won a Tony again!"

"Well I'm doing Finian's Rainbow!" Kurt said. "It was one of the first ever Broadway shows ever represented at the Tony Awards!"

"Smart move," Rachel squealed. "Kurt, just do it justice! You're coming to NYADA next fall no matter what, and you're graduating with the Class of 2016, no matter what!"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, don't even remind me! I have a really good feeling about this one!"

Quinn snatched the phone out of Rachel's hand. "Kurt? It is you, isn't it? It's Quinn!"

"QUINN" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, thank goodness you're here! I'm not one to usually ask for this but please keep this audition in your prayers!"

"Way ahead of you!" Quinn exclaimed. "But seriously Kurt, you nail that audition so I'll have a sane person with me when I take the time to visit New York from New Haven!"

"Hey!" Rachel joked defensively.

"Mark my words, Quinn and Rachel, by the time I get out of that audition today, we'll be making our dinner plans for September!" Kurt exclaimed.

The bus had reached its destination and Kurt and his little ensemble stepped off.

"Well guys, this is it!" Kurt said. "Let's do one final run-through before we nail this audition right on the mark!"

For the next five minutes, they ran through lyrics, touched up on tone, executed a few dance steps more thoroughly, and headed into the room where Carmen was going to administer the audition. She was actually already in there. Kurt gasped.

"Madam Tibideaux!" he exclaimed. "I apologize for my tardiness but-"

"An artist always makes the excuse to arrive fashionably late," Carmen said. "But lucky for you, today, I as an artist arrived fashionably early. You're early as well!" she said sweetly.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Good!" he exclaimed.

"So what will you be auditioning with for me today?" she asked.

"I will be singing, 'When the Idle Poor Become the Idle Rich' from Finian's Rainbow," Kurt said.

"Does this song have any meaning to you?" she asked.

"Well… I feel that the musical itself kind of reflects me just in the title, Finian's Rainbow. My step-brother's name is Finn, and since we met in our sophomore year, I as a proud gay stood as his backbone in life, and I feel that he's become my strong hold for me too," Kurt said. "As for the song, it's always had a place in my heart ever since I heard it was represented in one of the first ever Tony awards!"

"Your song last year definitely had the potential to be Tony-material," Carmen said. "I'll be quite honest with you, the audition itself was the main standout out of the hundreds of auditions I administered last year. It was just your application and resume that didn't necessarily match up to the caliber of what we were looking for."

"I understand," Kurt said with a nod.

"A lot of applicants we get seem to only apply extra-curriculars and side activities to their lives in their late junior or early senior year, when they realize they have to strengthen their applications," Carmen explained. "That shows us that you weren't prepared this whole time. I have a particular applicant, who's already applying for admission into the Class of 2018, Harmony from Defiance, Ohio, who's already given me a list of in-utero casting credits. That shows me that she's a sure applicant… If only she would stop pestering me every week when she's too young to apply."

Kurt gave a small giggle, knowing how seriously Harmony had been taking her career since her days in the womb.

"But," Madam Tibideaux continued, "after reviewing your reapplied resume for the waiting list, I am quite impressed, Kurt. I already saw the potential in you last year, but I see just how willing you are to work towards the goal this year." Carmen smiled at Kurt, who returned the expression. "So without further ado, please begin your song."

Song: "When the Idle Poor Become the Idle Rich" from Finian's Rainbow

_KURT__  
__When de idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich__  
__You'll never know__  
__just who is who__  
__or who is witch.__  
__Won't it be rich__  
__When everyone's poor relative__  
__Becomes a "Rockefellative",__  
__and pans no longer itch__  
__What a switch!__FEMALE ENSEMBLE__  
__When we all have Ermine__  
__And have plastic teeth__  
__How will we determine__  
__Who's who underneath?__MALE ENSEMBLE__  
__And when all your neighbours__  
__are upper class__  
__- You won't know your 'georges'__  
__from your 'astors'.__KURT__  
__Let's toast the day__  
__The day we drink that drinkie up__  
__But with a little pinkie up.__COMPANY__  
__The day on witch__  
__The idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich__KURT__  
__When a rich man doesn't want to work__  
__He's a bon vivant.__COMPANY__  
__Yes, he's a bom vivant.__KURT__  
__But when a poor man doesn't want to work,__  
__He's a laughter, he's a lounger__  
__he's a lazier good for nothing__COMPANY__  
__He's a jerk!__KURT__  
__When a rich man looses on a horse__  
__Oh, isn't it disport!__COMPANY__  
__Oh, isn't it disport!__KURT__  
__When a poor man looses on a horse__  
__He's a gambler, he's a spender__  
__He's a low life, he's a reason for divorce!__When a rich man chases after dames__  
__He's a man about town,__  
__A man about town.__  
__But when a poor man chases after dames__  
__He's a bounder, he's a rounder__  
__He's a rotter, and a lot of dirty names!__COMPANY__  
__You'll never know__  
__just who is witch.__  
__When de idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich.__KURT__  
__When de idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich__COMPANY__  
__When de idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich__  
__You'll never know__  
__just who is who__  
__or who is witch.__KURT__  
__No one will see__  
__The Irish or the Slav in you__  
__'cause when you're on Park Avenue__  
__Cornelius and Mike__  
__Look alike__FEMALE ENSEMBLE__  
__When poor tweedle Doe__  
__This rich tweedle Dee__COMPANY__  
__This discrimination will no longer be.__MALE ENSEMBLE__  
__When we leave undone__  
__and out of the nuts__KURT__  
__You won't know your banker.__  
__from your but...ler.__  
__Let's make the switch.__  
__With just a few annuities__  
__We'll hide those incongruities__  
__With clothes from Ava Crombing Fitch__FEMALE ENSEMBLE I__  
__Wheeeeeeeeeen de idle poor__FEMALE ENSEMBLE II__  
__Wheeeeeeen become the__MALE ENSEMBLE__  
__Wheeeeeeeen idle rich__COMPANY__  
__When de idle poor__  
__Become the idle rich_

When the track ended, Carmen was already applauding; a rare sight for an audition with her.

"It's a different taste than what you gave me last year," Carmen said. "Last year you did something a little more modern though vintage, but this year you showed me what you can do with your vocal diversity. I realized today just how willing your drive is, to be able to overcome so many obstacles in your life, like what you said in your opening statement. I said it before and I'll say it again, but NYADA will be very lucky to have you as a student. I don't have a guaranteed admission statement for you yet, Mr. Hummel. But please keep your eye on the post soon, as the decision for admission into the sophomore class will be arriving earlier than usual." With a curt wink, Carmen packed up her briefcase and departed.

Kurt just stood there, breathless for a moment, before turning around to face his ensemble and shouted "WE DID IT!"

Of course, there was no assured admission yet. But Kurt genuinely felt safe this time around. And so what if he didn't get in? He'd apply year after year again to get into that school. He was indeed willing to work for it, even if it meant graduating later than anticipated.


	15. Out with the Old, In with the New

**AN: Chapters 3 and 4 have been updated. Enjoy this chapter in which the war against Principal Figgins continues and Roz Washington takes her swim team to the state tournament. And I really hope you all enjoy the involvement I put with Coach Beiste. If I do say so myself, her voice with some kids back up would sound like an amazing cover of "Life is a Highway." **

"Becky Jackson." Roz muttered.

"Yes, coach?" Becky asked as her finger swiped away on her new iPhone.

"As you know, Coach Beiste and I will be away from town for the next few days to take my swimming team to the Ohio state swimming championships. You know what you need to do."

Becky nodded and brought up the notepad on her phone. "Get Coach Sue in on plan. Pros: better life for Baby Jean."

Roz smiled and imitated Sue's legendary slogan, "Outstanding."

* * *

"I don't understand why she has to sleep for fourteen hours, coach!" Becky whispered as she watched Baby Jean in the crib.

"Well babies need their sleep, Becky. They don't have as much energy as us adults do!" Sue said as she heated up another bottle. "I must say I'm so stoked for your surprise visit, Becky, but I don't see why you had to bring along the substitute Cheerios coach!"

Holly Holliday sat at Sue's dinner table reading a Perez Hilton gossip blog on her iPad. "All these rumors about Brittney Spears storming out on the X-Factor. It's a break people! No one cares when J-Lo and Aguilera take breaks from their shows!"

"Holliday, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down," Sue said sharply.

"Anyway coach, I needed to tell you something," Becky revealed.

"Great, what is it?" Sue asked.

"We're trying to take down Figgins," Becky said confidently.

Sue looked perplexed for a second. "That's odd, why would you do such a thing?"

"Do we even need to tell you?" Holly asked. "It was kinda your idea back when you hired me to sub at McKinley in 2010."

Sue paused for a second. "Roz put you up to this, didn't she?" she asked in disbelief.

Becky and Holly nodded.

Sue looked at Becky, gave herself a little thought to self, and nodded. "Well, fellow blondes, the world may call us dumb all they want but it's times like this where I feel like we've finally got the key to making our lives better."

"Think about it, coach!" Becky said, referring to her phone. "If we get more money, the new principal can pay you up to a ten-thousand dollar per year bonus!"

"Oh, forget that, Becky," Sue interrupted. "If _I _were the principal, I could give all the money to me, myself, I, and one Sue Sylvester."

"What makes you entitled to all that money?" Holly asked with envy.

"Well I've got a family to support, sweet cheeks!"

"So does everyone else!" Holly defended. "Well, most of everyone else. I only got myself to fend for. Or shall I say, me, myself, I, and one Holly Holliday."

"One Becky Faye Jackson!"

Jean of course, woke up at the discussion. Sue sighed and picked her up, and gave the bottle to Becky. "Becky, your hour of babysitting begins now! Ten bucks and fifty cents in your hands when I get back from my mini-meeting with Holliday in my office!"

"Office?" Holly asked.

"Or as I like to call it, my dinner table which you are sitting on right now," Sue said.

Becky was already hard at work responsibly bottle-feeding Jean. She connected so well with her. They even kind of looked the same, in a way.

"So, Holliday, what's been going on in McKinley since my absence?" Sue asked.

"Well," Holly began. "We got the parents into full outrage and that Jew-Fro kid's publishing some hard hitting expose about where the financial budget is going. I found out that Figgins spent some of the Cheerios' costume budget on electric bills and—"

"Say what?" Sue asked in outrage. "He couldn't afford my two confetti cannons because he was paying for some lights that could have been turned off?"

Holly, sipping her coffee, nodded in agreement. "Kids like the lights off anyway! Didn't see the point in paying for unnecessary lights. You have the sun and windows for a reason, you know?"

"Well, what's Roz up to?" Sue asked.

"Well she's out of state at the moment for her swimming team," Holly said. "She left me and Jackson in charge to get this done."

"How are the other teachers handling this?"

"The Beiste is hesitant but the Scheusters are in full support," Holly explained. "They're expecting a family too, of course."

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally, a legitimate plot to take Figgins off his throne. That Indian native never knows the meaning of 'revolt' when it hits him. In all my time at McKinley High I cannot remember a single time when we got what we wanted out of the school, even before the ultimate fall of the economy. Apparently my trusted agent Becky has gotten herself behind enemy lines to take this down._

_I don't know what was up with me when I spent all those years trying to take down the Glee Club. They never posed any harm to the school. I guess back then all I cared about was Scheuster's nest that he had on his hair, tucked in together with large amounts of chicken fat and who-knows-what-animal urine. And of course it did snatch away my star Cheerios. _

_But I owe that Glee club my career. Those few months of freedom I had coaching the Cheerios in solitude has definitely paid off. But diary, I have a family, and a coach's salary just doesn't cut it to support my sweet little Baby Jean. Becky drops by every other day to help where she can, but it isn't the same as finding a helpful and loving husband to share this experience with._

_I never thought I'd say this, but I might actually have to credit this feat to the Black Sue herself, Roz Washington. She may be a pain in the butt, especially with her weekly phone calls wishing me and my bat baby luck, but she knows what she's doing. In no time I'm confident she'll have Figgins taken off his chair, where we will all be momentarily cashing in our extended checks._

_I'm not sure if I should trust this Holli Holiday chick, though. Something about her name just screams 'FAKE!' But she's an asset in this war, and as a commanding force of the only kids in school who do have the __power (the Cheerios), __she'll have to stick around to get this done._

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Ohio State Championships for high school competitive swimming! In Lane 1 we have, representing McKinley High School from Lima, Ohio, Nerissa Irvine!"

Nerissa determinedly stared down the pool, made out her line of attack through the lane, studied the wall at the end of the course, the distance back, and the speed of her competitors. They all seemed mediocre. One look to Coach Roz, who gave one sassy wink, and then Nerissa pulled the goggles over her eyes.

"And finally in lane eight, also representing McKinley High School from Lima, Ohio, Sam Evans!"

A lot of applause and swoons from the girls in the stands had Sam winking and waving. His relationship with Mercedes was hanging by a thread. The long distance thing just wasn't working, but hopefully bringing in a state championship would do some good. Racing wasn't necessarily a strong suit of Sam's, in the water at least, but hopefully all that synchronized swimming training last year would pay off in this case.

Sam and Nerissa exchanged one last look with one another, determined that one of them would be bringing home that trophy. This was the final round before the winning schools were declared. The high-pitched BEEP immediately sent all the contestants into the water. Roz was on the edge of her seat, and then standing up on all ten toes cheering on her competitors. Sam and Nerissa were neck-and-neck in the lead. Everyone else was totally behind. Before long, Sam and Nerissa both had flipped and kicked off the other end of the pool and were hurdling back towards the starting point. Roz had her timer out in front of her. This was close to a record! Suddenly, Nerissa paused a little in the water. The crowd gasped. She had totally lost her swimming position, and spent just a split second treading water. But she was quickly back on her way. Sam, however, kept a consistent pace the whole time and arrived back at the starting point just two seconds before Nerissa did.

Roz leaped up into the air screaming in victory. Sam, gasping for air, climbed out of the pool and eagerly let the referee raise his arm up into the air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer roared into the megaphone. "COMPLETING THE 100-YARD RACE IN 85.5 SECONDS, SAM EVANS OF MCKINLEY HIGH IN LIMA OHIO!"

Nerissa climbed out of the pool and, with a satisfied smile, climbed up onto the second place stool.

"AGAIN FROM MCKINLEY HIGH, COMPLETING THE RACE IN 87.8 SECONDS, NERISSA IRVINE!"

After accepting Sam's gold medal and Nerissa's silver medal, Roz screamed with joy and engulfed them in a big hug.

"Evans! Amazing!" Roz exclaimed.

"Thanks coach!" Sam said with a grin. "I didn't expect to beat you, though, Nerissa. What happened?"

Nerissa frowned only slightly but explained, "I just choked for some reason!"

"Don't worry, happens all the time!" Roz exclaimed. "But MY two students, TOP TWO swimmers in the state this year!"

Nerissa screamed with joy. "I never thought McKinley would get this far in its inaugural year of competitive swimming!"

"Since 1986, at least," Sam reminded.

"Oh, Figgins will have no choice but to give us more money!" Roz exclaimed with a devilish grin.

Soon enough the sixteen members of the McKinley High swimming team boarded the bus back to Lima.

"PREACH IT KIDS!" Roz exclaimed from the front of the bus.

"First and second place!" Coach Beiste exclaimed with much joy. She had volunteered to chaperone the kids to Cleveland, just for the day. Basketball season was almost over and she only had to coach the JV team for one last game.

"Well I for one think we should do a victory song!" Sam exclaimed, whipping out his guitar.

"I'm in the mood for something country," Nerissa hinted with a shiny grin on her face.

"Country it is!" Sam exclaimed, tuning the guitar and then starting to strum.

Song: "Live a Little" by Kenny Chesney

_Nerissa__: Stressed out, running late, racing down the interstate  
Spilled hot coffee, down the front of my jeans  
It's work, work, pay the rent, money and my time's spent  
Not a minute left for me to be me_

_Been going like nothing can wait  
I gotta get my priorities straight_

_Sam: I need to live a little, have some fun  
Take some time, waste it on number one  
Find a girl that brings my whole world to a stop  
Live a little, love a lot_

_Friday night, here we go, do a little do-si-do  
Kick back, have a laugh, catch my breath  
Tell the band slow it down, there she is, think I found  
Maybe Ms. Wonderful, I haven't met yet_

_It just hit me like a wrecking ball  
She's giving me a wake up call_

_Sam: I need to live a little, have some fun  
Take some time, waste it on number one  
Find a girl that brings my whole world to a stop  
Live a little, love a lot_

_Nerissa: Step back, smell the rose  
Feel the sand between your toes  
Unplug, unwind  
Step out in the sunshine_

_Sam: I need to live a little, have some fun  
Take some time, waste it on number one  
Find a girl that brings my whole world to a stop  
Live a little_

_I need to live a little, have some fun  
Take some time, waste it on number one  
Take the girl, get a map and pick any old dot  
Live a little, we need to live a little, love a lot_

The kids applauded, especially Coach Beiste.

"Hey, coach, do you wanna sing something?" Sam asked.

Shannon smiled and shrugged. "Well, I do like this one song. I just thought of it while we were driving down this interstate," she said.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a stereo and pressing the 'play' button.

Song: "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts

_Shannon: Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
Sam: We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All: Life is a highway_  
_I wanna ride it all night long_  
_If you're going my way_  
_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Nerissa: Through all these cities and all these towns_  
_It's in my blood and it's all around_  
_I love you now like I loved you then_  
_This is the road and these are the hands_  
_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_  
_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Sam: Knock me down get back up again_  
_You're in my blood_  
_I'm not a lonely man_  
_Shannon: There's no load I can't hold_  
_Road so rough this I know_  
_I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus]_

_Shannon: Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Shannon: There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_  
_A misunderstanding once_  
_But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
_Road so rough this I know_  
_I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus: (x3)]_  
_All: Life is a highway_  
_I wanna ride it all night long_  
_If you're going my way_  
_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

* * *

Glee Club.

It just seemed so damaged already, especially with two of their number out of town for swimming, and Greg kicked out, and four of the upperclassmen were departing next week for college visits. Artie was going to check out Chapman University and the American Film Institute. Brittany would be going to check out the real Purdue University. Mike was nearby in Indiana for a studio class, so he wanted to visit. Tina was going to visit NYADA and NYU with Rachel, while Blaine was checking out Dartmouth and Yale with Quinn. Kurt was flying up to join them, since he had almost nothing better to do in DC.

Apart from those four seniors and the two Glee Clubbers away at Cleveland, the rest who remained were Jaelyn, Sugar, Rory, Joe, Caroline and Annie.

"Such a small group," Sugar said sadly.

"Feels like an alien abduction," Brittany said.

"Anyone know how Sam and Nerissa did at states?" Artie asked.

"Good news everyone!" Will said, closing his office door behind him. "Just got off the phone with Coach Beiste and she said Sam took first place and Nerissa took second."

"Wow! Sam's quite a fish!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Santana was right calling him Trouty Mouth," Rory said.

"I would have thought Nerissa was going to take first!" Jaelyn inquired.

"Well Jaelyn would have but she choked on some water halfway through, but she finished only 2.3 seconds behind Sam," Will said.

"Did they break any records?" Tina asked.

"No, not today," Will said. "But with the direction they're going, I think it's only a matter of time before Nerissa does shatter one."

"So what are we doing today, Mr. Scheu?" asked Rory.

"Well, the seniors are being excused to go meet with Mrs. Scheuster about their college applications, and I have to report for the oh-so-dreadful Jury Duty," Mr. Scheuster explained.

"Glee Club is so dead," Tina said sorrowfully.

"I know," Mr. Scheuster said. "But while I'm gone I have someone to take care of you underclassmen and liven things up. Actually, this is the first time _any _of you underclassmen have had her!"

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"TAH-DAH!" exclaimed Holly as she pranced into the room.

"MRS. HOLLIDAY!" Artie exclaimed, wheeling his chair forward. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you since you came back!"

"Missed you too, Artie!" Holly exclaimed. "No storks revisiting Brittany, I hope?" she asked.

Artie flashed his eyes around uncomfortably. It had been almost two years since he and Brittany were even together. Oh, how the substitutes were behind the times.

"So I heard the good news about Sam and Nerissa!" Holly exclaimed, much to the applause and cheers from the other Glee kids. "I wish I could have gone with them but we got an amazing routine worked out with the Cheerios, right Britt?"

"Right, Holly!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And I'm trying to get Santana to co-coach with me by paying her two dollars a day out of my extra ten dollars, but to no avail…" Holly said.

"Santana? What do you mean?" Will asked just as he pulled on his coat.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Tina asked.

"She dropped out!" Blaine said.

"What?" Will asked. "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago," Rory explained.

"She kinda had enough," Sugar said.

"Just wasn't for her," Joe defended.

"So she spent the last two weeks with her mom in the middle of her vacation in Miami," Brittany said.

"But it's okay because she has sixteen college credits out of the way to transfer to a college she'll actually like!" Artie said.

"But in the mean time she's trying to get modeling jobs in Hollywood or Miami," Tina said. "She feels like it's the only way she can make some income."

"Well let's cut all this depressing talk," Holly said. "Since you guys have a little concert coming up at Lima Elementary, whaddya say we kick things up with a few underclassmen duets?"

"YAY!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Whatever we want?" Jaelyn asked.

"Whatever you want," Holly said.

"Even if it might be absolutely depressing?" Annie asked.

Holly looked puzzled. "Um… Sure… Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Sugar Motta!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"I'm Joseph Hart," Rory muttered, trying his hardest to imitate an American accent.

"Rory Flanagan!" Joe said, in a ridiculous British accent.

"Jaelyn Galloway!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Caroline Mitchell," Annie said shyly.

"Annie Hitchens," Caroline said disappointedly. She liked Annie and all but she would have rather had someone more fun like Jaelyn or Sugar.

"Alright, this will be a good day! I'm Holly Holliday, former substitute teacher and present substitute coach for the Cheerios!"

"Bye, Ms. Holliday!" Tina said sweetly as she exited the choir room.

"Oh, bye-bye seniors!" Holly said, waving them goodbye. "So, underclassmen! Who wants to take the floor first?"

"Oh us!" Sugar and Jaelyn exclaimed.

"Right on, honeys!" Holly exclaimed. "You're… Um… Jaelyn Galloway, right?" she asked to Sugar.

"Right!" Sugar exclaimed flirtatiously. "Hit it, Brad!"

Song: "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry

_Sugar: I'm wide awake_

_Jaelyn: I'm wide awake_

_Sugar: I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_Jaelyn: I'm wide awake_  
_Sugar: How did I read the stars so wrong_

_Jaelyn: I'm wide awake_  
_Sugar: And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_Jaelyn: I'm wide awake_  
_Sugar: Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_Pre-Chorus:_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Chorus:_  
_Jaelyn: Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_Sugar: I'm wide awake_  
_Jaelyn: Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_Sugar: I'm wide awake_  
_Jaelyn: Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo_

_Sugar: I'm wide awake_  
_Jaelyn: Yeah, I am born again_  
_Outta the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_Sugar: And it's too late_  
_Jaelyn: The story's over now, the end_

_Pre-Chorus:_  
_Sugar: I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Chorus:_  
_Jaelyn: Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_Sugar: Thunder rumbling_  
_Jaelyn: Castles crumbling_  
_Sugar: I am trying to hold on_  
_Jaelyn: God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_I'm not blind anymore... Sugar: I'm wide awake_

_Chorus:_  
_Both: Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_Both: (Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9_  
_It was outta the blue, I'm_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight_  
_Letting go of illusion_  
_(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

Sugar and Jaelyn hugged each other and hopped off of their stool. Holly, meanwhile ran forward from her front-row seat and fawned over their voices.

"Damn, look at you, chicka!" Holly said to Jaelyn.

"Sugar, whoever said you can't sing was wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Ms. Corcoran is a good teacher!" said the real Sugar, who had leapt into Rory's lap.

"I'm wide awake now!" Rory said flirtatiously.

* * *

"I don't see how those underclassmen could switch names successfully!" Artie exclaimed enviously.

"They're a damn good bunch of liars," Brittany said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Britt claiming to be Mike the first time threw her off," Tina reminded.

"And this is what I was missing when I was still at Dalton?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Hi kids!" Emma exclaimed as the kids entered her office. Brittany shut the door behind them and took the seat on the far left next to Tina. "So, how is the college application phase going?" Emma asked with a curious passion in her eyes.

The kids all looked at each other tensely.

"No one's heard anything yet," Tina said.

"But we're all going to go on college visits next week," Blaine said. "So hopefully we'll hear back around then."

"Well you guys all have backup plans, right?" Emma asked. "I really feel like I failed with Santana."

"Don't feel like a failure," Artie said. "It's just that some of us just don't know what we want as a backup plan."

"Well," Emma said, whipping out some pamphlets. "The two most common are just to go right into the workforce temporarily or attend a community college to get your liberal arts and core classes out of the way. I know that Sam's doing both."

"I'm still having trouble deciding on my major," Blaine said.

"Well there are a lot of interest inventory tests that you can take to tell you what you probably would be good at!" Emma exclaimed, slipping forward four pamphlets entitled "So You Need an Inventory on Your Interests?" It was a picture of a convenience store worker taking inventory on various products, named after a few common interests.

"Those things don't really work," Tina pointed out. "I took one and it told me that my top result was business teacher or massage therapist."

"Did you know the word 'therapist' is a compound word of 'the rapist?'" Brittany asked.

"Well it could be a start for Blaine," Emma defended. "And of course you won't need to actually declare a major until your junior year of college so you have time to decide!"

"Well what are you totally obsessed about, Blaine?" Artie asked. "I mean, I'm clearly driven for the film industry while Tina's obviously driven for musical theater!"

"With a minor in fashion!" Tina exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to be majoring in chicken guts when I get to Purdue!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to the real Purdue University?" Emma said, concernedly.

"I am. I want to do a work-study program with the dining staff!" Brittany exclaimed.

Everyone exchanged perplexed looks.

"Brittany seems more like a vet to me," Blaine said.

"That's true!" Artie and Tina both pointed out.

"But she'd need top grades for that," Emma said. "Vet schools are so competitive!"

"But the only thing Brittany could get an A in is a class about cat diseases," Artie pointed out.

"Thousands of cats are diagnosed with feline AIDS or FIV every year and it's estimated that millions more could be infected worldwide," Brittany stated on the top of her head.

Emma sat there amazed. "Okay, you know what, maybe Brittany would be a good veterinarian, or at least a potential technician at a clinic!"

"Well regardless of all of this, we have to remember that our time is almost up," Blaine said sadly.

"And we've become such a close family over these past four years," Tina said.

"Well, two years for me," Blaine joked.

Song: "Let's Get Together" from The Parent Trap

_Tina: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.__  
__Why don't you and I combine?__  
__Let's get together, what do you say?__  
__We can have a swinging time.__  
__We'd be a crazy team.__  
__Why don't we make a scene? Together.__Artie: oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.__  
__Think of all that we could share.__  
__Let's get together, everyday__  
__Every way and everywhere.__  
__And though we haven't got a lot,__  
__We could be sharing all we've got. Together.__Brittany: Oh! I really think you're swell.__  
__Uh huh! We really ring the bell.__  
__Oo wee! And if you stick with me__  
__Nothing could be greater, say hey alligator.__Blaine: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.__  
__Two is twice as nice as one.__  
__Let's get together, right away.__  
__We'll be having twice the fun.__  
__And you can always count on me.__  
__A gruesome twosome we will be.__  
__Together, yeah yeah yeah._

"It is so fascinating hearing about how last year has been!" Holly exclaimed to Rory, Sugar, and Joe, who were telling her all about what happened since she left McKinley High. "So there was a food fight?" she asked to Sugar.

"Oh, totes!" Sugar said. "I was only a freshman then but I knew that I had to audition for New Directions right away, but Mr. Scheu said that I couldn't sing," she said sadly.

"Wait, I thought Jaelyn was the one who joined Glee Club first?" Holly asked.

"Oh, this is confusing," Caroline muttered.

"And then Hummel seriously banned dodgeball because those girls beamed you in the face, Joe?" Holly asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory said, still attempting to fake his American accent.

"What a killjoy!" Holly exclaimed. "Dodgeball is like the signature game of childhood! Banning it should be banned! I mean, I think even you, as a Christian, would agree, right Rory?"

Joe was caught off guard but Rory nudged him. "Whut? Oh, yeah! Totally unfair! God never said anything about dodgeball!"

"Okay, well enough about bashing the dodgeball basher! Who wants to sing next?" she asked. "How about you two boys?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. H!" Joe said excitedly, getting out his guitar and escorting Rory up to the two stools at the middle of the room. Annie, sitting with the jazz band situated in their usual corner of the room, were tuning their instruments to start jamming away.

Song: "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber

_[Verse 1]_  
_Rory: If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Joe: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggie_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Bridge]_  
_Rory: So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man (Joe: If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_[Chorus]_  
_Joe: If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (Rory: never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (Rory: gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (Rory: boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Joe: Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Rory: Yeah girl_  
_Joe: Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Rory: If I was your boyfriend_  
_Joe: Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Joe: Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Both: If I was your boyfriend_

"Oh my god, I am a huge Justin Bieber fan!" Annie exclaimed.

"Just don't let Greg let you hear that," Jaelyn said nastily.

"Well, looks like we got about ten more minutes left of Glee Club time before I gotta head out to coach the Cheerios, so before we depart today, would you two girls like to go next?" Holly asked, crossing her right leg over the left as she sat.

Caroline and Annie exchanged comforting glances to one another. Annie was only comfortable around Tina, and surprisingly Santana, but Caroline was a close third, seeing as she never professed her exclusion for Annie quite so obviously.

Song: "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato

_Annie: The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

Caroline: Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

_Annie: Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_Annie: On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_Both: The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Caroline: Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_Annie: When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Caroline: Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_Annie: 'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_Caroline: The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

The two girls grinned at each other and took their seats. Holly stood up, her purse already slung over her shoulder. "Not that I would ever claim favoritism, but I think that YOU TWO introduced me to a new song that's going to be stuck in my head for a very long time."

"Nice to meet you!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too, everyone!" Holly said back, exiting the door and making her way towards the football field to begin Cheerios practice.

Song: "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd

_(Concept: Cheerios doing the dance routine, but Holly spots Will walking back to this car and realizes she just wants love, in general, back. So, she sings this song as the Cheerios do the routine.)_

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_You got me, got me like this_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_And everywhere we went, come on!_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you want_  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_  
_She ain't got a thing on me_  
_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_  
_You clearly didn't think this through_  
_If what I've been told is true_  
_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_You got me, got me like this_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_And everywhere we went, come on!_  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_  
_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you want_  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_  
_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_  
_Ohhh, and you might be with her_  
_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_[Astro - rap verse]_  
_Let's go! astro!_  
_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_  
_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_  
_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_  
_I remember the times, when we used to bond_  
_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_  
_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_  
_I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you_  
_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_  
_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_  
_You want me back?_  
_We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again_

_[Chorus]_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_And now you're doing them with her_  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_You got me, got me like this!_

_Boy you can say anything you want_  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Does it sound like a helicopter?_

As the central flier did a helicopter spin off the pyramid, landing into the arms of her four spotters, Holly frowned slightly and picked up her megaphone. "Amazing job, girls! We're ready to take this song to Regionals!"

"And when is that?" said a voice behind her.

"Hey, Santana!" Holly exclaimed. "Regionals are in two weeks!"

Santana looked up for a second, smiled, and nodded. "I'll definitely be there."

"I wish you could be coaching with me," Holly said kindly. "It's hard, juggling all these girls by myself. You sure you won't take the offer?"

Santana smiled sadly. "I wish I could. Brings back a lot of memories. Before all of this crap happened… But I got hired as an assistant coach for the soccer team," Santana revealed.

"Oh, how much is Figgins paying you?" she asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "He offered me $7.70 an hour."

"Isn't that minimum wage?" Holly asked. "You'd be better off at Taco Bell!"

"Exactly," Santana said. "Which is why I wouldn't settle for anything less than $7.80."

"That isn't much," Holly said silently. "But if that floats your boat, glad to have you onboard the McKinley High coaching staff! Why only assistant coach, though?"

"Oh, the main coach is still here, but she just had hip surgery so she can't run drills with the team, and as a fresh out-of-high-school athlete, I still remember the ropes around here," Santana said.

"Oh, perfect stuff!" Holly exclaimed, making her way towards her car.

"I heard about the plot to overthrow Figgins," Santana said before Holly closed her car door.

Holly sighed. "Are you in?"

"I—"

"Of course you are!" Holly exclaimed. Santana laughed hysterically and waved goodbye. As Holly's car made a right turn out of the school, Santana looked back at the school. Four years of memories and she was back for more.


	16. Glimpses of the Future

**I just realized that some formatting's been wrong in a lot of my recent chapters. I'll go through it all and fix it. In the meantime, the Class of 2013 is embarking on their college visits! **

"Titan News! This is Jacob Ben Israel behind the scenes with the famous Glee Clubbers and where they're headed! First up, Artie Abrams!"

Artie, packing a few last things into his locker, looked up hesitantly. "Yo?"

"We understand that you'll be spending the weekend on the west coast! Where to, my friend?" Jacob asked. "Zoom in!" he whispered to his camera man.

"Oh, well apart from seeing the American Film Institute I'm also going to visit University of Southern California. Nice film school and all," Artie revealed.

"And will you by chance be seeing Noah "The Puck" Puckerman or Mercedes "Aretha" Jones while you're touring around California?" Jacob asked.

"In fact, I will!" Artie said with a huge smile. "I'm really excited to see them!"

"Well give Puck this note from an anonymous girl from a local Ohio sorority saying that the pregnancy scare turned out to be false," Jacob whispered. Artie widened his eyes and accepted the paper.

"This is from some 45-year-old!" Artie exclaimed.

"INVASION OF PRIVACY! And never too late to attend a sorority, Abrams!" Jacob spat. "Oh my gosh, look! There's the Senior Class President!"

"Oh, hi guys!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Where are you off to visit this weekend?" Jacob inquired.

"Oh, well I'm going to check out Purdue and University of Illinois at Urbana in Champaigne," Brittany said dully but with her same sweet smile.

"And what exactly is there to study there?" Jacob asked, with a look of disbelief.

"Oh, well I wanna see the chicken gut major at Purdue and also Pre-veterinary Medicine, Dance, and Special Education at UI Urbana-Champaigne. Not to mention, I think there might be a champaigne fountain there!" Brittany ended with a whisper.

Jacob looked at the camera. A lot of people around were amazed, too. "Are you sure you're really Brittany Susan Pierce?"

"That's her, alright," Tina said as she strutted back, texting while walking.

"Miss Cohen-Chang, didn't you learn anything about texting while walking from your ultimate pre-Nationals fail last year?" Jacob asked.

"No, apparently I haven't," Tina snapped. "But it's okay because I'm heading to the airport this very minute to head over to New York to get a glimpse of student life at NYADA and NYU, and yes, Jacob, I will be meeting Rachel Berry there."

Jacob frowned, unable to catch up to Tina before the exit to the school slammed in his face. "Well that leaves one more outgoing senior left, and that's Student Body President, Blaine Anderson!"

"Whaddya want now, Jacob?" Blaine asked with a sigh, also texting while walking.

"Well, viewers, it seems as if New Directions is prone to near-fatal accidents while texting and walking!" Jacob laughed. "But Benedict Anderson or Blaine Arnold, rumor has it that you are unsure of your intentions of where you're going this weekend!"

"Oh, well if you know everything then you might as well tell me where you're headed this weekend, Jacob," Blaine said.

"Oh! Easy!" Jacob laughed. "I'm checking out Malone University's journalism program!"

"Oh," Blaine said, just at a loss for words. "Well since you're asking I'm visiting Yale and Dartmouth in Connecticut."

"So I assume you'll be meeting Ms. Quinn Fabray?" he asked.

"That's right!" Blaine said, shutting her locker after taking out his school bag. "I'll be there with Kurt as well!"

"What do you propose we do with our Student Body President out of state?" Jacob asked.

"Leave it up to your vice president, Becky Faye Jackson," Blaine said, dialing Cooper up to take him to the train station.

* * *

"What do you think Artie?" Mercedes asked as she walked down the stairs of the American Film Institute.

"It… wasn't really what I was expecting," Artie said. "I'm hoping that USC will be better."

"I don't get what's not to like!" Puck said. "All those cameras everywhere, you could get your hands on so much free downloads if you wanted to!"

"Not what I'm looking for, Puck," Artie said. "So Mercedes, how was that album you got to sing in?"

Mercedes smiled. "Well, backup singing isn't as boring as it sounds! The lead singer was really sweet to us and they offered me a spot on another album as part of a gospel choir backup singer!"

"Awesome!" Artie exclaimed. "What about you, Puck? Do you have plans for next year?"

Puck paused. "I actually am thinking about going to college, actually."

"For real?" Mercedes asked, pausing in her tracks.

"Seriously!" Puck said. "I mean, turns out that Santa Barbara City College has some program for Water Resource and Treatment management. Or, as the folks on Hannah Montana used to call it, Santa Babe-rah!"

"What about tuition?" Artie asked.

"I make really good money cleaning pools already!" Puck said. "And since I have residence in LA now, I'll only have to pay a couple grand!"

Puck slung the guitar off his shoulders and strummed away just as the trio walked past a rock group out on the streets. Mercedes, pushing Artie along, grinned and threw three dollars into their hat. But in no time, money was being tossed into Artie's outstretched baseball cap.

Song: "Hotel California" by The Eagles

Puck: _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

Mercedes: _Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (_Artie: _Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (_Artie: _Any time of year)  
You can find it here_

Artie: _Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

So I called up the Captain,  
"Please bring me my wine"  
He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"

Artie and Puck: _And still those voices are calling from far away,  
_Artie: _Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..._

Mercedes: _Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (_Artie and Puck: _Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (_Artie and Puck: _what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis_

Puck: _Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said (_Mercedes: _"We are all just prisoners here, of our own device")  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast_

Puck: _Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
_Artie: _"Relax, " said the night man,  
"We are programmed to receive.  
You can check-out any time you like,  
But you can never leave! "_

The trio made their way into a McDonald's restaurant and counted up the tips.

"$15.51!" Artie exclaimed with joy as Puck carried their full tray of food to the table.

"All your's, Artie!" Mercedes said kindly.

"No way," Artie said. "We're splitting it. It's the least I can do since you let me stay in your apartment, Puck, and you picked me up from the airport, Mercedes!"

"Well finish up quick because we got a scheduled appointment up at University of Southern California," Puck said with a grin, squirting ketchup onto his Big Mac.

"Alright, so five bucks for each of us, a quarter for Mercedes, a quarter for Puck, and a penny and this lollipop for me!" Artie said. "Fair to everyone?"

"Fair!" Mercedes and Puck said, pocketing the money.

Momentarily, Puck was making the drive into Orange County to take Artie to University of Southern California. It was tough work getting Artie strapped in to the front seat, and then stuffing the wheelchair into the trunk of the car, but they made it work. Walking through University of Southern California, however, was a dream come true for Artie. He was totally infatuated with the landscape and the television program was one that Artie was loving.

"By the looks of all these google images, looks like it's a good party school, too!" Puck exclaimed.

"Forget the parties!" Artie said. "I think that this might be the film school I want to go to!"

Mercedes smiled. "I think you'll have fun here, Artie. I hope you get in!" she said as she sent a picture of Artie posing in front of the entrance to Mike and Brittany.

* * *

"Well, looks like Artie's enjoying himself," Brittany said in the passenger seat of Mike's car.

"Since when did you want to become a vet?" Mike asked Mike as he drove Brittany to the University of Illinois at Urbana in Champaigne.

"Well everyone else was telling me that since I know so much about cat diseases I should be one!" Brittany exclaimed. "And I always wanted to try and genetically engineer a chicken to recreate a real T-Rex," she said.

Mike nodded. "So how's New Directions doing?" he asked.

"Oh, good," Brittany said. "Well, not really good. We suck without you guys!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Mike said.

"No, really!" Brittany replied. "We had to kick the new jock out, most of the club is just in and out all the time, Blaine and I are hardly around because we have Student Government…"

"Alright, we're here!" Mike said, pulling into a parking lot near a crowd of students on the scheduled college visit.

"I wonder if they'll let me in if I tell them about how I developed a cure for Lord Tubbington's diabetes!" Brittany said. Mike, looking perplexed, clicked the remote on his keychain to lock up his car.

While touring the campus, the students were able to observe the dining hall and the food that was within it.

"Disgusting!" whined girl on the tour.

"Um, I have a question," Brittany said, raising her hand. When called upon, she continued. "Do you have work-study programs available for employment in the dining hall?"

The tour guide was at a loss. She looked at her alumni assistant, who had no clue either. "Um, you could definitely see if there is a possibility. We have job openings for such a thing in the library and snack shops around campus, but I don't know if anyone has ever opted for employment in the kitchen staff…"

Brittany nodded. "I know a lot about how to make chicken," she said.

"Oh, like different ways to cook it?" asked one male student.

"Different ways to KILL it," Brittany said. Several students backed away from her.

In about twenty minutes they neared the pre-veterinary program where the students were doing a routine checkup on a particularly pretty female white horse.

"According to Rubeus Hagrid, unicorns are born gold without a horn and they further develop to a silver hue with the sharp horn!" Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh, I love Harry Potter, too!" exclaimed another girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you also a Ravenclaw on Pottermore?" she asked.

The girl widened her eyes. Ravenclaw means characteristics of wit and intelligence. "No, I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Oh, y'all are particularly good FINDers! My friend Blaine taught me that it's Hufflepuff's most definitive trait!"

"Okay, let's move on!" the tour guide said awkwardly.

The last place that the tour group entered was the dance studio, where a sophomore group was struggling with a rigorous routine. The high schoolers crowded into the room, into each corner, watching the class.

"I bet that some of these high-schoolers can do better than you!" exclaimed the professor.

"We can!" Brittany exclaimed, raising her own hand and Mike's.

"Britt? What?" Mike said in alarm.

"We did a huge dance routine at the Ohio Show Choir Sectionals in 2010 and took first place!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Wait a minute… Are you guys from McKinley High?" asked the professor.

"Yes, I'm an alumnus, actually," Mike said.

"Oh! I saw that routine! The song was to Valerie, right?"

"Right!" they said together.

"Class! I can vouch for them that when they were only juniors they were doing unbelievable choreography that none of you have seemed to master yet!" the professor barked. "Would you care to set us an example?"

"Sure!" Mike said, taking his place at the center of the studio and pointing to the professor to press the play button on a large stereo. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Tina, who's visiting some musical theater schools in New York!"

Song: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham

Mike: _Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug_

You put the boom boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang bang bang 'til my feet do the same

But something's bugging you, something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed, I was dreaming  
But I should have been with you instead

Brittany: _Wake me up before you go go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
Wake me up before you go go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

Wake me up before you go go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high, yeah, yeah

Mike: _You take the gray skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same_

'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right

Brittany: _Wake me up before you go go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
Wake me up before you go go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

Wake me up before you go go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high, yeah, yeah yeah, baby

Mike: _Jitterbug  
Jitterbug_

Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead

Jitterbug

Both: _Wake me up before you go go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
Wake me up before you go go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

Wake me up before you go go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go go  
Take me dancing tonight

Wake me up before you go go  
Don't you dare to leave me hanging  
Wake me up before you go go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go go  
Take me dancing tonight  
Yeah yeah

"OUTSTANDING!" the professor yelled. "See, students? THIS is the type of work that I'm talking about! Not only can they dance, but they can SING while doing it! Do you two need letters of recommendation?"

"I do!" Brittany exclaimed, still catching her breath.

"I'd be so happy to have you in this program, young lady!" the professor said. "What about you, young sir?"

Mike laughed. "I already have a full scholarship to Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago," he said.

"Of course. All the elite dancers in this region go there…"

A lot of the students recorded the performance, and in no time, Mike had sent the video message a few states away to Tina in New York.

* * *

"Damn, I miss seeing that amazingness in the choir room!" Rachel said, returning the phone to Tina. They were in a cozy little teashop in the middle of New York City, in close proximity to both NYADA and NYU.

"I wish he could have come along with us," Tina said sadly.

Yes, completely awkward, having Finn and Rachel together in New York and Tina alone. Finn was only in New York for a few more hours on a layover before he went to the airport to return to his training base in Maryland. He already had exhaustive jet lag from his flight from Germany.

"So, Finn, how was it being around the old sites of the Holocaust?" Tina asked.

"It was pretty…gruesome," Finn said with a grimace. "I'm just thinking that I could be walking on the ashes of one of Rachel's great-grandfathers or something!"

"Any good history lessons?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, nothing much. I mean, we were only there for sightseeing because we were doing a routine charity mission for an unstable town there," Finn said, nearly falling asleep into his plate of grilled chicken sandwiches.

Finn leaned on his shoulder as Tina looked over some pamphlets she had from Mrs. Scheuster about NYU and NYADA.

"Do you think I have a shot of getting in?" Tina asked nervously.

Rachel frowned slightly. "I always thought that it was Kurt that was going to get in, and it was me… I guess no one can ever be sure, Tina."

Tina nodded understandingly. "I hope I made a good impression on Madam Tibideaux."

"Well, tell you what," Rachel said. "At our first Nationals competition, Kurt and I did a _Wicked_ number on a real Broadway Stage! I could take you there!"

Tina grinned. "Sure!" she said.

And so, Finn, Rachel, and Tina took a tour through NYU first. The musical theater department, as prestigious as it was, plainly wasn't speaking to Tina.

"Nothing that stands out about it," Tina said.

"But it's like one of the best in the nation!" Finn said tiredly.

"Well yeah but it just looks like a regular school. NYADA feels like I'm living the life already," Rachel said in Tina's defense. "You'll like NYADA a lot better, trust me."

"But you ARE attending NYU if you don't get into NYADA, right?" Finn asked Tina.

"Oh, of course!" Tina said. "I mean, regardless of whether it's my dream school or not, it is still the only option I'll settle with."

"Because if you want to be a Broadway Star, New York is definitely the best place to immerse yourself!" Rachel said with the same dreamy-eyed gaze to the skies.

"Next stop, NYADA!" Finn exclaimed, jumping into the back seat of the car to sleep. "Ugh! Timezones!"

"Good afternoon, Madam Tibideaux!" Rachel exclaimed as Rachel and Tina excitedly marched up the front steps to NYADA.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Berry," Madam Tibideaux said as she came down the stairs. "And Ms. Cohen-Chang, what a surprise!"

"Just here for a campus visit with Rachel," Tina exclaimed, looking up the building and taking in the simple beauty. "This place feels so homely."

"That is the charm of this school," Madam Tibideaux said. "Now if you both will excuse me, I have to administer an audition on Vanderbilt Avenue. Tardiness won't take you far, girls, remember that!"

"She always teaches us that there's a difference between being fashionably late and tardy," Rachel said with a curt nod. "So anyway, this is the front office—"

The tour was an amazing experience for Tina; a genuine opportunity to soak in the surroundings of what she might get the prestigious honor to experience for the next four or more years. Even Finn was becoming wide awake as they passed various art galleries, gorgeous glass structures, seeing archival videos of some of the best musicals that the musical theater department put on in the history of the school, and so much more.

"You must have a lot of fun here," Finn said with a hint of jealousy.

"It's definitely the place of my dreams," Rachel said. "But it would be so much more perfect if I had you and Kurt with me," she said somberly.

"Well Kurt did say his audition went pretty well. Hopefully that's a good sign," Finn said.

"What about you, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"It'll be a while before I even get close to changing my father's discharge status," Finn said sadly.

Rachel looked down and sighed. "Well if anything, I'll have Kurt and Tina with me next year, right?" Rachel said to Tina.

Tina smiled and said "Right."

"So, how about that Broadway stage?" Rachel asked with much promise and a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's about time, Rachel Barbra Berry," Tina said with one of the hugest grins she had ever expressed.

The usual stage manager gave the talk about "You're young kids with dreams of being on a Broadway Stage. You have ten minutes." Finn took a seat in the second floor balcony of the theater, whipping out his camera to tape the performance and send it to all their friends.

Song: "Some Things Are Meant to Be" from Little Women

_(Rachel as Jo, Tina as Beth)_

_Jo: (spoken)__  
__When you were first born, not an hour old, I told Marmee...__Beth: (spoken)__  
__Beth is mine!__Jo: (spoken)__  
__Everyone has someone special in the world, and I have you;__  
__my sweet Beth. Give me a task to do.__Beth:__  
__Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air!__Jo:__  
__We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar!__Beth:__  
__Let's be wild, up high above the sand, feel the wind, the world at our command.__  
__Let's enjoy the view, and never land.__Jo:__  
__Floating far from the shore.__Beth:__  
__Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free.__Jo:__  
__The sun on a silver sea.__Both:__  
__A sky that's bright and blue.__Beth:__  
__And some things will never end.__Jo:__  
__The thrill of our magic ride.__Beth:__  
__The love that I feel inside for you.__Jo:__  
__We'll climb high beyond the break of day.__Beth:__  
__Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon__Jo:__  
__You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad, and explore.__  
__We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.__  
__Dart about sail on wit with ease.__  
__Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.__Beth:__  
__We'll be mad, and explore. We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.__  
__Dart about sail on wit with ease.__  
__Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.__  
_

_Jo: _

_Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly,_

_Beth: _

_The way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do,_

_Both: __  
__And some things will never die, the promise of who you are,__  
__The memories when I am far from you.__  
__All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now._

Tears were already coursing down both of their faces because of the sheer joy of being together in a place they both knew so well and loved. Unfortunately, their ten minutes were up, and Tina and Rachel exited the theater with much grace and an opportunity that they really appreciated. Just as Finn pressed the 'send' button to send the video message to Mike and Kurt, Madam Tibideaux bumped into the trio.

"Oh, pardon me, kids," Madam Tibideaux said in a rush, making her way back to NYADA. Then she did a double-take and whipped around. "Were you two just singing in a Broadway theater?"

Rachel and Tina looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Finn played the video on full volume and Madam Tibideaux, for the first time that day, smiled very widely and brightly.

"You both have amazing potential," she said. "Good luck to you, Ms. Cohen-Chang. Ms. Berry, be prepared for your midterm showcase next week!"

* * *

"They should be put on Broadway already!" Kurt exclaimed as he sat between Blaine and Quinn in a train out of New Haven. They were actually coming back from Dartmouth and heading back towards Yale.

"Well, so should you, Kurt," Quinn said.

Blaine looked at the two unsteadily, feeling fairly certain that he stood no chance of getting into NYADA. And hell, it wasn't as if Blaine was actually passionate about attending that school anyway.

"What did you think of Dartmouth, Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Well, honestly, it's just the city and setting," Blaine said with a shrug. "And they don't have Prelaw there, so I'm hoping that Yale will be better."

"It will be better," Quinn said, putting down her magazine. "And you'll like their theater department, too!"

"Did you think about anywhere else?" Kurt asked, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I've applied to Kent State, University of Toledo, Yale, NYADA, Syracuse, and Dartmouth, and so far I'm scraping off Darmouth and NYADA," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Don't count yourself out just yet!" Kurt said. "Maybe Madam Tibideaux will go watch you at Nationals and let you in like she did with Rachel!"

"That was probably a once in a lifetime shot, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, snuggling in a little closer to Blaine. Thank goodness they had their compartment to themselves and an elderly man who was fast asleep. Otherwise they'd be getting a "public display of affection" lawsuit from a bunch of homophobes.

Finally, the train arrived in New Haven and Quinn was already taking them through the halls.

"That's my theater classroom over there!" Quinn exclaimed. "And some of you may recognize this stage, where I did Mary Poppins!"

Blaine smiled, and looked around. "It's fascinating!" he exclaimed.

Quinn grinned and looked around. "It sure is! I think you'd like it here, Blaine. But it is totally your choice!"

Blaine nodded and spun around on his heel. "So, where's the library?"

The trio took a stop in there, actually for everyone's benefit. Blaine had to do a research report for his Geography class. Quinn was looking through books for a philosophy course, and Kurt was pouring through books for his modern World History course in college.

"I like to come in here just to think about things," Quinn said. "It usually puts me in a better place."

"I can already feel the vibes," Kurt said, scribbling notes into a book to take back home.

"Well guys, I for one have had it with studying," Blaine said, tossing his pencils into his bag and zipping it up. "Time to put your records on!"

With that, the trio left the library and busted it out through the streets of New Haven.

Song: "Put Your Records On" by Corrine Bailey

Quinn: _Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

Kurt: _Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate._

Blaine: _Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

Quinn: _You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Quinn: _Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
_Kurt: _(just relax, just relax)  
_Quinn: _Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do._

Kurt: _Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?_

Blaine: _Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

Quinn: _You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Kurt: _'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
_Quinn: _When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to._

Blaine: _Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down

Quinn: _Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

That sung, Quinn sent off a picture of the trio off to Sam and Joe back in Lima.

* * *

"Looks like they're having fun!" Sam said.

"I was praying they would!" Joe exclaimed. "Hey, do you want to come to church with me next Sunday? I'm supposed to lead the call to worship and I'd love to have someone share the scriptures with me."

"Sure, dude!" Sam exclaimed.

"PHONES AWAY!" Becky barked, holding out a bucket fill almost to the brim with confiscated cell phones.

Joe widened his eyes. "But, I was just checking a picture."

"Whether incoming or outgoing, texting during school hours is against the law!" Becky urged on, beckoning for the phone to be placed into the bucket.

Joe sighed and put his phone in.

Sam asked, "Becky, why are you doing this?"

Becky grinned as she snatched another phone out of a hockey player's hands. "Our Student Body President hasn't been enforcing the school rules well enough! I, for one, got it all under control!"

"But, Becky," Joe said, "Blaine and Brittany are going to be back tomorrow morning! It's only Monday!"

"I don't care if Blaine's coming tomorrow or in five seconds! School rules are to be followed at all times!" Becky exclaimed, shuffling down the hall to Coach Roz's office.

A surprise waited there, however. Sue and Jean were present in the office as well.

"Well hello, Becky!" Sue exclaimed. "Looks like your cell phone confiscation arrangement has hit it off!"

"Twenty-eight phones, coach!" Becky exclaimed jovially.

"Perfect, Becky!" Roz said, summoning the bucket closer.

"So I take it that this was all bait, Roz?" Sue asked.

"Bait, a trap, whatever you'd care to call it!" Roz exclaimed.

"What are we going to do with all these phones, coach?" Becky asked.

"Well," Roz began. "We will be hiding these phones in Principal Figgins' safe! Becky, have you secured the lock-and-key observation camera somewhere safe?"

"Got it!" Becky exclaimed, slipping the SD card out of her sock. "And the combination is there if you slow down the action!"

Roz cackled evilly. "Perfect, Becky Faye Jackson!"

"So Roz, I ask again, what are we doing with all these phones and are these actions going to get Becky in trouble?" Sue asked.

"Well anyway, we're going to be hiding the phones and I will be sending out an automated phone call to parents saying that twenty-eight phones were stolen at school today, and that Principal Figgins has chosen to spend his energy on paying for personal office air conditioning instead of finding out who the cause of all this thievery is!" Roz explained decisively.

"Well, what happens if they find out that Becky's the thief?" Sue asked concernedly.

"Oh, they won't!" Sue said. "Becky gave them all a clear reason to submit their phones to tomfoolery justice. All is fair in hate and war!"

"Alrighty then," Sue said, starting to send out the automated phone calls.

"I'm going to get back to the Student Government, coach!" Becky said, marching over to another end of the hall where she met with the senior class officers to plan the senior prom.

It wasn't even five minutes after Becky's departure that Shannon hurried into the office. "I just got three angry phone calls from parents that their sons' phones were taken during PE!"

Sue widened her eyes, alarmed. "Shannon, don't answer anymore phones! Let Roz handle it!"

"ME?" Roz asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, you!" Sue exclaimed. "This was all your idea!"

Roz put her hands up in the air in protest. "But Sue, this is a necessary step to take to get Figgins out of that high chair!"

"COACHES!" Figgins exclaimed sharply. Roz quickly buried all of her evidence into a trash bag labeled "soiled bikini bottoms."

"How may we help you, Principal Figgins?" Shannon asked responsibly.

"I've just received seventeen phone calls from angry parents about lost and stolen cellular telephones!" Figgins said. Sue was blushing, Roz was almost cracking up with laughter and succumbing to the guilty pressure.

"I'm sorry," Roz said, recovering from her outburst. "I'm just so _ashamed _that this is happening at our school!" she said believably.

"And what do you propose we do, Principal?" Sue asked.

"I need you to keep a lookout for any and all signs of suspicious activity! All of those cell phones must be found and returned!" Figgins said, turning on his heel and beginning to open every single locker in the hallway.

Roz exploded and buried her face into her arms. "OH, pure gold!" she laughed.

"Roz, this is getting to be dangerous stuff! What if we get fired?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, you won't be getting fired, Shannon," Sue said. "I'll vouch for you."

"Oh, geez, very nice of you, Sue!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Listen, Shannon, I know that for a while all I was doing was making you pay for thirty boxes of pizza to feed only twenty-four varsity football boys, and yes I did try to feed you dog poop cookies, and you probably didn't figure out that it was I who released the pack of Dobermans to devour all of the footballs, but I have grown to love and respect you," Sue said, standing up and leaving Jean sleeping in her cradle. "But I swear on the Holy Bible, if I was to ever actually get a copy of that thing, that I will not allow you to get fired from this job."

Shannon nodded. "You've done a lot to me, Sue, and you've helped me when I needed it last year. You too, Roz. I appreciate it…" The two other women nodded. "Well, I have to go fill out an order form for some new footballs."

"Don't send them out until you get school funding!" Roz reminded. After Shannon was clear away from the hall, Roz sharply said "Sue!"

Sue jolted. "Keep your voice down!" she exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I see that you have your Ph.D in Educational Administration…"

"Well, I got it online, of course—"

"From the University of Phoenix, which is a pretty decent school for such a subject," Roz said.

"And what of it?" Sue asked.

"Sue, your whole life you've been nothing but a cheerleading coach and a Physical Education teacher. Neither of those pay very well, and Sue, you're living in a one-bedroom apartment and raising a baby. You're going to need more income!" Roz exclaimed.

"I'm perfectly stable," Sue said defensively.

"Sue, you can make up to $30,000 more a year, in addition to the $55,000 you've been lucky to earn!" Roz exclaimed. "You won't only be stably raising your daughter; you'd be setting her up for a financially stable life!"

Sue took one look to Jean, and nodded.

"Sue, you've got everything you need, and from what Little Oprah and Porcelain have told me last year, you were the only principal they've ever had who truly stood up for them. You need to take the job, Sue, when Figgins is off his throne!"

Sue looked around the room, at a loss for words, and especially at a loss of a choice. "I'll think about it."


	17. Ain't No Stopping Us Now

"HUSTLE, HUSTLE!" Santana shouted out to the McKinley High junior varsity soccer team. Although Santana had received that full scholarship to the University of Louisville, Santana found after the first semester that it just wasn't for her, and thus, she was changing her plans. She talked all about it with her mother a few nights ago.

* * *

"You aren't disappointed in me, are you?" Santana asked apologetically in a Mexican restaurant.

"Santana, I could never be disappointed in you. This is your future. Don't ever feel pressured to do what you don't feel is right," Maribel said sweetly.

"I just feel so lost, like I don't know what to do!" Santana stressed.

"Well, what do you think is the right way to go?" Maribel asked intelligently, buttering a roll.

"Well…" Santana hesitated. "I just want to be famous one day, but I don't know in what way. I don't want to be some big time theater star like Rachel. I don't necessarily feel like I want to be a recording artist like Mercedes. I just want to be known."

"So basically, you want to be recognized on a mega scale, in any way, shape, or form?"

"Yes."

Maribel nodded. "Do what's in your heart, Santana. I'm glad that you're back in Ohio. I've really missed you. And even though you're only assistant coaching, at least you're doing something to help your future along, even if you don't realize it."

Santana smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

* * *

"Coach, we've been doing this for the past twenty minutes! Can we stop now?" Jaelyn asked. Now that volleyball season was over and McKinley High came in fourth place at the Ohio State Championships, Jaelyn needed something new to do.

Santana shook her head and barked back into the megaphone. "You think this is hard? I'm living life as a lesbian whose sexuality was leaked to the entire nation in a congressional campaign, now that's hard!"

A few Cheerios who double-timed on the soccer team burst into fits of laughter at Santana's imitation of Sue's vivid description of what a hard life really is like.

"Hey, no laughing, ladies! Just for that you're all doing a fifty-yard sprint after the hundred jumping jacks!" Santana exclaimed, pointing at the water boys to start laying the freshly pumped soccer balls onto the center line of the field.

Jaelyn wiped the sweat off her brow and started her sprinting. The JV soccer team wasn't all that bad. They had a majority win in the district league so far this year. They were just one game shy of hopefully being crowned the JV championships of the district.

"Girls, the Jane Addams Academy is going to be on the top of their game," Santana said after the practice was done. The head coach was continuing to run a late-night practice with the varsity team, who had just qualified for entry into the state tournament.

"I don't understand how that's possible!" Nerissa exclaimed. She was one of the fullbacks for the team, while Jaelyn was the Co-Captain and one of the leading forwards.

"Yeah," Jaelyn agreed. "I mean you would think that a bunch of juvie girls would be called out foul-after-foul!"

"They play dirty but clean," Santana pointed out. "That's kinda the way we role in Lima Heights, which is where half of those girls are from."

"So how are we supposed to beat them when they can kick our heads off?" Jaelyn asked.

* * *

"I just don't understand how hard this job can be!" Santana exclaimed in the teacher's work room. Will, Emma, Roz, Shannon, Sue, and baby Jean were there with her. Santana was cradling Jean in her arms, watching as she sucked on a pacifier. It was lunch time so they were all sitting around to a round of coffee.

"Well, sandbags, all that matters to me is that you've been taking leaves out of my books. LOVED your "life is hard" bit at yesterday's practice!" she laughed.

"Salsa Caliente, the key to good coaching is just to give tough love as your first impression. The head coach was too soft on those girls, which is why y'all are gonna have to fight down to the toenail to beat those juvenile delinquents," Roz said.

"And," Shannon continued, "you really need to know your team members to make it work. Mutual respect and communication is key, I've taught you that."

"Santana, you're doing so well as it is," Emma said comfortingly. "You're so young and already taking on this type of job, and being hired without any sort of degree shows that Figgins has put his trust in you."

Will smiled encouragingly and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Whether you win or lose, McKinley has the satisfaction that both of the soccer teams placed in the Top 2 of Ohio State High School soccer."

"Heck, all of our teams have been doing very well this year," Shannon said. "Evans as Quarterback got the team to states… even though we were crushed and eliminated our first game."

"Nerissa Irvine and Sam Evans got my swim team acing," Roz said. "They'll both be Olympians one day, too!"

"Jaelyn Galloway also took volleyball very far," Emma pointed out.

"Heck, even Blaine's been getting it on as one of the captains of the wrestling team!" Will exclaimed. "Who knew he had it in him?"

"Just look at it this way, Santana. Even though you're a college dropout with no plans in life, the fact that you're helping this school to be more known to the community will result in funds coming back into McKinley High," Sue said.

Roz jeered. "Which means that we'll all get pay raises, even for our support staff like you, Santana!" Roz exclaimed, pulling out a notebook. "But, just for the record, how much is Figgins paying you? I'll need the school board to review their pay rates for support coaching staff."

* * *

In the Glee Club choir room, Will was writing away on the board. Stepping back, he revealed the theme for the week, "Building Up."

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" Sugar asked.

"Well, it could be interpreted in many ways!" Will pointed out. "Whatever is going on with our lives, the common thing with everyone lately is that we're all building up. Share some examples."

"Building up the reputation of McKinley High athletics?" Jaelyn asked, high-fiving Nerissa.

"Building up some community service projects for my church," Joe suggested.

"Building up my experience in America," Rory said.

"Coping with jealousy…" Annie revealed.

"Jealousy!" Will exclaimed, bulleting that under the main heading. "That's what I'm talking about. It doesn't have to be an activity. It can be mental, physical, anything, really."

"So what's the main assignment?" Sam asked.

"Sing a song about building it up, or even tearing something down," Will explained.

"Sounds like an easy one to me," Brittany said with a shrug.

"Alright. Homework is just to perform a song by Friday about building something up, or tearing something down. Go for it!" Will exclaimed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do for my homework assignment," Jaelyn said with a sigh to Greg at lunch one day.

"So he seriously has you all trying to sing songs about fixing stuff?" Greg asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, not that lamely," Jaelyn said. "You know, just things that can help you cope with building something up, or even the sadness of tearing something down!"

Greg nodded. "Well I know what that feels like."

"How would you know?" Jaelyn asked. "You hardly look like one to know what being torn down feels like!"

Greg scowled. "Don't judge a book by its cover. I might look like some muscular guy that can get every girl in school and is a decent singer who always has a happy smile on his face with a million friends going out to rage parties every Friday, but it doesn't always feel that way."

Jaelyn nodded understandingly. "It's just that you can hardly call yourself a minority unless you count your ethnicity."

"So the fact that every relationship I ever seem to try to build gets torn down eventually?" Greg asked angrily.

"Woah, no, I didn't mean it like that," Jaelyn said defensively.

"Every girl, some friends, even my father. I can never get a relationship to work!" Greg exclaimed, crushing his apple juice can.

Jaelyn reached her hand out to his. "Just sing about it," she said. "You know you want to."

And so Greg did, but at home, of course. He was doing homework in his room. The sound of a truck door slamming meant that his dad was off to work. Usually he'd come in, ask Greg about his day, and bid him goodnight before he left. But that didn't happen since high school started and all the pressure started getting to Greg. They barely ever spoke to each other since Greg quit the basketball team. But now baseball season was in place, and Greg was happy to focus on it. Apart from the obvious homework for English, US History, Communications, and such, Greg was also reviewing all the diagrams from his baseball coach. As he studied between academics and athletics, he turned up the radio and began to sing.

Song: "Crawl" by Chris Brown

_(Concept: Greg singing among baseball practice, school work, home life, social status, etc.)_

_[Verse 1]  
Everybody see's it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view__  
Everybody says we're through__  
I hope you haven't said it too_

_So where_

_Do we go from here__  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where__  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky_

[Chorus]  
If we crawl  
Till we can walk again

_Then we'll run__  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, Yeah_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Why did I change the pace_  
_Hearts were never meant to race_  
_I always felt the need for space_  
_But now I can't reach your face_  
_So where_

_Are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my faults  
Love, can you see my hand?  
I need one more chance  
We can still have it all_

[Chorus]  
If we crawl(if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again

_Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, yeaaah_

_[Bridge]_  
_Everybody see's it's you_  
_Well I never wanna lose that view_

_[Chorus]_  
_So we'll crawl (if we crawl)_  
_Till we can walk again_

_Then we'll run__  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl_

_So we'll crawl (ooh)_  
_Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)_  
_Then we'll run (we'll run)_  
_Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)_  
_Then we'll fly (then we'll fly)_  
_Until there is no end_  
_So let's crawl, let's crawl, lets crawl_  
_Back to love_

_Back to love yeah  
Back to love.. Yeahhhh..._

* * *

"Alright, class! We're halfway through the week and no one has come up to present their homework!" Mr. Scheuster explained to the class at large. "Do we have any volunteers to go first?"

"May I volunteer?" Shanna asked, raising her hand.

"Sure!" Will exclaimed proudly, beckoning her to the center of the floor. He took a seat in the front row between Tina and Artie.

"So I feel that this song is a perfect inspiration for anyone who's feeling like they're not good enough, or lost in life, or basically just feeling so small that you can't do anything," Shanna said, nodding her head to the band to begin playing. Annie got up to join them.

Song: "So Small" by Carrie Underwood

_Yeah, Yeah_

_[Verse 1]__  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_[Chorus]__  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

_[Verse 2]__  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_[Chorus]__  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_  
_What you've been up there searching for_  
_forever is in your hands_  
_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_  
_It sure makes everything else_  
_Oh it sure makes everything else_  
_Seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah_

The class erupted into many rounds of applause. Annie returned to her seat, a single tear coursing down her cheek. "That was really sweet," she said.

Nerissa nodded and wiped her eyes and then took her seat in the second row.

Will got up from his seat, still applauding. "Well, that is what I call an outstanding homework assignment. It fit the theme of the week very perfectly, Nerissa."

Nerissa nodded in appreciation, accepting a hug from Caroline.

"Um, Mr. Scheu?" Sam asked. "Some of us guys have been working on a little something, too."

"Sure!" Will said excitedly. "What do you guys have to show us?"

"Well," Artie started, rolling his chair forward. "We wanted to do a song that was a little more upbeat but still inspirational."

"It's not as emotional as what everyone else might be coming up with," Blaine explained.

"But we think that this can also inspire others to not feel so down low," Rory finished, flashing a little smile to Sugar.

"And just so we're clear," Joe said. "I've never heard of the Transformers, so forgive me if I don't sing it with the right attitude." The class giggled as the band began playing, including Joe and Artie.

Song: "The Touch" by Stan Bush, from the Transformers soundtrack

Artie: _You got the touch__  
__You got the power_

Blaine: _After all is said and done__  
__You've never walked, you've never run,__  
__You're a winner_

Sam: _You got the moves, you know the streets__  
__Break the rules, take the heat__  
__You're nobody's fool_

Rory: _You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough__  
__You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_Artie: _You got the touch__  
__You got the power__When all hell's breakin' loose__  
__You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Blaine: _You got the heart__  
__You got the motion_

Joe and Rory: _You know that when things get too tough__  
__You got the touch_

Joe: _You never bend, you never break__  
__You seem to know just what it takes__  
__You're a fighter_

Sam: _It's in the blood, it's in the will__  
__It's in the mighty hands of steel__  
__When you're standin' your ground_

Artie: _And you never get hit when your back's to the wall__  
__Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch__  
__You got the power_

All: _When all hell's breakin' loose__  
_Rory: _You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

Artie: _You got the heart__  
__You got the motion_

All: _You know that when things get too tough__  
__You got the touch_

Artie: _You're fightin' fire with fire__  
_Blaine: _You know you got the touch_

Sam: _You're at your best when when the road gets rough__  
_Joe: _You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

Artie: _You got the touch__  
__You got the power_

_You got the touch__  
__You got the power_

The club again burst into a round of applause, even more so because this song was a true inspiration that they all had 'the touch' and that everyone had 'the power.'

Will got up and patted all of the boys on the back as they returned to their seats. "Dang, guys! I could really feel the power from that! Who else could feel it?" The girls all cheered and clapped for the boys, who smiled proudly and shook each other's hands.

"Alright, before we all go home we've got time for one more performance," Will said. "Do we have any volunteers to finish off the day?"

"Well," Tina said. "The rest of the girls wanted to do one of our most favorite songs. I think we've all listened to it when we were feeling down."

"Sure did," Caroline said. "So boys, don't be ashamed to listen to this, because it can help anyone."

"And," Jaelyn continued. "Like all of the songs we've heard so far, this song is a perfect example of the theme we have, which is being torn down, but having "THE POWER" to keep building up."

Annie gave a small nod as she made her way to the end of the line of girls. There she motioned to the band and to Brad to begin the music.

Song: "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato

_[Verse 1:]  
_Sugar: _Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

[Chorus:]

Jaelyn: _You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
_Annie: _Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

[Verse 2:]

Brittany: _As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

[Chorus:]

Tina: _You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

[Bridge:]

Caroline: _Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

[Chorus:]

Tina: _You can take everything I have  
_Brittany: _You can break everything I am  
_Tina: _Like I'm made of glass  
_Brittany: _Like I'm made of paper  
_Tina: _Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
_Brittany: _I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
_Tina: _Like a skyscraper_

Annie, Caroline, Jaelyn, Sugar: _(Like a skyscraper)_

Brittany: _Like a skyscraper  
_Tina: _Like a skyscraper_

As the class applauded, some faces turned with startled jolts towards the door. Standing still as a statue in the doorframe, her eyes widened in apologetic fear, was none other than Harmony, the girl who would soon be leading her Glee Club to a win at Regionals.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked shyly.

Harmony swallowed and cleared her throat. You could tell that she had been crying recently, and that she was very nervous to speak. "I just, first of all, want to say you all sounded so beautiful."

"Thanks," Brittany said with a smile.

"And it looks like you all really will be rising from the ground," Harmony said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"I have a confession to make!" Harmony cried with despair. "The Unitards' win at Sectionals wasn't deserved."

"Of course it was!" Blaine said defensively with an encouraging smile.

"No, it wasn't," Harmony explained.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Will asked with curiosity, pulling out a chair for Harmony to sit in.

She nodded her head curtly in appreciation and nervously walked over to the chair, and sitting down. Drawing in a deep breath, she looked up and spoke to New Directions. "We cheated the judging."

Whispers of anger started spreading throughout the choir room.

"Why would you do that!" Caroline exclaimed viciously.

"Shh!" Blaine exclaimed. "Let Harmony explain the situation to us."

"Thanks," Harmony whispered. "It was kind of selfish, actually. I didn't make it past the Judges Homes round on X-Factor and it just made me really angry."

"We all lose things, Harmony," Tina said softly.

Harmony nodded. "Well, I came to Lima to blow off some steam after my elimination and I met this really… dashing young man named Sebastian Smythe. He's captain of the Warblers at Dalton Academy. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Oh, we've heard of him alright," Blaine said with a scowl.

"How did I have a feeling that he might be behind this?" Sam asked to Blaine.

"Continue…" Will pushed on towards Harmony.

"Yes," Harmony said, flashing back to that night.

* * *

"Hey," Sebastian said as he made his way towards the girl sitting lonely in the farthest corner of the coffee shop. Her arms were wrapped in a small blanket. She was wearing a small red beret, dressed in black and white to symbolize her feelings. It was raining outside, and the way she was staring out the window showed a pure look of longing. "What's got you so upset?"

Harmony sadly looked away from the window. "Nothing," Harmony said flatly. "Nothing that you'd understand."

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked deceivingly. "I recognize you, Harmony. Leader of the Unitards. I also happen to know that you were just eliminated from some reality singing competition judged by a British warlock who has no taste in Americans."

Harmony nodded her head silently, sipping her tea. Steam was still coiling up from the cup. "I'd prefer not to think about that," she said.

"Hey," Sebastian said, taking the seat next to her. "Losing that competition isn't the end of the world. You're a junior in high school, right?" Sebastian looked to Harmony when she nodded. "Well, think of it this way. You want to be Broadway-bound, and there are going to be a lot of musical theater schools scouting the show choir competitions. You can lead your team to two dual Sectional wins, maybe even two Regional wins if, you know, you're good enough to beat the Warblers. That would give you the edge on your musical theater school applications…"

Harmony soaked all of this new inspiration in. "I can't do that," she said. "Not with New Directions up against us."

"New Directions?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. "Don't even worry about them. They may seem strong but they have their weaknesses. When you work around their strengths, and recognize their weaknesses, you can win Sectionals."

Harmony nodded. "And how exactly will I know how to work around their strengths? I don't know their set list or their members."

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag," Sebastian said. "One of their leaders, Blaine Anderson? He's an ex-boyfriend of mine. Well, not really. I wasn't all that into him after he kept sticking up for his boyfriend who claims he isn't transgender. Anyway, this is his phone," he said, twirling it up in the air. "And in his text messages and notepads I have found their team roster and their set list!"

* * *

Blaine gasped loudly. "I can't believe he did that!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway," Harmony continued, flashing back to the events that led up to her victory.

* * *

"I know that team well," Sebastian said. "I keep my scouts on their asses weekly."

"So if you know them so well, how am I going to beat them at Sectionals?" Harmony asked, her attitude already cheered up a bit.

"Well it turns out that their secret weapon, the TroubleTones, are back in action. There are three more members of the original TroubleTones who didn't graduate yet. They'll be joining in with lead vocalist Brittany Pierce in the song, 'Call Me Maybe,'" Sebastian revealed.

Harmony widened her eyes. "Figures they would do that song!" she exclaimed.

"That's their closing number, actually, which probably means that they're probably gaining that fan favorite edge with the judges. Their opening is a duet between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta. They are super amateur, which means that their best soloists will be getting the spotlight at Regionals and Nationals," Sebastian continued. "Which means, we have to beat them early on, if we have any chance of getting to Nationals ourselves!"

Harmony nodded and began texting notes into her phone. "Got it. And what about their third number?" she asked.

"Their group number consists of twelve people doing a Brittney Spears number, 'Till the World Ends,'" Sebastian finished.

Harmony finished her note and closed her phone. "And that's it?" she asked. "What about the judges. This is clearly going to be an audience favorite set list!"

"I thought you might say that," Sebastian said. "But see, the thing is, my father is someone called a state attorney and he can pull some strings to hire some judges that are biased against New Directions."

* * *

"And so when the day came, you guys actually did really well. I thought that even with the biased judges, the Unitards would still lose. But we ended up winning."

"So why didn't you drop out of the competition when you won?" Brittany asked.

"I was jealous!" Harmony begged. "I felt like I lost everything and I thought that finally making it to Regionals might be my ticket out. But my guilty conscience has been tugging at me this whole time. And the Unitards have been practicing really hard for Regionals next week and I just knew that some of you needed this competition to give you the edge on your college resumes. I called the competition off. We don't have a coach. Not enough funding, and we don't have enough music interest in our school. I wanted to come and apologize to you personally."

Most of the Glee Club nodded with respect.

"We forgive you," Artie said with a grin.

"Thanks," Harmony said, smiling back to him.

"So who's going to be representing the Allen County high school show choirs at the Midwest Regionals?" Will asked.

"The show choir who earned the first-runner-up spot," Harmony said. "You all. New Directions."

The club exchanged nervous glances around each other.

"So you mean to say," Tina whispered. "That we're back in the competition?"

"That's right," Harmony said. She turned to Will. "Mr. Scheuster. The Show Choir Board probably won't be calling you for a few more days to announce your presence at Regionals next Saturday. I needed to come here to warn you guys to start practicing immediately, if you will be entering to fill our slot."

"Well the only other team who can enter is the Jane Addams Academy, and we can't give them that satisfaction," Sugar said.

"We're in," Mr. Scheuster explained.

Harmony beamed. "I am so sorry everyone, for this inconvenience. I don't expect any of you to be kind to me from now on. Jealousy got the best of me, but now I'm feeling content with the fact that you will all go onto Regionals and represent Allen County well," Harmony said kindly.

"Thanks for coming, Harmony," Will said.

"No problem," Harmony said, getting up off her seat and moving towards the door. "Just do me a favor, though."

"What's that?" Will asked curiously.

"Beat the hell out of the Warblers!" Harmony exclaimed, exiting the school.

"And beat them we shall!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, rallying up all the Glee Club members to start getting ready for the competition.

As Harmony exited the school, she burst out into one last song. Show Choir was over for her, until next Fall at least.

Song: "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick

(Concept: Harmony heading back home in the rain, and then the sun emerges)

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, what's lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

* * *

Back in the Glee Club, hell was bursting out. Arguments ran everywhere, groans of frustration spewing out left and right. Will had to call Santana into the choir room to keep some stability.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Santana barked.

"First order of business," Will barked to the room. "The good news is that I just got off the phone with the Show Choir Board and we are in fact in the running for Regionals! The bad news is that Mrs. Scheuster and I start our Spring Break next Thursday, and we won't be back until the following Wednesday!"

"So how are we going to enter if we have no director?" Sugar asked.

"We've done it before," Tina said. "In our first Sectionals competition, Mr. Scheuster was disqualified and so Ms. Pillsbury, or, Mrs. Scheuster, took us!"

"Yeah, but who's going to take us when even Mrs. Scheuster is out?" Rory asked.

"Can Santana take us?" Joe asked. "I mean, she's not much younger than Jesse St. James and he was the coach of his Glee Club!

"Um, that won't work," Santana said sadly. "I was asked to help chaperone the varsity soccer team at the state tournaments!"

"What about Ms. Holliday?" Artie asked.

"She's definitely an option," Will said. "We can also see if Coach Sue, Coach Beiste, or Mr. Martinez is interested."

"Well let's go ask them, we have to get it done by the end of the week!" Tina forced.

"How are we doing transportation?" Jaelyn asked.

"Maybe Coach Sue will volunteer to drive the bus again," Will said. "But the bad news is that Aural Intensity has home court advantage this year, and because they took a hiatus last year, that means they're probably training stronger than ever. And it's a 72-mile drive."

"Okay, but can everyone make the competition, first of all?" Artie asked.

"I can't!" Nerissa exclaimed. "I'm going on the Washington DC trip with the US History teacher and it's a non-refundable ticket!"

"Okay, well that leaves us with six girls and five boys. Are you okay with letting Greg back in?" Will asked.

"Leave that up to Annie," Tina said.

Annie nodded shyly. "I just want to compete, and Greg's been showing improvement."

Jaelyn smiled. "So we now have six girls and six boys, right everyone?"

"Right," Sam said.

"But we need a set list!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone take a break for the day, start resting your voices a bit. Tina and Artie, I want to see you in my office, and we'll start planning the set list."

"Everyone else," Blaine called. "Glee practice is over for the day, but feel free to make some suggestions if you want to!"

* * *

On Thursday, after school, Will called a big council meeting to discuss the proposed agenda for the competition. Present at the circular table were Will, Emma, Shannon, Holly, David, Figgins, Sue, Roz, Santana, Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittany.

"Alright, Roz, do you have any information on the judges?" Will asked to Roz, his number one specialist in digging up dirt on the competition.

"Well so far," Roz said, referencing her list. "The four judges are Crystal Jane Albertson, Tammy Jean Albertson—"

"They're mother and daughter," Sue said. "I remember her from the congressional campaigns. Tammy Jean judged at Regionals a couple of years ago."

"Yes, she did indeed, and word on the street is that her daughter is a huge homophobe!" Roz exclaimed. "And it looks like the third judge is that vampire dude who judged last year, and the fourth judge is some banker local to the Fort Wayne area."

"Alright," Will said. "Principal Figgins, $350 for bus transportation?"

"So long as we don't have to hire the driver and the costumes will be paid for by the students," Figgins said, tapping away on a calculator. "In fact, I can spend you thirty more cents!"

Roz let out a "tsk tsk" and shook her head.

"Well Al Motta's graciously donated the costumes and seamstresses to us, so long as the kids all paid a ten dollar labor fee and twenty dollar fabric fee," Will explained. "Now the next issue is coaching, because Emma and I leave on Thursday morning and that leaves the kids two-and-half days without a coach."

"Well I know that some of the college students are going through their midterms right now and start spring break, soon!" Emma said.

"Yes," Santana said, browsing through her text messages. "Okay, I know for sure that Mike comes home tomorrow, on Friday, because he just texted me this morning."

"Wait, that's the Asian epic dancer, right?" Holly asked. After seeing all the nods, she grinned. "Perfect, so looks like we've got our dance coach right there!"

"Who else, Santana?" Sue asked.

"Okay…" Santana said, scrolling down her phone. "I swear Kurt said… Oh yes! Kurt comes home on Saturday!"

"Perfect, so looks like we'll have some fashion consultation," Sue joked.

"Oh, you're all going to love this," Santana said. "Ms. Rachel Berry's back in town tomorrow afternoon!"

"Perfect!" Will exclaimed. "Our student-based vocal trainer for the kids!"

"Principal Figgins, how about the plan to have Holly and I as the temporary co-directors?" Mr. David Martinez asked.

"Approved," Figgins said. "However, you all are also going to have to think of some lodging means."

"I'm working on that," Emma said. "There's a hotel called Homewood Suites that goes for about $101 a night. Do we have funding for that?"

Figgins began tapping away at the calculator again. "I can pay $600 for your total of $1818."

"The chaperones can pay their own way," Shannon suggested.

"Alright so knock off the chaperoning costs and that leaves us with $612 short," Figgins said.

"The kids all agreed to pay twenty dollars each to help with the funding," Will said, furrowing his eyebrows at the financial pressure he was putting his kids under. "But Sam Evans will need financial assistance, and there might be a charge for Artie Abrams' handicap services."

"All of that comes out of the Glee fund, Scheuster," Figgins said sternly. "Adding the tax and charges, you must be willing to pay at least $500 out of the glee fund."

Will reviewed the bank account and nodded. "That's actually a better deal than I could have bargained for."

"Us leaders are going to try and initiate a fundraiser," Artie said.

"Hold that thought," Will said. "The Glee Club's bank account is about to go bankrupt and we'll really need the extra funding for when we get to Nationals, and we WILL get to Nationals."

"Will and I are trying to book a ticket-sale concert here sometime," Emma said.

"Tickets for the school musical are usually one dollar," Artie said.

"We could try and start a tip jar to support the Glee Club," Tina said. "It's fairer than raising the cost of admission to the musical."

"Thanks, guys," Will said. "So we have two co-directors, I have three of my students coming in to help coach the kids, but that also means that I need one more adult chaperone. Shannon, are you in?"

"I'm in!" Shannon said excitedly. "Goodness knows, I gotta get out of this town after our humiliating defeat in basketball."

"Speaking of which, Scheuster, I need you to coach the baseball team while our head coach is out on hip surgery," Figgins said.

Will raised his eyebrows. "But I hardly have baseball experience. I've only played for a couple years in my childhood!"

"Well our old football coach, Ken Tanaka, told me that you got Puckerman and Hudson to dance so well with your so-called Acafellas because you compared dancing with baseball. That's proof enough for me. You get paid eight dollars an hour in addition to your regular teaching salary," Figgins said, again tapping away at his calculator.

Will nodded in consideration. "I'll do it. Goodness knows, Emma and I will need the extra money!"

"Alright, so is this all settled?" Figgins asked.

"I believe so," Sue said.

"Alright, so we have twelve kids, two directors, three assistant coaches, one chaperone, and a bus driver and her infant daughter," Figgins said.

"Correct," Holly said.

"Meeting adjourned!" David called.

* * *

"Alright guys, everything is set!" Tina announced to the Glee Club. "Now we're going to need full cooperation because we're going to be rehearsing four hours a day from Monday through Friday next week."

"And," Artie continued. "We're all going to be meeting at Rachel's place for an eight-hour rehearsal on Sunday, from noon to eight. Dinner provided at 8:30 by Leroy and Hiram."

"I'll be praying hard in church that day," Joe said with a strong nod, high-fiving Sam.

"Nothing is going to stop us from getting that Regional title for the third year in a row," Tina said.

Song: "Ain't No Stopping Us Now" by McFadden & Whitehead

Girls: _Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We're on the move!__  
__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We've got the groove!_Blaine: _There's been so many things that's held us down.__  
__But now it looks like things are finally comin' around.__  
__I know we've got, a long long way to go,__  
__and where we'll end up, I don't know.__  
_Sam: _But we won't let nothin' hold us back,__  
__we're putting ourselves together,__  
__we're polishing up our act!__  
__If you felt we've been held down before,__  
__I know you'll refuse to be held down anymore!_All: _Don't you let nothing, nothing,__  
_Artie: _Stand in your way!__  
_All: _I want ya'll to listen, listen,__  
_Artie: _to every word I say, every word I say!_All: _Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We're on the move!__  
__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We've got the groove!__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We're on the move!__  
__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We've got the groove!_Rory: _I know you know someone that has a negative vow,__  
__and if you're trying to make it they only push you aside.__  
__They really don't have, nowhere to go.__  
__Ask them where they're going, they don't know.__  
_Joe: _But we won't let nothin' hold us back,__  
__we're gonna put ourselves together,__  
__we're gonna polish up our act!__  
__And if you've ever been held down before,__  
__I know you'll refuse to be held down anymore!_All: _Don't you let nothing, nothing,__  
_Boys: _Stand in your way!__  
_All: _I want ya'll to listen, listen,__  
_Boys: _to every word I say, every word I say!_All: _Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We're on the move!__  
__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We've got the groove!__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We're on the move!__  
__Ain't No Stoppin Us Now!__  
__We've got the groove!_

The three sets of applause at the door ended the music. Everyone flipped around and screamed with joyful excitement and ran forward to embrace the three people who just walked into the choir room: Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, and Kurt Hummel.

"Well can I just say, your fashion sense was all wrong for this song," Kurt said.

"You all need a bit of vocal touch-ups," Rachel said.

"And do you all call that dancing?" Mike asked jokingly.

"Y'all are going to need a bit of work," Rachel said, still hugging Tina and Brittany tightly.

"But Regionals, here we come!" Kurt exclaimed.


	18. The Quarter Quell of Show Choirs

"So since the theme of the competition is 80's music, and every team is allowed to have 1-2 choice numbers, what songs do you all want to do?" Kurt asked to the room. It was Sunday morning and they were all packed into Rachel's basement.

"Here I Go Again?" Blaine asked. "It's definitely a statement about where we are today. Here we go again at this competition, and we're not losing."

"Well if we're going by that sense," Sam suggested, "then we could do "We're Not Gonna Take It," because we're not going to take any more losses!"

"Both good ideas!" Rachel exclaimed, writing it all down on her pen board.

"Mr. Scheuster told me that you were planning to do something like a male TroubleTones performance?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we were," Rory said. "We let the girls have heavy feature at Sectionals, and so we were going to feature the boys at Regionals."

"Hopefully that'll get us an edge," Sugar said. "Crystal Jane Albertson is only, like, five years older than the rest of us."

"Alright, and who was the soloist going to be?" Rachel asked. "Ah, I don't even have to ask. It's you, Tina?"

Tina smiled and nodded. "I was going to take up one of the choice numbers, 'It Must Have Been Love.'"

"Alrighty," Kurt said, writing that down up on the board. "Boys, what did you want to do for your number?"

"Leave that up to Joe and Sam," Mike said. "Mr. Scheu designated them as the leaders."

"Come back to us, they're still thinking and I just got here," Joe said. He had just arrived from his early-morning church service.

"Alright," Rachel continued. "What about ideas for the 80's group number?"

"Wait," Artie interrupted. "The boys would like to do "S.O.S." by the Jonas Brothers."

"Easy enough to choreograph," Mike said with a smile. "I approve!"

"As for the group number," Tina continued. "We're going to do 'Our Lips Are Sealed.'"

Mike, Rachel, and Kurt exchanged impressed looks with each other.

"Sounds easy enough to choreograph," Mike said satisfied.

"And the vocals should be pretty easy to work with," Rachel said confidently. "Sub co-directors, do you have anything to add?"

"Well first of all," Mr. Martinez said, getting up off the couch. "I'd just like to say that you all made very impressive song choices."

"I'm not sure if some of them are going to bore the hell out of those judges, but yeah, impressive," Holly added.

That said, everyone got up off their feet and separated into groups. Tina went with Rachel up to her bedroom to start rehearsing for the solo. Rachel advised her on everything in terms of breath control, some sharp trills, and putting the emotion behind the song. She wasn't worried about Tina at all. She had proven that she was already talented enough to rise to this challenge.

The boys were with Mike learning the choreography for "S.O.S." Rory, of course, was having a difficult time with it, but Mike was almost always at a loss as to what he was going to do about Artie.

"Honestly, Mike, just give the boys their direction and I'll just supplement the moves to my wheelchair!" Artie said.

"Yeah, that should work!" Mike said, wiping the sweat off his forehead and continuing to teach the moves to the boys.

The rest of the girls and Greg were with Holly and David to learn their 80's number.

"I honestly don't understand what they're saying," Brittany said as she listened to it on the CD player.

"Yeah, neither do I," Sugar said. "Did they have no auto-tuning equipment back in the 80's?"

"Focus, kids!" David said.

"Pull out your lyric sheets if you can't understand it," Holly instructed.

The eight-hour rehearsal was draining. Blaine allowed no breaks because the routine had to be perfected with the competition just six days away. Throughout the week, the four-hour rehearsals went on until 7:30 PM, which was the longest that Figgins was willing to keep the school open. Holly and David would run the kids through all the numbers for the first hour. Rachel and Kurt would come in for the next hour and add any other snippets of advice. Mike took the reigns for the last two hours to run through all the choreography. He was most excited about the boy band performance. The Cheerios on the TroubleTones didn't want to return without Santana, Mercedes, and their graduated counterparts in the choir room adding all the spicy fun. It was kind of boring now with only Brittany and Sugar. And since Crystal Jean Albertson was still pretty young, the Glee Club hoped that the pretty boy edge would win over their vote. They weren't counting on it, though, since she was fully aware that Blaine and Brittany, being gay and bisexual, were on the competition rosters.

Finally, Friday night came and everyone was boarding the bus to Fort Wayne, Indiana. Since the ride would take almost four hours, Sue and David took turns driving the bus, to prevent fatigue. Goodness knows, crashing the bus and killing 12 high school singers would cause rage among the local communities.

"I didn't know that Mr. Martinez knew how to drive a bus!" Artie whispered in the back of the bus, his wheelchair parked securely near the docking door.

"He probably hijacked a bus when he crossed the border into America!" Sugar whispered.

"He's from Ohio!" Blaine said defensively.

"But chicka, I love your nerve!" Holly said as she sipped her coffee while reading a scandalous magazine.

"Thanks, Ms. H!" Sugar exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you nervous, Tina?" Artie asked Tina, who was drinking some tea to calm her nerves.

"Honestly, I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be," Tina said. "I'm just really excited for it, definitely."

"Well I can't wait to hear it, sweetie!" Holly exclaimed. "Goodness knows, my ears were getting sick and tired of seeing Rachel Berry getting all the solos!"

"Well, she deserved them!" Tina said with a defensive smile, casting a glance at Rachel who was sitting at the front of the bus exchanging frilly laughter with Kurt.

"Well yeah, I'll acknowledge that she is a beast singer, but I'm sure that Mercedes and Puckerman would have been thrilled to pick up on one of her solos," Holly said.

"True point," Artie said. "I personally can't wait for my own feature moment. I only ever get a few lines per competition!"

The bus finally arrived in Fort Wayne at 8:00 PM. Mr. Martinez had thought way ahead and ordered eight boxes of pizza to be delivered at their hotel for the weekend. After checking in, the twelve kids and eight accompanying people headed up to their rooms and plopped onto the beds. Artie was already cracking open a box of pizza.

"Oh, thank you, Lord!" Joe exclaimed, taking a bite off the tip of his slice.

"So satisfying!" Brittany sighed with relief.

"Alright, guys!" Holly said, coming into the room and bouncing Baby Jean in her arms. "We have an early morning tomorrow! Everyone's gotta be up by 7:30, and then we're going to have a 2-hour rehearsal, and then we'll get to Westvale High School where we will be departing with our first place trophy by 4 PM!"

The room shouted with glee. They all went to bed and turned off the lights.

* * *

"EVERYBODY UP!" Mr. Martinez shouted as he barged into the boy's room. "Everybody better be downstairs by 8 AM! Mike and Kurt want to work on the group number ASAP!"

"What about the girls?" Sugar asked drowsily as she slumped in behind David, still clad in her pink pajamas.

"Oh sweet mercy," Rory whispered, staring Sugar down. Even after arising from bed, her hair was nothing less than its usual flaming flow.

"You all will work on the group number, too!" Holly exclaimed, entering the boys room as well.

"Okay, seriously, will all the girls get out of here?" Sam asked, pulling the blankets over his bare upper body.

"Sam and Joe, Rachel says to drink a lot of lemon tea since you're carrying some important leads this afternoon!" David said. "Same goes for Tina, Holly!" he advised.

"Gotcha, bro!" Holly exclaimed, streaking into the girls' room.

And so, the entire Glee Club ran through their routine in front of Kurt and Mike. Kurt would interrupt every so often to correct a few pitch issues. Mike would of course step in front of the group to review some of the more difficult choreography.

"You guys have got it down!" he said conclusively, bidding the girls a good morning. They went upstairs to get breakfast with Rachel, Shannon, Sue, Jean, and Holly.

"Boys, stay back, we're going to work on your number!" Mike advised. Kurt turned the CD player on and joined Mike in a circular walk around the boys to correct even the slightest flaw.

"Greg, you're a little flat on the chorus," Kurt said.

"Just listen to Sam, he has it," Mike advised.

"Got it," Greg said dully.

Finally, the boys went upstairs to grab breakfast with David, Mike, and Kurt. The girls came back and rested their vocal chords for a bit. Rachel had the girls make an unbreakable vow to total silence until they arrived at the school. However, she spent the next hour working with Tina on her solo.

"Just try and make your transition to falsetto a little smoother, but keep it sort of like the way you have it," Rachel said. "It adds a lot of sweet emotion, and I think that it will give you the edge!"

"Thanks!" Tina exclaimed. "So you really think it's great?"

"Five stars with extra glimmer," Rachel said determinedly. "Good luck!"

After lunch, the kids all boarded the bus for a short ride to Westvale High School. They walked into the school and admired all the different aesthetics in contrast to McKinley High.

"Their lockers are a lot cleaner," Sam said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sue exclaimed, crouching low to the floor in a stairwell. "You can still see the blood stains from when I shoved their director down the stairs!"

Jaelyn, Caroline, and Annie widened their eyes. Momentarily, though, they were in their dressing room, getting clothed into their competition attire for the afternoon. The girls would be wearing black dresses with silver embroidery. The boys would be clothed in black shirt, black pants, with silver ties. Kurt was busy with some of the Motta's personal seamstresses, adding a few last minute touches to certain stitches. Shannon, Sue, and David were busy at the ironing boards, getting everyone's costumes ironed. Rachel was at the piano, warming everyone's voices up. Mike was teaching the boys one last step before they get out on stage.

Just then, Mike's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Hey, Mike! It's Mr. Scheuster!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, hold on!" Mike said. "I'm gonna put you on speaker!" Mike pressed the button and spoke to the entire room. "EVERYONE! It's Mr. and Mrs. Scheuster!"

"HI!" everyone shouted from their stations.

"We just wanted to say good luck to everyone!" Emma exclaimed.

"Can someone fill me in on your set list?" Will asked.

"Oh sure!" Rachel exclaimed. "We're going to open up with Tina singing 'It Must Have Been Love.'"

"And then the boys will take the stage to do "S.O.S." said Mike.

"And concluding that will be the group performing 'Our Lips Are Sealed,' for the 80's theme!" Kurt finished.

"Oh, I love that song! Great choices!" Will exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Holly and David said together.

"Thank you to everyone who made this possible!" Will said gratefully.

"So how's the honeymoon going?" Mike asked interestedly.

"Oh, marvelous!" Emma exclaimed. "We had a little scare because I found a strange bit of food on my tray table on the plane, but I didn't actually freak out like I might have last year."

"We're touring through Hollywood right now. Emma was totally thrilled to meet Orlando Bloom and Johny Depp!" Will exclaimed.

"Jealous much?" Sam joked.

"Oh, no, I'm totally committed to my dear, sweet Will!" Emma said perkily.

"So have you heard anything else about the competition?" Will asked.

"Well we drew the first slot, unfortunately," Tina said. Mike hugged her from behind to calm her down.

"But at least that's not first out of fifty choirs," Rachel said. "The Warblers got the last slot, and Aural Intensity is going third. Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow is going second."

"You will all do fine!" Emma said encouragingly.

"Thank you both so much!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Have fun for the rest of the week!" Artie said right before Mike hung up the phone.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Will asked.

"They're in really good hands, honey!" Emma replied.

"I just feel like they feel so helpless…" Will said sorrowfully.

"They're in really good hands, Will," Emma said. "They've got three of your graduated stars, they've got two amazing music teacher substitutes, they've got two caring staff members with them, and they're familiar with their competitors. They're going to do very well."

"But if they don't win, that means no Nationals for us," Will said.

"Will, all streaks must come to an end. Remember back when Sandy was directing Glee Club? Who was winning Sectionals and moving onto Regionals all those years? It was always between the Unitards and Jane Addams all those years. Remember that one year that there wasn't even an Allen County Sectionals competition because of lack of interest?" Emma asked.

Will nodded to each and every word.

"The kids know this, Will. And they're aware that their time might almost be up. And you know what? It hardly even matters, because they will always be performing, no matter if they're competing or not!"

Will brushed a single tear away from his eye as he looked out at the Hollywood sign. "They will all move onto bigger and better things. You're right. They're going to win this."

"You bet they will."

* * *

The Glee Club was in their massive huddle of twelve kids, four adult chaperones, and three college chaperones, and Baby Jean was in her little cradle right behind Sue.

"This is the moment, everyone!" Blaine exclaimed. "We're going to go out there, we're going to wow the judges, and we're going to take that Regional championship for the third year in a row!"

"Put all the stage fright behind yourselves and just focus on the big picture," Tina breathed.

"And even if we don't take this, we'll know that we died of our fight trying," Artie said.

"Just remember everything that our amazing teachers taught us," Sam said.

"And remember that we're a team and we need to work together to make this happen!" Brittany finished.

"Alright!" Kurt exclaimed. "Hands in the middle!"

Everyone put their hands in the center of the circle. "One… Two… Three! NEW DIRECTIONS!"

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Ohio Midwest Regional Championships!" the commentator announced. "Before we begin, we would like to remind you all to silence your cell phones, pagers, and other electronic devices. Flash photography is strictly prohibited."

In the audience, the four accompanying chaperones and Baby Jean were anxiously squirming in their seats.

"Not gonna tell me to chew my cud with my mouth closed, Sue?" Shannon asked, munching away on popcorn.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Sue exclaimed, grabbing two handfuls of it herself. "This is just as suspenseful as hearing what the twist of the Capitol's Quarter Quell is going to be!"

"They're going to win this!" David said excitedly. "I'm so excited to be here! I never thought I'd get to do this!"

"Yup, it's nice to actually be in charge for once!" Holly said. "I could get used to this."

Rachel, Kurt, and Mike were backstage to give moral support.

"And now, in their fourth year of competition, we welcome from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Backstage, Tina was nearly whimpering from stage fright.

"Don't cry or you'll ruin your mascara!" Rachel protested.

"You're going to do great, Tina! You've been waiting four years for this moment!" Kurt encouraged.

"Don't worry about it," Mike said compassionately. "You're going to get out there to tell the judges that we deserve that first place trophy. They need to hear your voice for that to happen!"

Tina smiled to all three of them. "Thanks guys," she said. She turned around to Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back tightly, and let her go once the stage lights blacked out.

"Here we go!" Holly whispered.

The spotlight flashed on to center stage, where Tina stood boldly, poised as straight as a cliff behind the microphone, and her face glowing as brightly as the moon. Her elegance gave way to a lot of "ooh's" and "aah's" from the audience.

Song: "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette

_Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground.  
I wake up lonely,  
There's air of silence in the bedroom  
And all around  
So touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._  
_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._  
_It must have been love but it's over now._

_From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._  
_Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart._  
_But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm._  
_And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._  
_It's all that I wanted; now I'm living without._  
_It must have been love but it's over now._  
_It's where the water flows; it's where the wind blows._

The audience gave a gentle round of applause. You could even see a few people with tissues rubbing tears from their eyes. The music was genuinely so soulful, elegant, and beautiful. It captured the essence of Tina Cohen-Chang perfectly. It was true. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she saw Rachel take her first standing ovation after singing "Don't Rain On My Parade." And now she had it. The real taste of a standing ovation and hundreds of people applauding at your talent.

Tina eagerly ran backstage and sprang into Mike's arms where they exchanged a passionate kiss as the five veteran New Directions members took their place on the stage.

Song: "S.O.S." by the Jonas Brothers

Sam: _Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

All: _Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
_Artie: _Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

Joe: _So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
With texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

All: _Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

Joe: _Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

Sam: _Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)_

All: _Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
_Artie: _Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_Joe: (Call I'll never get)_

_Sam: (Call I'll never get)_

Probably every girl in the auditorium and probably ever girl in the surrounding buildings were screaming for this batch of five boys. Even a single red rose was thrown on stage at Sam's feet. He picked up, gave it a deep sniff, and blew a kiss out to the audience. Swoons spewed out of the audience. Even Crystal Jane Albertson was fanning herself after witnessing the hot performance.

Finally, the other six girls and Greg walked on stage to join in for the conclusive group 80's number.

Song: "Our Lips Are Sealed"

Boys: _Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise_

Girls: _Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

All: _It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed_

Boys: _There's a weapon  
That we must use  
In our defense  
Silence reveals_

Girls: _When you look at them  
Look right through them  
That's when they'll disappear  
That's when we'll be feared_

All: _It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed_

Girls: _Give no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed_

Tina: _Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies_

Boys: _Can you hear them  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise_

Girls: _Can you see them  
See right through them  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

_It doesn't matter what they say_  
_In the jealous games people play_  
_Our lips are sealed_

All: _Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed_

Another standing ovation from the crowd as the New Directions took their final bow. Even towards the judges, it seemed to be a very effective response. All looked well for New Directions thus far.

* * *

"WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS ONE FOR SURE!" Sam exclaimed happily as he led everyone back into the dressing room.

"Coach Beiste just sent a video of us to the Scheuster's, so we can expect a call back from them any moment telling us how thrilled they are!" Blaine shouted.

"I wouldn't count so hard on that," said a voice at the door. Okay, no need to explain who that is. None other than Sebastian Smythe.

"Get the hell out," Kurt said bluntly.

"Ouch, that hurt, Lady Face!" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Nice to see you all take a nice rebound. With only, eh, maybe a day's worth of rehearsal, I've gotta admit, you really rose to the occasion. If anything, I'm glad that Harmony decided to succumb to her guilty conscience and turn herself in. That would mean that I actually had fierce competition this year!"

"No one appreciates what you did to that poor girl, Sebastian," Tina retorted. "You are a sick manipulative man."

"I can only take that as a compliment," Sebastian said with his cool grin. "It's what I strive for in the school year! Some people might want to get into the National Honor Society while others may want that football scholarship. I, however, just want to ruin as many lives as I possibly can."

"What ever happened to straightening yourself out after Dave almost committed suicide last year?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, that was all an act. And you know, obviously I felt guilty for the guy at first, you know? And truth be told, he never harmed me, nor posed a threat to me. But because you guys just freaking annoy me with every little show tune you burst out, I just need to get you out of this race of show choirs," Sebastian raved. "And after the day is over, the Warblers will be out of here with that first place trophy, and you will all be back to your elementary school gigs and mediocre school musicals. Good luck with that, Artie."

That said, Sebastian turned around and left, slamming the dressing room door behind him.

"Okay," Shannon said. "I've come across a lot of nasty kids in my time being a football coach. I mean, let's be honest, over 90% of them are either bullies, involved in drugs, or doing illegal stuff, flat out. But this kid is one hell of a bastard!"

"Couldn't agree more," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Alright guys, the Golden Goblets just finished and Aural Intensity is on in five!" Mike exclaimed. "We'd better get going!"

After depositing all of their important items and locking up the room, New Directions made their way back into the auditorium and filed into their block of seats to watch Aural Intensity.

"And now, returning to the competition after a one-year hiatus, we welcome back from Fort Wayne, Indiana, Aural Intensity! And we are pleased to announce that their director has made a full recovery after suffering from blunt force head trauma two years ago!" the commentator announced. Sue darted her eyes nervously from left to right, hoping that no one would recognize her.

The lights flicked on and focused on the lone figure at the stage: a black kid, a senior, who was seemingly the Glee Club's soloist for the day. And then a huge pang of recognition came to the original Glee Club members.

"DEAR GOD!" Rachel whispered loudly.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Kurt screamed a little more audibly.

"MATT?" Mike finished, earning a few hushes from the audience.

Sure enough, none other than Matt Rutherford was up there, clutching the microphone, while the band started playing.

Song: "With You" by Chris Brown

(Concept: Starts off solo with Matt, and then background singers and dancers come up, finishing with Matt in a two-person dance with a girl from the choir)

_[x2]_  
_I need you boo, (oh)_  
_I gotta see you boo (hey)_  
_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Hey! Little mama,_  
_Ooh, you're a stunner_  
_Hot..little figure,_  
_Yes, you're a winner_  
_And I'm so glad to be yours,_  
_You're a class all your own_  
_And.._  
_Oh, little cutie_  
_When you talk to me_  
_I swear the whole world stops_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_And I'm so glad that you're mine_  
_You are one of a kind and..._

_[Bridge:]_  
_You mean to me_  
_What I mean to you and…_  
_Together baby,_  
_There is nothing we won't do_  
_'cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And…_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Oh!_  
_I'm into you,_  
_And girl,_  
_No one else would do,_  
_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_  
_You make me fall in love,_  
_And now I know I can't be the only one,_  
_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_  
_With the love of their life who feels.._  
_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl.._  
_With you [x5]_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Oh girl!_  
_I don't want nobody else,_  
_Without you, there's no one left then,_  
_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_  
_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_  
_Hey! Little shawty,_  
_Say you care for me,_  
_You know I care for you,_  
_You know...that I'll be true,_  
_You know that I won't lie,_  
_You know that I would try,_  
_To be your everything.. yeah.._

_[Bridge:]_  
_'cause if I got you,_  
_I don't need money,_  
_I don't need cars,_  
_Girl, you're my all._  
_And.._

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Oh.._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Yeah Heh.._

_[Bridge 2]_  
_And I.._  
_Will never try to deny,_  
_that you're my whole life,_  
_'cause if you ever let me go,_  
_I would die.._  
_So I won't front,_  
_I don't need another woman,_  
_I just need your all and nothing,_  
_'cause if I got that,_  
_Then I'll be straight_  
_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_  
_I gotta see you boo_  
_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_  
_They need it boo,_  
_They gotta see their boo,_  
_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_  
_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_[Chorus]_

_With you [x5]_  
_Girl.._  
_With you [x5]_  
_Oh.._

"I didn't know he was in Aural Intensity!" Rachel exclaimed after the applause died down.

"I knew he went to Westvale!" Mike exclaimed. "But he never told me he was in show choir again! We used to be best friends!"

"I can't believe we didn't let him sing anything!" Kurt said guiltily. "He had a lot of potential!"

"He sounds almost like Chris Brown!" Brittany said, starstruck. "Are you sure they aren't brothers?"

"He doesn't have a violent history, does he?" Sugar asked nervously. "I'd hate to go give him a hug to feel that chest of his and then he beats me up." Rory cast Sugar a fleetingly jealous look.

"Well we were just really shy back then," Mike pointed out with a shrug. "Matt, Britt, and I were just really comfortable being the dancers of the choir."

Finally, Aural Intensity exited the stage after their own 80's number, "Walking On Sunshine." It was time for intermission.

"Well, they're not going to win with that rendition of 'Walking on Sunshine,'" Rachel pointed out. "I mean, even though us girls were high on Vitamin D when we performed that mash-up, but still."

"Well if anything, Crystal Jane is going to approve of that man candy soloist," Kurt said. Blaine cast a little scowl from behind.

"And plus, Matt's not gay, so they'd probably get the anti-gay vote from the Albertson's, if the other judges don't put a stop to that idiocy and hypocrisy," Mike pointed out.

"Anyone seen Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Oh why, do you have another confession to give to him, too?" Kurt asked, sarcastically.

"No!" Blaine shot back, giggling and kissing Kurt on the cheek. "I just want to give him a piece of our mind, that's all."

"Couldn't agree more, boyfriend!" Kurt cheered. "But he's probably back stage getting ready," he pointed out.

"True that," Blaine said.

"There he is!" Mike exclaimed, dashing forward to engulf Matt Rutherford in a hug. Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Brittany followed suit.

"I can't believe we're all here together again!" Matt said.

"I can't believe you joined show choir again without telling us!" Kurt exclaimed. "We've missed you so much!"

"Oh, I've missed you all, too!" Matt said.

"So what's been going on with you?" Rachel asked, beaming.

"Oh, well I've just been keeping up with football and basketball. I actually got a full scholarship for football to Indiana State University! But I also got recruited by Cooter Menkins for Ohio State, too, so I was thinking of moving back," Matt explained.

The Glee Club exchanged nervous glances with each other, especially since Coach Beiste was just in earshot away. But they decided to stray away from the topic.

"Well you guys did so well!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, we've got nothing against you guys!" Matt exclaimed. "Tina, I was just tearing up during your solo! Last time I saw you, you were the stuttering shy girl! What happened?"

Tina giggled. "I've had a lot of time to get used to all of this, that's all," she said. "Well, good luck to you all!"

"Oh, better luck to you!" Matt said confidently, making sure no one from his own team heard him. "You guys have got this!" he whispered, before he ran off.

* * *

"And now, our final performing group of the night. The second place winners of the 2012 Regional Competition, we have from Dalton Academy, in Westerville, Ohio, the Warblers!"

The many boys filed on stage for their opening number. Kurt and Blaine exchanged nervous glances with each other.

Song: "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees

Jeff: _Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

Nick: _It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks babe_

Trent: _Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'  
Oh my my sugar  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much_

Nick: _It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks babe_

Trent: _Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way_

Jeff: _Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

Nick: _It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks babe_

Nick: _Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
_Jeff: _Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
_Trent: _Everybody talks...back_

Trent: _It started with a whisper  
_Nick: _And that was when I kissed her_

Jeff: _Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...babe_

All: _The end..._

Too bad for New Directions' attempt to capture the female appeal, because the Warblers probably stole that advantage from the audience. Every girl in the auditorium was on her feet, applauding as loud as their petite hands could muster. Deafening cheers and whistles came out from both boys and girls alike. The difference though, was that it seemed that Crystal Jane Albertson took no interest to this performance. However, to New Directions, they were just thrilled that the upperclassmen panel of the Warblers finally took the spotlight away from Sebastian, at least for one song.

But speaking of the devil, it was now his turn to take center stage with his troupe of background dancers.

Song: "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen

_Born down in a dead man's town  
The first kick I took was when I hit the ground  
You end up like a dog that's been beat too much  
Till you spend half your life just covering up  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Got in a little hometown jam so they put a rifle in my hand  
Sent me off to a foreign land to go and kill the yellow man  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Come back home to the refinery  
Hiring man says "son if it was up to me"  
Went down to see my V.A. man  
He said "son don't you understand now"  
Had a brother at Khe Sahn fighting off the Viet Cong  
They're still there he's all gone  
He had a woman he loved in Saigon  
I got a picture of him in her arms now  
Down in the shadow of penitentiary  
Out by the gas fires of the refinery  
I'm ten years burning down the road  
Nowhere to run ain't got nowhere to go  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I'm a long gone daddy in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I'm a cool rocking daddy in the U.S.A._

The Warblers bowed in complete unison and filed off the stage in a precise single-file line. The three other show choirs got up out of their seats and proceeded outside into the lobby to get ready for the awards ceremony.

* * *

"Alright, I think that we'll all agree that the Golden Goblets are our fourth place nomination," said Svengoobles.

"Wait just one moment!" said Tammy, clad in her usual stunning devilish red dress. "I am a conservative politician who is very much in touch with her traditionalist sides. I am absolutely _disgusted _that show choir has turned from four-part harmonies into pop and rock dance battles!"

"Oh, mother!" Crystal protested. "Even with the upbeat tunes, that doesn't mean that there wasn't sheet music involved."

"If I may add to that," said the newest judge, a local banker and investor named Max McCargo. "Those Warblers were definitely singing in 8-part harmony. I could very easily hear two ranges of bass, tenors, and even altos, and heck, did you see how they sung their own background music too?"

"Well that just shows that they come from a poor school who can't afford guitars and pianos to accompany them on stage!" said Svengoobles the Vampire. "I applaud that school for taking such talented measures. However, yes, I will agree that the Golden Goblets must take my fourth place vote."

"Alright, we all know that New Directions takes fourth, so let's move on to third place," Tammy said. "The Warblers. At least now I know that they were all born in the USA. I still demand birth records from all of the competing children for next year's competition. This should be for American citizens only!"

"Excuse me?" asked a bewildered Max. "Both New Directions and the Warblers are totally first and second place, in my book."

"Ugh," Crystal said. "There is no show choir in the world with that many straight men in it. Dalton must be a gay school."

"All the more reason to rank them higher!" Max defended. "That is such a brave step to take!"

"And they are not all gay," Svengoobles said. "I know that it is very hard to find a good-hearted straight man nowadays, but those Warblers come from a school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy. That kind of school deserves this type of award!"

"Well for sure that Sebastian dude is gay," Crystal said, tapping away on her iPhone. "Yup, says right on his facebook. And the fact that he's out of the closet just shows how awful this choir is in terms of leadership!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Max said. "Being gay is not a choice. God created all of us, and it just so happens that he made a very decent percentage of us as gay. Crystal Jane Albertson, I trust that you have twenty close friends. I am willing to bet that at least one or two of them isn't fully heterosexual, and might just be hiding it for the sake of keeping a friend as shallow as you."

"I won't stand for this," Tammy said. "I don't care what you all say, the Warblers are third place in my book."

"Right on, mother," Crystal said. "Honestly, what brainwashed freaks you are."

"I can't believe that half of this judging panel is made up of a biased politician and her biased offspring," Svengoobles said, baring his fangs. "You two might like a nice life of immortality, because God knows you will both need more than a lifetime to learn what true compassion means! Love your neighbor, ladies. Commandment number nine!"

"Um, we're compassionate," Tammy said jokingly. "Which is why I've agreed to meet you all halfway and allow New Directions the second place spot."

"I'll have to agree," Crystal said. "Their all-boy performance was just made of hotness, but when Aural Intensity came out with that hunk of man candy, ugh, I am still so turned on. Sorry, mother."

"Well I didn't think that Aural Intensity were the best singers," Max said. "Nor the best dancers. So they definitely weren't the total package. But New Directions! They have been on it! Especially since they only found out they were in the competition just last week!"

"I am personally putting Aural Intensity in second place," Svengoobles said. "Last year with New Directions, all of their performances were just heart-wrenching, a perfect blend of inspirational excitement and subtle inspiration! And they did that again this year!"

"Okay, I admittedly did start to tear up with their soloist singing "It Must Have Been Love." It is such a personal favorite of mine," Tammy said. "But I have made my decision."

"So have I," Crystal said.

Svengoobles and Max shared one disgusted look with each other and folded up their ballots.

"Time for counting," Max said.

* * *

"And now," the commentator began, "let us give all four of these schools a huge round of applause!"

The audience followed along quickly. The New Directions members grinned on stage. Holly and David stood hand-in-hand in the middle of the front row, while the three college students flanked the sides and middle of the back row.

"And now, in fourth place, we have… the Golden Goblets!" Max exclaimed.

The Golden Goblets frowned but strolled off the stage quietly, accepting their soda-can-sized trophy.

"In third place, we have… from Fort Wayne, Indiana, Aural Intensity!" Max shouted.

Matt grinned and went to accept their slightly larger trophy, accompanied by their director. He led his group off stage after giving a genuine grin and thumbs up to his old friends on New Directions.

The two remaining choirs huddled together. Again, the race was between New Directions and the Warblers. Both weren't ranked the best on the politician family's ballots. Who did Max and Svengoobles carry through to Nationals?

"And now, the winner of the 2012 Ohio Midwest Regional Championship is…" Max began, slipping the card out of the envelope. "NEW DIRECTIONS from Lima, Ohio, McKinley High School!"

The members, coaches, and alumni of New Directions leaped up into the air screaming with joy. David and Holly ran forward to accept the first place trophy together, and they held it up high above their heads with proud glory.

Jeff and Trent went forward to accept the Warblers' second-place trophy, and they, along with many of the other Warblers, went to shake hands with Kurt and Blaine and wish them luck at Nationals.

* * *

On the bus back to Ohio, Sue and Shannon stood up at the front of the bus while David took the wheel.

"Guys, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of how far you all came!" Shannon said.

"I remember when I first started tormenting you guys and leaked your set list, and you all took the first place award with only an hour of rehearsal. I knew that, even though you guys were a tough force to destroy, you showed promise," Sue said proudly.

"You guys really went out there and represented the underdog well," Shannon said. "You all thought it was over for the year, and for some of you, all over for life. But you went out there after one week of rehearsal and beat not two, but three other show choirs!"

The kids all applauded and thanked their two amazing chaperones, their two stellar substitute coaches, and of course, their three impeccable tutors.

* * *

"I can't believe they did it!" Will said, plopping himself down onto the bed next to Emma in their hotel room.

"They went up against all odds!" Emma exclaimed. "I just got off the phone with Sue. She was all like, 'I was getting ready to send in my specially trained tributes to distract the other choirs and judges while I get my District McKinley Hovercraft in there to get the kids out!' Oh goodness, you can really tell what fandom Sue lies in."

Will laughed. "Oh, this has totally been worth it. We met some of our favorite celebrities today, and when we get back home, we have that doctor's ultrasound to look forward to!"

Emma widened her eyes and nodded. "Will…" she asked unsteadily. "Can we keep the baby's gender a surprise?"

Will looked right into her eyes and nodded. "I couldn't agree more…" He paused for a moment. "But we WILL be checking to see that there's only one baby, right?"

Emma laughed and nodded. "Right!"

"Oh, I love you so much," Will said, giving her a deep kiss. A ring at their doorbell sounded. They broke apart, and Will jumped off the bed to answer the door. In came room service with a stunningly beautiful gourmet meal for the couple.

"Will!" Emma exclaimed out of pure happiness. "I thought we were going out to get Wendy's!"

"Oh, you didn't think that I was actually going to let us spend our special night in some chain restaurant, did you? No. We're pulling out the stakes, literally!" Will uncovered a silver platter of two medium-well-cooked steaks, complimented by a heaping scoop of freshly mashed potatoes and a steamed lobster tail with a steaming ramekin of melted butter. A large salad bowl lay in the center of the table next to a loaf of bread fresh out of the oven.

"Will! I think we're set for the next three meals!" Emma joked, taking her seat and beginning to cut up the loaf of bread with her adroit and nimble fingers, gently moving the breadknife back and forth.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you," Will whispered to Emma. They both looked each other in the eyes. It would have been quite sappy to an audience, but they were in the private confines of their hotel room.

Song: "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" by Roberta Flack

Emma: _Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems like the natural thing to do  
_Will: _Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
_Both: _When I make love to you  
_Emma: _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_And I hope that deep inside you feel it too_

Will: _Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky lit up with diamonds  
_Both: _When I make love to you tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
_And that midnight sun_  
_Is gonna come shining through_

Will: _Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
_Emma: _What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
_And soon this old world will feel brand new_

Will: _Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
_Both: _When I make love to you_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
_And that midnight sun_  
_Is gonna come shining through_

Will: _Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
_Emma: _What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you_

Both: _Tonight I celebrate my love for you, tonight._

* * *

Mike and Tina were out at Breadstix for their first date since January. They were of course celebrating their win at Regionals. Tina, for one, was absolutely thrilled because Svengoobles, Crystal, and Max had all loved her solo performance. Svengoobles even said that it was much better than the leader from last year's performances, which was Rachel Berry.

"I want to make these next two weeks absolutely perfect," Tina said, taking a sip of her water.

"I just want to make sure that I make these next two weeks the perfect time for you!" Mike said in return. "You so deserve this, Tina."

Tina giggled. "I couldn't believe it when they sent that letter to me personally. I was hoping that the banker might spare a few dollars, but hey, it's only show choir!"

Mike laughed hysterically. "Gosh, I've missed you so much," he said. "It's hard to get through school without my sweetheart there with me."

"I know," Tina said sympathetically. "I'm just not looking forward to next year that much, either. You'll be in Chicago and I'll be in either Ohio or New York."

"You're getting into NYADA, Tina," Mike said confidently. "Especially since you got such great feedback from the judges at Regionals, there's no way in hell that Madam Tibideaux wouldn't allow you into the school."

"Well, I'm not keeping my hopes up," Tina said. "With only 20-24 seats being filled up this year the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

"What is up with all these Hunger Games references?" Mike joked.

Tina laughed and kissed Mike on the lips. "I've missed your humor, too!"

Mike grinned and gave her one more kiss back. "The only thing that keeps me going through college, leaving you behind, is knowing that a moment like this is waiting for me once I get back to Lima."

"Can I be able to use that inspiration next year, too?" Tina asked playfully.

"Of course!" Mike said lovingly. "But you still better Skype me every other night when I go back to Chicago!"

"I wouldn't plan on not doing it!" Tina said with that cute little glimmer in her eyes.

As the couple walked back home across the streets, they just so happened to pass by Annie's little string quartet rehearsing outside of Rachel's old ballet studio. Annie grinned at the couple as they passed by, and whispered to her accompanying band, who actually just consisted of her cousins or neighbors, to start playing a song.

"I love this!" Mike exclaimed, holding out his hand for Tina to take. "May I have this dance?"

Song: "At Last" by Etta James

Tina: _At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_At last_

_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

Mike: _I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Tina: _Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, (Mike: you smiled)  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine..._

_At Last_


	19. Nearing the End, But Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: So, some clarifications and comments. First, I hope you all liked the twist with New Directions getting back into the competition. I really want them to take Nationals again, since I don't see it happening in Season 5, but the same old Sectionals win is a little boring. Second, this final quarter of this fanfic gives insight on the seniors' future status. We'll also be visited by Will's parents again, and a familiar doctor. This chapter also gives some character development to Greg Chadwell. Rehearsals are underway for 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.' Finally, there's some foreshadowing for the sophomore banquet. I would have written in a senior ball or junior prom, but since the seniors are all in long-distance relationships, and there are only two confirmed juniors in the cast, I wanted to feature my OC's. Enjoy, and comments/song suggestions are always welcome for Nationals, Sophomore Banquet, Graduation, and the Class of 2012. A special birthday celebration is coming soon, too! :) **

"This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting live from the first floor entrance hallway of William McKinley High School here in Lima, Ohio! We're here with Mr. Sam Evans who led his show choir team to their fourth consecutive win at the Midwest Regionals Competition before spring break! Tell us, Hobo McBieber, how did you manage to scrape this win with less than a week of preparation for the competition? Were there any body rolls, shirtless scandals, or hobo begging going on to win the judges' favor?"

Sam puckered his oversized lips and spoke into the microphone, "Well it was definitely a team effort. We all came together on short notice, we had three of our friends mentoring us, and we had two great substitute teachers, and two great chaperones, and of course a cute baby to use as inspiration!"

"What do you think of the surprise reappearance of Matt Rutherford representing your competition, Aural Intensity?" Jacob inquired.

"Um, well, I wouldn't know. I never met the guy, but he was definitely an impressive singer and dancer. He could have been a really good double threat here at McKinley High," Sam said.

"Hi!" Tina greeted coming up to Jacob. Everyone had been cornering her in the halls lately complimenting her amazing solo at Regionals.

"The woman of the hour!" Jacob exclaimed. "Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, 2012 Regional soloist! What was your reaction to finding out that you won Regionals this year?"

"I was honored to have gotten the solo, of course!" Tina exclaimed. "I just put all of my hard work and emotion into it and I think we won the judges over!"

"And what about the Warblers?" Jacob asked. "Did they pose any real threat?"

Tina nodded her head confidently. "They were amazing as usual, and it was high time that they finally featured additional voices. You know, one of their previous leaders, David, goes to Syracuse now, and he emailed me a few nights ago wishing me luck for admission! But Nick, Jeff, and Trent are so sweet."

Jacob yawned at the polite talk. "Alright, we've heard enough here! And now, we move to the cafeteria to discover the scandal of the school serving us leftover food from the dumpsters of various food court restaurants! No wonder the food tasted good lately… and trashy! You would think that with all of the additional income to the school, we could afford decent lunches without robbing local dumpsters!"

* * *

**_Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_**

**_WMHS Spring Musical, 2012_**

**_Directed by Artie Abrams, Shannon Beiste, and Sue Sylvester_**

_Starring…_

_Narrator . . . Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Jacob . . . Blaine Anderson_

_Joseph . . . Joseph Hart_

_Potiphar . . . Sam Evans_

_Potiphar's Wife . . . Sugar Motta_

_The Baker . . . Becky Jackson_

_The Butler . . . Blaine Anderson_

_Pharaoh . . . Rory Flanagan_

_Three Ladies . . . Caroline Mitchell, Nerissa Irvine, Brittany Pierce_

_Ishmaelites . . . Gregory Chadwell and WMHS Basketball and Baseball Captains_

_Joseph's Brothers . . . WMHS Football Team_

_The Wives & Female Ensemble . . . WMHS Cheerios_

_Children's Chorus . . . Children of the Lima Orphanage_

_Pianist . . . Brad Ellis_

_Orchestra services by . . . Annie Hitchens_

_Brought to you in part by . . . Hummel Tires & Lube_

"The cast list looks amazing!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"I just can't wait to see what being the star feels like!" Joe said. "I've always loved this play. They don't make a lot of Christian-based ones."

"I just can't wait to put on those lady suits and dance away on stage!" Nerissa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how was your Washington D.C. trip, Nerissa?" Rory asked.

"Oh, marvelous!" Nerissa exclaimed. "I didn't get to meet the President though, but being at the White House was just amazing!"

"Well we missed you at Regionals," Joe remarked.

"Oh, I did too," Nerissa said sadly. "But I was so stoked when Caroline called me up to tell me y'all won!"

"Well now that we've won, now it's time to have fun with this musical before we buckle down for Nationals," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Artie shouted through his megaphone. "I want to run through 'Joseph's Dreams' with you all!"

"So I want Tina, Joe, and all the football players on stage, pronto!" Shannon bellowed without the aid of the megaphone.

Tina and Joe happily obliged, but the ten football players groaned as they walked like zombies onto the stage. Obviously, none of them wanted to be there. Bradley Preston, the person who volunteered for the Willy Wonka musical, was out with an ACL injury and couldn't take part in the musical this year, and he was feeling that performing wasn't exactly his strong suit after all. Nonetheless, Shannon promised extra P.E. credit to the boys if they agreed to be in the musical. Most of them joined to the fact that all they had to do was sell their brother away to some slave traders.

But, Artie was very happy with the talent this year, especially with the huge ensemble cast. The remaining TroubleTones singers had gathered up a few friends from the Cheerios to be in the female ensemble, while Sue quickly gathered up some kids from the orphanage to take part in the child ensemble.

Brad immediately began playing the piano, and the music began. Tina burst into song right away, "Joseph's coat annoyed his brothers!"

"Yeah, you bet we're annoyed!" complained one of the football players.

The sharp trill of Shannon's whistle shut him up good. "Johnson, detention! You'll be assembling the paper and cardboard pyramid yourself! Be sure that it's at least fifteen feet tall!"

Song: "Joseph's Dreams" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

Narrator/Tina: _  
__Joseph's coat annoyed his brothers_

Brothers/Football Players:_  
__But what makes us mad__  
__Are the things that Joseph tells us of the__  
__Dream's he often had_

Joseph:_  
__I dreamed that in the fields one day,__  
__The corn gave me sign__  
__Your eleven sheaves of corn__  
__All turned and bowed to mine__  
__My sheaf was was quite a sight to see__  
__A golden sheaf and tall__  
__Yours were green and second-rate__  
__And really rather small_

Brothers:_  
__This is not the kind of thing__  
__We brothers like to hear__  
__It seems to us that Joseph and his__  
__Dreams should disappear_

Joseph:_  
__I dreamed I saw eleven stars,__  
__The sun the moon and sky__  
__Bowing down before my star,__  
__It made me wonder why__  
__Could it be that I was born__  
__For higher things than you?__  
__A post in someone's government,__  
__A ministry or two__  
_

Brothers:_  
__The dreams of our dear brother are__  
__The decade's biggest yawn__  
__His talk of stars and golden sheaves__  
__Is just a load of corn__  
__Not only is he tactless but__  
__He's also rather dim__  
__For there's eleven of us and__  
__There's only one of him__  
__The dreams of course will not come true__  
__That is, we think they won't come true__  
__That is, we hope they won't come true__  
__What if he's right all along?_

_The dreams are more than crystal clear,__  
__The writing on the wall__  
__Means that Joseph some day soon__  
__Will rise above us all__  
__The accuracy of the dreams__  
__We brothers do not know__  
__But one thing we are sure about__  
__The dreamer__  
__Has to go_

"MEDIOCRE!" Sue bellowed. "RUN IT AGAIN!"

* * *

"Will, I'm so nervous!" Emma exclaimed as she lay on the bed in the ultrasound room.

"Don't be, honey!" Will exclaimed.

"Good morning," Dr. Wu said, entering the room with a clipboard.

Will scowled slightly. Dr. Wu was, of course, the man who faked Terri's ultrasound and set him up with a fake DVD.

"Alright, so you are Mr. and Mrs. Will and Emma Scheuster, right?" Dr. Wu asked. "The baby is due for mid-August. I'm just going to run the ultrasound to see if everything is alright. And then we'll also find out the sex of the baby."

"Oh, Dr. Wu?" Emma asked. "We would actually like to keep the baby's gender a secret."

"But we do want to know how many there are," Will said a little nervously.

"Well here's hoping that there actually is one this time," Dr. Wu joked without any smile or laugh. He was still the monotonous doctor he was four years ago.

"Oh um, honey?" Will asked as Dr. Wu began running the preparatory procedures. "I kinda invited a few people…"

"What?" Emma asked exasperatedly. "Who?"

"SURPRISE!" Mrs. Scheuster cried as she hobbled into the room with a packed vase of flowers. "So, did we find out if we're having a real grandbaby?"

"We were just about to…" Dr. Wu said dully.

"How are you doing, dad?" Will asked to his father while his mother eagerly pressed her face against the screen.

"I'm doing well!" his dad said. "I'm right on track to graduate Law School at Ohio State University!"

"Oh gosh, congratulations!" Will exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah. Obviously, though, since I'm 58 years old, I'll probably only be working for seven years. But, I finally get to cross off the second-to-last thing on my Bucket List," his dad said with a smile.

"What's your last thing?" Will asked.

"To see my grandchild, of course!" he exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to press his face to the screen too, where Dr. Wu had already splashed on the cool blue liquid and was running the ultrasound scanner over Emma's stomach. She was squirming slightly but calmed down, holding onto Will's hand.

"Do we know if it's a grandson or granddaughter?" Mrs. Scheuster asked.

"We're keeping that a secret!" Emma said politely.

"But I will tell you this," Dr. Wu said. "There's two."

"WHAT!" the four adults screamed.

"Just kidding," Dr. Wu said, cracking only the tiniest of smiles. "There is one healthy developing baby in there, alright!" He cut the ultrasound off before anyone could try and find the private parts to determine the gender.

Song: "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts

(Concept: Starts out singing in hospital, and then over to Glee room, and back-and-forth with the verses, and Shannon visits Emma at home)

Will: _I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

Will with Sam and Artie: _But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Emma: _I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

Will: _But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Emma: _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
_Emma and Shannon: _Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Will: _This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

"We're so happy for you, Mr. Scheuster!" Artie said with his cute toothy grin. Mr. Scheuster had just delivered the good news of the baby's development to the Glee Club.

"And for your sanity, we're thankful that there weren't twins," Brittany joked.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentleman!" Nerissa called. "Our dear class president is staying back with Ms. Holiday to finish up his French homework!"

"What happened to the actual French teacher?" Sugar asked.

"Maternity leave," Nerissa said with a nod. "And so, as Vice President, I will be taking the reins. Our sophomore banquet is planned to be on Saturday, May 4. Sugar, that's only week before Nationals."

"Got it," Sugar said, peaking over to the secretary's notes.

"So that means that we need to think of a theme," Nerissa said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Dinosaurs?" Brittany suggested.

"Brittany, get out!" Sugar exclaimed. "You're a senior officer. This is a sophomore officer meeting!"

"I don't get this schedule…" Brittany said, referencing the calendar in her hands.

Nerissa went over and snatched it. "This is the 2011-2012 calendar, silly!"

Brittany was soon on her way to her actual senior class meeting to discuss their prom. But, back to the sophomore class here.

"How about… city lights! Glow-in-the-dark stuff?" asked the Sophomore Class Representative.

"Okay… Sugar, is that within our budget?" Nerissa asked to the treasurer.

"According to my calculations, buying that many glow sticks would cost too much," she said sadly. "But for the theme, why don't we do 'Marry the Night?' Since it's a dark theme, Figgins won't be on our tails about electric bills!"

"Perfect!" Nerissa exclaimed. "Alright, so now we need music. Do we have a band?"

"Glee Club is in for the gig," Sugar explained. "Mr. Figgins is spending money on hiring a real band for the Senior Ball."

"Alright, so that's actually decent entertainment!" Nerissa said, jotting everything down on the board. "And I'm sure the girls will all love the boy band performances!"

"The problem is, though, that the upperclassmen in Glee Club will need sophomore dates to get in," the Sophomore Class Historian said.

"Oh, no problem!" Nerissa said. "Okay… I'll take Sam. Sugar, you bring Rory. Jaelyn can bring Joe. Caroline can bring Blaine. Greg can bring Brittany. We can talk to some other people to see if they can use their guest passes for Tina and Artie."

"Artie has a free entrance pass," the second representative said. "He's covering the four banquets and proms for the end-of-year broadcast."

"Okay. We can talk to some other people to get Tina in," Nerissa concluded.

"Alright. We're just a hundred dollars left until we hit the maximum budget," Sugar said. "So, what do we want to spend that last hundred dollar bill on? We've already got the table candles, table cloths, dinner service, and janitorial service."

"Hm… we could do raffle prizes at the door!" Nerissa suggested.

"Perfect!" Sugar exclaimed. "We have enough money for around ten goody bags! My daddy will chip in on anything else we want, but he wanted me to learn responsible budgeting."

* * *

"SWING!" Will shouted to Greg.

It was baseball practice and Will was in his final month of coaching. And hey, the extra wages were actually paying off, what with all of the doctor's bills that he had to pay. How Quinn, Finn, and Puck managed to survive that ordeal, all on Finn's minimum wage, Quinn's allowance, and Puck's robberies, Will would never know.

Greg literally hit the ball out of the park. He was the star athlete of the baseball team apart from the senior captain. Greg was an outstanding pitcher and first base player, but an even better batter. Thanks to him, even compared with the team's seniors, McKinley High was up at third place in the county standings.

Now it was their semifinal game, and in the ninth inning, McKinley High was down 24 to 17. Mr. Scheuster's lesson on loosening the hips made all the difference in Greg's batting, but it was of almost no use against this particular team.

"Hey!" Mr. Scheuster said as Greg returned panting to the dugout. "You know what helped the football team get their first win of the year back in '09? They sang a song. It doesn't have to be 'Put a Ring On It,' but put your own flavor to it, and you'll do great."

"Thanks," Greg said after sipping some water. He picked up his bat and went back outside.

Song: "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

_Risin' up, back on the street__  
__Did my time, took my chances__  
__Went the distance__  
__Now I'm back on my feet__  
__Just a man and his will to survive__So many times, it happens too fast__  
__You trade your passion for glory__  
__Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past__  
__You must fight just to keep them alive__[Chorus]__  
__It's the eye of the tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Risin' up to the challenge__  
__Of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all with the__  
__Eye of the tiger__Face to face, out in the heat__  
__Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry__  
__They stack the odds__  
__Still we take to the street__  
__For the kill with the skill to survive__[Chorus]__Risin' up straight to the top__  
__Had the guts, got the glory__  
__Went the distance__  
__Now I'm not gonna stop__  
__Just a man and his will to survive__[Chorus]__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger__  
__The eye of the tiger_

With one final bat and a home run by Greg, the score was still a loss, but nonetheless, spirits were high in the McKinley High stadium knowing that the game wasn't an embarrassing loss like it had been in past years.

Greg had just exited the locker room when his father encountered him.

"Hey," Greg said awkwardly.

"Congratulations," his dad said just as awkwardly.

"Thanks…"

"Listen, son," his dad began. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. Basketball has always been my game. I should have realized that you didn't want it to be yours. Baseball really is your true talent… Stick with it."

"Thanks, dad!" Greg exclaimed. "What did you think of that last home run?"

"It was perfect!" his dad remarked. "I didn't even know you could run so fast and cut corners so quickly!" They both walked back to the parking lot. Mr. Scheuster smiled as he looked on at the reunited father and son. Hopefully he wouldn't have any drama to resolve like that in fifteen years.

* * *

Artie wheeled his wheelchair into school. Oh, McKinley High. All of those amazing memories, come and gone. It felt like just yesterday that he couldn't even reach the signup sheet for Glee Club. And yet, here he stands, or sits, today, being able to call himself one of the last of the original five members of New Directions.

But that wasn't the point of his reminiscence. It was the letter sitting in his lap. He had opened it at home, and his parents had found out the news already.

"Hey everyone," Artie said sadly as he made his way into the Joseph musical rehearsal.

"Artie, what's wrong?" Tina asked, taking a break from the routine.

"I just got a letter back from the University of Southern California," Artie said, still seemingly downcast.

"Aw, Artie… I'm so sorry!" Blaine said sympathetically, walking forward to Artie to hug him.

"Sorry for what?" Artie asked, lifting his mood. "I GOT IN!"

"YOU ACTING LITTLE SUCKER!" Blaine exclaimed jokingly, nonetheless hugging Artie and giving him a big high-five.

"Congratulations!" Tina exclaimed. There was a hint of worry in her eyes though. She still hadn't heard back from NYADA.

"Alright everyone, cut the jibber jabber!" Sue exclaimed. "Now that Artie's got his acceptance letter, we have to put on an even better performance than we are now! Show the county where this kid is going someday!"

"Alright," Shannon began, pulling out her notes. "Brothers Come to Egypt and Grovel, Grovel!"

"From the top!" Artie exclaimed as Shannon carried Artie out of his chair and back into his director's seat.

Song: "Brothers Come to Egypt/Grovel" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

Narrator/Tina:_  
__So back in Canaan the future looked rough__  
__Jacob's family were finding it tough__  
_

Brothers/Football Players:_  
__For the famine has caught us unprepared__  
__We are thin__  
__We are ill__  
__We are getting scared__  
__It's enough to make anyone weep__  
__We are down to our very last sheep__  
_

Reuben:_  
__We will starve if we hang around here__  
_

Zebulun:_  
__But in Egypt there's food going spare__  
_

Asher:_  
__They've got corn__  
__They've got meat__  
__They've got fruit and drinks__  
_

Dan:_  
__And if we have the time__  
__We could see the Sphinx__  
_

Narrator:_  
__So they finally decided to go__  
__Off to Egypt to see brother Jo__  
__So they all lay before__  
__Joseph's feet_

Brothers:_  
__Mighty prince, give us something to eat__  
_

Narrator:_  
__Joseph found it a strain__  
__Not to laugh because__  
__Not a brother among them__  
__Knew who he was__  
_

Joseph:_  
__I shall now take them all for a ride__  
__After all they have tried fratricide_

_I dreamed that in the fields one day,__  
__The corn gave me sign__  
__Your eleven sheaves of corn__  
__All turned and bowed to mine__  
__I dreamed I saw eleven stars,__  
__The sun the moon and sky__  
__Bowing down before my star,__  
__And now I realize why__  
__How do I know where you came from?__  
__You could be spies__  
__Telling me that you are hungry -__  
__That could be lies__  
__How do I know who you are?__  
__Why do you think I should help you?__  
__Would you help me?__  
__Why on earth should I believe you?__  
__I've no guarantee_

Narrator & Brothers:_  
__Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall__  
__Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl__  
_

Brothers: _  
__We are just eleven brothers,__  
__Good men and true__  
__Though we know we count for nothing__  
__When up next to you__  
__Honesty's our middle name__  
__Life is slowly ebbing from us,__  
__Hope's almost gone__  
__It's getting very hard to see us__  
__From sideways on__  
__Narrator & Brothers__Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall__  
__Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl__  
_

Joseph:_  
__I rather like the way you're talking,__  
__Astute and sincere__  
__Suddenly your tragic story__  
__It gets me right here__  
_

Brothers:_  
__This is what we hoped he'd say__  
_

Joseph:_  
__All this tugging at my heartstrings__  
__Seems quite justified__  
__I shall give you what you came for__  
__And lots more beside__  
_

Narrator & Brothers:_  
__Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall__  
__Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl__  
_

Brothers:_  
__Thank you, thank you, cringe, bow, stoop, fall__  
__Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl__  
_

The darkness of this routine was just perfect. Sue nodded with a determined glare. Shannon eyed each of her football boys with a threatening and deadly gaze, keeping their toes in line. Artie, still with a smile glued to his face, applauded.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Artie greeted to Puck over the phone.

"Oh, hey dude!" Puck greeted in return. He was cleaning a pool at an apartment complex in Los Angeles. This time, not for a one day stand with some forty-year-old lady. Instead, he was literally just in it for the money.

"I got great news!" Artie exclaimed.

"You got into the University of Southern Cal?" Puck asked with an obvious tone.

"How'd you know?" Artie inquired.

"Dude, I can see your excitement through the phone!" Puck said, putting down his trash scooper and depositing the leaves into a trash bag. "So is that your final decision, then?"

"Sure is!" Artie exclaimed happily, still browsing through all of his new information. Apart from the acceptance letter, there was also information regarding financial aid, housing, and support services for his paraplegic condition. "So looks like I'll be over in California with you and Mercedes next year!" Artie said excitedly.

"Oh, can't wait for that, dude!" Puck exclaimed. "Come August or September, we'll be ripping the streets of L.A. with our Lima pride! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm clocking out of my new pool cleaning gig."

"T.T.Y.L. Puck!" Artie bid as he closed up his phone and went back to the letter.

Back to Puck's life, now. The pool cleaning business was a huge hit for him. He usually had at least four pools to clean every day. Most people would hate it, but because of Puck's sheer body, he got paid very well. Mortgage for his new apartment was hardly a problem anymore. Puck's dad called every now and then asking for more money, but Puck would never lend any more than a $20 bill.

But, Puck's phone rang right on time.

"Hey dude!" Puck's new friend said. "You still going to come to our frat party?"

"You know it!" Puck exclaimed, accepting the $50 bill from the elderly man whose pool Puck had just finished cleaning. "I'll be there in half an hour!"

"See you there!"

Puck hopped into his car and drove off, admiring the urban setting of Los Angeles. It was so different from the home setting, but Puck loved it. There were so many opportunities here. Both for personal growth, work, school, and best of all, the parties.

Puck walked up to the front door of the fraternity and knocked. He was eagerly pulled in by various girls clad in nothing but bathing suits. Puck was instantly dragged into the binge drinking games, the beer pong, and other such activities that should be strictly outlawed for anyone under the age of 21.

"Dude!" exclaimed a drunk dude to Puck's left. "I see you brought your guitar! Play us a song! We ain't got no DJ!"

"Sure thing!" Puck exclaimed.

Song: "OMG" by Usher, featuring Will. .

_Oh my gosh  
Baby let me...  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my_

_Baby let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love_  
_I found you finally, you make me want to say_  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ohh my gosh_

_You make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_  
_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_  
_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_  
_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_  
_Sexy from her head to toe_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Baby let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love_  
_I found you finally, you make me want to say_  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ohh my gosh_

_You make me want to say [repeat 2x]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club_  
_This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love_  
_This one something special, this one just like dynamite_  
_You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight_  
_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_  
_Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly_  
_Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my_  
_Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_  
_Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll_  
_Sexy from her head to the toe_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So, honey let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break it down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,_  
_You make me want to say.._  
_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh My Gosh!_

_Oh my gosh_  
_Oh my_  
_Oh my_  
_Oh, oh my gosh_

_Oh myy gosh_  
_I did it again_  
_So I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh myy_  
_Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Ooh my gosh [x3]_

Puck finished playing and accepted his crowd applause.

"Cigarette?" someone offered.

Puck eyed the cigarette for a second, shrugged, and accepted it, allowing this total stranger to light it for him.


	20. One Year Down, A Lifetime To Go

**Author's Note: The Class of 2012 is about to finish their first year of college! Let's see how they're all doing, and what's in store for Puck and Santana. **

"You seriously should have been there! It was the best night ever!" Puck said to Mercedes.

It was Friday night and they were eating dinner at The Palm in Central L.A. Puck's fraternity party was last week Friday, but he hadn't seen Mercedes until tonight. Mercedes had also heard from Artie and was ecstatic to have him in their company next year.

"You do know he might need a bit of help getting to places, right?" Mercedes asked to Puck.

"Of course! I'm not investing in a wheelchair-accessible van for nothing!" Puck said, sipping his coke.

"I'm just so happy that he got in. The scholarship offer he got almost covered half of his tuition! They're probably going to send a scout to their spring musical and see what more financial aid they want to offer!" Mercedes said excitedly, munching away on her tater-tots. She was actual going to fly out soon to see the school musical at McKinley High. Plus, she really missed Sam and couldn't wait until Nationals to see him. "So anyway, you must have missed his call, but Mr. Scheuster says that Nationals are in L.A. this year and he wants our help with planning activities for the kids.

"I'm not paying for it," Puck said flatly.

"We won't have to!" Mercedes laughed. "Everything is coming out of that big fat check we got at Nationals last year!"

"Oh, okay!" Puck said, rubbing his hands together and pulling out a map of Los Angeles. "Okay, we're taking them to Disneyland for sure. When are they coming over?"

Mercedes checked her phone. "The competition is on Saturday, May 11, but they land in Los Angeles on Wednesday night at 9:15, May 8, with Delta Airlines, operated by Skywest."

"Alright," Puck said looking at his own phone. "Looks like we can get them rested up on Wednesday night, wake them up bright and early on Thursday, and take them to Disneyland! Then on Friday they can recover from their dizziness and run through rehearsals, and we'll be in the competition on Saturday!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Mercedes said. "Artie is charging for admission to the school musical this year. Smart plan, actually. Fifty cents for adults, two cents for children, and ten dollar concession packages. Consider that in our auditorium which holds about seven hundred people, for four shows, and everyone from my church is going to see it!"

"That is smart… They could pay for a one-way flight with that!" Puck exclaimed.

"Well maybe not…" Mercedes said. "But that definitely covers the Disneyland tickets! But they also need help getting transportation to their lodging and meal services."

"I think I've got a phone number for a cheap bus rental service," Puck said. "Check in my backpack, please?"

Mercedes picked up Puck's backpack from under the table and zipped it open, rummaging through the bag looking for the phone number. That's when she came across it.

"Puck…" Mercedes said hesitantly. "What is this?" she whispered, flashing the box of cigarettes to him from over the table, keeping cautious as to not draw attention to them.

Puck widened his eyes. "Just something that a new friend hooked me up with at the frat party…"

"And have you used them?" Mercedes interrogated with a glare.

"Yeah, I've used like half a dozen so far…" Puck said.

Mercedes snarled and stuffed the cigarettes back in the bag and stormed out of the restaurant. Puck dropped the check down and ran after her.

"What's the deal?" he asked, following Mercedes across the brightly lit street.

"Puck! You can't be smoking! I know that you drink alcohol and stuff, and that's fine, it's your choice. But do you not understand how severe smoking is?" she asked. "This stuff can kill, Puck! So can alcohol! You know what Mr. Scheuster told us about alcohol poisoning!"

"Fine, fine, I'll quit!" he exclaimed.

"You can't just quit, Puck! I can sense by now that you're addicted to this stuff. You used up half a dozen times two already! And it's only been seven days!" Mercedes barked in outrage. "I'm taking these," Mercedes said, tossing the cigarettes down a trash can and dumping her cup of diet soda down the chute. "I won't let you throw away your life for this, Puck!"

* * *

"Thanks everyone!" the record producer thanked to the backup singers who were hanging their headphones back onto the hook and exiting the recording studio. "Ms. Jones, can I have a moment?"

Mercedes beamed and nodded, walking over to the producer. "How may I help you, sir?" she asked politely.

"I know I told you that you had to sing a bit softer, but that was sort of a good thing. You have an amazing voice, Mercedes. I have another record to produce next September. Would you be interested in singing some more major backup vocals as well? If you keep it up, I could even try to pull some strings to release you a hit single?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded again. "I'd be honored to!"

"Fantastic!" the producer exclaimed. "I'll give you a call sometime in late July to give you the additional details. You will be coming back to Los Angeles, yes?"

"I sure will!" Mercedes said confidently. "I'll be starting my sophomore year at U.C.L.A. in the fall. Speaking of which," she looked at her watch. "I have my final recital in three hours!"

Soon enough, Mercedes was in class. Originally she had planned just to take extension classes with UCLA, but she found herself taking up full-time education at the campus. Now, with only a month of school left, they were nearing finals. But lucky for Mercedes, this particular class' final was the earliest one to complete. And, she considered herself well-prepared.

"Ms. Jones. You're next," the teacher instructed.

Mercedes stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Mercedes Jones and I'm from Lima, Ohio. The assignment of the song might seem complex to some people: put your own story and experiences into song. And I spent many nights thinking long and hard as to what song I wanted to do. Then, I came across an Eclipse parody on YouTube by the Hillywood Show, and then I shockingly identified myself with Bella Swan.

"When I was in high school, I had a lot of love troubles. In my sophomore year I fell for a gay kid. I ended up smashing the windows of his car when he said that he didn't feel the same way for me." The class laughed hysterically. "But he ended up being one of my truest friends. Then I fell for the bad boy of the school. Actually, he's here in Los Angeles with me right now." A few girls squealed out a bunch of "aww's!" "It didn't last long, though. In my junior year, I was quite lonely and lost with myself. I found my talent continuously pushed aside by another girl in Glee Club. She's off at a Broadway preparatory school in New York. At the end of the year, I started going out with this really cute boy, Sam. But because his family was homeless for a while, they relocated to Kentucky to get a more stable life. That was when I found yet another boyfriend, Shane. But Sam moved back to Ohio a few months later.

"I was totally lost with myself, and I couldn't decide which boy I wanted."

"Just like Bella with Edward and Jacob!"

"Team Edward!"

"Nuh-uh! Team Jacob!"

"TEAM SWITZERLAND!"

"Back to me now, guys," Mercedes joked. "Anyway, right now I'm back with Sam, but in a long-distance relationship. I feel like this song perfectly reflects what I went through in life, and I hope that you all can see that portrayed in this song! If you girls could come up and help me?" Mercedes motioned to a couple of her two newest friends who would sing the background vocals.

Song: "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
_Oh no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_[repeat]_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride,_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender_  
_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
_(nothing)_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_[repeat]_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_Cause baby we don't have to fight_  
_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),_  
_A battlefield (oh), a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_(fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_[repeat]_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(get your armor)_  
_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_[slowly fade]_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_(whooaa ooow)_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
_(whooaa ooow)_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_(whooaa ooow)_  
_[fade out]_

The class applauded enthusiastically. The professor stood up and shook Mercedes' hand as she returned to her seat. "Ms. Jones… That was outstanding. Usually when I give students this assignment, they come back singing their personal favorite song. But you, you really stepped it up and understood the true intent of this assignment. 100%, Ms. Jones! Good luck with that record you're singing backup in," he said with a wink.

* * *

"Well done, Mr. Chang!" Mike's professor congratulated as Mike stepped away from the dance floor and back to his seat at the front of the room. "That was a fantastic routine. I never would have guessed you sprained your ankle last semester."

"Thanks, sir!" Mike panted.

"You missed a few beats, but your extra credit should cover that and more," the professor said, entering the grade into his laptop.

"What extra credit?" complained one of the other dance students in Mike's class.

"Mr. Chang choreographed a Glee Club's entry into a Regional Show Choir competition several weeks ago! This is the footage that I got back from him," the professor said, flashing up New Directions' group number of "Our Lips Are Sealed" and the boys' number of "S.O.S."

"Wow!" several members of the classroom expressed. "Mike, you did all that?"

"I had a bit of input from the kids and their chaperones, but yes, I was the one who choreographed and taught them all the moves!" Mike said proudly.

"And that is a true attribute of a dance student!" the professor exclaimed. "First place quality, that is! Why, even the judges loved it, and we're talking about a nasty politician and her homophobic daughter whose sudden call to fame is just an unlucky exhibit of shallow etiquette to the United States of America."

The class sat in awkward silence.

"Yes, well, moving on! Who's next?" the professor called.

* * *

New Haven.

The gusty winds mixed perfectly with the bright spring sun. Flowers were in beautiful bloom, gorgeous clouds drifted across the sky, and the playful birds whistled excitedly up in the trees. Quinn was eating lunch at a café near the Yale campus. She had a few surprise visitors today: her mother, Judy, and her sister, Frannie. They had just come back from a morning church service. In fact, Frannie was a graduate of Yale School of Law as of last year, and she had just given birth close to Easter time. Frannie's husband was in church today back in Lima, filling in for a sick pastor. Quinn was now an aunt!

"She is so beautiful," Quinn fawned over to the baby in Fran's arms.

"Thanks…" Fran said. "She looks a lot like you did when you were a baby!"

"Oh goodness," Quinn giggled. "She does, actually. She really is my niece after all!"

"Well it's lucky that you can consider her your niece," Judy said. "Now I'm a grandmother!"

"Well mom, no one would be able to tell! Your gray hairs are far from growing in!" Fran joked.

"Oh my goodness!" Jude giggled, taking another sip of her tea. "This reminds me of the good times. Fran, you've been away to college for the past seven years, and now Quinn, you're away at college for at least the next three years! Girls, promise me that when you are both college graduates, you won't ever live more than twenty miles away from me!"

"We promise," Quinn said, grasping pinkies with her mom.

"So how is school going?" Fran asked, sitting the baby, Rebecca, up on her lap. Rebecca adorably looked around at her surroundings, but flashing smiles to her grandmother and aunt.

"Well finals will be coming up any week now," Quinn said with a sigh. "But you know, I'm studying hard for this. We just had an extra-curricular play of Phantom of the Opera, but I wanted to try my hand at theater technology. Sound and lighting systems are quite fun to play around with," Quinn joked.

"Were you fine with doing the background stuff?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely! It's all part of the theater major, too," Quinn explained. "I already can't wait for sophomore year."

"I bet you can't," Fran said. "Yale's just got an air that when you leave you always want to come back. Sometimes I wish I flunked a year so I could have had more time there," Fran joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to flunk! As a student you have high standards to uphold," Quinn said seriously.

Suddenly, Rebecca started crying. Fran and Quinn both attempted to mollify the baby, but to no avail.

"Hey," Judy suggested. "You both used to be in church choir. Why don't you sing her something? I bet that would cheer her up!"

"Good idea," Quinn said.

Song: "What is This Feeling?" from Wicked

(Concept: Starting off at dinner table, through the streets of New Haven where some of Quinn's theater class buddies sing in the chorus.)

_Quinn (Spoken):__  
__Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle_

_Frannie (Spoken):__  
__My dear father_

_Both:__  
__There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,_

_Fran:__  
__But of course I'll care for Nessa_

_Quinn:__  
__But of course I'll rise above it_

_Both:__  
__for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,__  
__yes, there's been some confusion for you__  
__see my roommate is..._

_Quinn:__  
__unusually and exceedingly peculiar and__  
__altogether quite impossible to describe..._

_Fran (spoken):__  
__Blonde_

_Quinn:__  
__What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_Fran:__  
__I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_Quinn:__  
__my pulse is rushing_

_Fran:__  
__my head is reeling_

_Quinn:__  
__my face is flushing_

_Both:__  
__what is this feeling fervid as a flame,__  
__does it have a name, yeeesss,__  
__loathing unadulterated loathing_

_Quinn:__  
__for your face_

_Fran:__  
__your voice_

_Quinn:__  
__Your clothing_

_Both:__  
__Let's just say I loathe it all.__  
__Every little trait however small,__  
__makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing__  
__there's a strange exhilaration in such total __detestation._

_It's so pure so strong_

_though I do admit it came on fast__  
__still I do believe that it can last__  
__and I will be loathing,__  
__loathing you my whole life long_

_Theater class:__  
__Dear Galinda you are just too good__  
__how do you stand it I don't think I could__  
__she's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias__  
__but Galinda you're a martyr._

_Quinn:__  
__Well, these things are sent to try us._

_Theater class:__  
__Poor Galinda forced to reside__  
__with someone so disgusticified__  
__we just want to tell you we're all on your side!__  
__we share your_

_All:__  
__Loathing, What is this feeling so__  
__unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the__  
__for her face moment I laid eyes on__  
__her voice you,my pulse is__  
__her clothing rushing my head is__  
__let's just say reeling__  
__WE LOATHE IT ALL!__  
__Oh what is this feeling?__  
__every little trait however__  
__small makes our very flesh does it have a name__  
__begin to crawl yes, ahhhh__  
__Loathing__  
__Loathing__  
__There's a strange__  
__exhilaration__  
__Loathing__  
__In such total__  
__detestation__  
__Loathing__  
__It's so pure so strong__  
__So strong__  
_

_Both__:__  
__Though I do admit it came on fast__  
__still I do believe that it can last and I will be_

___All:__  
__Loathing Loathing for forever__  
__Loathing Loathing__  
__truly deeply loathing__  
__Loathing you you__  
__my whole life long__  
__loathing, unadulterated loathing_

_Fran (speaking):__  
__Boo!_

_Quinn (speaking):__  
__Ahh!_

The song finished and Judy was cracking herself up. Rebecca, who was in Judy's arms, was even spewing out a few chuckles. Fran and Quinn hugged each other tightly.

"I've really missed times like these," Quinn said bitter sweetly.

"We can have a whole summer to do this again!" Fran said.

"Okay, Quinn," Judy said. "We have to catch our train back to Lima, but please call us up whenever you can."

"I sure will," Quinn said. "Have a safe trip home!"

"And good luck with your finals!" Fran shouted, waving Rebecca's little hand.

Quinn grinned and waved goodbye to her mom, sister, and niece as they packed themselves into a little cab. Quinn breathed in the fresh spring air. Meeting her niece really reminded her of Beth. To think, she hadn't seen the little angel since December of 2011. Now it was April of 2012. Beth's birthday was in only two weeks. Hopefully Quinn could make it back in time to Lima to celebrate Beth's third birthday. Provided, of course, that Shelby was fine with it. She had worked on her act, she had quit smoking, and as far as Quinn could see, she was on the right path of life.

* * *

"Mom, why are we doing this?" Santana asked her mom.

They were in New York City. Santana's mom was aware of her daughter's confusion as to what she wanted to do with her life. She figured that this was the place to start. "I don't know what else to do for you, sweetie," her mom said. "You've tried Kentucky and obviously that didn't work out for you. You could try Los Angeles or Miami, but if you want to be famous, New York would be a good place to start!"

Santana nodded and looked around the city. She had just met up with Kurt and Rachel recently. Finn was even in New York to start some training at West Point after doing some touring around historic war sites around Europe.

"So, how have you been doing?" Maribel asked.

"I've been okay…" Santana said. "I really miss Abuelita, though," she whispered.

"She'll come to her senses," Maribel said comfortingly. "She did show up at your graduation. That's got to mean something."

"She showed up, but she didn't congratulate me or anything. I've lived with her for eighteen years. I think I deserved at least a congratulatory word before she threw me out of her life," Santana said. "I don't get it."

"She'll come around," Maribel repeated. "She's going to realize that you are the same girl who lived in her house at fifteen years old! Maybe she just needs time to accept who you are. It's unfair, I know. But maybe she'll follow after my example. Well, then again, the saying isn't 'mother see, mother do.' But I promise, Santana, things will get better."

"I just feel like everyone's disappointed in me!" Santana whined, sitting down at their lunch table at a restaurant. "I mean, I already got a lot of crap from some teachers at McKinley about why I dropped out of college. It just wasn't for me. Not that particular school, anyway."

"That's understandable!" Maribel said defensively. "I mean, you only submitted that application on a whim. I bet you never expected that full scholarship!"

"I didn't," Santana said. "But now I also feel guilty that all that money sort of went to waste."

"No, the real waste would have been you throwing away four years of your life committing to a place that you didn't want to be," Maribel said. "But how's work been?"

"Oh, the soccer team is great," Santana said. "I really loved working with the girls and the other coaches. But they even gave me a lot of crap. One of the freshman girls even came up to me and said that I should be coaching the boys' soccer team to match my sexuality."

"How rude," Maribel scowled, accepting a glass of water from the waiter. After he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Everything is so expensive here!"

"It is New York, mom!" Santana giggled, sipping her water and getting comfortable in her outdoors seat, well under the shade of the table umbrella.

"Well at least you're making money now. Maybe you can spend it on a school that you actually would want to attend. Have you applied anywhere?" Maribel asked.

Santana shook her head. "I figured maybe I'll just go to some community college in Lima and get some prerequisites out of the way next year. Maybe then I can find a way to project my image."

Suddenly, a couple of college students walked past with video cameras. Santana recognized one of them.

"Wes!" Santana called.

"Hey!" Wes exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I don't remember your name but I seriously do recognize you from New Directions!"

Santana giggled. "I'm Santana Lopez. This is my mom. We're just in New York to have a look around. Mom, this is Wes. He was captain of the Warblers back in 2010."

Wes beamed. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez. And nice to see you again, Santana. Are you attending school around here?" he asked.

"I'm not, actually," Santana said. "I'm thinking about it though. It really is such an exciting environment."

"Oh it is!" Wes said. "I'm a sophomore at NYADA and I see Rachel around a lot. I'm about to go back to campus soon to turn in a final paper for a music history class."

"Nice!" Santana exclaimed, waving goodbye as Wes walked off with his friend.

"He seems nice," Maribel said. "Is he gay too?"

Santana giggled. "No, he's not. But he is really sweet." Santana looked down. "I don't know. I just hate feeling pressured to make up my mind about these sorts of things. Everything either costs too much, or I'm not worthy of this or that, or something else."

"Talk about it," Maribel said. "I think I'd have to give up my whole wallet just to order this rack of lamb!"

Song: "Price Tag" by Jessie J.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
_I wonder how they sleep at night._  
_When the sale comes first,_  
_And the truth comes second,_  
_Just stop for a minute and_  
_Smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
_Acting so damn mysterious?_  
_Got your shades on your eyes_  
_And your heels so high_  
_That you can't even have a good time_

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
_Everybody look to their left_  
_Everybody look to their right_  
_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_We're paying with love tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_  
_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag._

_We need to take it back in time,_  
_When music made us all unite!_  
_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
_Am I the only one getting tired?_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
_Money can't buy us happiness_  
_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_  
_Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Wes' Friend]_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Well, keep the price tag_  
_And take the cash back_  
_Just give me six strings and a half stack_  
_And you can, can keep the cars_  
_Leave me the garage_  
_And all I, yes all I need_  
_Are keys and guitars_  
_And guess what, in 30 seconds_  
_I'm leaving to Mars_  
_Yeah we leaving across_  
_These undefeatable odds_  
_It's like this man_  
_You can't put a price on a life_  
_We do this for the love_  
_So we fight and sacrifice_  
_Every night_  
_So we ain't gonna stumble and fall_  
_Never_  
_Waiting to see a sign of defeat_  
_Uh uh_  
_So we gonna keep everyone_  
_Moving their feet_  
_So bring back the beat_  
_And then everyone sing_

_[Santana]_

_It's not about the money_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Yeah yeah_  
_Oh-oh_  
_Forget about the price tag_

Santana started out singing at their lunch table while Maribel asked the waiter about the prices for a simple salad. Then she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked through the streets of New York. There was so much beauty left and right. She then walked into a beautiful jewelry store and admired all of the 'bling bling' and even offered up some money for a pretty bracelet. Slipping the bracelet onto her wrist, Santana bumped into Wes and his friend, and together they walked through the streets of New York, gathering up the attention of various upperclassmen NYADA singers. Finally, they full circled around the block and Santana went back to the restaurant.

"Mom?" Santana asked.

"Yes honey?" Maribel asked. "I finally ordered a salad and it still cost like fifteen dollars!"

"I think that New York is the place for me after all," Santana said with a genuine grin.

* * *

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!" the commander barked.

West Point.

Finn absolutely hated it here. For a three-year varsity quarterback, you would think that he'd be more in shape. But that wasn't the case. Indeed, many of the other guys were in even worse shape. But a vast majority of them had this type of physical strength since their freshman year. You could see their biceps through their short-sleeved shirts. You could see the separation between their broad chests under their uniforms. Their speed was remarkable, and their sheer strength was just incredible.

Finn? Well, he was trying his best. His pushups were okay, but he couldn't do two every three seconds. He passed out after fifty sit-ups, while the others had already reached a hundred. His five-hundred-yard sprint was deemed unacceptable by the commander because by then, a sumo wrestler could have beheaded Finn with a samurai sword.

"I'll be calling up your old football coach to corroborate that you really were a three-year varsity quarterback in high school. I never would believe it!" the commander barked.

"It's just taking a while for me to get used to it!" Finn defended one day in the commander's quarters.

"Well I don't care how long it takes you to get used to it. You've been here for almost two months already and you've proven to be one of our lowest ranking soldiers here!" the commander shouted ferociously.

Finn widened his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The commander pursed his lips together and stood up. "I've met a lot of men before that had the same problems as you. Most of them never made it past the first month. Why, even my own son quit after twenty days here. But military isn't for everybody. It takes a truly determined person to stick it out this long, and still swear to their commanding officers that they'll improve.

"I knew your father, you know. Chris. Or, Christopher. We both joined the army together. I walked into the recruitment facility in Cincinnati and met him there. We hit it off right away. We weren't best friends, of course, but younger soldiers tend to stick around the people who are of their own age; their own rank.

"When we went off to battle in the Middle East, I was almost killed. I made the mistake of not checking 'round the corners of unfamiliar territory. I was shot in the shoulder, at a perfect angle for the bullet to enter my heart. Chris was there too, as I recall. I remember him evacuating a building. He was fearless, brave, and he never backed down even after a bomb blew that building up."

Finn was almost to tears by now, having never known this much about his father.

"And of course, when I found out about his death in Cincinnati, I was shocked. I never would have thought that Chris was the guy to die young. It's a shame that he died of drugs, and not defending his country. But rest assured, I disagree with his dishonorable discharge status. Because in his time as a warrior, your father was one of the most courageous and noble men that I had ever known, Hudson. I want you to know that."

Finn nodded, sniffled, and wiped away his tears. The commander cracked a smile, stepping out of his shoes as the fearful mentor, and now as the compassionate grief counselor.

"It's a tough loss kid, and I know that you're going through a hard time. Just keep it up. You've got a lot of potential. Just do what makes you proud, and do what you need to do to make it happen."

"I think I need to sing a song," Finn said.

"A SONG?" the commander barked in disbelief. "When I say that kinda thing, I mean that you should join a gym, buy an 'INSANITY' workout DVD, change your diet, something like that. Do you know what singing does to military soldiers? It's a distraction! You can't be humming a tune while you're conducting a high-stake mission!"

"But singing is the thing that makes me proud," Finn said. "When I sing, I feel like I can do anything, and I feel inspired by it."

The commander eyed Finn down from head to toe. "Alright, Hudson. You go ahead and sing that little song of your's. But don't get too comfortable with it. When you're out in the field, the only thing on your mind should be the plan of execution and everyone's safety."

"Got it, sir!" Finn cheered. He looked out the window and saw the buildings of New York. This was his life now. And somewhere in that mass of buildings was his step-brother and fiancée.

Song: "Red, White, and Blue" by Lynyrd Skynyrd

_We don't have no plastic L.A. Frynds,  
ain't on the edge of no popular trend.  
Ain't never seen the inside of that magazine GQ.  
We don't care if you 're a lawyer, or a texas oil man,  
or some waitress busting ass in some liquor stand.  
If you got Soul  
We hang out with people just like you_

_My hair's turning white,_  
_my neck's always been red,_  
_my collar's still blue,_  
_we've always been here_  
_just trying to sing the truth to you._  
_Yes you could say_  
_we've always been,_  
_Red, White, and Blue_

_Ride our own bikes To Sturgis_  
_we pay our own dues,_  
_smoking camels, drinking domestic BREWS_  
_You want to know where I have been_  
_just look at my hands_  
_Yeah, I've driven by the White House,_  
_Spent some time in jail._  
_Momma cried but she still wouldn't pay my bail._  
_I ain't been no angel,_  
_But even God, he understands._

_My hair's turning white,_  
_my neck's always been red,_  
_my collar's still blue,_  
_we've always been here_  
_just trying to sing the truth to you._  
_Yes you could say_  
_we've always been,_  
_Red, White, and Blue_

_Yeah that's right!_

_My Daddy worked hard, and so have I,_  
_paid our taxes and gave our lives_  
_to serve this great country_  
_so what are they complaining about_

_Yeah we love our families, we love our kids_  
_you know it is love that makes us all so rich_  
_That's where were at,_  
_If they don't like it they can just_  
_get the HELL out!_

_Yeah!_

_My hair's turning white,_  
_my neck's always been red,_  
_my collar's still blue,_  
_we've always been here_  
_just trying to sing the truth to you._  
_Yes you could say_  
_we've always been,_  
_Red, White, and Blue_

_oh..oh..Red, White, and Blue..._

_Red, White, and Blue_

_oh..oh...Red, White, and Blue_

The song started out with Finn in the commander's office, then heading down to the weight room to condition his body to prepare himself for the rigorous obstacle course. Once on the actual course, Finn struggled through, but continued to push on. Finally, the song ended with all of the West Point soldiers saluting to the red, white, and blue flag of the United States of America.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kurt walked into their new Washington D.C. home. Burt and Carol were sitting on the couch, with space in between them for Kurt to sit down. Kurt had actually just came home from a little fashion designing seminar. He designed and sewed his entire outfit. Well, except for the shoes, socks and underwear. But the envelope in Carol's hand hushed Kurt up. _

_Trembling from head to toe, Kurt plopped himself steadily onto the couch between his father and step-mother. He took the envelope into his shaking hands and slit the top open. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt unfolded the piece of paper and began to read._

_In just two seconds, he opened his mouth wide, screamed to a high F, and leapt into the air. Carol and Burt hopped up to congratulate him and leap around in excitement, too. _

"_I can't believe I made it!" Kurt cried, literally wiping tears away from his face._

"_Oh my goodness, sweetie, you so deserve this!" Carol cried._

"_You got your ticket to a brighter future, son!" Burt said proudly. _

"They were both so ecstatic!" Kurt laughed, joining Rachel in for some tea at a café at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. "Goodness, this entire place is so exquisite!"

"I know, it does feel like you're in a first class hotel, doesn't it?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, it really prepares you for that setting that you're going to get when you've become a Broadway star!"

Kurt grinned and squealed in excitement. "I can't believe that this is going to be my life, day in and day out, starting in August!"

"I'm just glad that they're allowing you in as a sophomore! You'll have to take a few freshman classes next year, since they didn't offer it at that college in D.C. But I think you'll have an easier time in dance class than I did," Rachel said.

"I hardly believe that," Kurt giggled. "You're the classically trained ballet dancer who won her first dance competition at, what, three years old?"

"Three months, actually," Rachel said.

Kurt shook his head and downed his last sip of tea.

"So," Rachel said. "What are Burt and Carol going to be doing while you are in New York?"

"Dad's still going to be in D.C. for at least one more year, but he and Carol can go back to Lima more frequently since he's become more accustomed to making it to congressional meetings on time," Kurt said. "They like it there."

"Oh, I'll bet!" Rachel said. "So did you hear anything from the seniors? Mercedes called me up to tell me that Artie got accepted to Southern California."

"Yeah, Mercedes told me the same thing," Kurt said. "I'm so happy for him. Blaine keeps telling me that his chances for NYADA aren't looking so good."

"Well let's not get our hopes up," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I mean, with Blaine having experience as a Glee Club lead vocalist, two-time musical theater lead at McKinley High, two-time Glee Club lead vocalist at a high-ranked private school, being in National Honor Society, and Student Body President, an 1810 SAT, and 3.8 cumulative GPA, I think that his chances at getting accepted to any other school is high," Kurt said.

"Yeah…" Rachel said. "How do you think Finn is doing at West Point?"

"You miss him?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded. "I miss Blaine a lot, too…"

Song: "I Know Him So Well" from Chess

_[Kurt]__  
__Nothing is so good it lasts eternally__  
__Perfect situations must go wrong__  
__But this has never yet prevented me__  
__Wanting far too much for far too long.__  
__Looking back I could have played it differently_

_Learned a little more before I fell__  
__But it took time to understand the man__  
__Now at least I know I know him well_

_[Kurt and (Rachel)]__  
__Wasn't it good? (Oh so good)__  
__Wasn't he fine? (Oh so fine)__  
__Isn't it madness__  
_

_[Both]_

_He can't be mine?_

_[Kurt]__  
__But in the end he needs__  
__A little bit more than me - __  
__More security_

_[Rachel]__  
__He needs his fantasy__  
__And freedom_

_[Kurt]__  
__I know him so well._

_[Rachel]__  
__No one in your life is with you constantly__  
__No one is completely on your side__  
__And though I move my world to be with him__  
__Still the gap between us is too wide._

_[Rachel and (Kurt)]_

_Looking back I could (Looking back I could)__  
__Have played it (Have played things)__  
__Differently (Some other way)_

_Won a few more moments who can tell (I was just a little careless, maybe)_

_[Rachel (with Kurt)]__  
__But I was__  
__Ever so much__  
__Younger then (But at least I know him well)__  
__Now at least (Now at least)_

_[BOTH]__  
__I know I know him well_

_[Rachel with (Kurt)]_

_Wasn't it good? (Oh so good)__  
__Wasn't he fine? (Oh so fine)__  
__Isn't it madness_

_[BOTH]__  
__He won't be mine?__  
__Didn't I know__  
__How it would go?__  
__If I knew from the start__  
__Why am I falling apart?_

_[Rachel]__Wasn't it good?__  
__Wasn't he fine?_

_[Kurt]__Isn't it madness__  
_

_[Both]_

_He won't be mine?_

_[Kurt]__  
__But in the end he needs a__  
__Little bit more than me -__  
__More security_

_[Rachel]__  
__He needs his__  
__Fantasy and freedom_

_[Kurt]__  
__I know him so well_

_[Rachel]__  
__It took time to understand him_

_[BOTH]__  
__I know him so well_

Rachel and Kurt stuffed their soaked handkerchiefs into their purses and blew their noses into tissues.

"One day soon," Kurt said through a tiny muffled sob, "we'll all be together again."

* * *

"Good evening class," the professor chimed, stepping into the room. "So, before your final solos, the last major assignment we had to do was final duets. So everyone, please sit next to your partners."

Rachel scooted over closer to Jesse. Their relationship had sure changed for the better. With Jesse finally achieving his dream of becoming Broadway bound, or at least attending a Broadway school, his mood and attitude was much better and less evil and nasty like it was before. No threats to Rachel at all!

"But," the professor said. "As a new voice teacher, from my feedback last year, I can't have the first group intimidating all the others. So, all of you are going to be intimidated by someone special."

"Who is it?" Jesse asked.

"He's a sophomore and graduated top of this particular class last year," the professor exclaimed. "Ms. Berry, you might know him as Wes, an alumnus of Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio.

"Oh my gosh, I do know him!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands and grinning like a fool as Wes stepped into the room with his usual perfect posture and determined face.

"Hey everyone!" Wes said, waving to the class. "So, this is my final solo from last year. And according to the professor, this song may not be used by any of you for your own final solo, just because I can't give you the satisfaction of you guys hearing me sing it."

"That's right," the professor said strictly.

Song: "Corner of the Sky" from Pippin

[Wes]_  
__Everything has its season__  
__Everything has its time__  
__Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme__  
__Cats fit on the windowsill__  
__Children fit in the snow__  
__Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble__  
__Eagles belong where they can fly__  
__I've got to be where my spirit can run free__  
__Got to find my corner of the sky_

_Every man has his daydreams__  
__Every man has his goal__  
__People like the way dreams have__  
__Of sticking to the soul__  
__Thunderclouds have their lightning__  
__Nightingales have their song__  
__And don't you see I want my life to be__  
__Something more than long..._

_Rivers belong where they can ramble__  
__Eagles belong where they can fly__  
__I've got to be where my spirit can run free__  
__Got to find my corner of the sky_

_So many men seem destined__  
__To settle for something small__  
__But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all__  
__So don't ask where I'm going__  
__Just listen when I'm gone__  
__And far away you'll hear me singing__  
__Softly to the dawn:_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble__  
__Eagles belong where they can fly__  
__I've got to be where my spirit can run free__  
__Got to find my corner of the sky_

The class applauded enthusiastically.

"That was amazing!" Rachel fawned.

"Aw, thanks, Rachel!" Wes said, shaking her hand as he exited the room. "Bye, professor!"

"See you later, Wes! Thanks for demonstrating!" the professor called. "And now, the first duet. Do we have any volun—"

"WE VOLUNTEER!" Rachel barked, raising her and Jesse's hands into the air.

The professor widened her eyes and nodded, shifting her eyeglasses slightly and starting to grade Rachel and Jesse.

Song: "The Word of your Body" from Spring Awakening

(Rachel is singing Wendla's part, and Jonathan singing Melchior. [They actually did sing this on Broadway in Spring Awakening!] Enjoy!)

_WENDLA__  
__Just too unreal, all this__  
__Watching the words fall from my lips_

_MELCHIOR__  
__Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

_BOTH__  
__Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_MELCHIOR__  
__Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_WENDLA__  
__Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_MELCHIOR__  
__Holding her hand like some little tease_

_BOTH__  
__Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise__Just too unreal, all this…_

_WENDLA__  
__Watching his world slip through my fist_

_MELCHIOR__  
__Playing with her in your fantasies_

_BOTH__  
__Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise_

The class applauded, and so did the woman who just entered the room, adorned in her usual purple cardigan and her hat with the big quill sticking out.

"Madam Tibideaux!" Rachel exclaimed. "How did you like our performance?"

"I liked it," the professor inputted from behind her laptop.

"I absolutely _loved _it," Carmen said. "Congratulations to you both. If I may have a word outside with the both of you?"

Rachel and Jesse eyed each other, shrugged, and followed Carmen outside.

"How can we help you?" Jesse asked.

"I think the matter at hand is, how may I help you both?" Carmen pointed out. "You know, you both did have your struggles getting here. But after admitting the both of you, and seeing you progress through your freshman year of college, has really opened my eyes to the talent and assured promise that you both provide to this campus. Rachel. You were literally one of the worst applicants that I had reviewed last year. I almost accepted a student with almost no musical theater background. But after seeing this, I've realized that out of NYADA's musical theater program's Class of 2016, that you, by far, show the most promise among the girls."

Rachel beamed and grinned, and took a thankful bow. "Thank you so much, Madam Tibideaux. That means so much to me, coming from you."

"How about me, Madam Tibideaux?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Mr. St. James, I always admired your voice. When you encountered me at Nationals, just seeing your face made me realize after a minute, just how phenomenal the performance was at an amateur standpoint. But you certainly are no amateur anymore," Madam Tibideaux remarked. "I do see a several boys with just as much or greater promise than you, but you certainly are the only boy out of the class who can really accept the challenge and work above it."

Jesse grinned as well and bowed. "Thanks so much for your feedback."

"Good day to you both," Madam Tibideaux said, marching back to her office in the Admissions department.

Rachel nervously looked at Jesse. "I'm so anxious to know if Tina and Blaine got in."

"That's Asian Stutterer and Straight-Looking Gay Guy, right?" Jesse asked.

Rachel cocked her head and scowled. "Don't stereotype like that. But yes. I want to know if they made it in or not!"

"I don't know," Jesse said hesitantly. "They accepted one student out of Ohio last year, two this year, we know Hummel got in for next year. Personally, I'm not counting on either of them getting in on their first shot. With only twenty spots open, and kids from fifty states applying. The odds aren't looking so good, Rachel. They hardly ever have."

Rachel looked down sadly. "I know."


	21. Joe & the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

**Author's Note: We're nearing the end! Thanks for reading and I'm serious when I say, if you have any song suggestions for Nationals/Graduation/Beth's Birthday, please leave them in the comments! :) **

**This chapter focuses on the school musical. I strongly encourage you to listen along to the songs on YouTube. **

Mercedes strolled through the Dayton International Airport with her rolling bag in one hand and her purse in another. That was all she needed for the weekend. She'd be flying back to Los Angeles on Sunday to be back in time for her final exams. She pulled out her phone and dialed her speed dial number four: Sam Evans.

"Hello?" Sam asked from rehearsal. Mercedes had just landed at 4:00 after a half-hour delay with United Airlines. Sam was busy with the rehearsals for the musical, making its debut tonight.

"Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I just landed a few minutes ago. Heading down to find a cab now."

"Hope you had a great flight, babe," Sam said with a smile, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Are we still on for Breadstix for lunch tomorrow? Artie needs us back at school by 5:00, that's why."

"Yes, we're still on," Mercedes said. "I can't wait to see you. Break a leg tonight!"

"Thanks!" Sam said, blowing Mercedes a kiss through the phone.

Mercedes giggled and hung up, now descending down the escalator.

"Mercedes?" asked a voice from behind.

Mercedes turned around and gasped with joy. "Santana!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her. "You never told me you were coming back from New York already!"

"I live here, silly! You're the one who didn't tell me you were flying back to watch the musical!" she said.

"Hello, my boyfriend is in it! Of course I'm coming back to see it!" Mercedes defended.

"Oh my gosh, I could go off on a tangent right now and defend my point about how you're the one who's supposed to text me about coming back to Ohio! I could have given you a ride!" Santana said.

"Well speaking of ride, do you have one?" Mercedes asked, looking around the traffic outside the airport and looking at the flock of buses and taxis.

"Ugh, no, I don't," Santana sighed. "My mom caught an earlier flight out because her boss needed an extra hand at work today."

"Well then do you want to find a bus?" Mercedes asked. "It's going to take at least an hour-and-a-half to get back home, but we can each pay half price, right?"

"Good point!" Santana grinned, whistling down a transit bus and depositing her bag into the bus' belly compartment. Mercedes followed suit and climbed up the stairs, entering the bus behind Santana.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Dear God, I thought he was Figgins at first," Mercedes whispered. "Um, Lima, please?"

The driver sighed. "$16 per person," he said, holding out his hand. Mercedes and Santana both held out twenty dollar bills. The driver took the money and gave each of them back four dollars. He had to give Santana twelve quarters in addition to a one dollar bill.

"Say what?" Santana protested. "You mean I have to ride back to Lima, which is 58 miles away, with all these quarters jingling up in my pockets?"

Sensing the fact that she was about to be kicked off the bus, Santana followed Mercedes to the rear of the bus.

"Ugh, I miss school buses where all the cool kids claim the back," Mercedes said, relaxing into the window seat at the left. "I was never one of those kids."

"I was," Santana said. "Well, I was in freshman year and the first couple weeks of sophomore year."

For the rest of the bus ride, the two girls talked about their future pursuits.

"So you actually really do like New York?" Mercedes asked.

"I do," Santana said with a nod. "When I was walking through the streets, for the first time, I felt like I could live a life like that. Now that I'm back in Ohio, I'm just itching to go back. I never felt that way with Kentucky, even though traffic is so much better there. But what about you? Hit single?"

"It's not official yet," Mercedes joked. "I think he might be exaggerating. I'm pretty sure that even if I were to release a single, I'd be at least twenty-two by the time. But I did get to do backup singing for two tracks, and that's experience enough for me!"

"Seriously," Santana said. "In ten years, I'll have all your albums collected on CD, in my room," Santana joked.

"What? No. In ten years, I'll be bragging to all of my friends that I knew the superstar Santana Lopez since we were both fourteen," Mercedes said.

"I'm still not sure what type of superstar I'd like to be, though…" Santana said unsteadily.

* * *

Jacob burst into the dressing rooms and began interviewing some members of the cast.

"So, Tarantula-Head Joseph Hart, playing the character of your namesake, Joseph. What are you most looking forward to in this musical?" Jacob asked.

Joe smiled to the camera and journalists and began talking. "Well I hope that the audience takes away the important messages that this play talks about, like never taking advantage of family, and racial equality, and the struggle of life, and—"

"Let's just be thankful that he's not hoisting religion on our butts," Jacob said.

"Oh, are you an atheist?" Joe asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I—"

"Tina Cohen-Chang, otherwise known as Asian Number One and Asian Horror Movie. You will be featured in almost every song of the program tonight. What's a 21st century girl doing, starring vocally in a play dating before the Stone Age?" Jacob asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Joseph didn't live during the Stone Age, but I am indeed being featured very heavy on the vocals tonight. The thing about this musical is that it is entirely sung, and so the narrator, me, really has to give a lot of explanation to the audience to provide clarity and—"

"Boring. What about you, Irish? I walked in on your dress rehearsal yesterday and you were dressed like Elvis. I don't get it. What's with all these modern references being put into a play that's older than the world's oldest rock?" Jacob asked.

Rory widened his eyes. "Actually, I'm playing Pharaoh, and—"

"Oh, an Irish pharaoh? Goodness, this play is really going to the dogs already. But what say you, Ms. Caroline Mitchell, the least amateur actress of this cast?" Jacob moved on.

"Well I've actually been in this play before when I was younger, but I was only in the children's chorus. Now I'm just stepping it up a bit to being one of the three background ladies! By next year I will land the lead role in one of the school musicals and I'll be well on my way to stardom!" Caroline said confidently.

"No one likes a Rachel Berry around here, Caroline. Have you not noticed our "Thank Goodness She's Gone" not-welcome-home banner for her?" Jacob asked, pointing to the banner indeed still pinned to the wall. But it had since been defaced. "What about you, Nerissa Irvine? What's your role in this play?"

"I'm also one of the three background ladies so essentially we act wives, mistresses, Egyptians, and anywhere else in which our presence is needed," Nerissa explained.

"Alright to all my blog readers, it is now going to get better. We are now about to speak to one of the most shocking additions to this cast!" Jacob revealed. "None other than Becky Jackson!"

"Back off, Jew-Fro, I'm putting my makeup on!" she said ferociously.

"Oh, rawr!" Jacob taunted. "Ms. Jackson, what role are you playing tonight?"

"I'm the Baker," she said. "I have dreams about Pharaoh and I need to tell Joseph about it, and then I'm executed!"

"What about me!" Sugar exclaimed, rushing forward to force herself into the camera. "I'm Sugar Motta and I'm playing Potiphar's wife! I'm the flirtatious one!"

"Not now, rich bitch," Jacob said, moving into the boy's dressing room to find all the football players in their poor people rags as Jacob's brothers.

"So, football boys, it looks like you have all reached an all-time low for being a part of a cast of misfit losers!" Jacob teased.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" exclaimed one of the football players. "I'll have you know that the only reason we're in this play is that we were all flunking PE and we needed the extra credit from Coach Sue and Coach Beiste!"

"I don't believe that," Jacob said. "Jocks don't fail PE. You'd have to be one of the world's biggest idiots to need extra credit in that—" Jacob and his journalism staff ran off as a few football guys ran forward to strangle them. Shannon intervened just in time, blasting her whistle at full volume, bellowing out instructions for everyone to meet on stage for a pep talk circle.

When in the circle, Artie sat in the middle. "Hey, everyone!" he exclaimed. Everyone greeted him back. "So this has been an amazing few months with you all. I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work. Even all you athletes who took time out of your personal schedules to be here with us! Tonight is the big night; the big picture. We're all going to go out there and give the best performance that we've ever given. We've got a lot of important people out there watching us. Family, friends, teachers, and we've even got a lot of church members here. So while you're on stage, think about who we're performing about: Joseph, the king of dreams."

"Cheerios," Sue stepped in. "I just want to thank you all for your hard work. You really all got into your performances and this was the first time that I didn't feel threatened by your presence here. You've all proven just how versatile and open you are to new experiences."

"And football guys," Shannon said. "I know that this was tough for you, what with all those slushies that you endured the past month. But it's going to be over as of next Saturday! And I really hope that this musical taught you about time-management, responsibility, and the arts. It's something that's going to keep you happy and successful in life, even if you don't realize that now. We all need a creative outlet to relieve our stresses of life."

"And so," Artie said. "Let us go out there and rock it out! Good luck everyone!" Artie exclaimed. Everyone did a big circle high-five and went back to the dressing rooms, as the doors to the auditorium opened.

* * *

"Hi!" Emma greeted at the front desk in the lobby, for the play's ticket sales. "Just the two of you kids? That'll be twelve cents!"

The teenage brother plopped down a time and two pennies and took a copy of the program. "Do you think it was the right thing to up the costs?" she asked to Will.

"Yeah," Will said. "Burt's shop wasn't doing so well so we had to opt out of their sponsorship. Such a shame though, what with Burt in office now."

"Yeah," Emma said. "But at least the tickets are still widely affordable!"

"Yo, Will," said a voice at the front of the table. Will spat out his water. "Kendra?" he gasped.

"Yeah, it's me, so are you gonna set me up with a ticket or what?" she asked in her usual stupid idiotic voice.

"Oh, um, sure, how many?" he asked.

"What do you think, Square Chin, I got three kids and a husband and myself!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay," Will said. "A little help here, honey?" he whispered to Emma.

"Oh, so that will be $2.18," Emma said.

"Here's a five," Kendra's husband said nervously.

"$2.82 is your change!" Emma said brightly, pouring the money into his hand.

"Thank you!" Will said to the family, waving hello to his three former nephews. They hardly recognized him anymore. Kendra dismissed the thanks and walked off.

"Ugh," Will sighed.

* * *

"Get your hot and fresh MALASADAS here!" David cheered, standing boldly among a huge pile of boxes of malasadas. "Nine per box for only ten dollars!"

"Oh my gosh, I'll take one!" Santana said, giving David a twenty and taking ten back in return. "Oh my god, so good!" she exclaimed, rushing off to check out the rest of the concessions. "Hey, Ms. Holliday! What have you got here?"

"Oh hey there, hoy stuff!" Holly exclaimed. "Well I got my signature home-made tacos right here! We got vegetarian, cheese, and regular meat in both soft and hard shells! Two tacos and a can of soda for ten bucks!"

"Oh, I'll take it all!" Santana said excitedly, handing over her ten dollar bill and setting her tacos into her already half-empty box of malasadas. "Oh sweet Jesus," she said, walking over to Roz' concession stand.

"Popcorn, get your popcorn here!" she exclaimed. "Oh hey there, Salsa Caliente and Lil' Oprah! Care for a popcorn? Ten dollars for that and a bottle of water!"

Mercedes grinned and pushed forward a ten-dollar bill on Roz' counter and walked off with a bag of popcorn and a bottle of water. "Shall we go in?" she asked to Santana.

"I think we shall!" Santana said eagerly. The two walked into the auditorium and took their seats just in time for the lights to dim and the curtains to open.

* * *

Tina breathed in a deep breath as the red curtains lifted up. The spotlight latched itself onto Tina's solitary figure in the dimmed stage. More lights came on, and Brad started playing the piano.

Song: "Prologue" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (JATD)

_Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do__  
__Before their time on this planet is through__  
__Some just don't have anything planned__  
__They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand__  
__Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right__  
__But if by chance you are here for the night__  
__Then all I need is an hour or two__  
__To tell the tale of a dreamer like you__  
__We all dream a lot - some are lucky, some are not__  
__But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real__  
__You are what you feel_

_But all that I say can be told another way__  
__In the story of a boy whose dream came true_

_And it could be you_

Tina sang along the stage, bending down to sing to as many children in the audience as possible. The little innocent smiles on their faces brought so much light to the program. Santana and Mercedes were already hugging each other, munching away on tacos. Emma was brushing a tear away from her cheek and Will was smiling very broadly down at the production below, as the Brad continued the program, as Joseph and the children's choir ascended the stage.

Song: "Any Dream Will Do" from JATD

_Joseph:__  
__I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain__  
__To see for certain what I thought I knew__  
__Far far away, someone was weeping__  
__But the world was sleeping__  
__Any dream will do_

_Joseph & Children:__  
__I wore my coat, with golden lining__  
__Bright colours shining, wonderful and new__  
__And in the east, the dawn was breaking__  
__And the world was waking__  
__Any dream will do_

_Joseph:__  
__A crash of drums, a flash of light__  
__My golden coat flew out of sight__  
__The colours faded into darkness__  
__I was left alone_

_Joseph & Children:__  
__May I return to the beginning__  
__The light is dimming, and the dream is too__  
__The world and I, we are still waiting__  
__Still hesitating__  
__Any dream will do_

Stage smoke flooded the stage as Joseph made his way out dressed in dress whites. The sweet little children harmonized in the background, while Joe sang to many of them in particular. It was then that Tina reappeared on stage and handed Joseph the technicolored coat, to begin the point of the next song. The backdrop of the stage changed from plain black to an Israel dessert. Blaine, dressed as old man Jacob, led his eleven other sons, played by the football boys, onto the stage to join Tina, Joseph, and the children's choir.

Song: Jacob and Sons from JATD

_Narrator__: __  
__Way way back many centuries ago,__  
__Not long after the Bible began__  
__Jacob lived in the land of Canaan,__  
__A fine example of a family man.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Depended on farming to earn their keep.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Spent all of his days in the fields with sheep.__  
__Jacob was the founder of a whole new nation__  
__Thanks to the number of children he had__  
__He was also known as Israel, but most of the time__  
__His sons and his wives used to call him Dad.__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__A remarkable family in anyone's book._

_Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble & Children__: _

_Reuben was the eldest of the children of Israel__  
__With Simeon and Levi the next in line__  
__Naphtali and Isaachar with Asher and Dan__  
__Zebulun and Gad took the total to nine__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Benjamin and Judah, which leaves only one__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons,__  
__Joseph - Jacob's favourite son__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob, Jacob and sons__  
__Jacob, Jacob, Jacob__  
__Jacob and…__  
__Sons_

The final belt had many of the audience in a standing ovation. But that was definitely not the end of it.

Song: "Joseph's Coat" from JATD

_Jacob__: __  
__Joseph's mother, she was quite my favourite wife__  
__I never really loved another all my life__  
__And Joseph was my joy because__  
__He reminded me of her_

_Narrator__: __  
__Through young Joseph, Jacob lived his youth again__  
__Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then__  
__It made the rest feel second best__  
__And even if they were -__  
_

_Brothers__: __  
__Being told we're also-rans__  
__Does not makes us Joseph fans__  
_

_Narrator:_

_But where they had really missed the boat is__  
_

_Brothers__:__  
__We're great guys but no-one seems to notice__  
_

_Narrator__:__  
__Joseph's charm and winning smile__  
__Failed to slay them in the aisle__  
__And his father couldn't see the danger__  
__He could not imagine any danger__  
__He just saw in Joseph all his dreams come true__  
__Jacob wanted to show the world he loved his son__  
__To make it clear that Joseph was the special one__  
__So Jacob bought his son a coat__  
__A multi-coloured coat to wear_

_Jacob, Blaine and Female Ensemble__:_

_Joseph's coat was elegant__  
__The cut was fine__  
__The tasteful style was the__  
__Ultimate in good design__  
__And this is why it caught the eye__  
__A king would stop and stare__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__And when Joseph tried it on__  
__He knew his sheepskin days were gone__  
_

_Narrator & Female Ensemble & Children__: __  
__Such a dazzling coat of many colours__  
__How he loved his coat of many colourss__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__In a class above the rest__  
__It even went well with his vest__  
__Such a stunning coat of many colours__  
__How he loved his coat of many colours__  
__It was red and yellow and green and__  
__Brown and blue__  
__Joseph's brothers weren't__  
__Too pleased with what they saw_

_Brothers: __  
__We have never liked him__  
__All that much before__  
__And now this coat__  
__Has got our goat__  
__We feel life is unfair__  
_

_Narrator, Female Ensemble & Children:__  
__And whem Joseph graced the scene__  
__His brothers turned a shade of green__  
__His astounding clothing took the biscuit_

_Brothers:__  
__Quite the smoothest person in the district__  
_

_Joseph & Female Ensemble: __  
__I look handsome, I look smart__  
__I am a walking work of art__  
__Such a dazzling coat of colours__  
__How I love my coat of many colours__  
_

_Narrator, Ensemble, Children, (Joseph)__: __  
__It was red and yellow and green and brown__  
__And scarlet and black and ochre and peach__  
__And ruby and olive and violet and fawn__  
__And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve (I look handsome, I look smart)__  
__And cream and crimson and silver and rose (I'm a walking work of art)__  
__And azure and lemon and russet and grey (Such a dazzling coat of many colors)__  
__And purple and white and pink and orange (How I love my coat of many colors)__  
__And red and yellow and green and brown and__  
__Scarlet and black and ochre and peach__  
__And ruby and olive and violet and fawn__  
__And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve__  
__And cream and crimson and silver and rose__  
__And azure and lemon and russet and grey__  
__And purple and white and pink and orange__  
__And blue_

Jaelyn, sitting with some girls from the volleyball team, gasped at the many colors. "How did they memorize all that?" she whispered.

"I have no idea how they did that," Mercedes whispered to Santana.

"I don't even know a quarter of those colors in Spanish," Will whispered to Emma.

The next number that can on was "Joseph's Dreams," featuring the football players as the eleven brothers, singing of their jealousy and rage towards Joseph's dreams that placed himself higher than the rest.

"Who knew they had it in them?" Mercedes asked to Santana, who shrugged.

Momentarily, Greg and his baseball and basketball captains came on stage to seize Joseph from his brothers. Then the brothers broke the news to Jacob, who dashed away in deep sadness. Then the female ensemble and the three ladies, Caroline, Brittany, and Nerissa came on to act as the brothers' wives, dancing away in happiness to have that blasted Joseph gone to slavery.

And now, Tina and Greg and his duo male ensemble made their way onto the stage, closely followed by Sam, playing Potiphar; and Sugar, playing Potiphar's wife, who playfully flirted with Joseph and danced with him right under her husband's nose.

Song: "Potiphar" from JATD

_Narrator__: __  
__Joseph was taken to Egypt in chains and sold,__  
__Where he was bought by a captain named by Potiphar__  
_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__: __  
__Potiphar had very few cares__  
__He was one of Egypt's millionaires__  
__Having made a fortune buying shares in__  
_

_Potiphar__: __  
__Pyramids_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__: __  
__Potiphar had made a huge pile__  
__Owned a large percentage of the Nile_

_Potiphar: __  
__Meant that I could really live in style__  
_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__: __  
__And he did__ (Potiphar: Oh I do.)_

_Narrator__: __  
__Joseph was an unimportant__  
__Slave who found he liked his master__  
__Consequently worked much harder__  
__Even with devotion__  
__Potiphar could see that Joseph__  
__Was a cut above the average__  
__Made him leader of his household__  
__Maximum promotion_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__:__  
__Potiphar was cool and so fine__  
_

_Potiphar__: __  
__But my wife would never toe the line__  
_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__: __  
__It's all there in chapter thirty-nine__  
__Of Genesis__  
__She was beautiful but_

_Mrs. Potiphar__: __  
__Evil__  
_

_Narrator & Male Ensemble__: __  
__Saw a lot of men against his will__  
__He would have to tell he that she still__  
__Was his__ (Potiphar: You're mine)__  
_

_Narrator: __  
__Joseph's looks and handsome figure__  
__Had attracted her attention__  
__Every morning she would beckon__  
_

_Mrs. Potiphar__: __  
__Come and lie with me love__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Joseph wanted to resist her,__  
__Till one day she proved too eager__  
__Joseph cried in vain__  
_

_Joseph__: __  
__Please stop__  
__I don't believe in free love__ (Mrs. Potiphar: Pity…)__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Potiphar was counting shekels__  
__In his den below the bedroom__  
__When he heard a mighty rumpus__  
__Clattering above him__  
__Suddenly he knew his riches__  
__Couldn't buy him what he wanted__  
__Gold would never make him happy__  
__If she didn't love him_

_Narrator, Ensemble & Children__: __  
__Letting out a mighty roar__  
__Potiphar burst through the door__  
_

_Potiphar__: __  
__Joseph, I'll see you rot in jail__  
__The things that you have done are beyond the pale__  
_

_Narrator, Ensemble & Children__: __  
__Poor, poor Joseph, locked up in a cell__  
__Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell__  
__Poor, poor Joseph, locked up in a cell__  
__Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell__  
__Locked up in a cell_

Sugar's amazing flirting and Joseph's awkward obedience was so hilarious to the audience. The volleyball girls were snickering into each other's shoulders. Santana and Mercedes had coughed up on their diet coke and water. But the thought of seeing poor Joseph being thrown into a cell was so sad, especially the song he sang in it. After that number was over, Tina, a few designated football players, and the male and female ensembles joined in, as well as Blaine and Becky as the Buttler and Baker.

Song: "Go, Go, Go Joseph" from JATD

_Narrator__: __  
__Joseph's luck was really out,__  
__His spirit and his fortune low__  
__Alone he sat, alone he thought__  
__Of happy times he used to know_

_First Man__:  
__Hey dreamer, don't be so upset__  
_

_Second Man__: _

_Hey Joseph, you're not beaten yet__  
_

_Narrator & Ensemble__: __  
__Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say__  
__Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day__  
__Don't give up Joseph fight till you drop__  
__We've read the book and you come at on top__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Now into Joseph's prison cell__  
__Were flung two very frightened men__  
_

_Baker & Buttler__: __  
__We don't think we will ever__  
__See the light of day again__  
__Hey Joseph, help us if you can__  
__We've had dreams that we don't understand__  
_

_Narrator & Ensemble__: __  
__Both men were servants of Pharaoh the King__  
__Both in the doghouse for doing their thing__  
_

_Narrator__: _

_One was a baker, a cook in his prime__  
__One was a buttler, the Jeeves of his time__  
_

_Joseph__: __  
__Tell me of your dreams my friends__  
__And I will tell you what they show__  
__Though I cannot guarantee__  
__To get it right, I'll have a go__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__First the buttler, trembling took the floor__  
__Nervously he spoke of what he saw__  
_

_Buttler__: __  
__There I was standing in front of a vine__  
__I picked some grapes and I crushed them to wine__  
__I gave some to Pharaoh who drank from my cup__  
__I tried to interpret but I had to give up__  
_

_Joseph__:_

_You will soon be free my friend__  
__So do not worry any more__  
__The king will let you out of here,__  
__You'll buttle as you did before__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Next the baker rose to tell his dream__  
__Hoping it would have a similar theme__  
_

_Baker__: __  
__There I was standing with baskets of breads__  
__High in the sky I saw birds overhead__  
__Who flew to my baskets and ate every slice__  
__Give me the message - like his would be nice__  
_

_Joseph__: __  
__Sad to say your dream is not__  
__The kind of dream I'd like to get__  
__Pharaoh has it in for you,__  
__Your execution date is set__  
__Don't rely on all I said I saw__  
__It's just that I have not been wrong before__  
_

_Ensemble__: __  
__Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say__  
__Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day__  
__Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime__  
__You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time__  
__Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say__  
__Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day__  
__Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime__  
__You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time_

_Go, go, go, go__  
__Go, go, go, go__  
__Go, go, go, go__  
__Go, go, go, go__  
__Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go__  
__Joseph you know what they say__  
__Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday__  
__Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime__  
__You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Joseph you know what they say__  
__Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday__  
__Sha la la Joseph you're still in your prime__  
__You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time_

_Narrator__: __  
__Ahead of your time_

_Joseph__: __  
__Ahead of my time_

_Narrator__: __  
__Ahead of your time_

_Joseph__: __  
__Ahead of my_

_All__: __  
__Time_

The final belted note marked the end of the first act. The audience were all on their feet, giving the cast a standing ovation.

"Attention all members of the audience, we will be having a 30-minute intermission. Thank you for watching, and please be back by 8:30 PM!" Artie said on the school's intercom.

Some of the cast was even allowed to enjoy the intermission festivities. Caroline and Nerissa had changed out of their background dancer outfits and were looking around. Nerissa was first and foremost interested in the two people dressed in white outfits in the middle of the lobby: missionaries.

"Hi! Can we interest you in joining the Jesus Christ Church of Latter Day Saints?" the first one asked.

"Oh, I'm already a baptized member of the Christian Church," she said. "But this is fascinating! I can't wait to go on a mission! Neither can Joseph. He's the lead in our musical. Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from California," the boy said. "I actually did want to do a mission call to Korea and Thailand, but I couldn't learn the languages in time to go," he said sadly.

"You have a country accent!" the girl remarked. "Are you from around here?"

"I'm from Alabama," Nerissa said. "But where are you from?"

"I'm actually from Michigan. My mission call wasn't too far away, but it's a mission, definitely," she said.

"Fantastic," Nerissa breathed. "I'd love to go abroad for my mission, especially Europe! That'd be fascinating!"

"Hello, what's this?" Emma asked, peaking into the little trio.

"Oh, I'm talking to these missionaries!" Nerissa said brightly.

"Missionaries?" Sue asked. "In a public school?"

The two missionaries widened their eyes.

"Well," the girl started. "See, a few members of the Roman Catholic Church notified us that this school was putting on a show of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat," she said.

"And we just thought that this would be a great opportunity to show the greatness of religion, because the topic of music is essentially Christian-based," he said.

"Well to be quite honest, I'm only two steps away from grabbing your white virgin clothes, splashing some ketchup on them, and dumping you out of our doorstep right away. But because you didn't march up to my doorstep, unannounced, knock on it and stand there for two minutes waiting for me to open the door, while I'm inside tip-toeing around trying to fake the illusion that I'm not home, I'm going to let this one slide. But good luck persuading anyone to join your little house of believers. Once an atheist, most likely always an atheist. Not that I'm an atheist, no. I consider myself a Protestant. 'Cause I'm a protester, like Martin Luther's little movement. And no, idiots, not Martin Luther King Jr. The original Martin Luther, the German monk!"

The two missionaries grinned to Sue's every word. "We totally understand," the girl said.

"Thanks very much for your time!" the boy thanked.

Nerissa turned back to the two missionaries. "It was so nice to meet you! My church is just two blocks from here. Maybe I'll see y'all on Sunday?"

"We actually might!" the girl said, waving goodbye and turning around to go recruit more people.

Nerissa returned to Caroline and they proceeded on to return to the dressing rooms to prepare for the next act.

Will and Emma, however, were helping around to maximize the final concessions sales. Something caught Will's eye though: Kendra was leading her husband and three kids away from the premises.

"Kendra, where are you going?" Will asked concernedly. Although they weren't his nephews anymore, Will was certainly feeling a pang of sympathy for the three crying boys.

"This was a rip-off, Will! Call us back when you find a more exciting play!" Kendra barked, although the three kids were protesting violently.

"No!"

"We don't wanna go!"

"I wanna see what happens to Joseph!"

But Kendra showed paid no heed to the three kids, and kept on moving towards the parking lot.

Emma looked on sadly. "She is such an awful mother," she said. "No mother should ever drag her child away from something like this."

* * *

"Best actors in this cast, go." Mercedes began the game.

"Best actress is Sugar. I don't think even I could flirt that well when my husband is right downstairs," Santana said. "Best actor… I gotta give it up to Joe. Tarantula-head is talented!"

"Best singers are definitely Tina and Joe," Mercedes said. "I never knew Joe had that much potential in him! I'm glad he's getting to shine this year."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, as the program will begin in two minutes," Shannon spoke over the school's PA system. The auditorium began to fill up while the lights started to dim, and the curtain had risen up.

The first song to open the second act was a sweet and harmonious tune sung by Tina and the children that pushed Mercedes to tears. Santana, admittedly, had put down her last malasada and was listening intently to every last word.

The orchestra services that Annie provided began playing, and a big Egyptian mask lifted up to expose the newest figure in this cast: Pharaoh, played by none other than Rory Flanagan. Tina and the children, as well as Blaine was the Buttler, and Joseph, reappeared on stage to begin the falling action of the musical's plot: Pharaoh needing Joseph to decipher his dreams to resolve the problems of Egypt. Once that song was over, Rory unleashed a theatrical "Pharaoh is in the house!" and began singing his Elvis-sounding song.

Song: "Song of the King" from JATD

Pharaoh & Female/Children Ensemble:  
_Well I was wandering along by the banks of the river__  
__When seven fat cows came out of the Nile, uh-huh__  
__And right behind these fine healthy animals came__  
__Seven other cows that were skinny and vile, uh-huh__  
__And then the thin cows ate the fat cows which I__  
__Thought would do them good, uh-huh__  
__But it didn't make them fatter like I thought__  
__A monster supper should_

_Because the thin cows were as thin__  
__As they had ever, ever, ever been__  
__Well this dream has got me baffled__  
__Hey, Joseph, what does it mean?_

_Well now you know that kings ain't stupid__  
__But I don't have a clue__  
__So don't be cruel Joseph__  
__Help me I beg of you_

_Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town__  
__When I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh__  
__They were ripe, they were golden but__  
__You've guessed it,__  
__Right behind them came seven other ears__  
__Tattered and torn, uh-huh_

_Then the bad corn ate the good corn__  
__And they came up from behind yes they did__  
__Now Joseph here's the punch line__  
__It's really gonna blow your mind_

_Because the bad corn was__  
__As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been__  
__Well this dream has got me all shook up__  
__Treat me nice and tell me what it means_

Pharaoh descended the stairs to the female Ensemble. He went over to the left wing of the stage and shook his body. The girls squealed, and one fainted. He migrated over to stage right and shook his body, to the repeated effect. And now, to continue the song.

_Hey, hey, hey Joseph__  
__Won't you tell poor old Pharaoh__  
__What does this crazy, crazy, crazy dream mean?__  
__Oh yeah_

But that wasn't it. Joseph had been listening intently to this song the whole time and knew exactly what the dream meant.

Song: "Pharaoh's Dream Explained" from JATD

_Joseph__: __  
__Seven years of bumper crops are on their way__  
__Years of plenty, endless wheat and tons of hay__  
__Your farms will boom, there won't be room__  
__To store the surplus food you grow__  
__After that, the future doesn't look so bright__  
__Egypt's luck will change completely overnight__  
__And famine's hand will stalk the land__  
__With food an all-time low__  
__Noble king, there is no doubt__  
__What your dreams are all about__  
__All these things you saw in your pajamas__  
__Are a long-range forecast for your farmers__  
_

_Joseph, Female Ensemble & Children__: __  
__And I'm sure it's crossed your mind__  
__What it is you have to find__  
__Find a man to lead you through the famine__  
__With a flair for economic planning__  
__But who this man could be__  
__I just don't know__  
__Who this man could be__  
__I just don't know__  
__Who this man could be__  
__I just don't know_

Who this man could be was Joseph himself. The rest of the musical was a huge hit. The Egyptians began storing all their crops to prepare for their seven-year famine. Tina took the audience back to the land of Canaan where Joseph's brothers were starving. They migrated over to Egypt to buy grain, and that's when Joseph rigged his brother Benjamin's bag with a golden cup, to frame the brothers who once sold him.

Song: "Who's the Thief" from JATD

_Joseph__: __  
__Stop, you robbers -__  
__Your little number's up__  
__One of you has stolen__  
__My precious golden cup__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Joseph started searching__  
__Through his brothers' sacks__  
__Everyone was nervous,__  
__No-one could relax__  
_

_Children__: __  
__Who's the thief?__  
__Who's the thief?__  
__Who's the thief?__  
__Who's the thief?__  
_

_Narrator & Children: _

_Is it Reuben? No.__  
__Is it Simeon? No.__  
__Is it Naphtali? No.__  
__Is it Dan? No.__  
__Is it Asher? No.__  
__Is it Isaachar? No.__  
__Is it Levi? No.__  
__Who's the man? __  
__Is it Zebulun? No.__  
__Is it Gad? No.__  
__Is it Judah? No.__  
__Is it him?__  
_

_Children__: __  
__Could it be, could it be__  
__Could it be, could it be__  
__Could it be, could it be__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Could it possibly be Banjamin?__  
_

_Children__: __  
__Yes. Yes. Yes.__  
_

_Joseph__: __  
__Benjamin, you nasty youth,__  
__Your crime has shocked me to the core__  
__Never in my whole career__  
__Have I encountered this before__  
__Guards, seize him! Lock him in a cell__  
__Throw the key into the Nile as well__  
_

_Narrator__: __  
__Each of the brothers fell to his knees__  
_

_Brothers__: __  
__Show him some mercy, oh mighty one please__  
__He would not do this, he must have been framed__  
__Jail us and beat us, we should be blamed._

To see the brothers take responsibility for Benjamin's actions proved to Joseph that they weren't the jealous brothers that they once were. Joseph revealed his identity to the brothers, and reunited with them and his father, Jacob, who came to Egypt as well. Finally, the entire cast came onto the stage to join in on a reprise of "Any Dream Will Do."

In the audience, Will and Emma were the first to mark the standing ovation, followed almost immediately by Mercedes and Santana, and then Jaelyn and her friends, the three directors (Artie merely raised his hands above his head as he applauded), and then the entire auditorium at large.

* * *

"We have just come out of the McKinley High auditorium following a production of 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat," directed by Artie Abrams, Coach Beiste, and Coach Sylvester. Here we have the narrator of this musical, Tina Cohen-Chang! How do you feel about the success of this production?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I'm thrilled, that's for sure!" Tina replied. "It seems to have been a huge hit for the kids so I hope they'll all be coming back for more! Productions continue tomorrow at ten A.M, and Friday and Saturday next week!"

"What would you say, Joseph Hart?" Jacob inquired.

"I had a blast," Joseph said coolly. "I never thought I'd ever get a lead role in a school musical! And I just talked with a couple missionaries outside and they loved it!"

"Rory Flanagan, the heart throb of all the female audience members! Why on Earth is Elvis playing Pharaoh and getting his jiggy down with the Egyptian ladies? Does he have no wife to commit to?"

Rory paused and widened his eyes. "Well that's just the way the part was written, I suppose."

Just then, Santana and Mercedes walked into the room.

"Great job, everyone!" Santana squealed.

"Everyone from my church said that they're all coming back next Saturday," Mercedes said.

"And," Will said, entering the dressing room. "You guys made just short of $400 in profit. I had to pay back Mr. Martinez, Ms. Holliday, Coach Roz, and Mr. Figgins for their starter donations, but it was just enough!" he exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Mercedes beamed. "That's almost enough money to get you all into Disneyland for the day!"

"You guys are so lucky," Santana scowled.

"Well we'll count that as our senior ditch day," Blaine said with a wink.

"Oh! Blaine Anderson! At the part where Jacob collapses to the ground, was he dead, or was he overcome with emotion to be reunited with Joseph?" Jacob Ben Israel asked.

"Um…" Blaine began. "Yeah, he was just so thrilled to see Joseph! He thought he was dead, after all."

"And Becky Faye Jackson is now the star of McKinley High!" Becky interrupted to shout into Jacob's microphone.

"Alright, everyone!" Artie said, wheeling into the room. "Remember that tomorrow and Saturday, the show starts at ten o' clock A.M. because the sophomores have their banquet that night!"

"Got it, Artie," Nerissa said.

"Doesn't leave us much time to get ready for the banquet though," Caroline said silently.

"Nah, that's plenty of time," Greg insisted.

"For a boy, maybe!" Nerissa said defensively.

"Alright everyone, that's enough jibber-jabber!" Sue commanded, marching into the dressing room. Shannon, holding Baby Jean, walked in behind her.

"We just wanted to say we're so proud of all of you," Shannon said. "Isn't that right, Jean?" The baby gave an adorable little 'coo' that sent all the girls into fits of "aaaw's!"

"Yeah, good work tonight, everyone!" Emma said. "We can't wait to see it again tomorrow!"

"Neither can I!" a voice said at the door as he dashed into the room.

"Unique!" Mercedes exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.

"I heard you were back in Ohio and I just had to come and see you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you are so awesome!" Mercedes said appreciatively.

"Why can't I have some rival show choir singer paying me visits?" Santana asked enviously.

"Well anyway, I also came to wish all of you luck at Nationals!" Unique said to all of the New Directions people. "We can't wait to compete against you all again!"

"Same for us," Sam said with a true smile. "Good luck to all you Vocal Adrenaline people!"

"Thank you so much!" Unique said, then turning to Mercedes. "I heard that Kurt got accepted to NYADA, too!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, he did!" Mercedes exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'll let him know that you stopped by!"

"Oh, thank you so much, girlfriend! I'll try and come back around graduation time!" he exclaimed, dashing back outside the door.

"So wait… is that a girl or a boy?" Greg asked obnoxiously, earning a slap on the back of the head by Santana.

"What do you think, airhead?" she asked violently.

"Alright guys," Will said, breaking up the tension. "You all did amazing tonight! Have a good night and drive safely!"

"Oh, we will," Brittany said.

"And I'll see you all at Nationals!" Mercedes said excitedly, exiting the dressing room too, hand-in-hand with Sam.

The rest of the cast members filed out and shut off the lights.


	22. Happy Birthday Too Beth

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday 'Too' Beth! I know that she was born at the end of the year, theoretically, but her due date according to Kendra was around Spring Break, so I feel that this was an appropriate time to dedicate this to Beth's birthday. Oh, and a character may or may not die in the next chapter, so I hope I did a good job of foreshadowing that. Also, we get to learn more about the sophomores and juniors, and watch as the seniors spend some of their last days in McKinley High. **

"This ain't working, Sue!" Roz exclaimed angrily. Their plot to bring Figgins down from his principal status had been going on for almost nine months now and it still has not succeeded.

"Roz, don't you think that maybe we should start backing off this issue?" Sue asked hesitantly.

"Sue, we're not succeeding BECAUSE we started backing off! Do you know how long it's been since a parent called to complain about the school? Sixteen hours. That is far down from our usual complaints coming in once every twenty minutes!" Roz explained. "Now, the economy ain't getting any better, and I want my money's worth if I'm going to keep working at this school, Sue! Because believe it or not, other schools have given me better offers. I'm an Olympic Bronze Medalist. I'm not obligated under any means to stay with this third-class citizen school, when I could be coaching competitive swimming for Dalton Academy or Carmel High!"

Sue shook her head. This was her first day back at work from her maternity leave. She hardly even had a maternity leave, what with all the Spring Musical directing and all the school visits she had. And on the plus side, she needed the money. Being a single parent to a baby girl, and working in a low-paying job, wasn't making ends meet. That's partially why Sue was so eager to take the principal job. But she remembered that staged affair she had with Figgins back in 2009, and even then he had stressed the unfortunate circumstances of his wife being laid off from her flight attendant position at American Airlines. She still hadn't found work, and Sue didn't want Figgins to suffer too.

"Sue, this is insane! The school year is almost over! I suggested this to you almost a year ago! Why isn't Figgins searching for another job by now?" Roz asked.

"Roz," Sue said. "Look, I know that I have so many reasons to go after that principal job. But Figgins has his economic uncertainty, too. I'm sorry but, I just can't justify stealing his job, just to make my life better… My daughter's life better. I'll find a second job, if I need to."

"Sue, you don't deserve that," Roz complimented. "Look, what if we meet up halfway. We can go steal the position from some rich superintendent and give Figgins that job! He certainly has the tenure status for something like that!"

"You can try that all you want, Roz," Sue said. "But I'm afraid that I'll have to step down from this constant war against Figgins' principal status."

"I'm going to have to agree," Shannon said, walking into the office. "Believe me, I could use some extra money, too. But I don't want to put an innocent person's financial stability in jeopardy, just to please the few of us."

"And what makes you so sure that no one else wants this opportunity?" Roz asked.

"We've both asked around," Sue said.

"_Will. Esme. I want to know if you're still up for overthrowing Figgins' job…"_

"_You know, Sue, I don't think we want to do that anymore," Emma said._

_"Yeah. We've got a kid coming along and all, and lots of doctor's bills to pay, but if we need extra money, we as parents are going to do everything we can to make extra cash," Will explained._

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want Figgins and his wife to suffer too, for what we've done," Emma said sympathetically._

"Oh, so the Scheuster's are out," Roz said. "What about everyone else? I'm sure they'd like to make extra money, too!"

"Even the lower-paid staff members of McKinley don't seem to think so," Shannon said.

"_Sandbags, would you agree with overthrowing Figgins just so we can get you a small pay raise?" Sue asked._

"_And remember… Figgins has a life too," Shannon stressed._

"_Well…" Santana began. "I would definitely like some extra money, but making minimum wage is better than being unemployed. And I've met Principal Figgins' wife at graduation last year. She's so nice. I don't want to steal both of their income."_

"So clearly, Roz, the consensus is absolutely against you," Shannon said.

"Fine…" Roz said disappointedly. "Well, I'd best be going," she said, walking out the door. Shannon and Sue exchanged one look to each other and followed her out. Even inside the hallway, one could see how stressed and downcast Figgins was. He had to put up with so much hatred from the students, who just didn't understand him.

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this," Sue said to herself, "but I really feel bad for him!"_

* * *

Puck waited in the baggage claim at the airport for Quinn to get her bag from the carousel. His flight had arrived in from Los Angeles about an hour ago. He was just hanging around the bars trying to sneak in an alcoholic beverage. But then he realized the reason he was here: Beth. He abstained from the drugs and was focused on continuing his goal of becoming a great father to his birth-daughter.

Shelby's invitation for them to join Beth for her third birthday thrilled Puck and Quinn, since they felt as if Shelby didn't trust them anymore. But she seemed to have realized that they learned their lesson after screwing up so badly.

"Thanks," Quinn said, rolling her bag over as she walked to Puck. "Ready to go?"

"Ready," he said.

They were back in Lima within the hour and knocking on Shelby's door. She opened it and gave them a huge smile and a great big hug.

"It's so great to see you two!" Shelby exclaimed.

"It's great to see you!" Quinn exclaimed happily.

"How's Beth doing?" Puck asked.

"Oh, she's doing great. I'm afraid she didn't know who I was talking about when I said that Uncle Noah and Auntie Quinn were visiting. I showed her the card you gave her, Noah, and she smiled and all, but it didn't seem to serve as a great reminder. But she's grown so much since you've last seen her. Come on inside!" Shelby beckoned them in.

Instantly, Beth seemed to recognize her birth parents again. She did run into Puck's arms first, which caused Quinn's smile to falter. But when Quinn took Beth up into her arms, at least Beth didn't cry. But then again, she was three years old now! That sort of thing didn't bother her anymore.

"So, how's life been for you two, outside of Lima?" Shelby asked.

"Great!" Puck began. "I made so much money from my pool cleaning gigs!" he exclaimed. "Believe it or not, I'm actually considering going to college."

"What?" Quinn asked surprisingly.

"What do you plan to do?" Shelby asked.

"Well, University of Southern California does have a program for water resource engineering," Puck said. "But also because Artie's going there in the fall. I figured he'd appreciate someone there to help him out."

"That's so sweet of you, Noah," Shelby said with a smile. "It's a wise decision."

"Only problem is," Puck continued. "It's about fifty grand a year!"

"Oh no!" Shelby exclaimed. "Do you plan on applying for financial aid?" she asked.

"Well see, that's the hard part," Puck said. "It's kind of too late for me. I applied but I didn't get in."

"So, what now?" Quinn asked, building a block tower with Beth.

"Well I am going to be going to East Los Angeles College," Puck said. "This way I'm still pretty close to Artie and Mercedes, and it'll only cost me about three thousand dollars. Then I suppose I can transfer after two years at the cheap school."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Noah," Shelby said.

"Me too!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Me three!" Beth said cutely.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Shelby asked kindly.

"We wanted to take her to that Joseph musical at McKinley," Quinn said.

"Oh!" Shelby said apologetically. "I took her to see last Saturday's show! But she'll probably love to go again!"

"Oh, that's okay!" Puck said, accidently knocking down the block tower and causing Beth to sniffle. "Artie says that there's a marching band gig at McKinley on Friday. They have one of those in-service days, so they don't have school that morning."

"That's a great idea!" Shelby said. "Beth doesn't like too much noise, though, but I'm sure that maybe if you guys walk around with her, she'll be calm enough."

The three talked about more weekend plans to spend with one another.

"So, Shelby! How've you been doing?" Quinn asked.

Shelby paused for a bit. "I've been trying so hard to look around musical theater boards to get performing gigs. I still haven't given up on my dream of Broadway. No offense to Rachel, but it kind of sucks to have someone who's over twenty years younger than you, already about to be set to be on that big stage…"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other sadly, looking down to see Beth continuing her little tower.

"Look what I make!" she said with a laugh. "Peter Pan!"

"What about Peter Pan?" Quinn asked Beth.

"We were just watching Peter Pan yesterday," Shelby said. "There was that one part where Wendy's dog knocked down the building block tower."

"Bad doggy!" Beth protested.

For the rest of the night, Puck and Quinn spent really good quality time with Beth. Unlike their last visit, Beth was quite taken to them. She never had a frown on her face while they were there. Shelby reckoned that it had to do with the fact that Beth doesn't have a lot of play dates, but Beth would be starting to attend a day care in August while Shelby set out to find a better job.

Puck and Quinn exchanged a lot of their post-graduate journeys with Shelby as well. Puck shared a lot about his pool cleaning business, while Quinn talked about acing all of her core classes and theater productions. Shelby was impressed with the both of them. The mood was sometimes awkward, since Shelby wanted to forget about her little one-night-stand with Puck, and her argument with Quinn.

As it turns out, Shelby was hired as the coach for Vocal Adrenaline but quit shortly after their Sectionals competition. Dustin Goolsby had retaken his job and earned Vocal Adrenaline a Regional win, and were evidently well on their way to a National title.

* * *

Shelby, Beth, Puck, and Quinn awoke bright and early on Friday morning. In fact, Beth had woken herself up at 5 AM and was excitedly prancing around the house waiting for her mom, Puck and Quinn to take her to the high school marching band's end-of-year showcase.

By 7:00, they were all packed into Shelby's car and driving off to McKinley High's football stadium. They were one of the first people there, allowing for them to snag really good seats higher up in the stands. They'd have a good view of the formations up there.

By 8:00, Beth was growing impatient. The band wouldn't be starting until 8:30.

"Maybe you guys could take her walking?" Shelby suggested, pulling out an umbrella to shade herself from the hot morning sun.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea," Quinn said compassionately, getting up and setting her jacket down as a seat reservation. Puck followed suit, taking Beth by the hand and taking her to walk around the field, per Coach Beiste's approval of course.

"What that?" Beth asked, pointing to the entrance where the football team would usually run through the banners.

"Oh, that's where daddy would run out to play ball with the other boys!" Puck said.

"Daddy?" Quinn asked; her eyebrows raised.

"I mean…." Puck said nervously. "Uncle Noah."

"And there, Beth," Quinn said, pointing to the outlines, "is where Aunty Quinn used to be at the top of the cheerleading pyramid!"

"You cheerleader?" Beth asked cutely.

"Sure was!" Quinn said. "That was a few years ago, but, it was a fantastic experience. GO TITANS!"

"Go Titans!" Beth repeated, pumping her fist in the air. A few "aaw's" were heard from the stands.

"And now," came Principal Figgins' voice on the system. "We welcome you all to the William McKinley High School Marching Band's end-of-year final showcase. The kids have been working long and hard to bring you these numbers, and we hope that you enjoy them!"

The odd thing was, Principal Figgins wasn't droning on anymore. Maybe it was because this was the first morning in a very long time that he didn't receive ten angry phone calls from parents. Little did anyone know was that Coach Beiste was doing her best to spread around a good reputation for him, saying that Principal Figgins had secured a really good batch of athletic, arts, technology, and science funding for the next school year, with no added taxation needed.

Puck, Beth, and Quinn reclaimed their seats next to Shelby and began to watch the show. Beth was intrigued by the flaming red and white costumes. But it looked like such hot attire to be wearing on such a hot day.

Nerissa was leading the pyramid with her trombone. She looked so comfortable with it. Annie was on the sidelines, helping out with some of the more technical things.

Everyone watched as the marching band exploded into an upbeat tempo tune, complete with many twists and turns of formations. Arrows, pyramids, overlapping loops, and at times, their shadows made exquisite fence patterns. Nerissa was easily the crowd favorite. She wasn't just playing away, but she was grooving to the beat, and her long and flowing blonde hair blowing around in the wind (though secured in a ponytail) had everyone going crazy.

"GO NERISSA!" Greg shouted amidst his baseball buddies.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Quinn whispered to Shelby and Beth.

"Oh, I gotta take a breather, too," Puck added.

Quinn proceeded over to the girls' restroom and Puck to a place behind the building, near a water fountain.

Shelby and Beth, meanwhile, lasted until the ending of the band's second number, which was a killer rendition of "Bad Romance." The band even spelled out the words as they marched, which was absolutely amazing, and a lucky feat for a band of only around thirty-two members.

Quinn exited the restroom, but craved a drink of water. She turned a corner and went around the building to the water fountain that she would always frequent while on the Cheerios.

She gasped.

"PUCK!" Quinn screamed in outrage.

Puck dropped his cigarette, picked it up again, and tossed it into the dumpster, at a loss for words at what Quinn had just seen.

"What were you thinking?" Quinn hissed. "How could you do that with Beth around?"

"I was just—"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Quinn barked. "I know why you did it. The nicotine, right? You're addicted to this stuff. You went about twenty-four hours without a smoke and you just fell down to it, didn't you?"

"Look, it's not that big a deal—"

"It is too a big deal!" Quinn barked. "Smoking kills, Puck! I know I'm not one to talk. Trust me, I smoked all summer of 2011. But you know what? I coughed my brains out almost every time, I'm pretty sure that I can never sing the same way as I used to when I was a sophomore, and now I think I might have shortened my life a bit, or at the very least gave way to a variety of health problems that could appear even after quitting. Just how long have you been doing this anyway?"

"Almost a month, but—"

"No buts, Puck. No cigarette butts for you anymore either. You need to quit."

"Okay, fine, I'll quit!" Puck argued.

"No you won't," Quinn said. "It's not that easy, Puck. When I quit smoking, it was super hard. It's a lucky thing that I smoked out of pressure rather than pleasure, which is what made quitting a bit easier for me. The craving will stay, Puck. You can't just make yourself forget you ever smoked, because your body is going to keep telling you that it needs more nicotine, and you won't even realize it when your hands find another butt."

"Wait, you mean like a girl's ass, or—"

"No jokes, Puck," Quinn snapped. "We have a three-year-old around us. We had a first chance with Beth, and I blew it. We're getting this second chance, Puck, and you're on the verge of breaking it! Shelby's only a couple hundred feet away, and if she sees you smoking, we'll probably never get to see Beth again. Is that what you want?"

Puck looked down. "No," he mumbled.

"I thought so," Quinn said, stepping back and taking a few deep breaths. "Look…" she began. "You're amazing with Beth, Puck. I know she likes you better than me. And hey, I don't blame her. She probably sensed what I was trying to do last year. But Puck, seeing how you are with Beth has made me see that you're a great father. You are going to be a fantastic father, when you find that right woman to start a family with.

"The thing is, Puck, your love is something that your children are going to need for as long as possible. I know that you've had to be independent for a huge percentage of your life. Your dad was never there for you, and your mom didn't look out for you like any responsible mother would. Your sister got everything she ever wanted, and you didn't. I know all of that about you. And I know that that is something that you're going to prevent in your kids' lives at all costs. I don't want to see you die young, Puck. If you keep up with smoking, you're going to shorten your life by the year. You can get so many forms of cancer, and poisoning, and medical issues, and—"

"I know, I know, I learned all that in elementary school," Puck protested.

"Well then why did you not take any of that to heart? Why did you start drinking so young? Why did you start smoking when you know the risks?" Quinn implored.

Puck was clearly at a loss for words.

"Let's go back," Quinn said. "When we go back to Shelby's house, I'm taking every pack of cigarettes you have, I'm dumping them, and I'm getting you a number for a tobacco quit line. That's how I got out of my predicament."

Puck stood there, his chest heaving with deep breaths. He thought of himself. How glorious it was to smoke. How alive it made him feel. But then he thought of Beth. He'd never want to see her live the life he lived. He'd never want to see her start drinking at ten years old and smoking at nineteen. Heck, he didn't want to see her ever smoke at all.

Well then, why did he smoke? That was the question that he couldn't answer, but one thing was for sure: it was Beth's face that made Puck believe, just for one second, that maybe quitting was the best decision.

Puck and Quinn got back to their seats just in time for the marching band to finish the last jaw-dropping note in their second-to-last number.

"What kept you?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, we ran into some of our friends," Puck said. "What d'you have there, Beth?"

Beth held up a piece of paper and the black and orange crayons she held. She drew herself in the middle of the picture. She was orange, and sporting a huge smile. Puck and Quinn were on her right and left; Puck in black with a small smile, and Quinn in orange with another small smile. Shelby stood above them all, colored in black, with a smile so much bigger and brighter than the rest.

Was it a sign? What did this picture tell them? Was Beth ecstatic to be in the company of her three most favorite people in the world? Were Quinn and Puck easily distinguished to be struggling in their lives? Was Shelby thrilled to have some extra help around to raise this child?

"It's beautiful, Beth!" Quinn said. "Can Auntie Quinn make a copy to take back to school with her?"

"Of course!" Beth squealed, flipping her book over to drop a picture of the marching band formation: a pyramid.

"She really had fun today, you guys. Thanks," Shelby said, as they walked back to their car.

"No problem!" Puck said proudly. "We're glad we could be of help!"

"Do you guys have any other plans?" Quinn asked to Shelby.

"Well, I've invited some friends of mine around for Beth's birthday dinner tomorrow night," Shelby said. "I wanted it to be tonight but Beth's favorite cake caterer didn't get back to town until today, and the earliest I could get a cake was tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, we'll be there either way!" Puck said excitedly.

"How old are you going to be, Beth?" Quinn asked to Beth.

Beth paused, and pondered for a second. "Three!" she exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

"Right on!" Puck said, high-fiving Beth.

* * *

Tina, Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Rory, and Joe rushed into the school gym after their final production of "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." The sophomore banquet would be opening its doors in only four hours. The decorating committee, led by Sugar, was well underway. Each of them would take an hour's break in order to get ready.

The upperclassmen were busy setting up the equipment for the performances. Microphones here, drum sets there, wires all around. It was madness. The worst part was that Artie was the only one who knew how to set everything up, and he could hardly maneuver his wheelchair around without knocking a microphone over or unplugging a wire from the wall. He'd be barking orders to Sam and Blaine about which wire goes where, while Tina and Brittany were helping the decoration committee stringing glow-in-the-dark stars from the ceilings, since the theme for the evening was "marry the night."

"Oh, the catering is here!" Sugar exclaimed, pointing to the two large vans that had just pulled up.

"No, no, no!" Nerissa exclaimed. "They weren't supposed to be here for another hour! The food might get cold!"

"Early dinner?" Sugar asked, dashing to the door as well.

"Okay," Caroline said. "Looks like we're pushing dinner first and the Sophomore Slideshow second?"

"No, we're doing it at the same time!" Jaelyn said. "And this way we can have more room for the Glee Club to perform songs!"

The clock struck 5:30 and the doors opened. The sophomores flooded into the gym and took their seats and the beautifully decorated tables. Glittery and glowing stars were strung above the ceiling.

"Hey everyone!" the sophomore class president said at the front of the podium. "Before we begin, we just have a few words from Principal Figgins!"

The class applauded and Figgins ascended the stage. "Good evening students, and welcome to the 2013 Sophomore Banquet. We'd like to thank your Student Government for the planning, and your banquet committee for getting everything ready this afternoon. The catering tonight is provided by Breadstix. Just as a reminder, to all the girls, your dresses must not be higher than four inches above the knee!"

A few of the girls looked at each other, blushed, and pulled their dresses down discreetly.

"Lastly, everything but the gymnasium and two open restrooms are off limits. We do have staff members patrolling outside. Anyone caught soiling school grounds or sneaking out will be sent home, and parents will be called personally. And now, enjoy your sophomore banquet! Marry the Night!" Figgins concluded.

The class applauded and the students were lining up for dinner.

At the Glee Club's upperclassmen table, they were munching away on breadsticks, pastas, salads, and some of Sue Sylvester's homemade punch. Though this year, no one was here to spike it. Becky herself was on personal watch duty.

"I kinda wish our sophomore banquet was this cool!" Artie said, looking around at the festivities.

Oh, well, what was yours like?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well the theme for that year was just black and white. So basically we came in either black or white," Sam said. "That was my first time going to anything that formal, since my all-male boarding school didn't throw stuff like that."

"Oh, we threw banquets and proms at Dalton, for sure," Blaine said. "Being an all-boys school, we were always highly encouraged to bring dates at any formal occasion, especially junior prom, but of course, I transferred to McKinley that year!"

"And we're happy you did," Tina said, giggling. "Guys, this is sad. This is our last time being together at something like this."

"Yeah. I'm glad we got to come here in addition to Senior Ball," Sam said. "I didn't cherish Senior Ball as properly as I should have."

"Definitely," Tina said. "I'm glad we got a second chance to enjoy this."

"Yup. Lesson learned, juniors," Blaine said. "Cherish every minute of your senior year like it's your last."

"Good advice," Rory said. "But the thing is, I have to reapply for my student visa and I still haven't gotten word of it."

"That sucks man," Joe said. "I mean, it's bad enough that you had to come here a little late into the year. I was hoping that you would be able to spend the entire year with us! I don't want to be the only senior in Glee Club!"

"So has Mr. Scheuster designated you guys as the new leaders yet?" Tina asked.

"No," Rory said. "It's still sort of up in the air. And Sugar might be leading with us, being that she's actually more experienced than the both of us."

"Doesn't mean she's a better singer, though," Artie whispered silently.

Everyone laughed.

"Well," Joe continued. "At least we have this night. And then we're off to Nationals in a couple days, and then we'll seal our fate."

"It's scary to think about," Rory said. "If you think about it, Ohio's been claiming show choir championships for the past six out of seven years. All streaks have to come to an end. I just hope that it's not going to end this year."

"Yeah," Joe said. "I'm just keeping my hopes that we can at least get to Nationals next year," Joe said. "But it'll be hard with all of you gone."

"You guys have promise in your upcoming sophomores and juniors though," Brittany said.

"Well, here's hoping!" Joe said lightheartedly.

* * *

"And now," Sugar squeaked into the microphone. "We're proud to bring you all the dance portion of the evening, brought to you by the New Directions!"

"Hey, what did I miss?" Mr. Scheuster asked, stumbling into the backstage part of the gym.

"Oh, nothing, you're just in time!" Rory said excitedly. The New Directions boys, save for Artie and Greg, ascended the stage.

Song: "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas

Joe: _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4 solos Rory, Blaine, Sam, and Joe]_

Blaine and Sam: _Tonight's the night_

_Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

Rory and Joe: _Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF_

Rory: _I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

Sam: _I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control_

Blaine and Joe: _Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof_

Rory: _And then we'll do it again_

Sam: _Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
_Blaine: _Cause  
I gotta feeling (Sam: ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2 solos Rory and Joe]_

Joe (Blaine): _Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

Sam (Rory): _Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (C'mon)  
Let's get get OFF_

All boys (Sam): _Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off_

All boys (Blaine)_: Let's paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again_

Rory: _Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it_

All Boys: _Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock (Joe: rock,rock,rock,rock)_

_Easy come_  
_Easy go_  
_Now we on top (Rory: top,top,top,top)_

_Feel the shot_  
_Body rock_  
_Rock it don't stop (Blaine: stop,stop,stop,stop)_

_Round and round_  
_Up and down_  
_Around the clock (Sam: clock,clock,clock,clock)_

_Monday, Tuesday,_  
_Wednesday, and Thursday_  
_Friday, Saturday_  
_Saturday to Sunday_

_Get get get get get with us_  
_You know what we say_  
_Party every day_  
_Pa pa pa Party every day_

Rory (Joe): _And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

All: _I gotta feeling (Blaine: oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Blaine: _Ooooooo hooooo_

The sophomore girls and Greg were having a blast dancing it out on the dance floor. Jaelyn was with her volleyball and soccer friends, who nearly fainted every time Sam did a body roll. Rory and Sam were the female favorites whenever they said the "do it" lines. Greg was of course break dancing in the middle of the crowd. Nerissa was popping and locking with Caroline at another end of the gym with Becky. Jacob, present for journalism business, was whining as the three girls turned him on. He attempted to walk forward to get touchy-touchy, only to be bowled over by Caroline, who backed up to do the worm.

Once the music ended, Artie and Greg ascended the stage for their number.

Song: "Turn Up the Music" by Chris Brown

_[Verse 1: Artie]  
Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_[Hook:]_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_  
_And_

_[Chorus: Artie (and Greg)]_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_T-t-turn up the music_  
_T-turn up the_

_[Verse 2: Greg]_  
_Turn up the music cause the sun just came up_  
_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_  
_Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow_  
_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_[Hook: Both]_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_  
_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_  
_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_  
_And_

_[Chorus: Greg (and Artie)]_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_[Bridge: Artie (and Greg)]_  
_Save my life (just dance with me)_  
_All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp_  
_Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)_  
_Girl, can I see that_  
_I really wanna touch that_  
_Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_[Chorus: Greg (and Artie)]_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_  
_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_  
_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_[Last Verse: Artie (and Greg)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn up the music_

Sugar and Rory were dancing together at an upbeat pace during this song.

"So are you looking forward to being Glee Club leaders next year?" Sugar asked, dancing away in her dazzling orange dress?

Rory, keeping up to the beat, hesitated slightly. "I'm not sure! I haven't heard back about my student visa!" Rory exclaimed over the volume.

Sugar gasped. "That's what you said last year!"

"I know," Rory said apologetically. "But it's hard being an exchange student. It's not like I have unlimited citizenship to America."

"How much will it cost to get you citizenship, then?" Sugar asked.

"Sugar, it's not something that you can pay for," Rory explained.

Sugar stomped her foot. "Rory. I'm sorry, but I can't be in a committed relationship if I'm not even sure that you'll be here next year! I'll be sixteen in a couple months and when I get my license, it'd be nice to know that I have a boy in the same country as me ready to drive me places."

Rory stopped dancing. "Sugar, I'm trying my best but—"

"But nothing," Sugar said. "You say the same thing to me every year. You didn't get back to school until like, the second quarter. How do I know you'll come back at all?"

"Sugar!" exclaimed a nervous Annie. "Artie needs you on stage for your song!"

"Hold that thought, what's-your-face," Sugar said. "I think I'm going to be changing my song choice. But don't worry, it'll get everyone dancing." She shot one last angry look at Rory.

"Okay, I'll go tell them?" Annie said nervously, turning around to report back to Artie, who had Sam and Blaine trying to rearrange the microphone lineup.

"Wait!" Sugar exclaimed, hurrying after her. "You'll need to help me with this song."

"But I don't know the song," Annie snapped nervously, widening her eyes.

"Oh, yes you do. I hear you singing it when you're being a loner and walking around the hallways by yourself. Not as good as me, of course, but I know you know it," Sugar said sassily.

"Well, what's the song?" Annie asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it," Sugar said, tossing another microphone stand up on stage next to hers, motioning for Annie to stand in front of it. Annie looked out at the audience, gulped, and nodded.

Song: "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry.

Sugar: _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you over think_  
_Always speak_  
_Cryptically_

_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me_

_[CHORUS: Both Girls]_  
_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

_Sugar: (Annie: you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(Annie: but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_Annie: We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_  
_You're not gonna change_

_[CHORUS]_

_Sugar: Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_Annie: You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_[CHORUS 2]_

_Sugar: Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
Annie: You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
Sugar: We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(Annie: you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(Annie: but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down..._

Joe and Jaelyn were dancing to this song; non-romantically of course. It was just that they were just having a discussion in the God Squad recently about their two opposing religions: Christian versus Muslim.

"So people really used to call you terrorist a lot?" Joe asked with great concern.

"Yeah," Jaelyn said hesitantly. "I was only in pre-school when 9/11 happened, but when I got to Kindergarten, a lot of kids already knew that I was Muslim. I wasn't invited to a lot of parties because the other kids' parents would think that my parents were terrorists."

"Well that's really stupid!" Joe said defensively.

"Yeah, it is," Jaelyn said. "But at the same time, I understand it, you know? The thing is, our whole religion gets a bad reputation because of the more radical people of our religion. And there are three sects to the muslim religion anyway. I belong to the largest and least-radical one."

"Well, it's quite unfortunate," Joe said. "But the thing is, God said that killing is a sin. That's true in almost any monotheistic religion in regards to our God. So… why did 9/11 happen?"

Jaelyn shook her head. "Rest assured, it isn't something that I've ever agreed with."

Joe smiled and continued to dance in the upbeat tune with Jaelyn. When the music ended, Jaelyn looked around for Tina and Brittany. The three would be singing the next number. So, the trio ascended the stage as Annie and Sugar got off.

"Nice job!" Tina said graciously to Annie.

"That was a lot of fun!" Annie whispered excitedly. She'd never performed in front of an audience that large before… save for Sectionals and Regionals. She wasn't planning to singing again at Nationals, though, because she really wanted to be the pianist since Brad had his granddaughter's birthday party to go to on the week of Nationals.

Song: "Domino" by Jessie J. 

Brittany: _I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

Jaelyn: _I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_Tina: _We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
_Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_Tina: _Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
_Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

All: _Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

Tina: _You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar_

Jaelyn: _I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_Brittany: _We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
_Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_Brittany: _Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
_Girls: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

All: _Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

Brittany: _Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
_Jaelyn: _Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
_Tina: _Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
_Brittany: _Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
_Jaelyn: _Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
_Tina: _Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
_Brittany: _Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
_Tina: _Ooh, baby, baby_

Brittany and Jaelyn: _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_All: _Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

This was easily the crowd favorite performance. Becky was busting it out right at the front of the stage. Sue was rocking Baby Jean up and down in her arms as they both guarded the punch bowl. Rory and Sugar had since made up. Greg and his friends were partying it hard with Jaelyn's friends. Artie was even incorporating some snazzy wheelchair choreography at the side of the stage.

"Good job at marching band!" Caroline said to Nerissa while the music continued.

"Thanks!" Nerissa said kindly. "Do you have any shows coming up with your theater group?"

"We're doing a Narnia play in the summer!" Caroline said. "I'm playing the White Witch!"

Nerissa widened her eyes slightly. "That's a fitting role," she said among a spatter of giggles.

"What about you? Any summer plans?" Caroline asked.

"No, but I'm going to be spending a month in Alabama and there is a one-week camp coming up for special-needs children!" Nerissa said, just as the music ended.

"Looks like it's our turn!" Caroline said to Nerissa.

"Yup, closing number!" Nerissa said excitedly, hopping onto the stage.

"Alright everyone!" Principal Figgins said. "We're nearing the final festivities of the evening. Your class president will be announcing the raffle ticket winners as you exit the door. Please be sure to pick up your prizes. And now, the closing number."

The sophomore class applauded and prepared to enjoy the final song of the year. Next event for them to look forward to: junior prom!

Song: "Marry the Night" by Lady Gaga

_[Verse 1]_

Caroline: _I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

Nerissa: _I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

Caroline: _I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night_

[Chorus]

Both: _I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

Nerissa: _M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
_Caroline: _Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

[Verse 2]

Caroline: _I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

Nerissa: _Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
__I'm gonna marry the night_

[Chorus]

Both: _I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

Caroline: _M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
_Nerissa: _Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

[Bridge]

Nerissa: _Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
_Caroline: _Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
_Nerissa: _Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love_

Caroline: _Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run_

[Chorus]

Both: _I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode_

Caroline: _M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
_Nerissa: _Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
_Caroline: _Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

Nerissa: _I'm gonna marry  
_Caroline: _Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
_Nerissa: _Marry  
_Both: _C'mon c'mon the night  
The night_

Nerissa and Caroline grinned and bowed to the sea of glowy sticks, table candles, and the glimmering outfits of the Sophomore Class of 2015.

"Alright, thanks everyone!" the class president exclaimed. "Raffle ticket winners, you will be announced at the door.

"Oh, if I can have a word?" Will asked, beckoning to use the microphone.

"Oh, sure!" the class president exclaimed. "Everyone! The man who made the awesome music tonight possible, Mr. WILL SCHEUSTER!"

"Hey everyone!" Will said among the tumultuous applause. "We're so glad that you enjoyed our music tonight. Please wish us luck because we're going to be heading off to Nationals in Los Angeles in a few days! A lot of your classmates will be competing, so wish us luck, and to you religious people, keep us in your prayers! Have a good night, drive safely, and I can't wait to have you all in World History next year!"

The sophomores cheered in excitement as they exited the gymnasium, heading home for the night.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Nerissa said to the junior and senior members of New Directions.

"No problem!" Brittany exclaimed.

"We had so much fun here tonight," Blaine said.

"It was a fantastic way to enjoy one last time together before graduation," Artie said with a grin.

"Just think," Sam said. "Just a little more than two weeks and we'll be graduates of McKinley High," Sam said.

"That is so scary to think about," Tina said hesitantly. "But we have a second consecutive National title to bring home," Tina said determinedly.

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Beth,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Shelby, her friends, Puck, and Quinn finished singing the song, as Beth grinned as she eyed the candles.

"Alright sweetie," Shelby said, bending down to the table. "Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Beth closed her eyes for a moment, made a wish, and blew out the four candles on her very large cake.

"Yay!" Quinn cheered.

"Happy third birthday, Beth!" Puck cheered, helping Shelby to deposit the candles onto a napkin, as to not get any wax mixed in with the frosting.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Shelby said.

"Oh no problem!" one of her friends said. "Anything for little Beth here!"

Everyone was eating their cake and ice cream as they watched Beth open her presents. She had gotten a new baby doll from one of Shelby's friends. Shelby had gotten a big stuffed puppy. She got a few gift cards to buy whatever she wanted from Wal Mart or Ross or Claire's.

There were only two left: Quinn and Puck's presents.

"Open this one!" Quinn said, passing a light box to Beth. She eagerly tore it open and extracted a bright yellow dress.

"Aww, cute!" one of Shelby's friends exclaimed.

"It matches with your eyes," Shelby said.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"I LOVE it!" Beth said excitedly. "Mommy, can I put it on now?" she asked to Shelby.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow, sweetie?" Shelby suggested. "You can wear it when we drop Auntie Quinn and Uncle Noah off to the airport!"

"You guys leaving?" Beth asked sorrowfully.

"Yeah," Puck said. "But we'll see you again really soon, okay?"

Beth brushed a small tear away from her cheek and nodded.

"Okay, one last present!" Puck said, dragging an enormous box over. It had to be almost three times Beth's height.

"Noah, what is that?" Shelby asked with great concern.

But Beth was already tearing away at the wrapping. It was a guitar!

"Isn't that your guitar?" Quinn asked with much surprise.

"Yeah!" Puck said. "I figured that since all three of us are such musical people, maybe this guitar could be of use to her. I got it when I was eleven years old. Hopefully she can remember me by it."

Shelby was at a loss for words. Quinn felt outdone by this amazing gift. Beth, on the other hand, was already strumming away at the guitar. She wasn't holding it, though. It was too big for her.

"Thank you!" Beth said exuberantly. "Mommy play something?"

Shelby cleared her throat. "Um… I actually don't know how to play the guitar," she said with a chuckle. "I'm more of a piano player and vocalist."

"Oh, I got that covered. Wanna play a song with Uncle Noah, Beth?" Puck asked.

"I think I know what you've got in mind," Quinn said, uncrossing her legs and inching over to them to partake in the song.

Song: "In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina Mcbride

(Flashbacks to first meeting Beth in the hospital, and seeing Beth again in Season 3)

Shelby: _In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Quinn: _In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

Puck: _And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
_has had enough_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
_I've seen the light_  
_It's in my daugter's eyes_

Shelby: _In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
_Shelby and Quinn: _A reflection of who I am and what will be  
_Shelby: _Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
_Quinn: _When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
_Shelby: _For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

"Happy birthday, Beth," the three of them said to Beth.

Beth grinned and looked towards the refrigerator, where Puck's clown picture still remained.


	23. And the Winner is

**A/N: It's time for NATIONALS!**

LAX.

The Los Angeles airport was crowded as hell. There was barely enough room to walk through the many lines for baggage.

"Alright!" Will said, finally gathering everyone into a clearing big enough for everyone to pack in and get together. "Roll call! Chaperones! All here, right?"

"Right!" Sue, Shannon and Emma said together.

"Basses and tenors, all here?" Will asked.

"Here," muttered Sam, Blaine, Artie, Joe, Greg, and Rory.

"Sopranos and altos, all here?" Will asked.

"Here!" exclaimed Tina, Nerissa, Caroline, Jaelyn, Brittany, Sugar, and Alejandra.

Now, you may be wondering why Alejandra was here. It all started in the rehearsal three weeks ago. Artie was having trouble adapting his wheelchair choreography to match everyone else's. There were even parts where they had to dance in pairs, and Artie wasn't having it.

"_Mr. Scheu, I just don't think that we can win this with me in the wheelchair," Artie expressed._

"_Well Artie, I won't let you step aside for this. It's your last competition," Will said. _

"_I know that," Artie pointed out. "The thing is, I need a second wheelchair on stage to balance out the choreography. I'm tired of being the standout on stage, and not in a good way."_

"_Well I suppose we can borrow a wheelchair and maybe get Tina or Brittany to do it with you. They've done wheelchair choreography before," Will suggested._

"_I think I might have a better idea," Artie said. "You don't know her because she's a freshman, but Mr. Martinez told me one day that Alejandra Slider was really good with adapting to her own wheelchair situation."_

"_Wait a second, isn't that the girl who sang in the freshmen Battle of the Bands entry?" Will asked._

"_The very same!" Artie said. "And I already talked to her; she's totally in."_

And in she was. Alejandra was a promising soprano singer, and her wheelchair choreography was, dare we say, even a step above Artie's.

The thing is, to further satisfy the pairs for the group number, Annie was persuaded to join in for the final number.

"_I don't see why you need me, you have Alejandra. She's a better singer than me, and heck, even for a girl paralyzed chest down, she's a way better dancer than me. I'll only make you guys lose," Annie pointed out._

"_But you're better than you think you are!" Blaine persuaded. "And if it makes you feel any better, you and Jaelyn can just do your little dance pair-up behind Sam and Brittany! They're taller than you; the audience won't see you!"_

"_The people sitting on the second floor will," Annie protested._

"_But," Tina pushed on. "No one's even going to notice! We'll be putting the seniors up front, and Artie and Alejandra are so in tune with their choreography anyway that everyone will only be paying attention to them!"_

_Annie paused while she and the other band members packed up the equipment. "I'll do it," she said a moment later. "But only for that number._

"And the five band members, here?" Will asked.

"Pianist, two guitar players, bass guitar, and drummer all here," Annie said.

"Fantastic!" Will said.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed. "Looks like our ride is here!"

Puck and Mercedes hopped out of the bus they rented together to transport everyone to their hotel in central Los Angeles, and back to the competition's arena.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mercedes exclaimed, rushing forward to Brittany, Tina, and Sugar. "It's only been a couple weeks but I missed you guys so much!"

"How're you doing, guys?" Puck asked, shaking hands with the six boys.

"Awesome," Sam said. "Sweet bus, dude. Is it the kind with those fancy seats?"

"It's like a first class plane, dude!" Puck said. "Overhead compartments, footrests, personalized air conditioning above the seats, even a TV at the front, but it doesn't work."

"Oh, hallelujah," Artie said. "Because after that long flight from Ohio, I'm going to need those first class amenities."

In no time, all twenty-three members of the New Directions delegation were on the bus and on their way to check in at the hotel. When they arrived, Mr. Scheuster quickly sent everyone up to their rooms. Two rooms for the boys, two for the girls, and one for the chaperones.

"Everyone needs to be back downstairs with everything you need for Disneyland!" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, we already got tickets for all of you, so don't back out!" Puck said.

"And," Mercedes added, "no one is eating anything until after we're done at the park. We can't risk any food poisoning this year."

"Right you are sister," Sue said.

"You heard the woman, get your stuff ready!" Shannon bellowed jokingly.

* * *

Disneyland.

The screams as people plunge down the Splash Mountain. The kids' joy when they come off one of the cute rides. The parents willingly throwing their wallets away to please their kids. All around, the innocence and magic that is traditional Disney.

For the sake of not traveling around in enormous groups, the ten boys ventured out to do their own rides while the ladies hopped on the train to go around the park.

Puck, the six New Directions boys, the band's drummer, lead guitar, and bass guitar players proceeded over to Fantasy Land.

"So how's life been going for you all?" Puck asked.

"I got my all my college letters as of yesterday," Blaine said.

"Really?" Artie asked. "You never told us! What's up?"

Blaine sighed. "Well, I got into Kent State, Toledo, Yale, and Syracuse."

"Not into NYADA?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Rejected," Blaine said. "But that's okay, because Syracuse was my first choice anyway. And regardless, Kurt and I will both be in New York next year.

"Did Tina hear back about NYADA?" Joe asked.

"No. She's freaking out about it," Blaine said. "And we checked Madam Tibideaux's most recent Tweet and her location was Philadelphia, so no chance of her coming to Nationals to watch a killer performance."

"That's quite unfortunate," Rory said.

"God guys, way to bring down the mood," Greg said.

"Couldn't agree with you more, bro. I got a song to cheer us up.

Song: "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King

_[Puck:] (Walking over to Splash Mountain)  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_

_[Greg:]_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_Ain't no passing craze_

_[Sam:]_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_[Puck and Sam:]_  
_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_

_[Rory :] (In line for Splash Mountain)_  
_Hakuna Matata?_

_[Puck:]_  
_Yeah. Thats our motto!_

_[Rory:]_  
_What's a motto?_

_[Sam:]_  
_Nothing. What's a-motto with you? hahahaha!_

_[Blaine:]_  
_Those two words will solve all your problems_

_[Joe:]_  
_That's right. Take Puckerman here for example,_  
_Why, when he was a young lost boy..._

_[Puck:]_  
_When I was a young wart hog!_

_[Greg:]_  
_Very nice_

_[Puck:]_  
_Thanks_

_[Blaine:] (Getting onto the splash mountain log boat)_  
_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_  
_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_[Pumbaa:] (Riding through and then taking the final plunge on "And oh the shame"_  
_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_  
_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_  
_And oh, the shame {Joe: He was ashamed}_  
_Thought of changin' my name {Sam: Oh! What's in a name?}_  
_And I got downhearted {Greg: How did ya feel?}_  
_Everytime that I..._

_[Rory:]_  
_Puck! Not in front of the kids!_

_[Puck:] (Exit Splash Mountain)_  
_Oh. Sorry_

_[Sam and Artie:]_  
_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_[Rory:] (Running through Disneyland)_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_[All:] (Montage of all the rides)_  
_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!_

_[Rory:]_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_[All:]_  
_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_(Repeats)_

_[Greg:]_  
_I say "Hakuna"_

_[Artie:]_  
_I say "Matata"_

_Ha-kuuu-na Matata_

_Hakuna Matata (repeat while fading loud to soft)_

* * *

The girls, including Annie and her guitar-playing friend were in Tomorrow Land, having just gotten off the spinning tea cups. Now they were sitting around a table at a fast food restaurant and were talking about love.

"Okay, crushes, go," Caroline said.

"You know that Sam and I are together," Mercedes bragged, causing all the girls to giggle.

"You know, I could go for Puckerman," Caroline said. "In freshman year I had my eyes on him all the time. Shame that us going out would be illegal. We'd be the perfect badasses."

"I don't have a crush," Annie said shyly.

"Not even!" Mercedes exclaimed with a laugh.

"No, no, we can go for that!" Nerissa said graciously. "Okay, so Greg is kinda cute. But so is the class president."

"Doesn't he have ADHD?" Caroline asked.

"Special education kids aren't any less deserving of a relationship!" Nerissa laughed.

"Okay, so I've had a thing for Joe," Jaelyn confessed.

"I thought he was going out with the blonde girl, Quinn?" Alejandra asked.

"And B-T-Dubs, I'm all over Rory," Sugar added.

"Oh no, they cut it off because of the whole long distance thing," Mercedes explained. "Didn't stop me from keeping up with Sam, though."

"I think that Bradley's really cute," Alejandra said. "Our duet at Battle of the Bands was hard to do because I kept staring at him at rehearsals."

"Well let's get back to Jaelyn and Joe!" Sugar said scandalously.

"I don't think he likes me back," Jaelyn said nervously.

"Oh please!" Nerissa said. "You should see him in the God Squad, Mercedes. Joe stares at her whenever she's not looking!"

Song: "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules 

_(Jaelyn) (Leaves restaurant and walk to other areas)__  
__If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
__I guess I've already won that__  
__No man is worth the aggravation__  
__That's ancient history,__  
__Been there done tha__t_

_(Girls) (Follow Jaelyn and yank her onto train)_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'__  
__He's the Earth and heaven to you__  
__Try to keep it hidden__  
__Honey, we can see right through you__  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it__  
__We know how ya feel and__  
__Who you're thinking of_

_(Jaelyn) (Getting off the train)__  
__No chance, no way__  
__I won't say it, no, no_

_(Mercedes) (Girls pull Jaelyn onto Pirates of the Carribean)__  
__You swoon, you sigh__  
__why deny it, uh-oh_

_(Jaelyn)__  
__It's too cliche__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson__  
__It feels so good when you start out__  
__My head is screaming get a grip, girl__  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out__  
__Oh_

_(Girls) (Small plunge on PotC)__  
__You keep on denying__  
__Who you are and how you're feeling__  
__Baby, we're not buying__  
__Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling__  
__Face it like a grown-up__  
__When ya gonna own up__  
__That ya got, got, got it bad_

_(Jaelyn)__  
__No chance, no way__  
__I won't say it, no, no_

_(Mercedes)__  
__Give up, but give in__  
__Check the grin you're in love_

_(Jaelyn)__  
__This scene won't play,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

_(Girls) (Following Jaelyn back to the Disneyland exit)__  
__You're doin flips read our lips__  
__You're in love_

_(Jaelyn)__  
__(Girls: Shoo doo, shoo doo)__  
__You're way off base__  
__I won't say it__  
__(She wont say it)__  
__Get off my case__  
__(Shut Up, shut up)__  
__I won't say it_

_(Girls)__  
__Girl, don't be proud__  
__It's okay you're in love_

_(Jaelyn)__  
__Oh__  
__At least out loud,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

"Well, hope you guys had fun yesterday!" Emma said.

"But we're on in an hour, so get into your costumes! Be on stage in half-an-hour. We want to watch Vocal Adrenaline!" Will instructed.

Since McKinley High had drawn performance slot #50, they were going on the second day of competition, which as scheduled, would be running until nightfall this year.

"Hey, where's Puck?" Artie asked to Mercedes.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here!" Mercedes said, checking her phone. "He just said he had a pool cleaning obligation this morning and he'd be back by 2:00. It's 3:30."

In no time, New Directions had filed into their seats and were just in time to make it for the finale recap of the competition.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2012 National Show Choir Championship! We have two teams left. Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline and McKinley High's New Directions! For those of you who are just joining us, let's give a final round of applause to our judges!

"From American Idol, we have Jennifer Lopez!"

The New Directions members gasped, grinned and applauded enthusiastically. Jennifer stood up and waved to the audience with a big and bright smile.

"J-LO?" Mercedes shrieked. "Oh my god, make sure of it that she doesn't leave the city until I get her autograph!"

"Next up, the man who brought us the X-Factor USA, we have Simon Cowell!"

Everyone gasped as they turned around to see Simon Cowell, the most feared of singing competition judges. He didn't even stand up to greet the audience, but merely gave a curt nod as he flipped over his notes of the previous 48 acts.

"We're doomed," Shannon said.

"This is ridiculous!" Sue protested. "It's like President Snow visiting to tell us that we either do what he says or he kills our family."

"And finally, from The Voice, we have Christina Aguilera!" Christina jumped up and gave a cheery greeting to the audience.

"I love her!" Sugar exclaimed. "'Cedes, make sure we get her autograph, too!"

"And now, from Akron Ohio, we have Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High!"

Unique and her troupe flooded on stage. But wait, there was another secret factor in Vocal Adrenaline's ranks; none other than Ms. Sunshine Corazon.

"What is she doing here?" Tina asked. "I thought she deported herself back to the Philippines!"

"Maybe President Snow visited her and made her come," Sue joked.

"I heard it was because her family was having a hard time and she came back to America while her family sorted out their personal affairs," Emma said. The kids looked at her with a 'how would you know that?' face. "I lurk the show choir forums for you kids," she said defensively.

Song: "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_  
_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah_  
_Somewhere in the crowd?_

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_You can have me all you want_  
_Any way, any day_  
_Just show me where you are tonight_

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe_

The applause was deafening and, to New Directions' displease, the entire audience was on their feet. Even the judges looked thoroughly impressed.

Song: "Titanium" by David Guetta

_[Unique:]  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus: Sunshine:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_[Unique:]_  
_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus: Unique:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_(Sunshine: I am titanium)_  
_I am titanium_

_[Sunshine:]_  
_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard those bulletproof glass_

_[Sunshine:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

The final number left all of New Directions speechless and their mouths open and agape. This performance was unreal. Would they even be able to match up to it?

* * *

"And now, our final performance. Last year's winners from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions of McKinley High!"

Blaine entered the stage first and stood in the center. Artie entered the stage at his right, and Tina at his right. Sam, Brittany, Joe, and Rory took a step up on the risers. Finally, Jaelyn, Caroline, Greg, Nerissa, and Sugar took the back row. Sophomore representation to top off the little pyramid! Alejandra flashed them two "thumbs up" from backstage. Annie and her four band comrades ascended the stage to the instruments, and began playing.

Song: "Head Over Heels" by The Go Go's

Blaine: _Been running so long  
I've nearly lost all track of time  
In every direction  
I couldn't see the warning signs  
I must be losin' it  
'Cause my mind plays tricks on me  
It looked so easy  
But you know looks sometimes deceive_

_Been running so fast_  
_Right from the starting line_  
_No more connections_  
_I don't need any more advice_  
_One hand's just reaching out_  
_And one's just hangin' on_  
_It seems my weaknesses_  
_Just keep going strong_

_Head over heels_  
_Where should I go_  
_Can't stop myself_  
_Outta control_  
_Head over heels_  
_No time to think_  
_Looks like_  
_The whole world's out of sync_

_Been running so hard_  
_When what I need is to unwind_  
_The voice of reason_  
_Is one I left so far behind_  
_I've waited so long_  
_So long to play this part_  
_And just remembered_  
_That I'd forgotten about my heart_

_Head over heels_  
_Where should I go_  
_Can't stop myself_  
_Outta control_  
_Head over heels_  
_No time to think_  
_Looks like_  
_The whole world's out of sync_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_Head over heels_  
_Where should I go_  
_Can't stop myself_  
_Outta control_  
_Head over heels_  
_No time to think_  
_Looks like_  
_The whole world's out of sync_

_Head over heels_  
_Where should I go_  
_Can't stop myself_  
_Outta control_  
_Head over heels_  
_No time to think_  
_Looks like_  
_The whole world's out of sync..._

Most of the New Directions members exited the stage. However, Artie remained on stage. Rory, Joe, and Sam arranged themselves into a pyramid on the left wing of the stage as Artie's male chorus. Shortly afterwards, Tina would hop in to sing her verses, while Sugar, Nerissa and Brittany joined the three boys as Tina's female chorus.

Song: "Everybody Knows" by John Legend

Artie: _It gets harder everyday, but I can't seem to shake the pain.  
I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay.  
It's written all over my face.  
I can't function the same when you're not here.  
Calling your name when no one's there.  
And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess._

Male Chorus: _Cause everybody knows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
One more try,  
One more try,  
'Cause everybody knows, nobody really knows._

Tina: _I don't care what people say, they're probably lonely anyway.  
Baby don't fill up your head with he-said, she-said.  
It seems like you just don't know. (don't know)  
The radio's on, you're tuning me out.  
I'm trying to speak, you're turning me down.  
And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess._

Female Chorus: _Cause everybody knows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
One more try,  
One more try,  
'Cause everybody knows, nobody really knows._

Male Chorus with Artie Echoes: _Oh I wish you would understand.  
Just an ordinary man.  
I wish that we have known  
That everybody knows, that nobody really knows._

Tina: _And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess._

Artie and Tina: _Cause everybody knows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
One more try,  
One more try.  
'Cause everybody knows that nobody really knows._

While the audience applauded (some brushing away tears), the rest of New Directions, as well as Annie and Alejandra, joined the existing people on stage for the final number.

Song: "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson

Sugar: _Woah-oh-oh-oh  
_Blaine: _It's always a good time  
_Alejandra: _Woah-oh-oh-oh  
_Blaine: _It's always a good time_

Sam: _Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Artie: _Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Brittany: _Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
_Blaine: _We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

All: _Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Tina: _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Sam: _Good morning and good night  
_Brittany: _I wake up at twilight  
_Both: _It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

All: _Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Joe: _Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
_Alejandra: _Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

Blaine: _Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_

Sugar: _It's always a good time  
_All: _Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

The fourteen competitors gathered in a line on the stage and took their final bow. For the seniors; their final bow of high school.

* * *

"Alright, let's get down to it," Simon said. "I think we've narrowed down our top ten. Now we've got to decide on our top three."

"Okay, well let's get started," Christina began. "How's about that Soundsplosion team?"

"The one with the country singers?" Jennifer said. "Oh, loved them!"

_(Flashback to Soundsplosion singing "Fly Over States")_

"Oh, please!" Simon said. "Those vocals were far too flat compared to the original. Not to mention, their dancing in their other numbers were just so amateur."

"Well that's where I'm going to have to disagree with you, Simon, because I thought they were pretty good!" Christina said.

"You were asleep the whole time," Jennifer said impatiently.

"No, I wasn't," Christina said. "Lindsay Lohan alerted me last year after her judging experience that there is no chair that can spin around at the push of a big red button. See, on 'The Voice,' we judge our contestants based on vocal ability alone in the first round. Do you know how many recording artists are turned away because of their physical attributes? Many. And my goal in judging this show choir competition is to allow a true underdog to come out on top."

"And I think that Soundsplosion was indeed an underdog group," Jennifer said. "Country music is so under-appreciated nowadays, depending on the artist!" Christina nodded to that sentiment.

"Okay, well you know what? That might be how it works on your show, Christina, but on 'The X-Factor' we look for the total package. That is why it's called the 'X-Factor.' And the one group that stood out in my eyes of having the X-Factor is Vocal Adrenaline," Simon said.

"I can agree to that," Christina said. "The song 'Titanium' is such a powerful song and those two girls did some great justice."

"Um, you _do _know that one of them is a male, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Really?" Christina asked, putting on a gossip girl act. "Damn, well he can really work those heels!"

"I know!" Jennifer chimed in. "I have the same pair at home, probably a couple centimeters shorter, and I can't even begin to count how many times I've tripped in them."

"Ladies, get back to judging please," Simon said.

"Oh, right, of course," Christina said.

"Well you know, 'American Idol' also likes to look for the total package. But the key word in our competition to me is 'Idol.' Someone that the audience wants to model themselves after. And from what I've heard from Lindsay Lohan last year is that the New Directions team is very likable," Jennifer said. "And the fact that, according to their competition records, they almost didn't make it! A group pulled out of Regionals at the last minute and they as runner-up took their place. That's a true idol to me! Against all odds, they came together and got to this phase, and I think that they did a hell of a job.

"True point, Jennifer," Christina said. "The Go Go's have such a tight place in my heart and having a boy sing it and do it justice was such a good thing for my senses to experience. I could even smell the excitement from that team. Oh, and that duet between the kid in the wheelchair and the pretty black-haired girl was to die for!"

"Oh please!" Simon protested. "Go on YouTube and search up 'Everybody Knows' with John Lindahl and Drew Ryniewicz. She was in my top three girls on X-Factor last year and was wrongly eliminated. And the fact that one of that club's alumni, Mercedes Jones, is in Los Angeles in a backup singing contract after being discovered on YouTube has me a little suspicious that they may have stolen the duet idea, because it was originally performed as a solo."

"Well the two wheelchair kids in that group were solid," Christina added.

"Exactly, and that to me is a Glee Club that I think every handicap person can idolize. Shows them that just because you were involved in an accident doesn't mean the world is over!" Jennifer said brightly.

"Okay, well I'm still going to have to cast my first-place vote for Vocal Adrenaline," Simon said. "On top of their stellar choreography, killer vocals, and overall appearance, they were true winners. And seriously, what boy can hit notes that high? I genuinely thought it was a girl singing."

"Mmm… he makes a fair point, Jen," Christina said apologetically. "The thing is, Vocal Adrenaline has obviously worked a lot harder for this. New Directions look like they started practicing, like, three weeks ago. Sometimes practice is a virtue and it clearly showed in Vocal Adrenaline. However, I'm still going to have to cast a high vote for the country group."

"Well then, how about the MVP award?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't get that," Simon said. "Where do we get this 'most valuable player' nonsense in a show choir competition? Shouldn't it be an MVS award, as in 'most valuable singer?'"

"I agree," Christina said. "But how about Wade Collins as the MVP?"

"That'll be two years in a row, but extremely well deserved," Jennifer said.

"How about that Sunshine Corazon? She is a real star, I tell you," Simon said.

Christina hummed for a second. "You know, I'm actually torn between Blaine Anderson and Sunshine Corazon," she said.

"What about Artie Abrams?" Jennifer asked. "That kid is talented, without a doubt. Not many people with his condition could work around choreography that well."

"Nah, he probably added in that second wheelchair girl himself just to balance it out. If you were to envision that dance routine short a wheelchair, that would be tenth place material for sure," Simon said.

"Yeah, it would have," Christina said with a grimace.

"I think we've got everything decided now," Jennifer said. "Let's vote."

* * *

"Seriously, where is Puck?" Mercedes asked as New Directions lounged in their green room.

"I think we all know what could happen at a pool cleaning gig," Sam said with a wink, and moving in to kiss Mercedes.

"It's not like him to miss our performance though," Brittany said. "I mean, he probably would have brought the three girls with him at least."

Greg, Sugar, and Caroline exploded into fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said, suppressing a chuckle.

"So did you guys get your autographs?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet," Mercedes said with a downcast tone.

"Don't worry," Sugar said. "We'll corner them at all costs!"

"What do you guys think Simon thought of us?" Rory asked. "I used to watch the X-Factor UK all the time since the show started. I've watched it since Season 1. Having it brought to America in my first year as an exchange student was amazing. A familiar show to keep from home, you know?"

"Well I hope he liked us," Nerissa said. "I mean, it'd suck if he didn't. He's probably a huge weigh-in on the other judges' decisions."

"I think Christina and J-Lo are strong willed on their own and wouldn't let Simon sway their decisions, honestly," Tina said.

"I agree with Tina," Will said. "The show choir boards make it very clear to hire the most impartial judges at Nationals, and the fact that they've hired real judges from real talent shows means that they're taking this more seriously."

* * *

"Congratulations to the Top 10 National Champions! And now, we are narrowed down to the Top 3! First award to be presented is the MVP award, presented by Howie Mandel from America's Got Talent!"

"Good evening, everyone!" Howie greeted. "I am so honored to be here at the National Show Choir Championship. Everyone here is so talented, and it definitely had to have been hard to choose the winner. Everyone here should be so proud of themselves. But now, the MVP award!" The audience gasped with bated breath. Shannon, Emma, and Sue were clutching each other's fists in the stands. "This year's MVP award goes to… Mister… BLAINE ANDERSON FROM THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The New Directions members screamed and leapt into the air, engulfing Blaine in hugs and kisses on the cheek. He broke away from their grasps and walked forward to accept the award. Will, Emma, Shannon, and Sue were on their feet, absolutely enthralled by this unexpected decision. Blaine himself even seemed to have been doubting himself.

"And now," Howie continued. "In third place, we have from Nashville, Tennessee, Soundsplosion!"

The lead singer grinned and went forward to accept their third-place trophy.

Now it was down to the top two: Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. Simon had placed Vocal Adrenaline first. Jennifer put down New Directions. Where would Christina's vote come into play?

"The 2012 National Show Choir Champions are… for the second year in a row—"

New Directions and their extended party instantly broke into cheers as Howie finished off his sentence, "from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

Will, tears coursing down his face, broke through the circle of tackles and hugs and emotional embraces to accept the enormous trophy. This was this third National championship: one as a student, and two as a teacher. Life couldn't be any more worthwhile.

Meanwhile, Vocal Adrenaline were graciously applauding New Directions. Dustin Gooslby, of course, had stormed off the stage in an outrageous fit.

* * *

"Mercedes!" Unique exclaimed, hopping into the room with Sunshine right on his tail.

"Hi everyone!" Sunshine exclaimed. "Congratulations on your victory! It was so well-deserved!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Tina exclaimed, hugging Sunshine tightly. "It's so nice to see you again! What are you doing back?"

"Oh, my family lost some of our property in the Philippines. My parents wanted to keep me away from trouble so I came back to America and finished up my junior year at Carmel High. I might even come back for senior year, now that Mr. Goolsby quit his job for the second time, and forever!" Sunshine mused.

"That in itself is such a blessing," Unique said. "Hopefully our principal finds a more kind-hearted director."

"And congratulations on the MVP award, Blaine!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Yes! Fantastic job! Be sure to put it on a nice spot on your bedroom wall!" Unique said excitedly, as he/she had won the MVP award last year, and Sunshine the year before that. "Blaine, are you going to be attending NYADA next year with Kurt?" Unique asked hopefully.

"Actually, no," Blaine said a little sadly. "But you know, it's okay! I got into Syracuse and it's also in New York, so I'll be relatively close!"

"Where are the rest of you going?" Sunshine asked.

"Well, it looks like now we have Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Santana, and Blaine in New York. Quinn is in Massachusetts, Puck, Mercedes, and Artie in Los Angeles, and I'm moving back to Kentucky next year," Sam said.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Unique said.

"Excuse me," said a theater manager at the door. "Are you guys the Glee Club from Lima, Ohio?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed brightly. "Why? How can we help you?"

"I need to talk to someone in charge, for a second," the woman said seriously.

Will exchanged a nervous glance with the kids and the teachers before going outside.

"I wonder what that's about," Alejandra said.

"Can't be good. She looks flustered," Rory reasoned.

Unique and Sunshine spent the next few minutes interacting with the New Directions kids. Shannon and Sue sat in the back corner. Emma was near the window, cradling Baby Jean. Suddenly, Mr. Scheuster walked quietly into the room, even more tears coursing down his face.

"Mr. Scheu, we won already, you can stop crying now!" Brittany joked.

"It's not that," Will said. "I have some really bad news," he said, looking to Mercedes.

Her eyes widened in horror. Just the look on Will's face was an answer enough for the awful truth that was about to be revealed.

"Puck's in the hospital," Will said.

"WHAT?" "HOW?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" "IS HE GONNA BE OKAY?"

Emma stood frozen by the window. Sue remained sitting in the corner, but looked nonetheless horrified. Shannon got up and walked over to Will. "Is he… Is he… A-alive?" Shannon asked.

Will looked up. "He is."

A huge wave of relief swept over the Glee Club.

"But according to the nurses I spoke to over the phone, it doesn't look good," he said.

"What happened?" Joe asked with enormous concern.

"They said that Puck is in a severe comma. They can't tell when or if he's going to wake up. He was admitted in critical condition but they've since stabilized him. An off-duty police officer found him unresponsive in a parking lot, just around the block from here. They found two dozen slushies in the trunk, along with two empty 12-packs of alcoholic beverages. He was nearly killed from alcohol poisoning," Will explained.

The club was absolutely silent.

"You told us this two years ago," Sam said.

"I should have stopped him," Mercedes sobbed. "I knew this sort of thing was going on. He's been smoking. I know he's been drinking for a long time, but… I didn't know how to tell him to stop! I knew something bad would happen if he kept it up!"

"Yeah, Quinn said she thought something was up too," Joe said. "Said she found a pack of cigarettes in his bag while they were in Lima last week."

Later that night, Emma, Shannon, Blaine, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Rory, and Joe went to the hospital to visit Puck. Sue and Will stayed back with the underclassmen. They, apart from Sugar, didn't know Puck as well. And it wouldn't do right to have the hospital clogged with unnecessary visitors.

Puck looked peaceful in his sleep. But what with all the wires hooked up to him, he didn't look like the sly dude he used to be.

Shannon sat next to the bedside chair and grabbed Puck's right hand. "Puckerman?" she addressed behind her stifled crying. "Sweetie, I know that you probably can't hear me. But I'm just going to say it… I'm so scared for you, honey. You know… When I first started working at McKinley High, my life was a bit of a living hell. But you, and the guys, made me feel welcomed again. And all last year, Puck, I saw you struggle, and I know you saw me struggle. Out of all my students, I think that you've always been the one that I looked up to, Puck. You have always been so strong and so brave. You fight through this, okay? Do it for me, buddy. Do it for all of us. We all love you so much. We know you're gonna get through this."

The sniffles and tissue blowing and the sounds of medical equipment were the only sounds for the next hour. All anyone could do was sit in silence, waiting to see if Puck awoke. A nurse came in and told them that they could only allow 5 people in at once, so Rory, Joe, Tina, and Brittany went outside to take a little breather for a moment.

It was 9:58, and they would soon have to go back to the hotel to pack up for their morning flight back to Lima. Emma was sitting on the bedside chair, rubbing Puck's right hand in silence. Shannon stood behind her. 10:00 flashed on the clock.

"Looks like we gotta go, Em," Shannon said.

"Get well soon, Puck," Emma said.

"See you later, Noah," Shannon said, grabbing Puck's hand one last time. "Wait," she said suddenly, causing everyone to whip around. "He just squeezed back!"

"Really?" asked the nurse. "He hasn't showed any sign of alertness since we admitted him! Are you sure?"

"He just did it again," Shannon said. A steady stream of tears were running down her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm sure of it." She looked back down to Puck and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sweetie? If you can hear me, just know that you can talk to me at any time. I'm here for you."

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Becky exclaimed as she sprinted into Brittany's arms. "TWO NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS!" she exclaimed, going over to hug Sue.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson, how does it feel to be McKinley High's first ever National MVP winner?" Jacob asked to Blaine, who clutched the plaque in his hand.

"I'm thrilled!" Blaine said. "It was definitely a surprise."

"What was it like to find out that you guys won the National Championship for the second year in a row?" Jacob asked, moving on to Artie, who was holding the trophy. Tina stood next to him.

"It was a shocker!" Artie exclaimed. "The odds are never in your favor to win a competition like this. Against the Top 50 Glee Clubs in the country, you can never be too sure that you'll come out to be the winner."

"And we're just so ecstatic that even though we had a rough journey there, we still can say that we brought it all out and won!" Tina exclaimed excitedly.

"It also seems as if NYADA acceptance letters are coming out," Jacob said. "Have you guys found out the news?"

Tina and Blaine both looked down, but Blaine spoke first. "I wasn't accepted, but I am set to attend Syracuse in the Fall!"

"I haven't gotten my letter yet," Tina said nervously.

"Oh hi!" Sugar exclaimed, sneaking into the foreground of the camera. "And we can also brag that we won Nationals even after being judged by Simon Cowell! Aaand, I got Christina Aguilera and J-Lo's autographs! BE JEALOUS, PEOPLE! But no one can see them. My daddy's got them all under lock and key!"

"It's true," Rory said behind him. "It'd be harder to get your hands on the autographs than stealing the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts," he joked.

"Um… isn't it the Sorcerer's Stone?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"Not the UK version," Rory whispered back.

"Joseph Hart and Rory Flanagan! You two will be the only seniors in Glee Club next year! Is your leadership status set yet to lead your team to a third National victory?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we never know," Joe said. "But obviously, we're hoping for the best!"

"I might be a leader, too!" Sugar exclaimed. "Glee Club needs a female lead with the other two girls graduating next week!"

"What about you, Jacob?" Sam asked. "Are you looking forward to graduation?"

"I am indeed!" Jacob exclaimed, flipping the camera to focus on himself. "That's right, McKinley High! The Jacob Ben Israel is off to college on a hefty journalism scholarship!"

"Hey, kids!" Will announced, coming into the hall. "Everyone get to the choir room right away! Figgins has a word to share with us!"

Everyone, even Alejandra, Annie, and the band members, were in the choir room. Figgins was at the center of the room with a huge grin on his face, which may or me not be due to the fact of an additional $10,000 being pumped into the school budget for next year.

"Glee Club," he began. "I am so proud of your accomplishments at the 2013 National Championships! This has been a great year for McKinley High, and next year will be even better thanks to the funding that you secured for us! To the seniors, you only have a week left in these halls. Please enjoy them. Everyone else, have a great summer. Rest up your brains and come back to school ready to learn! But now…" Figgins put on a serious face. "I am very saddened to hear about the condition of Noah Puckerman. It is quite unfortunate. Upon hearing the news, I told my pastor and my entire church has been praying for him, so we dearly hope that he gets well soon. Keep me posted."

"Thank you, Principal Figgins," Will said. "And thanks for your prayers. We'll keep you posted."

"Thank you!" the club said.

"Alright guys!" Will addressed to the Glee Club. "This has been quite a year! One of the best years in McKinley High's Glee Club history. I have some things to say to you guys, but that can wait until next week. Like Figgins said; seniors, you're graduating next Thursday. Make this last week special, but be safe, please."

* * *

The North Hills mall.

The place of so many important events to some of the graduates.

"To think that this is the place where I envisioned myself doing a massive dance routine here, while Tina went to buy me a pretzel," Artie said.

"Well, remember when we had that big Barbra Streisand number here, too?" Tina asked.

"Well what about that fountain right over there when Tina hit her head and had that Freaky Friday vision?" Blaine joked.

"It's hard to believe that all of that didn't happen just yesterday," Brittany said.

"Yeah… Who knows how much is going to change? How we'll even remember all this stuff," Sam added.

The five seniors were sitting around a food court table. Blaine had even invited Jeff and Nick, since they were set to graduate next week, too.

"So where are you guys headed?" Blaine asked.

"I'm actually going to Chicago," Nick said.

"I'm going to NYU," Jeff said. "I got almost $40,000 in financial aid to make it happen!"

"Awesome!" Blaine said. "Looks like you and I might be able to see a lot of each other, since our schools are only several miles away."

"Where did Thad go?" Sam asked. "We talked a bit at that Valentine's Day bash at Breadstix the other year. I haven't heard from him, though."

"Oh, he's in California," Nick said. "I got into the same school but Chicago was more affordable to me."

"Did you hear about NYADA yet, Tina?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't," Tina said. "I'm so worried. I got into Central Michigan and NYU and they're both expecting me to make my final decision soon."

"Well if you don't get NYADA, just come to NYU with me!" Jeff joked.

"That's what everyone says," Tina joked. "But I'm still holding out hope for NYADA… But I suppose that going with NYU is just as fine…"

"Just not as prestigious?" Brittany asked.

"What about you, Britt? Did you get into your Champaign school?" Sam asked.

"I haven't heard from them either," Brittany said. "If it doesn't work out I'll just go to Northwestern Ohio."

"You know what guys?" Blaine asked. "Can we have one more song together? As seniors?" Artie asked.

"I don't see why not," Jeff said, flipping through his iPod and turning on an instrumental of a song that they all knew well.

Song: "Time of My Life" by David Cook

[Verse 1: Blaine flashback to "Teenage Dream" with Warblers. Sam flashback to "Billionaire."]

Blaine: _I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
_Sam: _Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn  
_

[Verse 2: Jeff flashback to Warbler competions]_  
_Jeff: _And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
_

[Verse 3: Nick flashback to 'Uptown Girl']_  
_Nick: _Holding onto things that vanished  
Into the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart  
_

[Verse 4: Artie flashback to 'Safety Dance']_  
_Artie: _So I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
_

[Verse 5: Everyone walking around the mall]_  
_Sam: _And I'm out on the edge of forever  
Ready to run  
I'm keeping my feet on the ground  
My arms open wide  
My face to the sun  
_

[Verse 6: Tina flashback to "Because You Loved Me." Brittany flashback to "Say a Little Prayer For You"]_  
_Tina: _I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
_Brittany: _More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
_Blaine: _More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life.  
This is the time of my life._


	24. Graduation

**Author's Note: And it is Graduation time for the Class of 2013! Thank you everyone for reading my mess of a fanfic. I know the chapters were long and inconsistent. That's what I get for not planning everything out before writing. xD A playby list for the new characters are listed at the bottom. **

Will couldn't believe that the day had come. It felt just like yesterday that he was watching Tina do a horrific audition of "I Kissed a Girl," or widening his eyes as he watched Artie wheel himself into his audition. Or, the day that Sam Evans joined Glee and almost instantaneously won the duet competition with Quinn. Or the day that Brittany and her fellow unholy trinity members auditioned with "Say a Little Prayer." And of course, the day that Blaine transferred to McKinley High.

This all happened when he was a Spanish teacher. And now he was a World History teacher. He had a good year with Rory and Joe in his glass. Rory was one of the two top students, being that he knew the most about the European aspects of the class. Joe was the other top student, being that a lot of the class talked about the different world religions, and Joe knew a lot about them.

As Will walked down the halls, he could just hear the original eleven kids singing "Empire State of Mind." They were ignored by everyone but Sam. Blaine showed up exactly a year later to do "It's Not Unusual" on the same courtyard steps. Wait a second; the kids were indeed in the choir room singing "Empire State of Mind" to the underclassmen, who were laughing with much hilarity.

"So they really didn't listen to any of you?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, only two people even knew we existed, and that was Sunshine and Sam!" Brittany said.

"Oh, so did you join Glee right when you saw them, Sam?" Greg asked.

"Actually no," Sam said. "I saw Finn taking some crap in the Locker Room one day and I said to myself, 'You can't go there.' But I did eventually. No regrets at all," Sam said.

"Well it was better than last year," Tina said.

"Yeah," Sugar continued. "They were so bad that we threw food at them! I auditioned the same day but that was back when Mr. Scheuster's ears were caked with wax, so he couldn't hear how awesome I was."

Caroline smirked and giggled furiously at the thought that Sugar actually thought that she was good.

"Well, underclassmen," Will said, walking into the room. "Be prepared to endure that same torture! Because right when we get back to school, we've got five new people to recruit!"

"Well we have three non-graduating TroubleTones left," Rory said. "Can't we recruit them?"

"We _could,_" Sugar said. "But they're totally bored. They'd much rather be with the Cheerios."

"Well what's our current demand, Mr. Scheu?" Nerissa asked.

"Well, first of all, Annie, do you plan to join the Glee Club as a singer next year?" Will asked.

Annie blushed slightly. "I could if you want me to…" she said nervously. "Yeah, sure, why not?" she asked.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Will said excitedly.

"So this means that our current Glee Club, minus the five of us, puts us at two sopranos," Tina said.

"Three altos," Brittany counted.

"No tenors?" Artie brought up, bewildered.

"And three basses," Sam said.

"Looks like you're all going to have to look for some pretty high singers," Blaine said.

"Not unless our voices get higher!" Caroline joked.

"So boys, you're all going to have to work especially hard. It's very hard to find some committed male members," Will said. "Girls, you'll have it easy. And just remember, the more the merrier. This is just the bare minimum that we need to recruit for next year."

The underclassmen nodded. "We're ready for this," Jaelyn said.

"I know you are," Will said. "And I am now pleased to announce our leaders next year, and they are Rory Flanagan, Joseph Hart, and Sugar Motta!"

"Say what?" Caroline asked, bewildered about the choice on Sugar.

"I know that Sugar isn't the best vocalist—"

"Ugh?" Sugar gasped.

"—But Sugar is the most experienced and frankly, she's done a great job with recruitment in the past! At least with underclassmen TroubleTones."

* * *

Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton Academy. So many memories and so many fun times. Moving to McKinley High wasn't a regrettable decision, but it was definitely a sad thing to say goodbye to the school that really saved his life. He walked down the familiar staircase when he first bumped into Kurt. He made his way further down the hall where he first heard the Warblers singing 'Uptown Girl.'

"BLAINE!" Trent exclaimed, dragging Blaine into the Warblers' lounge-type choir room.

The rest of the Warblers, many of whom Blaine didn't recognize, engulfed Blaine in hugs.

"Glad to have you here for one last hurrah!" Jeff said.

"Yeah, you're just in time!" Nick exclaimed. "I know that this is a song you know."

"Yeah, because Blaine knows just about every song we ever do, doesn't he?" Sebastian asked with his snarky smirk. "Welcome back to Dalton, Blaine Warbler."

"Oh, nice to see you again, Sebastian," Blaine said sarcastically. "I bet you're taking over the Warblers next year?"

"Yeah, but according to the rule of majority, the rest of the warblers has opted to remain with three leaders, and as such, that'd be me, Trent, and Filipino dude over here."

"Well, congrats guys!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay, enough bantering," Jeff said. "Let's get back to the song, shall we?"

Song: "Payphone" by Maroon 5

Jeff: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
_Nick: _Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Blaine: _Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

Trent and New Warbler: _You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

All: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

Nick: _Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away._

Jeff: _You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down_

Blaine: _I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

All: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it._  
_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

Jeff: _Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

Jeff: _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it._  
_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone..._

Blaine gave all of the Warblers one last hug goodbye before leaving the room. "Seniors, I'll be watching your graduation!" Blaine bid. And later that night, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Thad, and David sat together in the stands to watch as Jeff, Nick, and the other senior warblers, including the guy who was so talented at percussion singing, were issued their diplomas.

* * *

"Tina, pull yourself together," Rachel said. She and Tina were in the choir room. Tina had brought the letter from NYADA in. She couldn't bear to open it. She knew that it would say 'no.' She needed Rachel there to comfort her.

Tina stifled her sobs and, with her hands shaking uncontrollably, Tina slit the envelope open and unfolded it. Rachel held on to Tina from behind. Their eyes widened at the same time, and they both leapt up off the ground at the same second. They were both screaming in synch as well.

"I GOT IN!" Tina exclaimed.

"YOU GOT IN!" Rachel exclaimed.

"SHE GOT IN?" Kurt repeated, sprinting into the room to jump around with the two girls.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, all three of us. We're moving to New York on the same day!"

"Oh and you wouldn't believe who else got in," Kurt said to Rachel.

"What? Who?" Rachel asked.

"Gavroche also got accepted for sophomore year. And Canada also got accepted into the freshman class," Kurt exclaimed.

"What? No! They can't get in!" Rachel exclaimed. "Madam Tibideaux says she's getting the musical theater department to put on Les Miserables next fall in collaboration with a local performing arts theater camp and I'm supposed to be the only one who's going to get the role of Fantine! Jesse's going to get the role of Javert, and—"

"Relax, Rachel!" Tina exclaimed. "This is all such great news!" She paused for a moment. "But do you think a freshman stands a chance to play the grown-up version of Cosette?"

Rachel and Kurt looked to each other and shrugged.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Will exclaimed to the class. "It's so great to have all of you graduates here with us! Congratulations on finishing your first year of college!"

The underclassmen and seniors applauded the Class of 2012.

"Now, I've just gotten off the phone with Puck's mom," Will explained.

"How's he doing?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't look good," Will said. "He's woken up but only for very brief times, but the doctors are still considering him to be in stable condition."

"So wait, he's in a coma because he drank too much beer or something?" Santana asked.

"Yes, alcohol poisoning, and a very bad case of it, too. And they might be convicting him of a DUI because security camera footage shows that he was driving before passing out," Will said. "So guys. This is a lesson to all. Please wait until you're of-age to drink, and even then, do it sparingly. It's not worth it to throw your life away when it's barely even started yet."

"I feel so guilty," Quinn said. "I knew he was smoking. I should have suspected that he was drinking even more now."

"There's nothing you could have done, Quinn," Finn said.

"Maybe it was a message from God to get him to stop," Joe suggested.

"I hope so," Mercedes said. "I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself if Puck…"

No one needed to finish that sentence.

"Well the mood is going to be very tense here," Kurt said. "It would have been fantastic for us all to be together again, but we're missing Puck."

"He'll be here again," Will said determinedly. "He'll get through this."

The bell rang for first period. The underclassmen proceeded off to their classes, including Mr. Scheuster. The Class of 2012 went around school to say 'hi' to teachers and students. The seniors went off to their own classes, too.

"So did you find out yet?" Sam asked to Brittany in their English class.

"Yeah, I didn't get in," Brittany said. "But that's okay, because I'll just go to the University of Northwestern Ohio. It's right here in Lima. Maybe Principal Figgins will hire me to be assistant coach of the Cheerios or something."

"That'd be awesome," Sam said. "I'm going back to Kentucky for community college and maybe get a job in construction or something. Hopefully I can come back to some Ohio university."

Meanwhile, Blaine had gotten his AP Calculus results back. He passed! That was four math credits for Syracuse. Same with his AP English results! Tina, who had taken AP English, Calculus, Psychology, and Music Theory, passed every test, and got a very decent amount of college credits to ease up her undergraduate studies at NYADA. From what Rachel said, she'd need a lot of time to focus on prerequisite dance classes. Artie, who took AP English, Calculus, and Biology, also passed all of the tests and got college credit for the University of Southern California.

The bell rang to conclude first period, and the seniors all met up in the hallway. They walked together to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (simply known as the school auditorium), where the seven Class of 2012 graduates sat in the stands, waiting to see the show.

Song: "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton

[Verse 1: Tina and Mike flashback to True Colors]

Tina: _I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

[Verse 2: Artie and Mercedes flashback to Proud Mary]

Artie: _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

[Verse 3: Brittany and Santana flashback to Hairography]

Brittany: _Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

[Verse 4: Sam and Quinn flashback to Lucky]

Sam: _And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

[Verse 5: Finn flashback to Regionals 2010]

Artie: _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

[Verse 6: Blaine and Kurt flashback to It's Not Unusual]

Blaine: _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its' harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

[Verse 7: Rachel flashback to Sectionals 2011]

Tina: _I will search the world, I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

The 2012 and 2013 graduates came together on stage and hugged it out. Then they headed back to the choir room. Will had something he wanted to show them.

"Hey, seniors!" Will said. He was sitting in the front center of the choir room. The juniors, sophomores, and freshman flanked around him. Emma, Sue, Roz, Shannon, and Figgins took five seats in the back. The seniors sat on the floor opposite from the band's side of the room along with the Class of 2012. "I just have something that I'd like to share with you. And I have some words to say to all of you.

"Tina. I remember the days that you used to be so shy, and I remember that one time that Figgins told you that your goth look wasn't appropriate. But you were tenacious, and you fought back, and you became such a brave woman and such a talented performer" The class applauded. Mike and Tina shared a small brief kiss.

"Artie. Working with you really opened my eyes. You know, as a student, I never gave much thought to the disadvantaged kids in high school. But being your teacher really taught me the true meaning of being compassionate and determined to make someone like you feel like you can do anything. You've worked so very hard and achieved so much more than I think you ever would have." Artie grinned as everyone else applauded him. He high-fived Finn.

"Brittany. You were a wild cat when you first joined Glee Club. You were… uh, just all over the place. But you always brightened up my mood. You've always been so funny and crazy and your dancing is just absolutely stupendous, and I wish you luck in whatever you set your mind to." This caused a lot of laughter to everyone in the room. Everyone appreciated Brittany's idiocy yet always pleasant attitude. She, Santana, and Quinn shared an unholy trinity handshake.

"Sam. Working with you has always been a huge pleasure. You've got such a natural talent in the arts and in athletics, and it's such a good mixture that I feel a lot of the guys here in school should look up to. You've just been a total advantage to us in terms of your voice and your dancing." Sam nodded kindly and accepted a tight hug from Mercedes.

"And Blaine. The day you joined our club was one of the most hopeful moments. As a Warbler, you brought everything out on stage. And I've gotta be honest that you really had me afraid of losing, so gaining your talent made me feel that, if anything, Nationals was in the bag. You are so young yet you show so much promise, and I can't wait to see you end up in the stardom that I know you're going to get. And I'm so stoked that you got the MVP." Blaine beamed to the class and nodded, getting up to give Mr. Scheuster a huge hug.

"Thanks for all your kind words, Mr. Scheuster," he said.

"And now, I have a song that I'd like to share with you. And to all of you 2012 kids, this song is for you too."

Song: "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_  
_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you_  
_May all your dreams stay big_

All of the 2012 and 2013 people got up off the ground and rushed forward to hug Mr. Scheuster.

"Thanks guys," Will said.

"And now," Emma began. "First of all, this is just a message that I want to deliver to all of you kids. So, Will and I are expecting our baby on September 5th. I know that a lot of you will be away to school, but you're all welcome to visit us and our new addition to our family."

"Aww," rang the class.

"But, to you incoming high schoolers," Figgins continued. "Mrs. Scheuster is taking maternity leave for at least the first semester. You will have a temporary counselor until January," he said.

"But," Emma continued. "You guys are always welcome to call me or visit me or facebook me with anything you need to talk to me about. I'm always here for you kids."

"Alright, I think that we'd just like to get to the underclassmen's and teachers' gift to the seniors," Roz said. "Seniors, with the exception of Evans, I haven't known you all too well. Hm… except for you, Hat Rack and Asian Horror Movie. But y'all made my first and second years of working at this school an easy experience, so I'm thankful for that."

"You know, Brittany, I'm really proud of how far you've come, sweetheart. I know you worked hard to finally walk down that aisle, so congrats," Sue said. "Allergies…" she muttered, wiping her eyes. "Please feel free to come back and visit me anytime. You too, Q and Sandbags." The Unholy Trinity raised their eyebrows and nodded.

"And Sam, you know I'm so thankful for you," Shannon said. "You've made my time as a coach and a person such an easy experience, and buddy, you keep in touch."

Joe and Rory led the troupe of eight to the center of the room, shortly followed by the teachers.

"We hope you guys like this song," Joe said.

"And we'd just like to say that, since we both transferred to school a bit later last year, you made us feel very welcome," Rory said.

Song: "I'll Always Remember You" from Hannah Montana Forever

[Verse 1: Sue flashback to "Sloppy babies!"]

Sue: _I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans_

[Verse 2: Shannon flashback to Boys' apology mashup]

Shannon: _I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye_

[Verse 3: Flashback to Sectionals 2009]

Emma & Kids: _But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Kids: _Nanananana_

[Verse 4: Flashback to Nationals 2012]

Joe: _Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead only open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye_

[Verse 5: Roz flashback to Cell Block Tango]

Roz/Kids: _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

[Verse 6: Sugar flashback to Regionals 2012]

Sugar: _Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

[Verse 7: Rory flashback to Dodgeball Fight & Mash-Off 2011]

Rory & Kids: _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Kids: _Nanananana_

Sue: _I'll always remember you  
_Emma: _I'll always remember you_

The eight kids and four female teachers got up and embraced the seniors. They were all so emotional; having so many goodbye songs being thrown at them so fast.

* * *

It was the night of graduation. The five seniors, as well as Becky and Jacob, were in their caps and gowns and were just two hours away from stepping down the aisle to get their diplomas, and saying goodbye to high school forever.

"Hey everyone," Puck said out of the blue, stepping into the choir room where everyone was gathered.

Shouts of surprise and relief came from everyone as they rushed forward to engulf Puck.

"Woah, hold it!" Puck mumbled. "I'm still really uneasy and I have to take things easy."

"Mr. Scheuster said you were still comatose!" Artie exclaimed.

"I was. I was just cleared to fly back this morning," Puck said. "But unfortunately, even though that I did almost die, I'm still getting fined for driving under intoxication. Lesson to all of you, don't drink. Or at least, not as early or as heavily as me," Puck said genuinely. "I always used to think that drinking was cool and made you feel better. But, I don't think I'll ever drink again. Too paranoid about this happening again, or even worse."

An awkward silence followed.

"But, you're all graduating!" Puck said a little more brightly.

"Puck, you're just in time to join us in a song from us to them," Finn said.

"Oh, what song is it?" he asked.

"Did you get the YouTube link I texted you last month?" Mike asked.

"Seasons of Love, from Rent," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I got that. Didn't rehearse it much, though," Puck said apologetically.

"You'll catch on eventually," Santana said with a smile.

"Alright guys," Kurt said to the seniors. "We'd like to welcome you into the realm of alumni."

"It'll be a sad thought at first," Mercedes said.

"But at least you'll be happy to know that you're reunited with the rest of us," Quinn said.

"To an extent, of course," Mercedes added.

Song: "Seasons of Love" from Rent

_[ALL:]__  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Six hundred minutes,__  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Moments so dear.__  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Six hundred minutes__  
__How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights__  
__In cups of coffee__  
__In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Six hundred minutes__  
__How do you measure__  
__A year in the life?_

_How about love?__  
__How about love?__  
__How about love? _

_Measure in love…__  
__Seasons of love. _

_Seasons of love_

_[Quinn:]__  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Six hundred minutes!__  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Journeys to plan.__  
_

_[Finn:]  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand__  
__Six hundred minutes__  
__How do you measure the life__  
__Of a woman or a man?_

_[Mike:]__  
__In truths that she learned,__  
__Or in times that he cried.__  
__In bridges he burned,__  
__Or the way that she died._

_[ALL:]__  
__It's time now to sing out,__  
__Tho' the story never ends__  
__Let's celebrate__  
__Remember a year in the life of friends__  
__Remember the love!__  
__Remember the love!__  
__Seasons of love!_

_[Mercedes echoes:]__  
__Oh you got to, got to__  
__Remember the love!__  
__You know that love is a gift from up above__  
__Share love, give love spread love__  
__Measure, measure your life in love._

* * *

"And now," Figgins spoke into the microphone in the school's gym. "We begin the commencement ceremony for the William McKinley High School Class of 2013. First of all, I would like to call up our salutatorian, Mr. Artie Abrams.

Artie wheeled himself to the special podium with a low microphone. "Good evening, everyone! So, high school. There is so much to learn and so much to discover, whether it be about academics or athletics. But for me, high school was a time to learn and discover a lot about myself. When you're in a chair, life doesn't come easy. It takes so much more effort to get around and to be independent. When I came into high school, I felt so alone. But then one day, I saw the signup sheet for the Glee Club. Of course, that meant an inevitable road to social suicide. Being hit with slushies definitely hurt, but being part of something special made it all worth it. In my four years of Glee Club, we earned three victories at Sectionals, three at Regionals, and two first-place victories at Nationals. I never expected that I could even dream to be a part of something like that. But being in Glee Club taught me that just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean that all hope is lost. I was able to do so much, and a lot of it was stuff that I was told would never come true. I'd really like to thank Mr. Will Scheuster. He really stood up for me when I struggled in freshman year. When a time came that we needed a bus to Sectionals, he didn't act broke and have me arrange my own transportation. He got the entire club to hold a fundraiser, and ensure that there was equal opportunity for all. That in itself is something that embodies a true role model. I'm so grateful for the McKinley High Glee Club for showing me that anything is possible when you put your mind to it. Dreams don't have to be a far-fetched fantasy that will never come true, because if you believe it and work at it, as I did, it will come out in your favor."

The audience applauded as Nerissa and the band began playing the "Pomp and Circumstance."

"And now, the presentation of the diplomas. I will call out the names on this list, and the diplomas will be distributed by our guidance counselor, Mrs. Emma Scheuster," Figgins continued. As he read off the names, everyone went forward to get their diplomas and hug Emma, who was definitely trying hard to hold back her tears. "Artie Abrams . . . Blaine Anderson . . . Tina Cohen-Chang . . . Sam Evans . . . Jacob Ben Israel . . . Becky Faye Jackson . . . Brittany Pierce! Ladies and gentlemen, the Class of 2013!"

The red caps flew up into the air immediately and showered upon the class as they exchanged hugs and cheers in their seats.

"And now, we would like to call up our valedictorian, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang," Figgins said.

"Thank you, Principal Figgins," Tina said, taking her place at the podium. "And thank you, to Mrs. Scheuster, and to all of the people sitting here behind me, with whom none of this would be possible. It is such an honor to be designated as my class' valedictorian, and this moment is something that I've held so much hope within myself to see this day come true.

"I've always loved the performing arts, but I never pictured myself to actually be up there on the big stage. When I came into school in my freshman year, I immediately joined the Glee Club under the direction of Mr. Sandy Ryerson. It didn't last long, and in those few brief days that the Glee Club was non-existant, I felt lonely as ever. I didn't have any friends to hang around with because I was so shy. But then came the signup sheet for the new and improved Glee Club: New Directions, under the direction of Mr. Will Scheuster.

"I instantly began to see that my shyness was fading, and I was blossoming into a brave performer. I felt on a few occasions that maybe I would get to be a musical theatre actress someday. But then one day, shortly before my first ever Regionals Show Choir competition, I was asked to write my biggest dream down on paper. On that paper, I wrote "Performing." I didn't know exactly what type of performing back then, but then, we were all told that what we just wrote down would never come true.

"But along the years, I've found that it had come true already. I was getting thrown so many opportunities for performing, and that number grew year after year after year, and now I'm on my way to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts!" The audience applauded and cheered loudly, particularly Mike, Rachel, and Kurt. "So you can always have the ability to dream on, but it takes true perseverance actually get on the dream. Because being a part of something special makes you special and that one thing will be the rocket to carry you to your dreams. So don't ever give up, and always feel positive about yourself.

"To my fellow seniors, we've all been on this ship before. The Class of 2013 is a class that definitely has shown the world of high school that we can defy the status quo. That a really shy girl can become a decent performer. That a boy in a wheelchair can still consider himself a dancer. That a girl with Downs Syndrome can be the Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad. And so many more. We've all defied the obstacles, jumped over them, and landed ourselves where we've wanted to be. So to the Senior Class of 2013, congratulations to you all, and keep in touch!"

The applause and the music started at the same time, and as soon as Tina returned to her seat, the entire class stood up and began to sing, while the orchestra strummed away.

Song: "Graduation [Friends Forever]" by Vitamin C

Brittany: _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

[1: All]  
_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

Sam: _So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

[Repeat 1]

Girls: _La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
_Boys: _We will still be friends forever_

Tina: _Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
_Blaine: _I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
_Artie: _Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

[Repeat 1 (3x)]

Everyone in the stands stood up and applauded as a shower of red and white confetti rained down upon the newest graduates of McKinley High. All of the New Directions members and Warblers jumped up and down cheering for their friends. Will, Sue, Roz, and Shannon stood solemn and smiled subtly while they applauded, with tears flowing down their faces.

[LINE]

Becky's graduation party was later the next week. Her mother and Sue had set everything up, and it was quite a turnout!

"Thanks for organizing all of this, Sue," Becky's mom said. "Becky hasn't had a birthday party since she was a year old. I've always wanted to throw another one but we didn't have a lot of people to invite."

"Oh, it's no problem," Sue said. "But you know, I owe a lot of it to Shannon Beiste here," she said, yanking Shannon over to talk.

"Thanks so much for the catering and decorations, Shannon!" Becky's mom said.

"No biggie!" Shannon said excitedly. "I'm just really glad I could help. Becky's such a special girl. And just look at this turnout!"

It was a turnout indeed. Rachel and her dads were there, playing some classical piano tunes. Rachel, of course, would be returning to NYADA after a really successful year, apart from almost failing her dance class. Finn, Kurt, Burt, and Carol were sitting together at a nearby table, having a good laugh over dinner. Burt and Carol were spending another year at Washington D.C. Finn was returning to the army, in the hopes of getting to tour. Kurt was excited and prepared to begin his sophomore year at NYADA. Mercedes and her parents were sitting with Sam and his parents and siblings. Mercedes would be returning to UCLA while Sam moved back to Kentucky. Mike and Tina were sitting together while their parents were a little ways off conversing with each other. Mike was set to continue schooling at Joffrey in Chicago, while Tina was off to NYADA. Quinn and Puck sat together, with Shelby and Beth sitting opposite them. Shelby had heard the news about Puck and was hesitant to have him around Beth, but knew that this mistake was something that Puck would never repeat again. Puck's mom and Quinn's mom were talking together along with Joe. Rory and Sugar were sitting together further down on Puck folks' table. Blaine had just taken a seat next to Kurt while Cooper went off to socialize with the underclassmen New Directions girls about the latest commercial he was set to star in. Artie was working up on stage with the DJ, and Brittany was doing a high-paced dance up front. Jacob Ben Israel stood on the sidelines squirming with hormonal discomfort.

Becky came up to Sue and Shannon and hugged them both. "Thanks for throwing me this party!" Becky said thankfully.

"No problem, kiddo!" Shannon said. "So what are you planning to do after summer?"

"Oh, she's going to be assistant coaching with me!" Sue exclaimed.

"How'd you get Figgins down with that?" Shannon asked.

"Well, Roz was hating on me for not throwing Figgins off his high chair, but she might have picked up a thing or two from one certain blackmailing Sue Sylvester," Sue said.

"_Listen here," Roz said fiercely. "Sue has a baby to raise and she can't bring home any National titles back to this school when she's got a baby in one arm and a troupe of thirty Cheerios in the other! She needs assistants."_

_Figgins nodded acknowledging the circumstances. "Who did you have in mind?"_

"_Her two right-hand women these past few years," Roz said. "Becky Faye Jackson and Brittany Susan Pierce. Come on. Minimum wage, that's all they need!" _

_Figgins punched away at his calculator and looked back up. "It's a deal."_

"This is such a great opportunity for her," Becky's mom said. "It'll open a lot of doors. Thank you ladies."

The party raged on through the night, and before everyone knew it, mid-August had come and everyone was on their way moving to college. Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and Mercedes Jones to Los Angeles. Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and Tina Cohen-Chang to New York. Mike Chang to Chicago, Quinn Fabray to New Haven, Sam Evans to Kentucky, and Brittany Pierce staying in Lima to be an assistant coach to the Cheerios.

Song: "Bring on Tomorrow" from FAME

(concept: Seniors singing in their new settings)

Artie: _We have arrived at a moment in our lives__  
__When the future passes into our hands__  
__We can find out, are we really strong enough__  
__To fulfill what the future demands_

Brittany: _We can stand on the edge__  
__And look out into space__  
__And be awed__  
__By the wonders we see_

Sam: _We can all make a pledge__  
__That the whole human race__  
__Will become what we want it to be_

Artie, Mercedes, Puck: _Bring on tomorrow__  
__Let it shine__  
__Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day__  
__It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference__  
__It's not too late__  
__Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait_

Tina: _Long, long ago in a world we never made__  
__We were children who were making believe__  
_Tina and Kurt: _Closing our eyes__  
__We were travelers in air__  
__To a land we would not want to leave_

Blaine: _But the fairy tale land, (Finn: But this fairy tale land)_

_Fades away as we grow (Finn: Fades away as we grow)__  
__And we all have to say our goodbyes__ (Finn: Bye, bye, bye)__  
_

Quinn: _And we now understand, that this world that we know__  
_Quinn and Rachel: _Can be ours if we open our eyes_

New Yorkers & Quinn: _Bring on tomorrow__  
__Let it shine__  
__Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day__  
__It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference__  
__It's not too late__  
__Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait_

Mike, Brittany, Sam: _Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait__  
__Bring on tomorrow__  
__It's not too late__Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait__  
__Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait_

All (Becky's party in Lima): _Bring on tomorrow__  
__Let it shine__  
__Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day__  
__It's yours and mine_

_We can make a difference__  
__It's not too late__  
__Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait_

_Bring on tomorrow__  
__We can't wait_

**New Character Playby List:**

**Bradley Preston … Blake Jenner**

**Alejandra Slider … Ali Stroker**

**Annabelle "Annie" Hitchens … Nellie Veitenheimer**

**Jaelyn Galloway … Aylin Bayramoglu**

**Nerissa Irvine … Shanna Henderson**

**Caroline Mitchell … Lily Mae Harrington**

**And now just a fun and brief little epilogue of the Class of 2012 and 2013, Fifteen Years Later. ;) I was just kinda itching to look forward and see where everyone was. **

****Artie Abrams: Artie graduated from the University of Southern California with advanced degrees in the media arts, going on to be in the production crew of many movies, eventually becoming the director of the final "Chronicles of Narnia" installment, 'The Last Battle,' which was the movie of the year in 2025.

Blaine Anderson: Blaine became a successful lawyer, becoming the most renown attorney in Allen County, Ohio. Apart from his B.S. in Political Science and J.D. to become a lawyer, Blaine also eventually earned a B.A. in musical theater, leading up to him to become very successful in national musical theater, most recently starring in the 2026 adaption of "West Side Story."

Kurt Hummel: Kurt earned his B.A. in Musical Theater from NYADA as well as a B.A. in fashion design from the Art Institute of NYC. He became the chief costume designer for the 2026 adaption of "Wicked."

Rachel Berry: Rachel earned her Master's of Fine Arts in musical theater. Although the road was tough, she eventually landed the role of Elphaba in the 2026 adaption of "Wicked." None other than Harmony picked up the role of Glinda. Rachel got married to Finn Hudson in 2020, and their five-year-old daughter was already a successful dancer, singer, and actress, playing 'Lucy' in the local theater studio's production of "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."

Finn Hudson: After being honorably discharged from the army, Finn married Rachel in 2020, while he decided to continue going after his dream of becoming an actor. Finn was already teaching his two-year-old son all the fundamentals of football, though he responsibly taught him that tackling was an act only to be used in the game, and not for fun foul play.

Mike Chang: Mike became a professional dancer, choreographing routines for many groups of people. He became a professional dancer on Season 29 of 'Dancing With the Stars,' rising up to first place honors with his partner, none other than...

Santana Lopez: She became a nationally renown activist for gay rights, leading up to her being Mike Chang's partner on Dancing With the Stars, rising up to first place honors. Thanks to Santana's sass and ambition, gay rights took a turn for the better, and school bullying became an offense punishable by police involvement.

Brittany Pierce: Brittany eventually became a Veterinary Technician, who was on her way to become a full Doctor of Veterinary Medicine. Her stunning discoveries on cat diseases stunned the medical community, and her findings started to give way to human therapies, too. Brittany also became a professional dancer, being the choreographer of some of the newest top recording sensations...

Mercedes Jones: Mercedes transferred to the University of Southern California after her sophomore year at UCLA, where she earned her degrees in vocal music. After graduation from college in 2016, Mercedes released her first hit single in 2017, a cover of "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going." In 2022 she released her Whitney Houston dedication album, and in 2026, she went on a national tour to showcase her music and career. Brittany Susan Pierce was her choreographer. That same year, she was signed on as a judge on American Idol.

Tina Cohen-Chang: After obtaining her B.A. in musical theater in 2017, Tina went on to play the lead role of Jo in the 2026 Broadway adaption of "Little Women." Her close friend, Pendleton, held the role of Beth.

Quinn Fabray: After obtaining her B.A. in theater and her certificate of secondary education, Quinn returned to Lima and got a career teaching speech and theater starting in 2017. By 2026, Quinn was the Co-Coach of the Cheerios, helping her former Coach Sue Sylvester earn their first National title since 2013. Quinn's ultimate favorite student (not that she ever showed favoritism) was none other than Jean Sylvester, who reminded Quinn so much of Becky Jackson.

Noah Puckerman: Puck made an impressive drug recovery, and continued his pool cleaning business. Puck eventually decided to expand his horizons and became a Firefighter in California.

Sam Evans: Sam became a construction worker in Kentucky, though he also developed a career in entertainment music industry on the side to bring in some extra income.

Will Scheuster: Will became the chorus and piano teacher of McKinley High in 2016 after passing the certification course for music education. In the past fifteen years, Will continued to coach the Glee Club. They lost at Sectionals in 2013, lost Regionals in 2014, and won Nationals again in 2016. In the next eleven years, the New Directions earned seven Sectional championships, three Regional championships, and one National championship. Now that Will's son was starting his freshman year at McKinley, he was obviously their token for at least two more National championships in the next four years.


End file.
